Claroscuro
by Leviriet
Summary: Yoongi sentía que la realidad del mundo lo había golpeado a una edad demasiado temprana. Su único escape siempre había sido la música y el rap, pero sabía que eso no lo iba a llevar a ninguna parte. Hasta que ve a Jimin, un muchacho rubio que es conocido por dar los mejores espectáculos de danza en el andén del metro de Seúl.
1. Capítulo 1

**Claroscuro**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Real y quimérico

* * *

Yoongi no dejaba de tironear de sus propios mechones de cabello. En algún momento de aquella mañana, la poca inspiración que había reunido en su viaje al trabajo, había muerto y fue enterrada bajo el peso del escritorio frente al cual él se hallaba sentado. Mantenía su escritorio bastante pulcro, a decir verdad, pero porque a diferencia de los demás, no llevaba porquerías que hicieran espacio. Ni fotos ni anotadores, tampoco peluches o cualquier objeto con el mínimo valor sentimental. Tan solo tenía una carpeta sin abrir, y varios bolígrafo que casi nunca usaba. Después de todo, la única herramienta de trabajo necesaria era su computadora y los audífonos conectados a sus oídos.

Odiaba los trabajos de oficina.

No es como si prefiriera estar en una cocina, o trabajar repartiendo volantes o algo por el estilo. Tampoco iba por el lado del encierro. Pero le parecía tan monótono y explotador. Y es que a decir verdad, el trato con el público no era su fuerte. Se trataba de un call center, y él estaba en la parte ventas, donde llamaba la gente para consultar por un producto, hacer una queja respecto a alguna compra, o sencillamente charlar un rato si es que se trataba de alguien poco serio. La empresa era de una compañía de teléfonos, y no, no recibía ningún tipo de descuento, tristemente. Si no habría tenido una razón de ser que él hubiera acabado en aquel sitio. Al principio había creído que no sería tan malo, pero con el tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que sí podía ser tan terrible como algunos se lo habían descrito. El trabajo en «equipo», además, no habría sido tan complicado si no fuera porque sus compañeros apenas se percataban de su existencia, mucho menos del hecho de que se encontraban en horario laboral y que deberían dejar sus idioteces para otro momento. Si bien atendían las llamadas de forma individual, se suponía que conformaban un equipo, y mientras el desempeño de cada uno afectaba directamente sobre las devoluciones de los clientes a la atención telefónica general de la empresa. Por lo que se suponía que todos debían dar lo mejor de sí, y ayudarse unos a otros cuando fuera necesario. Pero su entorno era ruidoso y no dejaba de desconcentrarlo y ponerlo de malhumor. Además, recibir llamadas cada medio minuto no cooperaba mucho con su pequeño impedimento sonoro. Queja tras queja, o incluso preguntas absurdas que lo ponían de los nervios. No era un hombre de paciencia pero, saber que sus llamadas eran grabadas, lo obligaba a serlo. De no haber sido así, pues habría sido una pena para la empresa que lo había contratado.

Un bollito de papel le cayó en la mano mientras iniciaba una nueva conversación telefónica. No tuvo que buscar mucho a su mensajero: a dos escritorios de diferencia, se encontraba el chico gracias al cual se encontraba trabajando de lo que menos le gustaba, Jung Hoseok.

De acuerdo, dicho así, pareciera como si Yoongi hubiese sido obligado o esclavizado contra su voluntad. Pero fue él quien aceptó ir a las entrevistas de trabajo, y quien tuvo cierto entusiasmo cuando le habían dicho que había sido seleccionado para comenzar a trabajar allí. Fue su mano la que firmó aquel contrato, y que además sujetó en un apretón la mano diestra de su superior. Hoseok solo lo ayudó a encontrar trabajo cuando este lo necesitaba.

A diferencia suya, el chico lucía reluciente. Tenía el cabello un poco más largo que el suyo, con la raya al medio y de color castaño oscuro. No dejaba de hablar animado, y hasta hacía gestos y movía las manos expresivamente mientras conversaba con los clientes. Se había ganado su buena fama en el empleo, ya que siempre ejercía un buen desempeño, y las devoluciones eran todas favorecedoras. Los clientes no tenían quejas, y si había alguno que quería pasarse de listo, Hoseok lo arrastraba con sus habladurías hasta que la persona en cuestión no tuviera más chance que escucharlo y hacer lo que el muchacho le marcaba. Era un as con las palabras.

Yoongi, pues, no era de las personas que solucionaban sus problemas de aquella manera. Lo hacía con un par de palabras honestas, que por obvias razones tenía prohibido pronunciar. En cierta ocasión, cuando una mujer se había enojado y comenzado a despotricar contra Yoongi, diciéndole cosas que no tenía por qué aguantar, tuvo la simpleza de colgar la llamada y así evitarse el mal momento. Sin embargo, su superior terminó llamándole la atención por aquello, y le dejaron bien en claro que no debía volver a cometer una equivocación como aquella, o terminarían suspendiéndolo.

Yoongi observó el papel que le habían arrojado, y luego nuevamente a Hoseok. El chico le hacía señas de que lo abriera, mientras seguía hablando animadamente con la cliente que le había tocado en aquel momento.

El joven no tenía muchas intenciones de averiguar qué se estaba tramando su amigo. Pero nadie lo observaba, y la persona con la que hablaba en aquel momento estaba ocupada buscando los comprobantes de una compra que había hecho vía online; se la pasaba repitiendo «Lo siento», «No pensé que fuera a ser necesario» y «Lamento quitarte tu tiempo». A Yoongi le daba igual. Prefería esperarla a tener que aguantarse a algún charlatán maleducado.

Cuidando de que ningún supervisor se le acercara, decidió desdoblar el bollo de papel, para luego encontrarse con un mensaje escrito.

«¿Tienes piojitos?»

Yoongi reparó en que no había dejado de jugar con su cabello todo aquel rato, e inmediatamente apartó la mano, frustrado.

Aquel idiota no dejaba de molestarle en pleno trabajo. Qué molesto.

—Oh, ya lo encontré. Finalmente —dijo la mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

Yoongi coincidió con ella.

«Ya era hora».

Mientras revisaba rápidamente el celular, y tras comprobar que no tenía más que un mensaje de su compañero de la universidad, Namjoon, sobre asuntos sin urgencia, decidió que podría abrir unos segundos su cuenta de Twitter, y husmear unos segundos mientras le dictaba los pasos que debía seguir a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

Tweets de gente ventilando su vida, memes, insultos al azar, memes, un video de un chico bailando, memes. La presentación de un grupo en una entrega de premios musicales. Memes.

Le llamó la atención volver a ver el video del chico bailarín que había dejado atrás. Entonces notó que lo había compartido uno de los amigos de Hoseok, Tae algo.

Volvió a subir y descubrió que quien lo había compartido más arriba no había sido nadie más que su compañero de trabajo y amigo, Hoseok.

«Hace un minuto».

Yoongi ni se molestó en observarlo.

«Maldito vago», pensó el joven, aunque estaba cometiendo la misma infracción al usar su celular.

Volvió su atención al video, de un chico aparentemente de su edad, quizás un poco más joven. En la imagen que se veía del video pausado, tenía los brazos estirados, la cabeza hacia abajo, y las piernas cruzadas como si estuviera a punto de dar un giro. También le llamó la atención su vestimenta, los pantalones negros achupinados, una musculosa del mismo color, y un pañuelo atado al cuello. Tenía alguna especie de abrigo de color claro, pero se le había caído de los hombros, o lo llevaba así a propósito. Era difícil saberlo. Cuando tocó la pantalla para que el video avanzara, este comenzó desde el principio. Solo dejó que pasaran cinco segundos, donde el muchacho balanceaba su cuerpo de un lado a otro, como si fuera arrastrado grácilmente por el viento. Cuando estaba a punto de dar un giro, Yoongi notó que alguien se le había colocado al lado en plena distracción.

Bloqueó el celular instantáneamente, por inercia, y luego observó a su derecha, encontrándose con la mirada de desaprobación de su supervisor. Oyó la voz de la mujer al otro lado de la línea diciendo que al fin había podido solucionar el problema, y que le agradecía muchísimo y tales cosas. El muchacho se despidió cortésmente y se quitó los audífonos a pedido de su superior.

—¿Es necesario retirarle el teléfono como se hace en el instituto, Min Yoongi?

El aludido se puso blanco. No podía meter la pata en su trabajo, lo necesitaba. ¿Cómo podía permitirse el cometer tal estupidez? Peor aún, ¿por qué no había sido más cuidadoso?

—No, señor —fue todo lo que dijo por respuesta, avergonzado.

Con el semblante gélido y una mirada descalificadora, su superior se alejó sin agregar nada más.

Yoongi ignoró la mirada de preocupación de Hoseok desde su sitio, al igual que los ojos curiosos de los compañeros que lo rodeaban. Guardó su tonto celular y atendió la siguiente llamada.

Se suponía que aquello era lo único que debía hacer durante aquellas horas. Trabajar. Atenerse a las reglas y no perder el tiempo. Había firmado un contrato temporal, que debía ir renovando cada mes a menos que el gerente decidiera que ya no era necesario tener que emplearlo. No podía darse el lujo de quedarse desempleado, tenía un alquiler junto a una matrícula que pagar y, a pesar de ser una porquería, el trabajo le daba un buen sueldo.

Volvió a sujetarse de los mechones de su frente mientras trataba de sonar un poco más animado en su conversación.

A pesar de haber sido una tontería, se sentía fatal.

* * *

Yoongi tenía un vaso de café latte en la mano que lo estaba quemando en la palma. Había olvidado tomar uno de los collarines para protegerse del calor del líquido, y ya había caminado varias cuadras como para volver al local a buscar uno de los cartoncitos protectores. Hoseok iba a su lado, pero como había pedido el café con leche fría, no pasaba dificultades.

—En serio Yoongi, no deberías darle tantas vueltas a una cosa así —insistió el muchacho, dándole un sorbo al café—. Hay quienes son un desastre ahí dentro, y sin embargo ya llevan más de un año trabajando.

—¿Cómo tú, por ejemplo? —dijo sin mirarlo. Hoseok ignoró el comentario, sabiendo que no era aquello lo que su amigo pensaba realmente.

—Claro, claro —le restó importancia—. A lo que voy es que solamente estabas usando el celular. Hay cosas aún más graves.

Yoongi asintió, entendiendo su punto. Lo que no le dijo a Hoseok, era que no estaba tan preocupado por el incidente del celular realmente. Era más bien por su propio rendimiento. No destacaba del promedio, y cometer errores tontos no lo ayudaba si quería dejar una buena impresión para que le sigan renovando el contrato.

Le habían explicado que si superaba los tres meses en aquel lugar, lo más seguro era que podría quedar efectivo en la empresa. De lo contrario, tendría que comenzar nuevamente la travesía de la búsqueda laboral.

Suga contuvo un suspiro. Decidió no continuar hablando del asunto. Hoseok podía entenderlo, pero para él no era difícil conseguir trabajo. Siempre tenía algún contacto que podía recomendarlo, y su carisma lo ayudaba con creces en las entrevistas que tenía.

Ambos caminaban en dirección al subterráneo. Si bien ambos iban a la misma estación, tomaban los trenes que viajaban en direcciones opuestas respectivamente. Hoseok vivía con su hermana en un departamento bastante amplio que le alquilaban a sus tíos, por lo que venía con descuento. Yoongi, en cambio, vivía en un dormitorio de tres metros cuadrados cuyo espacio se veía reducido a unos pocos centímetros teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de cosas que había apretujadas entre sí. Por suerte, no era costoso.

Era miércoles, el único día en el que Yoongi no iba a la universidad, por lo que al menos corría con la ventaja de que podía marcharse directamente a su casa (un viaje de cuarenta minutos en bus, o la mitad en el metro), darse una ducha y echarse en la cama a relajarse.

El día estaba nublado, y parecía a punto de echarse a llover, por lo que Yoongi sintió cierto alivio al llegar a la estación. Bajaron el enredo de escaleras, y en el punto de cruce, ambos se despidieron con un apretón de manos y luego un abrazo. Yoongi le sonrió a su amigo. A pesar de su pésimo humor, le gustaba recordar que al menos contaba con la compañía del muchacho. Rodearse de gente positiva era necesario para alguien como él, y Hoseok era una de las personas más optimistas que había conocido desde hacía años.

Su tren no tardó en llegar, y se quedó de pie al fondo del primer vagón. No se molestó en buscar un asiento. Había estado todo el día con el culo pegado a su silla de escritorio en el trabajo. Se abstrajo de sus propios pensamientos colocándose los auriculares y escuchando música a todo volumen. Bajó en la penúltima estación, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, una oleada de gente lo estaba arrastrando fuera del vagón para luego ir guiándolo por el andén hacia las escaleras mecánicas, donde un embudo de personas avanzaba lentamente.

Era por eso que prefería mil veces tomar el bus, a pesar de ser tan lento. Estar encerrado a metros bajo tierra y ser zarandeado todo el tiempo por una multitud no le gustaba para nada. Decidió quedarse en su lugar, esperar a que el gentío avanzara, y dirigirse a las escaleras mecánicas una vez que el ajetreo amenguara.

Alguien avanzó rápidamente por su izquierda, chocando con media mitad de su cuerpo y sin siquiera girarse o pedirle perdón. Yoongi se quitó los auriculares, molesto, con la intención de enseñarle algo de modales al extraño, pero este ya había avanzado empujando al resto, y ya estaba demasiado lejos como para ir tras él. Además, se percataba de que era una pérdida total de tiempo y energía. Quizás alguien le hiciera el favor de devolverle algún codazo por su parte.

El ruido de la gente se mezclaba con el de la música de algún artista callejero que había llevado su equipo de audio para hacer lo suyo. A Yoongi le agradó lo que oía una vez que la gente se disipó y pudo escuchar con más atención: Era el sonido de un piano, acompañado por un instrumento de viento. Esperó a oír alguna voz que se uniera a la música, suponiendo que se trataba de algún cantante que buscaba lucrar dentro de lo posible con su canto. Sin embargo, lo que encontró no fue un vocalista, sino un bailarín.

Un muchacho rubio con una vestimenta original y llamativa, que giraba el cuerpo como si su cintura fuera un péndulo y una magia lo envolviera e hiciera moverse al compás del sonido; las manos pequeñas ascendían, y el flequillo le rozaba las pestañas al chico con los ojos cerrados. Parecía ajeno a su alrededor, ignorando completamente a un sujeto que lo grababa con el celular, y a un par de colegialas que lo observaban fascinadas.

Yoongi reparó en lo apuesto que era, y a pesar de tener un rostro algo aniñado, se notaba en la ropa marcándose al cuerpo que no era ningún niñito pequeño. Se trataba de un chico aparentemente de su edad, quizás un poco más joven.

¿Era el mismo del video?

Yoongi tuvo el impulso de acercarse para observarlo, aunque eso significaba pasar de largo las escaleras de salida, y superar la extraña timidez que lo había tomado. No era él quien estaba exponiendo su baile frente a un pequeño grupo de desconocidos, después de todo. Pero por alguna razón, no se animaba a avanzar. Menos aún cuando el chico dio un salto combinado con un giro en el aire, cayendo como lo hacían esos patinadores de hielo, con la pierna sin tocar el suelo, pero formando un círculo que lo envolvía y sin detenerse ni dudar. Apoyó ambos pies y llevó sus manos junto con su torso a un costado, como si quisiera señalar y a su vez atrapar algo, a alguien. Yoongi sintió escalofríos. Sus brazos se estiraban en su dirección, pero el chico no lo observaba. Estaba perdido en su arte.

Era apabullante. Una danza grácil, sin errores, que atrapaba a la vista y se apoderaba del espectador. Yoongi solo había sentido eso una vez que se había quedado observando a unos bailarines en la televisión, pero no había dejado mucho el canal y la magia que lo había envuelto se había roto con solo apretar un botón. Esta vez, este chico estaba delante suyo, y su presencia en aquel andén era tan real como quimérica. Lo único que parecía darle un carácter humano a aquel bailarín fuera de su extraordinario ser, era una pequeña gorra blanca del tipo pescador, con unos pocos billetes pero varias monedas ocupando un pedacito de todo el espacio que ofrecía.

Yoongi se tanteó los bolsillos de la campera, del pantalón.

Nada.

Vaya, era una lástima. Le hubiera encantado hallar una forma de hacerle entender al chico que le había gustado muchísimo lo poco que había visto, y que habría sido un gusto colaborar con él, pero no tenía dinero en efectivo, y dudaba de que aceptara tarjetas de débito o crédito.

Apenado, le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia la salida. Se colocó los auriculares, la música tapó todo lo que le rodeaba, y pronto todo aquel acontecimiento había culminado, dejándole cierto regusto amargo. Entonces tomó su celular, abrió su cuenta de twitter, y buscó el perfil de Hoseok para buscar un video en particular.

Por supuesto, eran la misma persona. No se había percatado que la grabación era en la estación del metro, pero se dio cuenta de que la música era diferente, es decir, del mismo estilo, pero con un ritmo más acelerado. Se preguntó si el chico repetía una coreo diariamente, o variaba muy seguido la rutina de baile. Le daba la sensación de que era lo segundo.

Esta vez, tampoco pudo terminar de verlo, pero porque había salido finalmente de la estación, y unas gotitas de lluvia habían caído sobre la pantalla de su celular. Guardó el aparato y se colocó la capucha de su campera. Por suerte solo eran cuatro cuadras hasta su casa, y las veredas estaban techadas por los negocios, así que no terminaría empapado como la anterior vez que había salido sin paraguas.

Cruzó la calle escondiendo su rostro en el cuello alto de su abrigo, y las manos se le congelaron buscando las llaves en los bolsillos de la mochila. Cuando llegó a su edificio (un sitio pequeño, con solo cuatro pisos y un aproximado de cinco o cuatro habitaciones en cada uno), entró apresurado y subió las escaleras hasta el último de ellos, caminó a lo largo del pasillo y entró al número 405. La puerta estaba algo trabada, por lo que forcejeó un poco y terminó golpeando el escritorio que había del otro lado al abrirla. Volvió a cerrarla detrás suyo, encendió la luz y descubrió que el desorden tras el cual se había marchado aquella misma mañana, lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos para darle la bienvenida. Dejó la mochila en el suelo, debajo de su escritorio, y no se molestó en quitarse la campera antes de acostarse.

La cama estaba pegada a un ventanal, que en realidad se abría y daba a un diminuto balcón, pero no se le apetecía salir en medio del diluvio. Dejó la cortina entreabierta, y encendió un pequeño parlante que había conectado al bluetooth de su celular, seleccionando su playlist de música predilecta.

Estaba agotado. No había sido un día particularmente atareado, pero sus pocos ánimos lo habían dejado sin energía, y los pensamientos lúgubres no hacían mucho por mejorar.

Usualmente no le gustaban los espacios pequeños, pero su cuarto era una de las cosas a las que había aprendido a adaptarse, y lo quería como un santuario. O una cueva. Se sentía protegido en su diminuto universo, sin mucho espacio para dar más de dos pasos.

No era mucho, pero era lo que su sueldo y el deber de pagar la cuota universitaria le permitían alcanzar. Tampoco aspiraba a mucho más que eso. Le quedaba mucho más cerca del trabajo y la universidad que haber seguido en Daegu, que estaba a más de dos horas de distancia de su actual vivienda. Había sido difícil dejar el nido familiar, pero lo supo necesario, uno de los tantos sacrificios que debía sumar a su lista.

Revisó en el celular las últimas aplicaciones usadas, y además de Google y Spotify, aparecía Twitter con la imagen del video del bailarín del metro. Lo seleccionó, pensando que la tercera era la vencida y en esa ocasión sí o sí tenía que ver el video completo. Y lo hizo. Era una rutina completamente diferente a la que había visto él en vivo, como había adivinado, pero lo había dejado sin aliento al igual que unos minutos atrás. La misma sensación lo oprimió en el pecho, envidiando su talento, o el hecho de que el chico era demasiado bueno en algo.

Yoongi, en cambio, no veía videos suyos tomados por extraños recorrer las redes sociales.

Aunque a decir verdad, él no tenía el coraje de ponerse a rapear en la estación del metro.

Se puso a ver el video una vez más. Y luego otra vez.

Se aseguraría de llevar algo de cambio al día siguiente, por si es que volvía a ver al muchacho danzando en el andén.

* * *

 _Nota de autor:_

 _No sé qué es lo que acabo de hacer(?) Bueno a ver, sí, caí en un pozo sin fondo, y como siempre que me obsesiono con algo, necesito desahogarme escribiendo sobre ello. Así que acá estoy. Empezando un longfic luego de años de haberme reprimido con diferentes fandoms._

 _Voy a tratar de ser buena e ir actualizando lo más frecuentemente posible. Sepan entender si llego a demorarme, y el hecho de que estoy retomando el viejo hábito de la escritura(?), por lo cual si lo escribo es un asco, echemos la culpa a eso :)_

 _Y obvio, esto es para mi esposa. Aún no decido si me mejoró o empeoró la vida arrastrandome consigo al fandom de chinitos y de esta ship._

 _Hasta la próxima, y que tengan lindo día._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Claroscuro**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Espía

* * *

Yoongi estaba seguro de que su mayor problema con su trabajo era el horario de entrada. A las ocho de la mañana.

Era consciente de que en otros sitios la gente debía entrar muchísimo más temprano, o incluso hacer más horas en comparación, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que para él era un problema. Si bien por un lado le convenía —ya que le permitía asistir a sus estudios sin llegar tarde ni perderse ni una sola clase—, el tener que levantarse todos los días antes de las siete de la mañana era un conflicto rutinario. Varias veces estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, o no le quedaba más opción que salir corriendo de su casa sin ducharse o desayunar.

Perderse el desayuno era otro inconveniente de alta gravedad.

En realidad, el verdadero problema era que a Yoongi le gustaba quedarse despierto las noches. Eran calladas, serenas. Le daban tiempo de concentrarse y oír música de fondo, mientras estudiaba o trataba de escribir alguna nueva canción. Solía dormirse tarde. Usaba toda la inspiración posible hasta el segundo anterior de caerse dormido, para así el día siguiente despertar en una sábana formada de papeles, cuadernos, bolígrafos, y alguna bolsa de snack vacía.

Y a pesar de haberse acostumbrado a dormir poco, sabía que de no ser por el trabajo, dormiría diariamente hasta entrado el mediodía. Quizás hasta aún más tarde.

Cuando vivía con su familia en su vieja casa, las peleas de la mañana eran usuales con su madre: porque no se levantaba ni le hacía caso; porque era un dormilón de primera. Yoongi decía no ser su culpa: recordaba que siempre había sido igual. Básicamente tenían que tirarlo de la cama para que se despertara. Ahora que vivía solo, y aún siendo que se colocaba veinte mil alarmas al volumen más alto, no siempre conseguía despertarse a su hora ideal.

Aquel había sido uno de aquellos días.

No escuchó la alarma. Tenía treinta minutos para salir de su casa, llegar a la estación e ir hasta el trabajo. Fue con la misma ropa con la que se había dormido, olvidándose sus cuadernos de estudio y los auriculares en el proceso. Se dio cuenta cuando ya había tomado el metro y estaba buscándolos en la mochila, con el propósito de ponerse a oír alguna canción que lo distrajera de su malhumor y el hambre que traía. Por supuesto, no fue el caso. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan idiota de quedarse dormido y haberse olvidado de su bien más preciado.

Llegó con tan solo dos minutos de retraso. Por suerte, ningún coordinador o gerente lo habían visto cuando se dirigía a la oficina a tomar asiento entre el grupo que compartía. Ninguno de sus compañeros le prestó atención tampoco, con la excepción de Hoseok, quien le alzó el pulgar preguntando si estaba todo bien. Yoongi le devolvió el gesto en respuesta, tomando asiento y conectándose en su computadora.

Pasada la hora, y sintiendo el estómago rugiendo y el peso en los párpados de sus ojos, Yoongi pensó en pausar las llamadas con la excusa de ir al baño, y quizás traerse un café si no había nadie que lo demorara. Pero el hombre con el que estaba hablando no dejaba de hacerle preguntas, y parecía que toda aquella conversación no estaba llevando a ninguno de los dos a alguna parte. Entonces un par de manos que sujetaban un vacito de plástico aparecieron a un costado, y al ver que quien la sostenía era su amigo Hoseok, Yoongi la tomó sin dudar y le agradeció aún sin salir de su sorpresa. El muchacho le dedicó un guiño y lo apuntó con ambos dedos índices, a modo de broma.

Yoongi sintió algo de pena ajena por esa seña. Pero aún así no tenía intenciones de devolver o tirar el vaso de café. Le dio un pequeño trago, y continuó con su monótona conversación con un poco más de ánimos.

Le agradaba saber que contaba con un aliado en aquella zona de guerra.

* * *

Tras salir del trabajo, a Yoongi le tocaba hacer tiempo durante menos de dos horas. Cualquier persona con un poco más de ingresos que él hubiera pasado el tiempo yendo a una cafetería o a cualquier otro sitio por el estilo. Y en un principio había sido buena idea, pero gastar diariamente en los cafés caros que vendían por aquella zona, se había vuelto un impedimento económico tan pronto le había tomado el gusto.

Por lo que pasaba el tiempo en parques, librerías, caminando o haciendo alguna siesta. El tiempo era oro. Las siestas para Yoongi eran un tesoro.

Aquella vez no hizo nada de eso. Se juntó un poco antes con Namjoon, otro estudiante en su universidad. Mientras este último había optado por estudiar Composición, Yoongi había terminado eligiendo Producción Musical. Si bien le interesaba, no era exactamente lo que le habría gustado seleccionar. Hubiera elegido lo mismo que Namjoon de haber sido así, pero era consciente de que su decisión ofrecía una mejor chance respecto a salidas laborales. Tampoco era una carrera larga, y la cuota estaba… accesible.

Sin embargo, a Namjoon lo había conocido en los pasillos de la universidad. Los primeros días de Yoongi habían sido algo caóticos al no tener la más mínima idea de dónde se encontraba cada clase, y aquel muchacho fue el primero al que se animó a preguntarle por indicaciones. El sujeto había sido bastante amable, y la siguiente vez que Yoongi lo había vuelto a cruzar, lo encontró practicando beatbox. Entonces supo que era uno de los suyos, por así decirlo, y cuando este se le acercó a hablar, trató de no ser tan arisco dentro de lo posible. Vale decir que en verdad trató de hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Sabía que en ocasiones su timidez podía confundirse y lo tomaban por antipático. Aunque a decir verdad, quizás esa definición no se alejaba mucho de quien era en realidad.

Cuando Yoongi llegó al parque, Namjoon lo estaba esperando en una de las banquetas, aunque estaba sentado arriba del respaldo, y los pies se apoyaban en la parte del asiento. Tenía el cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, una campera holgada de jean y los pantalones oscuros destrozados. Los oídos los cubrían un par de auriculares casi más grandes que sus mejillas, lo cual lo distrajo de darse cuenta de la presencia de su amigo. Se los quitó inmediatamente al verlo.

—Hey, Yoongi —Ambos chocaron las manos en un saludo.

Le extendió una lata de bebida cola y este la aceptó.

No muchas veces se juntaban fuera de la universidad. Namjoon tenía que trabajar de camarero en un restaurante, y según lo que le contaba, casi siempre faltaba personal, y no le tocaba más opción que hacer horas extras. Por supuesto, estaba esperando a terminar sus estudios y poder ejercer en la industria de la música para poder largarse de aquel lugar. «Lo único que voy a extrañar es la comida gratis», a veces decía entre risas.

Yoongi no dudaba del éxito que tendría su compañero en el futuro. Le había mostrado varias de sus canciones, y decir que eran buenas era quedarse muy corto. Pero Namjoon siempre respetaba las críticas del muchacho, y le pedía su opinión cada vez que componía algo nuevo. Yoongi, en cambio, rara vez se animaba a mostrarle algo a los demás, y aunque confiaba en él, tan solo le había mostrado cuatro o cinco letras de sus canciones. Considerando que él escribía mínimo un par a la semana, era bastante poco.

—¿Has traído algo de poesía para mí?

Yoongi negó con la cabeza, y no disimuló su enojo al explicarse.

—Me olvidé prácticamente todo en casa esta mañana. Va a ser una molestia ir a clases sin tener con qué tomar apuntes.

Namjoon se reía. Había aprendido lo suficiente del joven en aquel último tiempo como para adivinar el motivo por el cual habría olvidado todo en su casa.

—Te puedo prestar algunas cosas para que al menos no te pierdas de tomar apuntes. ¿Hoy te toca Comercialización, verdad?

—Mierda —Yoongi casi lo olvidaba. Su materia menos favorita. No es que no le fuera útil, pero ciertamente era lo más alejado a lo que el disfrutaba de la carrera. Aún así, sabía que era indispensable que un productor musical conociera de negocios, y si quería graduarse, no le quedaba más opción que ponerse serio y aprobar.

—Suga, de verdad. No entiendo por qué estudias algo que no te interesa —le dijo el muchacho.

Namjoon era el único que lo llamaba así. «Suga». Había empezado a apodarlo de esa manera tras leer su primera composición, y encontrarse con que el chico había firmado bajo aquel seudónimo. Era su nombre de artista, por decirlo de alguna manera. Yoongi fingía que no le importaba, pero lo cierto era que le agradaba que le llamaran de aquel modo.

Yoongi respetaba a Namjoon, pero a veces se arrepentía de haberle comentado que estaba estudiando algo que no era exactamente lo que quería. No porque su amigo fuera molesto, sino porque era una de las principales razones por las cuales a veces se sentía capaz de marcharse en plena clase de Comercialización, por pensar en sus palabras y tomarlas en cuenta. Entonces su realidad le golpeaba en la cara y decidía mantenerse donde estaba. No podía arriesgarse a tanto. No cuando ya había puesto demasiado en juego.

—Es la carrera que decidí tomar —explicó, arrugando el ceño. No era bueno para expresar todo el desastre que había en su cabeza, pero confiaba en que Namjoon, que era un poco más grande que él, le entendiera.

—Lo sé, pero, tus letras son sorprendentes. Y se nota todo el empeño que pones en cada una de ellas —Yoongi se mantuvo callado. Las palabras de su amigo lo habían tomado desprevenido, y trataba de no mostrar la timidez que lo había embargado—. Tienes un gran talento que presumir al mundo.

Por un momento ninguno dijo nada. Namjoon temía haber metido la pata, y el menor simplemente no tenía idea de qué responder ante tal halago.

Comenzó a jugar nervioso con los mechones de la frente de su cabello.

—Podría recitarte un poco de lo que compuse anoche —comentó en voz baja.

Namjoon se sentó derecho al oírlo. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, aunque Yoongi trataba de no mirarle y no se percató del orgullo que despertaba en el muchacho. Al castaño le alegraba ver los progresos diarios de su compañero, por más minúsculos que fueran. Y es que aunque no se lo dijera, Suga era como un hermano menor para él.

—¿Te doy ritmo? —preguntó fingiendo cortesía.

Yoongi rio avergonzado, pero no se opuso. Dejó que el otro marcara el ritmo, y sin darse tiempo a arrepentimientos, comenzó a soltar las palabras que recordaba y un poco de improvisación al compás del beat.

Namjoon se lo estaba pasando en grande, lo podía ver en su rostro. Cada vez que Suga soltaba alguna frase demoledora, este gritaba y le festejaba los versos como si acabara de aplastar a alguien en una pelea. Yoongi pronto no pudo soportar las risas, y terminó enredándose y perdiendo el ritmo y las palabras. Se echó a reír cubriéndose el rostro, ofuscado.

Pasaron el rato improvisando, y luego hablando de sus artistas favoritos. Namjoon le dijo que tenía en mente algo nuevo, pero que quería pulirlo lo suficiente para que luego Yoongi le diera su opinión.

Cuando faltaban cerca de diez minutos para ir a clases, ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y fueron a paso lento hasta la universidad. El edificio era en realidad pequeño. Después de todo, no mucha gente asistía a las universidades privadas de música. Pero dentro de todo, era una de las más prestigiosas que podían conocerse.

Tomaron caminos separados una vez que llegaron a los pasillos, y quedaron en repetirlo una siguiente vez.

Pero entonces, cuando entró a su aula y tomó asiento, toda la emoción por la música que habían estado creando con Namjoon durante todo aquel rato, se difuminó en cuestión de minutos. El profesor llegó al aula, y comenzó con su perorata sobre los negocios y la industria de la música, que para el parecer de Yoongi, quería dejar demasiado en claro que lo único que importaba de la música era que generara dinero, que vendiera.

Yoongi se preguntó si en las clases de Composición Namjoon tenía que soportar alguna basura similar.

No se lo cruzó en el descanso, ni tampoco cuando se dirigía a la estación del metro. Se le había hecho algo tarde en la última clase, y temía perder el último tren. Por suerte le había dado el tiempo de llegar antes de que este partiera, y además, ya casi nadie viajaba a esa hora, por lo que pudo permitirse de tomar un asiento y descansar los ojos por un rato.

Cuando bajó en su parada, no le extrañó ver todo el andén vacío. Era el único que había bajado, y ya nadie esperaba o caminaba por allí. Fue a paso calmo hacia las escaleras mecánicas, pero cuando estuvo a punto de ir hacia ellas, metió las manos en los bolsillos de la campera, descubriendo que llevaba algo que parecía papel en uno de ellos.

Billetes.

Entonces volvió a observar al fondo del andén. De un lado a otro. Pero no había nadie, y la extraña sensación que lo había invadido fue reemplazada por una triste desilusión.

Pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto. Después de todo, aquel bailarín no podía pasarse las veinticuatro horas del día en aquel sitio gris donde lo único que mostraba estar vivo de verdad era él.

Colocó los pies en uno de los escalones, y dejó que lo llevara en ascenso hacia la salida.

Cuando llegó al cuarto piso de su edificio, notó que tenía un mensaje de Hoseok invitándolo a una fiesta el día siguiente, viernes.

Yoongi encontró un gran número de razones por las cuales no sintió culpa al preguntarle si estaba de broma. Tanto Hoseok como Yoongi trabajaban los sábados por la mañana, aunque a diferencia de los otros días, su turno terminaba tres horas antes, por lo que acababa volviéndose a su casa a la una de la tarde. Por ende, salir la noche anterior al trabajo era algo que no estaba dentro de sus planes. No se podía arriesgar a quedarse dormido o dejar que el cansancio le afectaran en sus horas laborales.

Hoseok no insistió en el tema.

Yoongi se cambió y se acostó a dormir luego de repasar unos textos de su universidad. Cayó dormido más rápido de lo que había pensado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yoongi volvió a dejarse el material en su cuarto. Esa vez decidió que lo mejor sería volver a buscar las cosas para así luego ir a la universidad. Tenía varias preguntas apuntadas en su libreta, que si se animaba a realizar, tal vez consultaría. También tenía que entregar uno de sus múltiples trabajos impresos, y no iba a haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en algo que luego no le aceptarían por presentar tarde.

Sintió que vivía un déjà vu rutinario cuando bajaba del tren, arrastrado por la marea de gente de traje y uniformes escolares, que peleaban por ser los primeros en subir a la escalera, que estaban apurados por irse y cuyo cansancio presente en sus rostros pasaba a un segundo plano con sus enérgicos golpes y empujones. Yoongi no se puso a luchar; se dejó llevar. Cuando estaba pisando el primer escalón, escuchó no tan lejos cierta música instrumental que comenzaba a sonar al final del andén.

El corazón le dio un brinco. Decidió correr a su casa. Tomó sus cosas lo más rápido posible, saltó en dos los escalones para bajar más rápido. En la puerta chocó con alguien, y cuando estuvo nuevamente en el metro, llegó con sus piernas adoloridas, algo sudado y el corazón latiendo más acelerado de lo usual. Y es que no solo estaba agitado, sino que tenía frente suyo, del otro lado del andén, al muchacho rubio haciendo una de sus coreos cautivadoras.

Yoongi tomó asiento en el suelo. Se le quedó mirando sabiendo que el chico no le prestaría atención al encontrarse del otro lado, y así lo prefería. Sentía que algo en su actitud estaba mal, que no tenía por qué ocultarse cuando ese chico se estaba mostrando al mundo sin pudor ni dudas. Quería que lo vieran. Y a Yoongi le daba vergüenza que alguien capturara sus ojos hipnotizados por aquel bailarín tan apasionado.

El muchacho estaba aprovechando todo el espacio disponible para desplegare a su antojo. Varias miradas estaban sobre él, pero aparentaba que no las notaba. Sus pies avanzaban, retrocedían. Sus manos se alejaban y se acercaban a su rostro. Yoongi se había sumergido tan pronto en aquel encantamiento que no notó que lo observaba con la boca semi-abierta.

El rubio retrocedía dando pasos de costado, pisando fuerte y marcando el ritmo de la música con cada movimiento. Llevó una de sus manos al pecho, dando una voltereta sin detener su desplazamiento, la cual culminó con él cayendo de costado al suelo, con una de las piernas estiradas, como si posara por un microsegundo para una fotografía. Asombrosamente, con la misma rapidez de aquel movimiento, sus rodillas se levantaron, con la ayuda de su mano apoyada en el suelo, y su cuerpo se alzó como si una nube lo elevara, sus manos luego buscando el techo. La música fue bajando el ritmo, estando a punto de finalizar. El rubio entonces cruzó las manos sobre su pecho, inclinándose hacia delante, como si acabaran de golpearlo, derribarlo.

Yoongi se quedó sin aire. Apenas había podido percatarse de cada detalle de aquellos movimientos, y sin embargo, lo había hecho con tal ligereza que lo hacía parecer la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Yoongi no bailaba, ni siquiera se ponía a dar pasos hacia ambos costados cuando sonaba algún tema en una fiesta. No le importaba ser el único quieto y de brazos cruzados. Si en algún momento bailaba, era para burlarse de sí mismo o alguno de sus amigos.

Pero este chico era sobrehumano. Había algo angélico en él, además. Su rostro mostraba una concentración absoluta, pero aún así estaba metido en su propio personaje. Entendía la música, y no solo la expresaba con sus pasos sino también con su rostro.

Sus ropas holgadas marcaban aún más sus giros y pequeños saltos. Yoongi notó que esta vez llevaba el cabello con las ondas bien marcadas, y los ojos con un ligero delineado. Había algo salvaje en aquel detalle, que contrastaba con el aura calma de su arte.

El muchacho rubio acabó la coreografía quedando de pie justo frente a Yoongi, llevando los dedos hacia los labios, apenas rozándolos. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que la música cesó, y tras una pausa, comenzaron a oírse varios aplausos por encima del gentío que comenzaba a sumar números. Yoongi no fue capaz de aplaudir. Apenas salía de su asombro, y aunque no estaba seguro, le había parecido que aquel chico lo miraba a él.

Entonces el tren pasó justo por delante de sus ojos, deteniéndose entre ambos, y Yoongi perdió por completo de vista al muchacho. Se metió al vagón, y trató de vislumbrarlo a través del vidrio de la ventana. El chico estaba frente a su equipo de música, aparentemente seleccionando una nueva pista, sin dirigir su mirada hacia Yoongi o alguien más. Entonces el metro avanzó, y se llevó al tímido espía lejos del bailarín.

Yoongi lamentó saber que no habría podido quedarse observando a aquel muchacho por un poco más de tiempo. Había algo en su baile que le estremecía el corazón, pero que a su vez, lo desconectaba de su propia realidad, y lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo. Le permitía olvidar todas sus dudas.

Aquel chico estaba haciendo lo que le apasionaba. Y a pesar de parecer sencillo, sabía que aquella sensación era producto del trabajo duro y el constante perfeccionamiento. Por verlo bailar, Yoongi se sentía inspirado. Su pasión era contagiosa, y le daban ganas de sacar su libreta en medio del vagón y ponerse a escribir para sacar todas las ideas nuevas que comenzaban a invadir su mente, expresar cada pensamiento en su música.

Yoongi supo que cuando volviera tras sus clases, no se encontraría al muchacho nuevamente allí. Y por extraño que le pareciera, aquella idea lo hacía sentir bastante desolado.

* * *

 _Nota de autor:_

 _A este paso la historia me va a llevar como cien capítulos, pero ya qué importa (?) Lo bueno es que no me demoré con esta actualización, y espero mantener el mismo ritmo a pesar de que casi no tengo tiempo en mi vida :))))) Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y cualquier opinión o sugerencia es bienvenida. Aún me cuesta retomar esto de escribir longifcs, por si no se nota assadjh_

 _Btw, viva el queercore y mis niños uwu_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Claroscuro**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Por primera vez en la historia del universo

* * *

Yoongi tenía una función a la cual debía acudir sin falta los días miércoles de cada semana. Agradecía el tener al menos un día a la semana donde no tuviera que pasarse la tarde en la universidad, donde pudiera descansar y recuperar sus horas de sueño, o aprovechar el tiempo y ponerse a estudiar y componer música. Sin embargo, ahora además lo agradecía porque los miércoles se habían vuelto el día donde podía cruzarse con el bailarín del metro, y se pasaba el tiempo que se le antojaba viéndolo, aunque siempre procuraba cruzar de andén para poder observarlo de frente y a una distancia prudente.

Yoongi por supuesto no era el único espectador del muchacho. Se había percatado de que otras personas dejaban pasar el metro con tal de quedarse mirándolo un rato más. Otros sacaban sus teléfonos y filmaban o tomaban fotos. Yoongi se preguntaba cuántos vídeos como el que él había visto habría rondando por el internet. Por un lado le agradaba que todos fueran capaces de apreciar al muchacho. Él tenía el talento, y quería enseñarlo. Seguro todas aquellas muestras de admiración complacían al chico. Sin embargo, a Yoongi le molestaba un poco ver a tanta gente a su alrededor. A veces le opacaban la vista, otras soltaban gritos que el consideraba innecesarios. Lo peor eran los comentarios de aquellos que pasaban mirándolo con desdén: «Si quiere ganar dinero, mejor que se ponga a trabajar». A Yoongi le daban ganas de soltarle varios comentarios de regreso a aquel tipo de personas.

El bailarín frente a él era un soñador. Igual a Yoongi.  
Pero aquel chico tomaba acciones al respecto, o eso le daba a pensar. Min Yoongi, en cambio, aún no había dado el paso que debía.

A veces lo encontraba en la estación los sábados. En una ocasión pudo vislumbrarlo un domingo, antes de ir a juntarse con Namjoon.

Yoongi se había planteado acercarse a hablarle. Solo un par de veces le había dejado algo de dinero, pero el muchacho jamás lo había notado. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y una expresión seria cubría su rostro. A Yoongi lo maravillaban la cantidad de expresiones que podía albergar una sola cara, y este chico pasaba de una mirada atrevida a una del más sincero dolor.

Lo cierto era que nunca se había atrevido a acercarse de ahí en más a él. Nunca habían cruzado palabra. Tampoco lo había visto alguna ves llegar o irse como para fingir un cruce casual en las escaleras. La mente de Yoongi comenzaba a divagar en escenarios irreales que desde un principio carecían de sentido.

Aquel día, por ejemplo, se había dicho que si lo encontraba en uno de sus intervalos, podría animarse a hacerle un cumplido, lo que sea. Aunque no sabía exactamente cuáles serían las palabras más justas para soltarle, pero esperaba ser sabio en el momento. También era posible estropearlo. O hacer creer al chico que era un freak, lo cual no estaría tan desacertado.

A veces le daba a pensar que el chico bien podía ser un gran engreído. Mantenía la cabeza en alto durante cada rutina, y por su expresión se lo veía muy seguro y determinado en cada uno de sus pasos. Y había una intención muy clara de resultar atractivo para todo aquel que lo viera. ¿O quizás así era él naturalmente? En esos momentos a Yoongi le daba la impresión de que el chico podría tener todo un harén esperándolo en su hogar.

Sin embargo, todas aquellas ideas se borraban cuando la música se detenía y los aplausos y vítores llegaban a sus oídos. El chico hacía una especie de reverencia general, y luego sonreía algo avergonzado, saliéndose completamente del personaje que había estado manteniendo durante su baile. Si alguien gritaba algo en particular, llegaba a cubrirse el rostro con sus manos, ocultándose detrás de sus palmas. A Yoongi le daba cierta ternura ver cómo los ojos del chico se achicaban hasta casi desaparecer. Siempre decía algo en agradecimiento a su público, y luego se ponía a buscar el siguiente ritmo. La sonrisa se borraba, la seriedad la ocultaba, y su completa concentración traían consigo el personaje que había estado en pausa durante el momento de los aplausos.

Aquel chico podría meterse en el mundo de la actuación, si quisiera.

Yoongi estaba en su pequeño cubículo, atendiendo llamados y oyendo las quejas de los clientes. Por suerte se podía permitir que su mente ensayara las palabras que le diría al chico aquella tarde en cuanto lo viera. No estaban recibiendo tantos llamados como era costumbre, por lo que en ocasiones le tocaban pausas de cinco minutos entre un llamado y otro. Nunca se había sentido tan relajado durante su horario de trabajo, y al parecer sus superiores también lo estaban, porque casi no habían aparecido, y mucho menos le habían estado mandoneando o buscando el modo de mantenerlo ocupado.

De hecho, Hoseok estaba bastante tranquilo aquel día. No se habían tomado el descanso juntos, como solían hacerlo, por lo que no habían tenido tiempo de cruzar palabra durante las horas de trabajo.

Cuando llegó la hora de fichar la salida e irse a su hogar, Yoongi se despegó de un salto de su asiento para ir corriendo a tomar sus cosas y tomar el metro. Llevaba todo en la mano, sus brazos cargados, cuando se topó con Hoseok de frente y le frenó el paso. Yoongi no se había percatado de que se estaba marchando sin haberlo saludado, y se sintió algo mal por eso.

—Hey —lo saludó el muchacho, animado.

Entonces Yoongi le prestó mayor atención. La sonrisa de Hoseok no era tan relajada como en un principio dio por sentado. El muchacho estaba ciertamente tenso por alguna razón desconocida, y aunque trataba de mantener su expresión alegre, Yoongi había comenzado a notar la diferencia.

—¿Todo en orden? —cuestionó el muchacho.

Hoseok fingió que no se daba cuenta a lo que Yoongi realmente se refería, por lo que le dedicó una sonrisa muy bien construida mientras le colocaba las manos sobre los hombros.

—Pues, verás, ahora que lo mencionas, necesito un favor de tu parte.

Yoongi se sintió acorralado. Primero por las manos de Hoseok, y segundo porque los favores que había tenido que hacer para su amigo siempre le daban mala espina. Podía ser una idiotez, quizás, pero Hoseok no se la pasaba pidiendo ayuda así porque sí.

Sabía qué respuesta darle a su amigo.

—Depende.

La expresión que puso Hoseok al escucharlo decir aquello era digna de ser fotografiada. El chico tenía un talento natural para las expresiones faciales. (¿Aquello podía considerarse un talento?) De no ser que Yoongi aún no descubría qué ocurría realmente, el muchacho habría reído y hecho alguna burla.

—Tengo que quedarme en tu casa esta noche.

A Yoongi le chocó un poco el «Tengo que». Como si Hoseok no tuviera alternativa, y por causa y efecto, Yoongi tampoco.

Se preguntó por qué motivo no podría volver a su casa. A lo mejor se había peleado con su hermana, o quizás le habían cortado la electricidad en la casa por no haber pagado la factura. Hoseok no era el ser más responsable cuando se trataba de recordar de pagar los servicios. (Tampoco lo era Yoongi, pero aquel era un tema totalmente aparte).

—Sabes que no tengo tanto espacio… —comenzó, aunque enseguida sintió una pizca de arrepentimiento.

¿Y si se trataba de algo serio? ¿Y si Yoongi estaba siendo solo egoísta?

—No sería la primera vez que dormimos juntos, Yoongi.

Los compañeros que estaban cerca del dúo miraron sin disimulo a ambos, totalmente desprevenidos con aquella confesión. Yoongi estuvo a punto de darle un golpe a su amigo, porque, ¿por qué tenía que ser de esa manera?

Una tonta sonrisita se asomó en los labios de su amigo al ver su reacción. El muy bastardo. Lo había dicho a propósito.

—Vete a la mierda —le soltó Yoongi, cabreado—. Duerme debajo de un puente.

Enfiló hacia la puerta de salida.

—No, espera, ¡Yoongi!

El muchacho ignoró a su amigo que lo perseguía apresurado para no quedarse atrás. No le tomó mucho alcanzarlo; Yoongi tenía piernas cortas, y sus pasos eran en consecuencia mucho más estrechos. Caminaron hasta la estación del metro, Hoseok sin parar de joderlo, y Yoongi con un temple tan frío que hacía que aquellos quienes los vieran se preguntaran como un dúo tan dispar podían andar paseándose juntos por el metro.

En vez de separarse en la estación de metro, como siempre sucedía, Yoongi dejó que su amigo lo siguiera por su ruta habitual. Después de todo, ambos habían sabido desde un principio que Yoongi terminaría accediendo, aunque lo hiciera sin soltar palabra.

Hoseok sonreía socarronamente a sus espaldas.

Cuando subieron al vagón, el muchacho había comenzado a acribillar a preguntas a Yoongi. Que qué tal las devoluciones de los superiores en el trabajo; si había hablado con su familia; cuando podría volver a ver a Namjoon; y por último, cuándo le dejaría ver las letras de sus canciones.

Hoseok, por supuesto, se había percatado de que el muchacho componía sus propias canciones, a pesar de que el chico se creía cauteloso. Una vez lo pescó escribiendo en la libreta que llevaba al trabajo y cuyas páginas estaban llenas de garabatos en vez de algo relacionado a lo laboral. A su vez, en una de las ocasiones que Hoseok había ido al departamento de Yoongi, había visto la infinidad de cuadernos y hojas que eran pequeñas torres en su habitación. Le había echado el ojo a un par, a pesar de que Yoongi se lo había dejado terminantemente prohibido, y aunque no había podido leer la gran cosa, Hoseok adivinó que se trataban de canciones.

También había tenido oportunidad de conocer a Namjoon en una de esas ocasiones que había visitado su casa. Se suponía que Yoongi y su compañero trabajaban en una composición, pero Hoseok se había aparecido de repente, y Namjoon, que sabía que lo de Yoongi era una especie de secreto, prefirió dejarlo para después, y se puso a conversar con Hoseok sobre la universidad, su gusto por el rap, y hasta terminó culturizándolo un poco sobre el tema. Cada vez que Hoseok quería tocar el tema con Yoongi este solía frenarlo, pero era tanta la emoción del chico por descubrir más sobre el tema, que en ocasiones no podía evitarlo, y le recomendaba grupos o solistas, o que buscara en determinadas páginas de internet donde se mencionaba a artistas emergentes, para estar al tanto de todo. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que le habían hecho un lavado de cerebro, pero lo cierto es que Hoseok solito se había interesado y metido en el tema.

Yoongi extrañaba escuchar música mientras viajaba. Le molestaba el ruido de su alrededor, y oír el llanto de un par de niños, más las risas de un grupo de hombres mayores, estaba comenzando a ponerlo nervioso. Al menos esa vez no viajaban tan apretados como de costumbre. Y hablar con Hoseok lo despejaba un poco de la muchedumbre.

Entonces la voz programada del metro les avisó que la siguiente parada era en la que les tocaba bajarse, y allí Yoongi recordó cuáles eran sus verdaderos planes para aquel momento. Se suponía que iba a hablarle al muchacho del andén, pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si estaba Hoseok allí, con él?

Definitivamente no le quedaba más opción que posponer sus planes para el siguiente miércoles. Lo cual era una completa lástima, porque se había llenado de expectativas a pesar de haberse dicho a si mismo que era lo que menos debía hacer. Y esperar una semana iba a ser una tortura. A lo mejor tenía suerte y lo encontraba el fin de semana, o eso esperaba.

O quizás su valor iría desapareciendo con el paso de los días. Quizás cuando llegara una nueva oportunidad, no se atrevería.

Bah, ¿a quién engañaba? Seguramente tampoco se habría atrevido a hablarle aún si Hoseok no hubiera ido. Solo que ahora tenía la justificación para no hacerlo. Después de todo, ¿cómo iba a enfrentarse a un completo desconocido sin arruinarlo por completo?

Yoongi era consciente de que a veces su mente volaba demasiado lejos. Pero a veces le sorprendía cuánto se pasaba del límite.

Bajaron del tren en cuanto el mismo se detuvo, e inmediatamente pudo oír la música al final del andén. No se había dado cuenta que se habían subido a uno de los últimos vagones, por lo que al salir de él, estaban casi enfrente del muchacho.

El corazón de Yoongi dio un brinco. Allí estaba, a pocos metros de él. Lo había tomado tan desprevenido que por un momento se quedó tieso, sin poder avanzar, observándolo ensimismado. El joven tenía cautivados a todos con sus pasos, llevando primero las manos a la altura de la cintura, y luego cruzándolas por delante de su pecho, ascendiendo lentamente y cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos, como si quisiera ocultar un dolor real.

Un dolor ficticio, se recordó Yoongi, que se estaba dejando arrastrar por su acto.

Entonces se percató de que Hoseok también se había detenido a observarlo con atención. Por supuesto. El chico tenía ese efecto en todos.

Por lo cual, aprovechó y siguió mirando su danza sin preocuparse al respecto.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de movimientos imposibles bajo la perspectiva de Yoongi, pronto los pasos del chicos fueron descendiendo su velocidad, siendo aún más cuidadosos. La música se detuvo de repente, y los aplausos interrumpieron el silencio inmediatamente.

El chico hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento, dirigiéndose a distintos lados. Hoseok también aplaudía, sonriendo.

Supuso que eso era todo. Ya les tocaba ir a casa, el espectáculo había terminado. Y tendría que esperar una semana para verlo.

Pero entonces Hoseok comenzó a avanzar hacia el chico, dejando incrédulo a su amigo. Avanzaba con tanta confianza, que Yoongi sintió envidia. Él, que se había estado devanando los sesos tratando de hallar el modo correcto, las palabras adecuadas; él, que se había dado cuenta que nunca juntaría el valor suficiente. Y Hoseok, haciendo lo que él había querido hacer desde tiempo atrás.

Había sido un idiota.

El chico había terminado con las reverencias, y estaba por ponerse a buscar una nueva canción, cuando entonces sus ojos se dirigieron a los del muchacho que se le acercaba, y una mirada llena de sorpresa apareció en sus ojos. Hoseok se detuvo a un metro de él, y dijo algo que Yoongi no alcanzó a entender en primera instancia.

Y de pronto abrazó al muchacho, de esos abrazos que a Yoongi le molestaba recibir porque sentía que la verdadera intención del muchacho era romperle los huesos.

Pero el chico lo abrazó correspondiendo el gesto, y una sonrisa honesta, bellísima, se asomó en sus labios. Sus ojos se achicaron, y Yoongi adivinó por su expresión lo feliz que el muchacho estaba.

Yoongi no entendía una mierda sobre qué estaba ocurriendo.

Pronto se soltaron, pero el chico seguía son una mano sobre el hombro de Yoongi, sonriéndole. Yoongi sentía algo similar a un ardor en el pecho. Nunca había visto al muchacho sonreír así. Siempre llevaba una expresión de dolor, o una mirada de concentración. Dedicaba sonrisas tímidas a su público. Pero lo que veía en su rostro era confianza, comodidad.

Ambos se conocían, descubrió.

—¿Qué haces por aquí, _hyung_? —preguntó el rubio, claramente confundido—. Creí que vivías cerca del instituto.

La voz del chico era suave, agradable. Yoongi no encontraba otra forma de describirla. Transmitía mucha calma de alguna forma, todo lo contrario a Hoseok, que era muy animado la mayoría del tiempo.

Yoongi reparó en el hecho de que se había dirigido a su amigo usando la palabra « _hyung_ ». Por lo que en verdad se conocían, y debían ser cercanos. Yoongi trató de adivinar la edad del muchacho, pero no creía que fuera mayor que él mismo tampoco.

—Vivo allí —dijo entonces Hoseok, sonriendo complacido—, solo vine a ver a mi amigo Yoongi.

Entonces Hoseok señaló al aludido, que quedó hecho una piedra en su lugar.

Y luego, por primera vez en la historia del universo, los ojos del muchacho se posaron sobre Yoongi. Unos ojos marrones, oscuros, similares a los suyos, pero con un brillo distinto, especial. Una mirada amable dedicada para él. Pura y exclusivamente para él.

De acuerdo, a Yoongi se le estaba yendo la cabeza para cualquier lado nuevamente.

Alzó la mano tímidamente, soltando un «Hola» que no supo si el muchacho pudo oír o no.

—Yoongi —le llamó Hoseok, robando su atención—, este chico va conmigo a clases de danza. Se llama Park Jimin.

—Un gusto, Yoongi —saludó Jimin, aún sonriendo.

Park Jimin.

El bailarín finalmente tenía un nombre.

Yoongi apenas recordaba que Hoseok bailaba. Las pocas veces que lo había visto bailar, fue en una discoteca a la que habían ido él y otros compañeros de trabajo. Y no había bailado realmente, se la había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo bromas e inventando pasos ridículos, pero con la intención de que ninguno quedara fuera. (Aunque Yoongi sí había quedado fuera. Él no había querido ni intentado bailar aquella noche). Lo que menos se habría imaginado era que conocería al bailarín cuyo nombre acababa de aprenderse.

Entonces recordó el vídeo que había visto de Jimin en Twitter, y que Hoseok había sido uno de los que lo había compartido. Yoongi supuso que solo le había dado retweet porque le había gustado verlo danzar, no porque fuera a conocerle. Pero aquello le daba algo más de sentido.

Yoongi no dejaba de observar al muchacho. Sus ojos se paseaban entre Hoseok y él, siempre sonriendo educadamente. Mierda, el tipo parecía ser un santo. Y Yoongi debía parecer un antipático, con sus manos escondidas en sus bolsillos, sin atreverse a saludarlo con un apretón de manos o algo así. Y le costaba mirarlo fijamente, y aquello le hacía querer golpearse a sí mismo.

«Diablos, Yoongi, es un ser humano al igual que tú. ¿Por qué de pronto estás tan cagado de miedo?»

Porque era más que un simple tipejo. Era su fuente de inspiración en sus nuevas letras. Era un misterio que no había durado mucho, pero que aún guardaba cientos de secretos. Era algo que Yoongi anhelaba haber sido, en cierta forma.

—Estábamos por ir a su casa, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Tanto Yoongi como Jimin lo miraron atónitos. Les sorprendía la libertad que se tomaba Hoseok para invitar a alguien a un hogar ajeno. Yoongi conocía bien a su amigo, pero honestamente nunca lo hubiera creído capaz de hacer algo así.

Yoongi no quería ser descortés y decirle ahí mismo que ni loco. Su casa en realidad se trataba de un cuarto de pocos metros cuadrados. Apenas cabrían allí. Además, acababan de conocerse. Quizás fuera un momento incómodo; quizás Jimin no tenía intenciones de ir a la casa de un completo extraño.

Quizás Yoongi no volviera a tener una oportunidad como aquella nunca en la vida.

—Primero tenemos que comprar algo para comer —fue todo lo que dijo, sin atreverse a mirar al rubio.

Los otros dos asintieron al unísono.

Yoongi se volvió a preguntar a si mismo qué carajos estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

 _Nota de autor:_

 _Feliz cumpleaños a la personita por la cual decidí empezar a escribir esta historia, y todas las anteriores. A la que me ha acompañado por tantos años, sin importar las distancias. Mi esposa, hermana, par, media naranja, y verdadera amiga. A la que le debo más que todo, porque ha hecho más por mí de lo que a veces esperaba o pedía. A la que me recuerda que no estoy sola._

 _Recuerda que tú tampoco lo estás.  
_

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Gaby._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Animarse**

* * *

Había algo particular con los momentos de inspiración.

Yoongi sabía que no podía prevenirlos, ni mantenerlos consigo a su antojo. De haber sido así, todas sus composiciones habrían sido obras maestras. O quizás no. No todo lo que había creado en los momentos que se sentía inspirado resultaban de la mejor manera. A veces le tocaba hacerle demasiados arreglos, o sencillamente terminaba descartando la letra por entero.

Yoongi apreciaba los momentos de inspiración. Pero sabía que no podía depender de ellos. Tenía que trabajar duro, y por su cuenta. Debía depender de su habilidad, y no darle paz a esta. Así era como se mejoraba verdaderamente.

Sin embargo, cada vez que veía a Jimin, había algo dentro suyo que crecía. Sentía que el pecho se le inflaba, y que era capaz de ponerse a levitar. Se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa, y se creía enorme, aunque sus amigos le burlaran por lo bajito que en realidad era.

Porque si aquel chico podía ser así de grande, ¿por qué él no?

Sin embargo, estando en su habitación, Yoongi se sentía diminuto. La presencia de Jimin lo hacía sentir como la sombra diminuta que se forma por efecto del sol. Porque si tenía que comparar a Jimin con algo, definitivamente no había nada más omnipotente que ello.

Al salir de la estación del metro, se habían dirigido a un mercado cercano al cual Yoongi solía concurrir por sus precios tan económicos, donde compraron unas galletas y un par de botellas de soda.

Se sintió un niño de la escuela primaria cuando le ofreció las galletitas a Jimin una vez que estuvieron en su departamento, aunque el muchacho las aceptó gustoso.

Tanto Jimin como Hoseok habían tomado asiento en el borde de la cama de Yoongi. Él, en cambio, acercó la única silla que tenía a un paso de la cama, y se sentó frente a ellos dejando las botellas y la bolsa de galletas en el suelo.

Yoongi tenía que admitir que le daba bastante vergüenza tenerlos allí, amontonados, sin siquiera un lugar donde apoyar las cosas. Mierda, ni siquiera tenía vasos. Tenía uno de plástico dando vueltas por algún lado, pero buscarlo habría significado tener que revolver todo, y no quería desordenar en presencia de otros. Había estirado las frazadas antes de irse, pero estaba a la simple vista que la cama no estaba bien tendida, y si bien el resto de sus cosas no estuvieran del todo desordenadas, el amontonamiento de todas ellas le quitaban la prolijidad al espacio.

Hoseok era el que más hablaba de los tres. Y Jimin, que era la primera vez que visitaba aquel cuarto, y que acababa de conocer a Yoongi hacía una hora aproximadamente, también resultó ser bastante suelto para la charla. Se notaba que él y Hoseok se conocían bastante. Comenzaron a contarle de sus compañeros, su profesor, y las coreografías en las que habían trabajado antes y los distintos estilos de danza que habían ido perfeccionando, además de todo a lo que aspiraban.

Por supuesto, lo hacían con la intención de incluirlo en la conversación. Pero a Yoongi le costaba adaptarse a aquella charla. No solo porque no tuviera nada que ver con el tema, sino porque además, se sentía algo inquieto. Desde que Jimin había entrado en su habitación, había dejado de ser la suya. Era extraño como la presencia de una persona podía afectar a todo un entorno al que él ya estaba más que acostumbrado. No se sentía cómodo en su silla, ni en su propio aire. Era como si la dimensión se hubiera distorsionado, porque todos sus sentidos estaban demasiado conscientes de su rededor, y a su vez, del nuevo invitado. Todos los detalles que había ignorado siempre comenzaban a molestarlo en aquel momento. Las manchas de humedad. La telaraña en una esquina del techo, diminuta y apenas visible. Hasta el ruido que entraba por la ventana, que siempre había ignorado, le hacía querer cerrar el vidrio y mantener el silencio en la habitación.

Se sentía tan ajeno en su propio espacio. Jimin de verdad tenía un importante efecto sobre él.

No era costumbre suya el idealizar a extraños. (¿Era la costumbre de alguien, acaso?)

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Yoongi? —dijo Hoseok tomándolo desprevenido—. ¿Cómo vas tú con lo tuyo?

La pregunta captó la atención de Jimin. Sus ojos se enfocan en él, de pronto emocionados.

—¿Tú también bailas, Yoongi?

El aludido bien pudo haberse caído de espaldas en aquel momento. La efusión del chico lo había sobrepasado, y oír su nombre junto a aquella voz había sido… extraño.

Por supuesto, Hoseok estalló en risas al oír la inocente pregunta de Jimin. El pobre, no tenía idea.

—Claro que no —dijo Hoseok, tomando la palabra con él. Yoongi le miró de mala manera; no había sido a él a quién le habían preguntado sobre el asunto—. Yoongi está estudiando producción musical.

—Oh —soltó Jimin, aún interesado—, quieres ser productor, entonces.

No era cierto. Aquello no era algo que Yoongi quisiera hacer. Pero era lo que iba a ser. Pero era demasiado complicado como para explicárselo al rubio que apenas conocía. Así que asintió, dándole la razón, no queriendo profundizar en el tema.

—Yoongi también escribe canciones —agregó luego Hoseok, sonriendo con suficiencia. Parecía uno de aquellos padres presumidos que hablaban de los logros de sus hijos. Aquel ni siquiera era un logro, para empezar—. Namjoon me ha comentado que sus letras son muy buenas.

Yoongi se frenó de dar un salto. ¿Namjoon le había contado qué? ¿A Hoseok? Había confiado en que ambos habían perdido el contacto. Lo que menos esperaba era que hubieran estado hablando de él. De su música. Carajo, cuando viera a Namjoon, le pediría unas cuantas explicaciones.

Jimin le sonrió, asombrado. Yoongi tuvo que romper el contacto visual inmediatamente. Ese chico tenía que ser consciente del efecto que causaba en los demás, no podía ir por ahí sonriendo a cualquiera. Debían ponerle una prohibición.

—Wow, de verdad te interesa la música, entonces —comentó Jimin, con una mirada amable. Bien, aquello era algo que Yoongi no podía negar—. ¿Entonces cantas, también?

Yoongi negó con la cabeza, sin dudarlo.

—Estoy más metido en el rap, en realidad —confesó el muchacho, tratando de ocultarse bajo su flequillo. Por supuesto, fue inútil.

—¡Oh, eso es genial! —soltó Jimin de pronto, sobresaltando al otro. Hoseok tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara, a su vez—. ¿Puedes improvisar algo?

Yoongi dudó. No era algo que no hubiera hecho anteriormente. Con Namjoon hacían batallas de freestyle cada vez que se veían, como práctica. Pero hacerlo frente a ellos era diferente. Era mostrar demasiado de sí mismo. Además, solía soltar palabras un poco fuertes. No quería que Jimin se las tomara a mal.

—Pues… —comenzó.

—Nah, Yoongi nunca hace eso —lo interrumpió Hoseok, aunque en esa ocasión, fue para bien—. Es algo tímido cuando recién lo conoces.

Jimin se quedó mirando a Hoseok, como si lo que acabara de decir hubiera tenido alguna repercusión en él. Dio un pequeño vistazo a Yoongi, que no podía despegar la mirada de él, pero el rubio la apartó demasiado rápido y se fijó en sus propias manos, concentrándose de pronto en chocar los pulgares una y otra vez.

A Yoongi también le hipnotizaron las manos de Jimin: eran tan pequeñas. Las de Yoongi eran enormes en comparación, aunque nunca se había puesto a comparar con otros.

—Es importante que no escondas tu talento, Yoongi —dijo el rubio de repente. Los ojos del aludido se enfrentaron a los de Jimin. La sonrisa amistosa había desaparecido. Lo miraba con cierta seriedad, aunque seguía habiendo cierta calidez en su expresión. Siempre debía de haber calidez en él—. Si de verdad quieres crecer, me refiero.

Yoongi se quedó mudo.

No esperaba recibir un consejo de su parte. Mucho menos que le hiciera replantearse sus métodos.

Yoongi no sentía que lo suyo fuese un talento. No era el único ser del planeta que rapeaba o escribiera canciones. Daba lo mejor de si en cada cosa, de acuerdo. Y sí, le gustaría vivir de eso. Pero el mundo no era una máquina de conceder deseos. Había una gran pared entre él y su mundo de ensueño, y a ello se lo llamaba realidad.

Quizás a lo mayor que podía aspirar Yoongi era a estar tranquilo. Y era algo que de a poco iba consiguiendo. Vivía solo, y dejando de lado su trabajo, se pasaba el resto del tiempo entre la música y las letras. Sus estudios eran algo que aún estaba resolviendo, pero no importaba.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Jimin aún resonaban dentro suyo. Ojalá ese chico no hubiera sido alguien difícil de ignorar.

—¿Entonces por eso estás siempre en el metro? —cuestionó el muchacho.

Hoseok observó a Yoongi, sorprendido.

Mierda, aquello había sonado como un cuestionamiento. Yoongi no quería criticarlo, pero quería conocer sus motivos, y sus palabras le habían dado una idea de la razón para habérselo encontrado allí en reiteradas ocasiones.

—Pues sí —respondió Jimin, quien no se veía afectado por el comentario de Yoongi—, algo así. En mi trabajo no me pagan lo suficiente, y comparto departamento con mi pareja, así que necesito dinero extra para poder pagar el alquiler y mis estudios. No es un dineral, pero es algo. Además, quién sabe —añadió—, quizás me vea un cazatalentos algún día, y me rescate de la pobreza.

Hoseok se rió a carcajadas por aquel último comentario. Jimin también soltó una risita que Yoongi oyó por primera vez. No pudo evitarlo: también se rió con ellos.

Comenzaba a sentirse cómodo con ambos. Yoongi sabía que no había maldad en ninguno: ya conocía a Hoseok lo suficiente, y en Jimin estaba a simple vista. No es que desconfiara de ellos. Más bien, desconfiaba de sí mismo. No quería estropear el momento. Lo estaba disfrutando, al fin y al cabo.

Se preguntó a sí mismo si es que acaso se consideraba fan de Jimin. Era extraño pensarlo de esa manera, teniendo en cuenta que no se trataba de alguien realmente famoso. Era un chico que hacía arte callejero, sin ningún tipo de menosprecio a lo suyo. Y ahora, que había dejado de ser alguien distante, ajeno a su existencia, pues, seguía siendo extraño llamarse a sí mismo un fan. Los fanáticos no conocían realmente a las personas que ellos admiraban, sino que los tenían idealizados según lo que el famoso en sí decidiera mostrar de su vida y obra.

(Mierda, al final sí que era una costumbre idealizar a extraños).

—Lo que quiero decir, Yoongi —dijo Jimin, retomando el tema en cuestión—, es que deberías animarte.

Animarse. Yoongi sintió que aquella palabra calaba dentro suyo.

Asintió en respuesta, dejando la cabeza baja ante Jimin, mostrándose agradecido.

—Lo sé, es algo que me han dicho varias veces —admitió con una sonrisa tímida. Los ojos de Jimin seguían encima suyo, cálidos.

Hoseok se inclinó hacia Yoongi, y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro.

—Nadie te está apurando, hermano. Pero cuando estés listo, vas a contar con nuestro apoyo.

Para sorpresa de Yoongi, el rubio asintió ante las palabras de su amigo, incluyéndose. Y Yoongi sintió en aquel momento que no era un simple gesto vacío, y que las palabras de Hoseok eran más sinceras de lo que él podría llegar a imaginarse. Comprendió que no lo dejarían solo, y se sintió... bien. Realmente bien.

Había momentos donde el muchacho sentía que nadie estaría para él al día siguiente. Sentía que sus amistades podían ser más frágiles de lo que él creía. Pero eran momentos como ese que le daban la fuerza y confianza que necesitaba. El solo recordar que ellos eran reales, y que no hablaban por hablar. Que eran bien intencionados, honestos.

Que no era una tonta y burda amistad, sino que realmente lo consideraban un amigo.

Era una lástima que Yoongi no pudiera animarse a todo lo que ellos decían.

—Bueno, tal vez debería irme —dijo Jimin entonces, poniéndose de pie delante de Hoseok y Yoongi.

Al dueño del cuarto le cayó el alma al suelo. Estaba pasando un buen rato con ellos allí, en especial conociendo a Jimin. No quería que se marchara, pero claro, no podía retenerlo cuando apenas se habían conocido.

Hoseok imitó a su amigo irguiéndose y estirando su cuerpo, desperezando los músculos.

—No puedo creer que ya haya anochecido —mencionó mirando por la ventana. La luz que entraba en aquel momento era de las luces de la calle, y los autos que pasaban por debajo de ellos, a varios metros de distancia. Para entonces el ruido de su paso era un arrullo distante, distinto de los bocinazos y gritos que se colaban en la habitación minutos atrás.

—Gracias por recibirme en tu hogar, Yoongi —dijo Jimin cuando el aludido comenzó a levantarse, y a buscar por dónde había tirado las llaves—, en verdad es muy agradable estar aquí.

Yoongi se preguntó si acaso lo decía por cortesía. Habían estado incómodos todo el rato en un cuarto tan pequeño, sin otras sillas y teniendo que ir a un baño que compartía con sus compañeros de piso. Pero el chico tenía tal brillo en su mirada, que le hizo comprender que no era algo dicho porque sí. Sino que realmente así lo sentía.

—Qué bueno haberte visto, Jimin —dijo Hoseok, dándole un abrazo. Jimin no dudó en rodearlo con sus brazos, afectivamente. A Yoongi le sorprendió ver la naturalidad con la que se despedían de aquella manera, como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Quizás sí lo era—. ¿Te veo mañana, entonces?

—Ah, la verdad estos días me han consumido —se sinceró—, pero no pienso perderme la clase.

Hoseok sonrió, y sacudió el cabello de Jimin a la altura de la coronilla.

—Ese es mi Jiminie. Te veo mañana, entonces —dijo, despidiéndose. Luego, se dirigió a Yoongi—. Bajaría con ustedes y todo eso, pero la verdad prefiero quedarme acostado por un rato.

Al rubio pareció no molestarle la idea, pero Yoongi, en cambio, lo miró con una mezcla de terror y desprecio. ¿En serio no podía acompañarlos? ¿Acaso no le importaba dejar a ambos a solas, sin tener absolutamente nada de qué conversar? De verdad, ¿cómo podía ser tan desconsiderado?

—Hasta mañana, hyung —se despidió el rubio de su compañero, a la vez que Yoongi le abría la puerta, resignado.

—Nos vemos —dijo Hoseok en respuesta.

Antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, Yoongi pudo apreciar cómo su amigo se lanzaba sobre la cama, reclamando todo el espacio como propio.

Quizás Yoongi durmiera en la silla aquella noche.

Yoongi y Jimin tomaron el ascensor. En el descenso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Y si bien Jimin no parecía incómodo al respecto, Yoongi estaba hecho un manojo nervios. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja y salieron del edificio, Yoongi le preguntó a Jimin si sabía volverse a su casa desde allí.

—En realidad queda bastante cerca de aquí. Es al otro lado de la estación de metro, como a unas diez cuadras, pasándola.

A Yoongi le sorprendió lo cerca que vivía el chico. Aunque claro, si se presentaba todos los días a dar su danza rutinaria en el andén, debía ser porque le quedaba cerca de su hogar.

Así que antes de echarse a andar, Jimin sonrió tímidamente al muchacho, bajando un poco el rostro casi sin que el otro se percatara.

—Lamento si fue una molestia tener que recibirme en tu casa, Yoongi. Pero en verdad me la pasé muy bien con ustedes dos.

El muchacho negó rápido en un gesto, disipando sus miedos.

—Para nada. De haber sido así, créeme, no habrías siquiera llegado a la esquina.

Jimin soltó una carcajada ante la sinceridad del chico. Yoongi no esperaba encontrarse con el muchacho riéndose en voz alta, con las mejillas arqueadas y los ojos entrecerrados. O cerrados por completo, mejor dicho.

—En verdad me lo pasé bien —repitió Jimin al recobrar la compostura. Aún sonreía, divertido, y observaba al chico con cierta curiosidad.

—Sí —concordó el otro, sin atreverse a añadir algo más.

—Bueno, supongo que me iré caminando —se despidió una vez más—, que te vaya bien, Yoongi.

—Gracias —dijo el muchacho. Hizo una pausa, como queriendo agregar algo más, pero de repente soltó: —A ti igual.

Jimin soltó una pequeña risita, y comenzó a caminar hacia la estación de metro. Se dio la vuelta una vez para saludarlo con la mano, y luego siguió su trayecto, hasta que Yoongi lo perdió de vista entre las calles, pronto demasiado lejos.

Se quedó unos segundos allí parado, en soledad. Pensó en Hoseok a unos cuántos pisos encima de su cabeza, descansando. No tenía más opción que volver y ver que estuviera bien.

Cuando estaba por entrar a su cuarto, uno de sus compañeros de piso se asomó al pasillo, sacando apenas la cabeza fuera de su habitación.

Era Jin, por supuesto.

Jin era uno de sus cuatro compañeros de piso. A los otros rara vez los veía, pero Jin siempre estaba llegando cuando él se iba, o yéndose cuando él volvía. Tenía el cabello castaño, y obviamente, era más alto que él. Cuando apenas se habían conocido, Yoongi había creído que trabajaba como modelo o algo así. Pero tenía entendido que trabajaba en un bar o restaurante. Siempre lo oía llegar tarde, por lo que debía trabajar en el horario de cierre.

No solían tener charlas muy extensas, pero varias veces le había ofrecido comida que le sobraba, y solo por eso ya se había ganado el completo afecto de Yoongi. Además, no solía ser una persona ruidosa, por lo que le permitía dormir tan plácidamente como a él se le antojara.

—Oh, Yoongi, eras tú.

El chico asintió, tratando de no poner los ojos en blanco. Sus habitaciones estaban pegadas la una a la otra. Claro que era él, ¿sino quién más?

—¿Tuviste visitas? —preguntó el chico de cabello castaño. Lo tenía algo despeinado, y parecía vestir su pijama de satén. Yoongi se había percatado de aquel detalle hacía tiempo, pero nunca se había atrevido a mencionarlo. Después de todo, no era quién para andar juzgando lo que otros vistieran o no. Más aún tratándose de unos simples pijamas. Aún así, no dejaban de llamarle la atención.

—Vinieron unos amigos, sí. Espero no haber causado molestias.

El chico sonrió complacido. Yoongi jamás le causaba problemas como compañero de piso. Era el más callado de todos, y cuando escuchaba música, lo hacía con los auriculares puestos, o a lo sumo a un volumen que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

—Claro que no, Yoongi. Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber.

El joven asintió. A veces el lado materno de su compañero salía a la luz sin que este se diera siquiera cuenta. A Yoongi le agradaba aquel lado suyo. Quizás al ser el mayor del piso, sentía que tenía que cuidar a Yoongi como un pequeño abandonado.

Jin podía ser bastante tierno a su manera. Siempre y cuando no colmaran su paciencia, claro estaba.

Yoongi se metió en su habitación en cuánto el mayor hizo lo mismo. Como esperaba, Hoseok estaba completamente dormido en su cama, ocupando todo el espacio, y para colmo, estaba roncando.

Yoongi se subió a la cama, una vez descalzo, y pasó por encima de Hoseok para acercarse a la ventana y abrirla. Se mantuvo sentado al borde de la misma, con los pies apoyados en el suelo del balcón, helado. Yoongi observó la noche sin estrellas, y dejó que su cuarto se aireara un poco. El viento que entraba le revolvía los cabellos, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba un poco de ese aire fresco.

Había cubierto a Hoseok con las frazadas para que no tuviera frío, pero pronto había empezado a revolverse y quedar destapado nuevamente. Yoongi suspiró. No pensaba lidiar con ello toda la noche.

Cuando ya estaba considerando irse a dormir, se percató de que los ronquidos de Hoseok habían parado, pero no había sido casualmente.

—Discutí con mi hermana —dijo su amigo finalmente, cortando con el silencio de la noche.

Yoongi volteó a observarlo. El chico estaba boca arriba, observando el techo con el ceño fruncido. Era tan impropio de él encontrarlo con aquella mirada, tan seria y enojada. Hoseok era el primero en animar la fiesta, siempre. Y no solía ponerse mal fácilmente. Sin embargo, no temía mostrarse así con Yoongi. El chico se preguntó desde cuándo había nacido esa confianza en él. Aún así, no podía decir que no le gustara.

—Me lo imaginé —comentó Yoongi, acomodándose a su lado, aún sentado, pero observando el techo al igual que su amigo lo hacía—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Hoseok suspiró, agotado.

—Es ridículo —dijo él, alzando los brazos, casi golpeando a Yoongi en el proceso. El muchacho logró apartarse a tiempo, pero aún así Hoseok no lo había notado—. Mi madre no ha dejado de insistirle en que tiene que asegurarse de que consiga una esposa. Es decir, si fuera solo locura de mi madre, estaría bien, no me importaría porque no vivo con ella. Pero mi hermana, quien debería ser más mente abierta a su edad, está todo el tiempo queriendo presentarme a sus amigas, queriendo averiguar si salgo o no con alguien —Hoseok suspiró, derrotado—. Es agotador.

Yoongi pensó en la hermana de Hoseok. La había conocido y visto una sola vez, cuando fue a casa de su amigo a pasar el rato una vez. Por supuesto, en apariencia la chica parecía bastante amable y delicada. Yoongi no habría podido imaginarse la situación que Hoseok planteaba. Sin embargo, sabía que su amigo no se inventaría algo así, ni mucho menos era de los que exageraban las situaciones así.

—Entonces pelearon por ello —dijo Yoongi, volviéndose a su amigo.

—Sí, bueno, dijo algunas cosas hirientes —confesó, haciendo una mueca—, pero cuando se enoja dice idioteces. Y sé que si es así de insistente, es porque se preocupa por mí. Pero desearía que no se metiera en mis asuntos, a veces.

Había que dar algo de contexto al tema:

El problema era que a Hoseok le gustaban los hombres. Se lo había contado a Yoongi casi al principio de haberse conocido. Nunca le había quedado bien en claro si era gay o bisexual, o pan o lo que fuera. Pero el caso era que su hermana seguía insistiendo en el asunto de presentarle chicas, y bueno, no habría sido un asunto tan grave si no fuera porque Hoseok estaba tan desinteresado en ellas, de momento o por completo. Además, estaba muy enfocado en sus clases de baile, y si bien le gustaba ir a fiestas y pasar su tiempo rodeado de sus amistades, era una cosa completamente distinta el dedicarle su tiempo a alguien con quien se viera involucrado sentimental. De todas maneras, si había algo que él no buscaba de momento, era una pareja. Para ser sincero, de ser así, no habría podido dedicarle el tiempo necesario, según Hoseok.

Yoongi tampoco podía enojarse completamente con su hermana. Porque viéndolo desde cierto punto de vista, las parejas gays en Corea eran fuertemente discriminadas, y aunque uno pudiera ser de mente abierta o sencillamente menos cerrado que el resto, la sociedad siempre terminaba influyendo en el pensamiento de cada uno, a veces venciendo.

Hoseok no le había dicho aún a su hermana que le gustaban los tipos, pero según le había contado a Yoongi, había dejado varias pistas bastante claras. Yoongi trataba de imaginarse qué tipo de pistas: ¿Quizás tenía las paredes de su cuarto forradas con fotos de hombres semidesnudos?

—Deberías decirle la verdad, hyung —dijo Yoongi en voz suave, mirándolo al mismo tiempo.

El muchacho había cerrado los ojos. Debajo de ellos, las marcas de cansancio se habían marcado aún más profundas de lo usual. También se veía bastante pálido, había notado.

—Lo sé —respondió el chico—, es solo que… No quiero que las cosas sean diferentes. ¿Entiendes?

A Yoongi le hubiera encantado decir que sí. Hoseok era muy apegado a su familia, y más aún a su hermana. Solían pasear juntos, ir al cine al ver los últimos estrenos, y hasta iban juntos a los conciertos de sus bandas favoritas. Yoongi sabía que no quería perder eso con su familia, pero él no se sentía de esa forma con los miembros de la suya. Es decir, los apreciaba, sí, pero no se sentía tan atado a ellos así como Hoseok. Sin embargo, podía hacerse la idea de todo por lo que él estaba pasando de momento.

Yoongi observó a su amigo medio dormido, con un ceño en el rostro y las manos sujetando su estómago. Recordó que no habían cenado, ni comido más que algunas galletas. Debía estar hambriento. Por lo menos él mismo lo estaba.

—Hoseok, levanta —le dijo, dándole un empujón en el hombro—, vamos a robarle algo de comer a Jin.

Yoongi se puso de pie luego de pasar nuevamente por encima suyo, y empezó a patear el sillón esperando que los sacudones lo mantuvieran despierto. Hoseok protestó como un niño pequeño, pero al final le hizo caso y lo siguió fuera de la habitación, aunque caminara con los ojos cerrados, como una especie de zombie.

—¿Y quién carajos es Jin? —cuestionó con voz somnolienta.

* * *

Miércoles.

Yoongi acababa de bajar del metro, y lo primero que vio fue a él, sentado en frente a su reproductor de música, con una mirada confundida en su rostro. Estaba buscando una pista, claramente, pero quizás se le había hecho difícil encontrar la que quería.

Se acercó a él. Al principio ni siquiera lo notó, pero cuando estuvo a un par de pasos de distancia, los ojos del rubio se alzaron, encontrándose con la mirada casi negra del chico. Y le sonrió, al igual que la semana pasada, como si se alegrara de verlo allí, de pie a pocos metros de distancia.

—¿Has venido a verme, Yoongi? —dijo el chico con una sonrisa aún más amplia. Aquello lo acobardó un poco. De alguna manera, verlo tan reluciente le hacía preguntarse cómo alguien como él podía siquiera acercarse a alguien con una apariencia tan pura, celestial.

Yoongi se aclaró la voz. Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, para ocultar el ligero temblor en ellas. Aún así, estaba seguro de que se le notaba en el rostro. Estaba evitando mirarlo directamente a los ojos, mientras que el bailarín lo observaba, paciente, con ojos comprensivos.

Yoongi lo miró de reojo.

—En realidad, quería invitarte a tomar un café.

El rubio cambió de expresión, sorprendido.

Claro que no se lo esperaba. Ni siquiera Yoongi se había creído con el valor suficiente cuando había tomado la decisión de invitarlo a tomar algo, para poder seguir conversando y conocerlo aún mejor.

Pero entonces su semblante atónito se esfumó, y sus ojos formaron una pequeña línea acompañados de una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí —dijo Jimin.

Yoongi lo ayudó a cargar con sus cosas, y caminaron juntos, hasta salir fuera de la estación de metro.

Fuera, el sol estaba aún en lo alto, y corría una brisa fresca y agradable.

Era un día precioso. Y ambos podían apreciarlo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Brisa ligera**

* * *

Yoongi no solía visitar muchas cafeterías en su barrio. Principalmente porque rara vez se lo permitía, pero lo cierto era que le gustaba degustar el café de distintos lados. Y a veces, cuando la soledad de su cuarto era demasiada y sentía que debía irse a otro refugio, escogía la cafetería de su barrio. Bueno, en realidad había más de una, pero era una en particular la que escogía, ubicada a unas pocas manzanas de su edificio. Estaba frente a una plaza, y tenía varias mesitas para tomar asiento fuera. Sin embargo, él escogía sentarse dentro. Era un sitio bastante moderno, con mobiliario de metal y un tono monocromático que decoraba las paredes con pinturas, frases, y parte de la fachada. Había bastantes plantas en la entrada, y un pequeño balde plateado en cada mesa que cumplía la función de maceta.

Le gustaba elegir las mesas altas del fondo, a pesar de que estuvieran pensadas para los grupos de clientes que venían juntos a charlar. Pero en el horario en el que él iba, rara vez encontraba más de cinco personas en todo el local, y de no ser así, optaba por alguna mesa con acceso a enchufe donde cargar el celular o su laptop. Y podía pasar horas allí, desarrollando la trama de sus canciones, trabajando los ritmos o ideando nuevos sonidos.

Honestamente, a Jimin le sentaba bastante bien el lugar. Es decir, no parecía fuera de lugar ni nada de eso. El muchacho vestía una camisa suelta, celeste, unos pantalones claros y también llevaba puesta la gorra visera donde la gente había dejado sus colaboraciones; o sea, su dinero.

Parecía un modelo que visitaba la cafetería para una producción fotográfica.

En cambio, Yoongi se mimetizaba con los colores del lugar. Vestía ropa negra, y lo único diferente era su barbijo blanco, que de todas formas ya se había quitado.

Jimin admiraba el sitio con escrutinio. Yoongi pensaba en lo curioso que era el hecho de que ambos fueran técnicamente vecinos. Aún así, parecía ser su primera vez allí, aunque claro, el chico vivía del otro lado de la estación.

—Nunca vengo para este lado, si te soy honesto —confesó, jugueteando con una de las hojas de la planta de la mesa. Había pensado que era de plástico, pero al tocar la tierra mojada y ver sus hojas con detalle, reparó en que no era de mentira—. Pero en verdad es un sitio agradable.

Yoongi le dio la razón.

Jimin había pedido un café con crema, la cual había desaparecido en menos de un minuto. El chico , en vez de mezclarla con la bebida, la había comido de a cucharadas. A Yoongi le dio algo de gracia aquel detalle, pero no era algo que había mencionado en voz alta. Tan solo lo observó, mientras el chico cerraba los ojos degustando y disfrutando su café.

Yoongi estaba muertísimo de cansancio, por lo que se había pedido un café negro, cargado, y siquiera lo había endulzado. Esperaba que surtiera efecto pronto, porque no quería ponerse a bostezar o cabecear en su primera… salida con Jimin.

Estaban sentados en las mesas con sillones, uno frente al otro. Jimin tenía una especie de valija donde guardaba su reproductor de música, cables, y un cargador de celular. En ocasiones elegía las canciones desde el aparato, y lo conectaba al estéreo a través del bluetooth, por lo que le consumía bastante batería y necesitaba tener con que cargarlo ante cualquier emergencia.

Yoongi siempre llevaba su cargador portatil a donde fuera, pero porque no soportaba quedarse sin música para escuchar en el viaje, muchísimo menos sin el celular para distraerse en sus momentos de aburrimiento.

—Eres muy dependiente de tu teléfono, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jimin a modo de chiste.

Si bien Yoongi entendió que era una broma, él respondió seriamente.

—¿Quién no lo es hoy en día?

Jimin asintió, entendiendo a lo que se refería.

Yoongi no era el mejor conversador cuando se trataba de desconocidos, pensó para sí mismo. Esperaba no estar causándole un aburrimiento soporífero a Jimin, aunque temía que las sonrisas del chico fueran más corteses que otra cosa.

—Ah, pero hoy se necesita celular para todo, a decir verdad —continuó Jimin, enfatizando mientras movía sus manos hacia el frente—. En la clase de danza avisan las cosas por los grupos de chat. Es decir, si no hablaran cosas importantes no sería tan necesario, pero toda la información la envían allí, así que…

—Sí, sí —concordó Yoongi, de pronto entusiasmado por contarle su caso—. Hubo una época en la que quise mantenerme fuera de las redes sociales. Pero me hizo la vida imposible, maldita sea. ¿Te imaginas la cantidad de veces que fui a clases cuándo le habían avisado a todo el mundo que el profesor no asistiría aquellos días? Era una pesadilla, realmente.

—¿Estás de broma? —decía Jimin, de pronto con los labios estirados en una sonrisa. Yoongi pudo ver hasta sus dientes aquella vez, y se preguntó desde cuándo se fijaba en detalles tan insignificantes como aquel.

—No te miento. Es decir, igual no fue por mucho tiempo, porque a los meses me di cuenta de que no podía seguir en aquella situación. Pero me pareció una mierda tener que crearme una cuenta solo por la universidad, a pesar de todas las ventajas que tuviera.

—Vaya, Yoongi —dijo el muchacho, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, estudiándolo simpáticamente—, debes ser de esos que postean algo una vez por mes.

—Una vez por año —bromeó Yoongi, arrancando otra carcajada del muchacho.

Carajo, no le importaría hacerse comediante de pronto. Cada vez que el rubio reaccionaba de aquella forma, a Yoongi se le hinchaba el pecho con suficiencia.

—¿Y por qué habías querido alejarte de las redes sociales? —inquirió el chico, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo.

La expresión alegre de Yoongi se apagó un poco. Una mueca reemplazó su sonrisa.

Aparentemente, Jimin no era de los que dejaban pasar los detalles.

—Fue cuando vine a vivir a Seoul, y estaba por empezar mi carrera. Necesitaba un trabajo urgente, y no quería distracciones absurdas, digamos.

Jimin asintió, comprendiendo inmediatamente. O casi.

Lo cierto era que Yoongi no había contado la verdad al ciento por ciento. Si bien no quería tener redes sociales por aquella causa, también era verdad que las que ya tenía las había borrado para que su familia le perdiera un poco la pista.

De acuerdo, dicho así, parecía algo bastante frío. Pero lo cierto era que su familia siempre había puesto en duda la decisión de Yoongi de estudiar algo relacionado a la música. Si bien lo suyo era algo un tanto más comercial, y hasta empresarial, en cierta manera, tampoco era la carrera de abogado o médico que tanto prestigio traían.

Su consuelo propio era que seguramente habría fallado de haber elegido alguna de aquellas carreras.

A veces a Yoongi lo hartaban las convencionalidades que atestaban la vida diaria de las personas.

—Bueno, yo dependo un poco de todo eso —dijo Jimin, revolviendo su café, entonces tibio.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Yoongi, cuya mente había abandonado la conversación por completo.

—De las redes, quiero decir. La gente graba mis coreografías y las comparten por todo intenet. Bueno, no todo internet —se corrigió, más humilde—, pero el caso es que eso me beneficia.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Así que tienes tu propia tribuna bajo el metro? —quiso saber Yoongi, escondiendo su rostro detrás de la taza que bebía.

—No te creía tan bromista, Yoongi —dijo Jimin entonces, un tanto avergonzado—. Me refiero a que eso podría ayudarme con el asunto del cazatalentos.

Yoongi casi escupió su café al oír aquello. Otra vez lo del cazatalentos. El chico tenía cada ocurrencia, de verdad.

—Suenas como una princesa esperando ser rescatada por el príncipe azul.

—Una reina —le corrigió, y entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se llevó la mano en puño cerca del mentón, fingiendo que sostenía un micrófono—. _You're the dancing queen…_ —cantó, dejando la frase suspendida en el aire, y la pasión que había fingido se había evaporado con demasiada rapidez, y un rostro avergonzado pero divertido reemplazaba el semblante del rubio.

Y es que Yoongi había estallado. Por poco en forma literal. Porque no se había esperado ver su rostro así, fruncido, un segundo sumergido en aquella oracioncita cantada, y al otro en un estado de pura pena, evitando sus ojos, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano.

—Ah, no debí hacer eso —dijo Jimin, aún cubriéndose la cara.

—Por favor, hazlo de vuelta —insistió Yoongi, estirando su mano hacia la suya, para que dejara de cubrirse de una vez.

Lo cierto era que, dejando las risas de lado, a Yoongi le había causado impresión oír a Jimin cantar. Porque el chico tenía una voz tranquila y adorable al hablar. Y siempre era suave, dijera lo que dijera. Pero aunque fuera la misma al cantar, había notado un ligero cambio en su percepción. Le había dado algo de escalofríos. Lo mismo que le pasaba cuando lo veía bailar. Pero había sido tan corto, tan breve. Yoongi sentía como si lo hubieran abanicado por dos segundos en el día más caluroso del verano: necesitaba más de aquella brisa.

—Lo mío es la danza, Yoongi. No los vocales.

Yoongi no insistió.

De momento.

—¿Has hecho audiciones alguna vez? —inquirió Yoongi para cambiar de tema.

Ambos habían dejado sus cafés fríos, por la mitad, pero estaban tan cómodos de pronto, que no tenían ganas de abandonar el sitio aún. Además, estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

—Pues, sí, lo he intentado. Pero siempre me terminan rechazando.

Yoongi lo observó incrédulo. ¿Él? ¿Rechazado? ¿A qué clase de gente hacían aprobar las audiciones, entonces? ¿Deidades inmortales?

El muchacho no podía salirse de su asombro.

—Dime que estás bromeando.

Jimin sonrió, aunque parecía un poco incómodo al respecto.

—Bueno, si me hubieran aceptado, habría dejado mi trabajo hace tiempo —comentó él, haciéndole ver enseguida que no mentía.

Y Yoongi no pudo entenderlo. Es decir, bien, él no era un experto en cuanto a danza. Pero, de verdad, cualquiera que lo viera bailar podía notarlo. Lo suyo era talento. Y puro trabajo duro. Y era bueno, realmente bueno. La gente lo observaba embelesada, por sus movimientos, por su físico. Jimin lo tenía todo para estar en un escenario, en la primera línea, donde fuera. ¿Y nadie le había dado aún la oportunidad?

—En serio no puedo creer que no te hayan aceptado —dijo en voz más baja, aún pasmado por la confesión.

—Gracias —dijo Jimin ocultando una sonrisa—, pero he entendido que a veces no se trata de mí. Hay gente que se presenta en audiciones porque es conocida de, o sencillamente tienen otro alcance. También hay gente que es muchísimo mejor que yo, por supuesto. Pero el mundo del arte es así, Yoongi.

Yoongi asintió. A veces bastaba con encender la televisión, o escuchar las novedades del momento para ver que había gente que, quien sabe cómo, había alcanzado el punto más alto del éxito, ya fuera con bases firmes o más enclenques. A Yoongi le frustraba, a pesar de que él no tenía interés en ser famoso. Pero al pensar en Jimin y compararlos, le hervía la sangre.

—De todas formas, mi única opción de momento es no bajar los brazos —agregó Jimin, observando a Yoongi con una sonrisa más honesta—. Hay audiciones que me he perdido por el trabajo, tengo que admitir.

—¿No pueden cubrirte cuándo es así? —cuestionó Yoongi, buscando una solución a aquel problema.

Jimin negó con la cabeza.

—La verdad es que les molesta muchísimo a mis jefes que uno les pida favores —rodó los ojos, dándole a entender que ese no era el único problema con ellos—. Pero además me descuentan el presentismo, y es mucho dinero como para sencillamente faltar e ir a una audición.

Yoongi no podía salirse de su incredulidad.

No conocía a Jimin lo suficiente, aún era un extraño en cierta forma. Pero de todas maneras, creía que él merecía muchísimo más. Una verdadera oportunidad.

—¿Y dónde trabajas, por cierto?

—Ah, soy cajero en un supermercado. Trabajo pocas horas a decir verdad, por lo que la paga apenas me alcanza para mis gastos —comentó.

—¿Trabajas cerca de aquí?

Jimin titubeó, como si «cerca» o «lejos» fueran definiciones relativas. Bebió su café para excusarse la demora de su respuesta. Puso cara de asco al olvidar que ya se habia enfriado.

—Yendo en bus tardo cerca de veinte o treinta minutos como mucho, pero hay veces que no me queda otra que ir a pie porque, bueno, no quiero gastarme mi dinero en boletos de pasaje. Así que hay días que puedo tardar una hora caminando.

A Yoongi le sorprendió aquella respuesta. Si bien era consciente de lo caro que podía resultar viajar cuando uno andaba con el dinero justo, lo cierto era que no habría soportado caminar una hora ida y vuelta para ir todos los días al trabajo. Pero claro, el cuerpo de Jimin era el de un atleta. Para él no debía ser tanto esfuerzo, si era lo usual.

Aún así sintió, como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre, otra pizca de admiración por él. Jimin mostraba fortaleza en todos los puntos de débiles de Yoongi. Era extraño como ambos contrastaban, pero aún así había algo que lo mantenía interesado en él. La pasión y esfuerzo de Jimin eran admirables, y Yoongi vivía embelesado de ello.

—¿Los clientes te tratan bien? —se animó a preguntar Yoongi, antes de que el silencio se prolongara y pronto se hubiera vuelto incómodo preguntar algo más.

Jimin soltó aire ruidosamente. Al chico le dieron ganas de reírse por aquella reacción. Estaba seguro de que habría respondido de la misma forma si hubiese sido Jimin quien hubiera hecho la pregunta.

—A veces desearía ser solo paciencia —dijo Jimin como respuesta.

Yoongi lo entendió al instante.

—Pero no es tan malo —agregó—, mis compañeros son agradables, y hay clientes que son muy amables. Además, tengo descuento de empleado —comentó guiñando un ojo hacia Yoongi.

Al muchacho el gesto lo tomó desprevenido, pero fue capaz de no mostrar ninguna reacción frente a ello.

Era bueno saber que el muchacho le encontraba los puntos a favor a su trabajo. A veces era difícil convencerte a ti mismo de que algo a lo que estás obligado a hacer puede beneficiarte en ciertos aspectos. Más aún cuando se trata de algo que no es exactamente lo tuyo.

—¿Dónde queda? —preguntó Yoongi, planeando visitarlo algún día si le era posible.

Pero Jimin comenzó a negar inmediatamente, como si acabara de leerle la mente.

—No te lo diré —dijo con una sonrisa cómplice—, no quiero que vayas y me veas vistiendo ese uniforme horrible.

—¿Les obligan a usar uniforme? —repitió Yoongi, sorprendido.

La mayoría de los cajeros que veía usaban ropa casual, y eso los que eran más prolijos. No quería ponerse a describir las ropas que habían llevado otros más descuidados.

—Uno horrible —reiteró, dándole un último trago a su café. El muchacho observó el fondo, sorprendido de haberlo vaciado.

Yoongi supuso que Jimin se había quedado con las ganas de tomar más, por lo que sintió algo de ternura al ver el puchero que hacía de forma inconsciente.

—¿Quieres que te pida otro? —sugirió—, yo te invito —se apresuró a añadir, dejando en claro que no tenía que contenerse si era por el dinero.

Pero Jimin no sonrió ni le dijo que sí inmediatamente. Titubeó unos segundos. Yoongi comenzaba a detestar ver esas muecas en su cara. No porque él las hiciera, sino por lo que significaban.

—Te lo agradezco Yoongi, pero la verdad es que debería volver a casa —dijo mirando hacia fuera.

Estaba anocheciendo. El cielo anaranjado cuya luz se había colado por las ventanas de la cafetería pronto se había ido apagando. Los faros de la calle ya estaban encendidos, y a pesar que el cielo estuviera recién entonces tomando un tono azulado, ya había menos gente transitando la calle, y la plaza que tenían en frente estaba vaciándose, con la excepción de un par de personas entrenando y un grupo de chicos perdiendo el tiempo allí.

Yoongi no había querido oír esas palabras. Sin embargo, no podía obligar a Jimin a quedarse. Era hora de que se fuera, y él también debía volver a su casa.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera de la cafetería, este se ofreció a acompañarlo a su casa. No le importaba ir al otro lado de la estación del metro. De hecho, deseaba conocer el vecindario de Jimin, visualizar su entorno, las calles que él recorría diariamente. Y saber que llegaba a su casa a salvo, para qué mentir.

Jimin insistió en que no era necesario, y que no le parecía justo que fuera a él quien acompañara al otro siendo que su casa quedaba muchísimo más cerca que la suya.

—Estás a pocas cuadras de tu casa, ¿por qué quieres desviarte tanto hasta mi casa?

Yoongi no respondió. No podía argumentar en su contra, siendo que lo que decía Jimin era bastante lógico, y tampoco estaba seguro de cuáles eran sus propias razones para acompañarlo. Así que sencillamente se puso a caminar en dirección a casa de Jimin, dejando a este atrás, pasmado.

—Ni siquiera sabes donde queda mi casa —le gritó él a sus espaldas, conteniendo la risa.

—Entonces tendrás que guiarme —le dijo—, o terminaré perdido por ahí y será tu culpa.

Jimin sabía que exageraba. Pero comprendió que el mayor no le dejaría opción, así que apuró el paso hasta alcanzarlo, y entonces, caminar a la par de él, guiándolo por las calles de Seoul hacia su hogar.

Habían pasado el metro, y siguiendo por la misma calle de antes, continuaron recto unas cuantas cuadras hasta que Jimin dobló a la derecha y se quedó en la esquina, de pie, mirando hacia la calle vacía y la imperturbable noche.

Yoongi pensó que vivía en el edificio de aquella esquina, pero no se había detenido frente a alguna puerta, y tampoco se había puesto a buscar las llaves o mostrar signos de que ya habían llegado.

A Yoongi le resultó extraño.

El rubio se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Yoongi. Había una mirada extraña en su rostro. Era casi ajena a él, pensó el chico mientras lo observaba. Parecía algo incómodo, nervioso, pero más que nada, parecía preocupado. Su rostro estaba de pronto blanco, y miraba de un lado a otro, como una persona perseguida.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo, sintiéndose también nervioso. No tenía idea de qué diablos pasaba, pero eso no quitaba que la mirada inquieta de Jimin no lo pusiera a él también de esa forma.

El rubio se quitó la gorra y se acomodó el cabello, aunque en vez de echárselo para atrás, se cubrió con él todo lo que fue capaz.

—Vivo en la mitad de cuadra, pero…

Yoongi no dudó mucho. Comenzó a caminar hasta donde el chico le había indicado, pensando que quizás a Jimin le avergonzaba la fachada de su casa o algo así.

Entonces el rubio lo sujetó del brazo con determinación, obligándolo a detenerse. Yoongi se sobresaltó por el agarre tan fuerte del muchacho, sorprendido de su fuerza, y la desesperación con la que se había avalanzado a alcanzarlo. Jimin tenía la cabeza gacha, pero Yoongi pudo ver sus ojos abiertos, asustados. El chico se preocupó aún más por él. Pero no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, y cómo podía ayudarle.

—Lo siento —dijo el rubio entonces. Se había soltado del brazo de Yoongi, pero este colocó una mano en su hombro, no sin antes tardarse milenios dudando si estaba bien o no que apoyara su mano en él.

—Creo que debí haber ido a casa —dijo entonces Yoongi, en un tono neutro.

Jimin asintió, y aquello causó una punzada en el pecho de Yoongi.

Se apartó de él, le soltó un «Nos vemos luego», y volvió a recorrer la calle en dirección opuesta, volviéndose a su casa, al sitio donde debió haber ido desde el primer momento.

No se volteó a ver a Jimin ingresando a su casa, quien antes de meterse, se quedó un rato largo observando la espalda de Yoongi alejarse, con las manos en los bolsillos, y los hombros tensos, alejándose derrotado.

* * *

Tras caminar cerca de diez cuadras y llegar a su casa, Yoongi subió las escaleras con los pies pesándole más que de costumbre, y los ánimos por los suelos. Aquel día no estudiaría, ni tampoco escribiría o siquiera se daría su recreo para escuchar música. Tan solo quería desplomarse en su cama y echarse a dormir.

Cuando iba por el pasillo del cuarto piso, notó que el cuarto de Jin tenía la puerta abierta. Quiso ignorarlo, pero al verlo pasar por delante de la puerta, este le llamó y le invitó a pasar desde su interior. Yoongi fingió que no lo oía, así que abrió la puerta de su habitación y se metió dentro. Dejó sus llaves y el resto de sus cosas sobre el suelo, se tiró a la cama, agotado, y dejó su celular a un costado, ignorando si quedaba muy al borde de la cama o aplastado por la almohada.

Cerró los ojos, esperando a dormirse lo antes posible y sentirse mejor al día siguiente.

Pero contrario a sus planes, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió en ese preciso momento. Alguien dio dos pasos furiosos hasta él, le arrancó la almohada de su abrazo, y la chocó contra su rostro antes de que siquiera le diera tiempo a ver quién se había metido a su habitación.

—¿¡Acaso recuerdas que soy mayor que tú!? —gritó Jin parado junto a su cama.

Yoongi se dio la vuelta, mirándolo con sorpresa. Jin nunca se metía en su cuarto sin golpear antes. Ninguno de sus compañeros de piso lo hacía, aunque lo cierto es que Jin era el único con el que se relacionaba. Yoongi tomó consciencia de que él tampoco había sido tan listo como para cerrar con llave, pero lo recordaría para la próxima.

Yoongi no se movió. Se quedó en su cama, aún observando al chico. Nunca lo había visto tan molesto. Bueno, de vez en cuando se enojaba por tonterías, como cuando Yoongi le tomaba un poco el pelo, y también cuándo ignoraba sus chistes… Ya. El asunto era que no lo había visto nunca _así_ de enojado.

—No puedes sencillamente fingir que no me escuchas e ignorarme de esa manera —continuó—, ¿acaso no te he enseñado modales?

Yoongi quiso decir que Jin no había sido precisamente quien lo había criado a él, pero entonces el muchacho lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse.

—¿Qué haces? —se quejó Yoongi, tirando en dirección contraria.

—Vas a ir a mi pieza, así como te lo he dicho antes —le informó, dejándole bien en claro que no tenía opción alguna.

Jin no era tan fuerte, a decir verdad, porque le estaba costando lo suyo levantar el peso muerto de Yoongi. Sin embargo, tampoco hizo falta. Dejó de forcejear, sintiéndose realmente irritado por no tener otra opción, ya que sabía que Jin no le dejaría en paz y no podría descansar a su antojo.

Renegando y discutiendo entre ambos, Yoongi se dejó arrastrar hasta el cuarto de Jin, donde había estado preparando unos mariscos con su pequeña hornalla eléctrica, y ya tenía listo un salteado de arroz servido en un par de platos. Lo obligó a tomar asiento frente a él, y mientras Yoongi se quejaba como un pequeño de diez años al que lo obligan a cenar, Jin tomaba sus palillos y llevaba la comida hasta la boca del joven.

Yoongi no podía mentir, estaba buenísimo. Aún si el malhumor le había quitado el apetito, al primer bocado su estómago rugió y le pidió más.

—Yoongi, no puedo estar cuidando de ti todo el tiempo. No deberías irte a dormir sin haber cenado algo antes —le regañó. Yoongi asintió en silencio, mientras observaba al mayor sirviendo un vaso de agua para cada uno—. Por favor, no hagas que me preocupe.

Yoongi alzó sus ojos, observando los ojos de Jin. Este evitaba su mirada, y estaba comiendo como si no hubiera probado bocado en todo el día. Comprendió que lo que decía Jin no era un comentario al azar. Hablaba en serio, por más que lo disimulara.

Yoongi tomó un sorbo de agua.

—Jin…

—¿Sí? —dijo el chico, de pronto enfrentándose su mirada.

Yoongi se detuvo a contemplar la comida.

—No, no es nada.

Ambos siguieron comiendo. Jin comenzó a explicarle cómo había conseguido los mariscos gratuitamente aquel día, y que la receta la había sacado del restaurante en el que trabajaba, aunque con ciertas modificaciones suyas, por supuesto.

Yoongi le oía, aunque tuviera una palabra atascada en su cabeza.

«…Gracias».

* * *

 _Nota de autor:_

 _Tenía mucho más pensado para el capítulo, pero lo corté ahí para que no quedara muy extenso. Espero que les haya gustado :)_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Sed de más**

* * *

Yoongi estaba luchando por no quedarse dormido en clase. El profesor de Comercialización se había ido completamente del tema para contar una anécdota personal, que no venía al caso ni por asomo. Lo único que había oído el chico era un poco del contexto, una pobre excusa para presumir de sus viajes por toda Europa, y las amistades que había hecho allí. A Yoongi no podía importarle menos. No le generaba ni un poco de envidia, a decir verdad.

Tranquilamente podría haberse quedado en dicho continente si tanto le gustaba, pensó.

Su hoja de apuntes se había vuelto un borrador de distintas frases sueltas que quería conectarlas en canciones. Pero pronto había desistido, porque ninguna de sus analogías tenía sentido, y sentía cierta molestia en su pecho que no lograba desahogar. Y sus párpados le pesaban demasiado. Su mano había soltado varias veces la pluma sin que él se hubiera percatado.

De a ratos cabeceaba. Se estaba volviendo muy obvio para cualquiera que estuviera mirándole que el chico trataba de no quedarse dormido.

Acabó por interrumpir al profesor tras contar un chiste al que él no le había prestado la más mínima atención, con la intención de preguntarle si podía ir al baño. Todos se le quedaron viendo, incluso el maestro no podía creer su fría de reacción. Lo miró cabreado, y agitó la mano a la vez que le decía que podía irse si tanto lo necesitaba.

Yoongi fue a mojarse primero la cara, y aunque no tenía pensado mear, se encerró en uno de los cubículos y tomó asiento en el inodoro.

Estaba agotado. En el trabajo le habían pedido que entrara una hora antes. No había podido tomarse su descanso porque no habían dado abasto, y para colmo, se atrasó al salir y por poco llegaba tarde a la primera clase. Estaba hambriento. Y quería dormir. No entendía por qué mierda tenía que estar allí, aguantando una clase que no le interesaba, con la tripa gritándole y sus párpados empeñados en mantenerse cerrados.

Quizás era mejor irse a casa.

Entonces recordó la cuota. No estaba gastando tanto dinero para tirarlo todo por la borda y faltar a clases así como se le antojara.

Se levantó. Volvió a la clase, tomó asiento en su lugar. Cada vez que estaba por quedarse dormido, se pellizcó el brazo con toda la fuerza que podía reunir.

Tenía que aguantar. No tenía opción.

Debía aguantar.

* * *

Namjoon lo esperaba fuera del aula, con los auriculares puestos, de pie junto a la puerta. A Yoongi le extrañó un poco que estuviera allí. Generalmente, se veían en la puerta de entrada, y perdían el tiempo por ahí un rato o se iban caminando juntos a tomar ya sea el bus o el metro.

Namjoon le sonrió al verlo. Se acercó a él apenas puso un pie fuera del salón, y se apartó los audífonos. Se saludaron como era usual, aunque a su vez Namjoon lo abrazó, algo que rara vez hacía.

—Suga, necesito que veas algo que he escrito ayer.

Yoongi entendió inmediatamente el entusiasmo y la ansiedad de su compañero. En ocasiones él se sentía igual, cuando acaba de escribir un tema de rap u otro género, y le gustaba el resultado, sentía que no podía esperar hasta enseñarlo a su amigo. Era su mejor crítico, después de todo.

El único, a decir verdad.

Bajaron juntos por las escaleras de su universidad, hasta ir al patio central donde había varias mesas dispuestas, rodeadas de un buffet, un kiosco, y los distintos salones de consulta, maestros, y otras jerarquías.

Yoongi leyó la letra de lo que su amigo había desarrollado. Y no podía negarlo, era muy bueno. Era un rap sobre sus días en la universidad, sus sueños, y el esfuerzo que estaba dando por alcanzar su meta más alta. El mensaje princial, sin embargo, era que no temía a lo que viniera. A Yoongi lo estremeció leer el estribillo, una y otra vez.

«Yo solo veo un sendero, cubierto de tantas sombras,

No siento el viejo miedo, haré lo que me proponga.

Me verán en la cúspide de los campeones,

Alabando mis canciones,

Y si en algún momento carezco de razones,

El anhelo y la sed de más serán mis emociones».

Namjoon le rapeó un poco la última parte, para mostrarle que era con velocidad. A Yoongi le agradó aún más. Discutieron un poco la melodía y la musicalización que Namjoon tenía pensada. Conocía un estudio donde le dejaban probar de tanto en tanto las distintas mezclas y en ocasiones lo alquilaba para terminar de darle forma a sus canciones. Varias veces había querido llevar a Suga allí, pero el chico se negaba. No quería abusar ni de su dinero ni de su generosidad. Lo cierto es que apenas podía ahorrar para alquilar el estudio por un corto rato, y cuando lograba juntar el dinero, siempre ocurría algo. Había que reparar la laptop, aumentaba la cuota del instituto, los servicios se volvían más caros y el sujeto del alquiler le reclamaba que no se atrasara con sus pagos.

Yoongi soñaba con poder oír una de sus canciones terminadas, no grabadas con el celular y repetir el audio una y otra vez.

—Cuando esté lista —dijo entonces—, la llevaré a una discográfica.

A Yoongi le dio un brinco el corazón. Se imaginó entonces a Namjoon saliendo a la luz de una vez, mostrando su música a todos, y cada uno cayendo a sus pies. Sería un gran sueño cumplido, sin dudas. Y aunque el chico tuviera cierta fama en la universidad y todos respetaran su trabajo, dar el paso de ser un aficionado a ser un profesional con lo que haces, pues, es algo sin dudas de ensueño.

Pero Yoongi confiaba en él. Su amigo se mostraba seguro, y tenía una determinación dura de derribar.

Entonces su memoria colocó a Jimin en su mente.

Jimin, lleno de sueños frustrados. Él tampoco bajaba sus brazos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Yoongi en comparación a ellos?

Namjoon lo observó mientras Yoongi se ausentaba por un rato en sus cavilaciones.

—¿Suga, ocurre algo? —dijo, guardando las hojas de la letra entre sus libros, para que no se arrugaran.

El muchacho volvió en sí, despabilado.

Miró a Namjoon, y pensó en ambos, en la amistad que compartían. Él había sido el único al que le había confiado sus canciones. Era, sin dudas, la persona en la que más confiaba.

¿Cuánto más de sí mismo podía enseñarle a él? ¿Cuánto habría sido suficiente?

—Yoongi… —insistió Namjoon.

El aludido abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo interrumpieron antes de que soltara cualquier sonido.

—¡Namjoon! —un muchachito mucho más joven que ambos se acercaba a largos pasos hasta donde ambos habían tomado asiento.

Yoongi lo observó, y tuvo el recuerdo de haberlo visto antes junto a su amigo, en las reuniones que hacía con colegas y amigos. Pero no recordaba su nombre. Solo que era más joven, y que a Suga le había inquietado un poco el hecho de que le pasara por unos cuantos centímetros de altura. Tenía el cabello castaño, oscuro, con un flequillo lacio por encima de los ojos. Llevaba la ropa holgada, unos jeans y una camisa negra que casi alcanzaba sus rodillas. Yoongi se sintió un poco identificado con aquel vestuario.

—Jungkook, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo entonces Namjoon.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

—Dijiste que podía pasarme siempre que quisiera —respondió, con un tono bromista.

—Pero no que te metieras en un edificio privado como si fueras otro estudiante.

Jungkook soltó una risita divertida, como si todo el asunto fuera de lo más entretenido. Namjoon, en cambio, lo miraba con desaprobación.

Yoongi, quien no participaba de la conversación, contenía una sonrisa para no restarle importancia al aleccionamiento de su amigo.

Al ver que el joven no cambiaba de parecer, Namjoon suspiró, derrotado. Observó a sus dos amigos, y dirigió una mano hacia Jungkook, presentándoselo a Yoongi.

—Suga, este es Jungkook. Ya sabes, mi fan número uno.

El chico lo miró avergonzado, pidiéndole que se retracte, mientras que Namjoon tan solo se reía por devolverle el favor.

—Eres un exagerado Namjoon —dijo el chico, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué pasó con eso de llamar «hyung» a tus mayores? —retrucó, enseñándole modales por segunda vez en el día.

—Ah, ¿eras mayor que yo? —dijo el más joven, no sin antes tomar algo de distancia, previniendo cualquier posible reacción.

Yoongi no pudo contener la carcajada al escuchar tal altanería por parte de Jungkook.

—Por eso es que no pienso enseñarte nada sobre el rap —dijo entonces Namjoon, sin mirarlo a los ojos y volviéndose hacia Yoongi—. ¿Nos vamos yendo?

—No, huyng, espera —se apresuró a decir el chico, mientras los otros dos se ponían en marcha.

Yoongi prestó atención a la mirada en los ojos de Jungkook. Parecía… hambriento, en cierta forma. Le recordó a sí mismo cuándo comenzaba a descubrir un mundo nuevo cuando era mucho más joven, cuando supo que el rap y la música podían otorgarle un camino distinto a su vida, que si quería podía elegir un rumbo fuera del convencional; antes de que la realidad de la vida le golpeara de lleno el rostro, haciéndolo dar marcha atrás sin siquiera permitirle disfrutar de aquella fantasía por unos años más.

No era lo único que veía en Jungkook, sin embargo. Este miraba a Namjoon con la cabeza erguida, decidido. El muchacho quería aprender, y quería que este viera su determinación. Pero no porque Namjoon fuera una persona accesible. Era porque le respetaba, aunque no lo demostrara. Podía apreciarse en el ligero temblor de sus manos, su manzana de Adán moviéndose en su garganta. Y en el hecho de que buscaba que lo viera como un igual, cuando era claro que el chico lo miraba por encima de sí mismo.

A Yoongi le causó algo de ternura.

—En serio amigo, no soy indispensable para que aprendas lo que sea que te propongas —continuó Namjoon, sin detener su paso.

Habían salido del edificio. Yoongi caminaba a su lado, sin mirar al chico que caminaba pegado al mayor, tratando de que al menos le prestara su atención.

Yoongi alzó una ceja. Namjoon no solía ser así, ciertamente. Siempre había sido un sujeto muy amable y dispuesto a ayudar a todos. Pero, ¿por qué ahora estaba haciendo al chico suplicar? ¿Qué ganaba con ello?

—Pero ya te lo había explicado —continuó, con las manos cerradas en puños. Parecía tan impotente, tratando de hacer cambiar de parecer al mayor, de que lo tomara en cuenta. Yoongi quiso decirle que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que conocía a su amigo. Pero no quería meterse en la conversación ajena. No se veía correcto—. Hyung, tú le pones esfuerzo como nadie a tus letras. Y son realmente impresionantes —Su rostro estaba teñido de un tono carmín. Estaba avergonzado, pero aún así no se detenía—. ¿Realmente necesitas que lo repita todo de nuevo?

Namjoon seguía mirando hacia adelante. Caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su campera, un paso vago y tranquilo.

Cuando Yoongi creía que eso había sido todo, Jungkook se quedó sin moverse, respirando agitado. Namjoon no se inmutó. El muchacho parecía rendido, y sin embargo, soltó con una última esperanza:

—Por favor.

Entonces Namjoon dejó de caminar. Se giró hacia el muchacho, con una amplia y sincera sonrisa. Yoongi sintió que se relajaba, descubriendo entonces que la situación lo había puesto algo incómodo.

—Así es mejor —dijo, complacido.

Jungkook se quedó con la boca abierta, incrédulo en un principio. Pero entonces una sonrisa un tanto apenada apareció en su rostro, y se rascó la nuca en un gesto inconsciente.

—Suga, ¿qué te parece que Jungkook se una a nuestras pequeñas reuniones?

Por supuesto, él no esperaba verse envuelto en aquella situación. Y para ser completamente sincero, no le agradaba del todo la idea. Es decir, le parecía genial que Namjoon ayudara a un novato y fortaleciera sus pilares. Pero lo que Yoongi hacía era algo más privado. Le había tomado su tiempo compartirlo con alguien, no se sentía mentalmente preparado para hacer de profesor de nadie.

Sin embargo, el brillo en los ojos del muchacho lo frenó de una negativa. Jungkook tenía sus ojos clavados en él, expectantes. Y Yoongi sintió que estaba mirando en un espejo viejo, un reflejo que se había vuelto borroso en su memoria.

Aunque le pareció una molestia, fue imposible para él decir que no.

—Por mi está bien —dijo con desinterés fingido.

La sonrisa de Jungkook se extendió. Sus orbes miraban emocionados a ambos, y terminó abalanzándose hacia Namjoon, aplastándolo en un abrazo donde lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Jungkook, despacio! —pidió Namjoon, entre quejidos.

—¡Ah, hyung, eres el mejor!

Yoongi se mantuvo lo más alejado posible, no fuera cosa que a Jungkook también se le ocurriera darle uno de esos abrazos de físico culturista. En un principio lo había mirado sin detalle, pero además de ser más alto que él, también se veía más entrenado.

«Tú ni siquiera te entrenas», dijo una voz en su mente. La ignoró, ya que no contribuía en nada.

Todo el momento de euforia se rompió en cuanto le llegó un mensaje al teléfono de Jungkook. Dejó de abrazar a Namjoon, sacó el celular y leyó con plena concentración.

—Ah, ya debo irme —dijo entonces, acomodándose los cabellos y guardando el aparato en el bolsillo—. Mi madre me necesita ya en casa.

Ambos asintieron, comprendiendo. Yoongi se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que se había mandado mensajes de texto con su propia madre. Estaba seguro que ya habían pasado más de dos meses.

—Namjoon, Suga, antes de que lo olvide —dijo el chico entonces, tomándolos desprevenido—, mi cumpleaños es este fin de semana, y tenía pensado festejarlo con mis amigos. Así que están invitados, ¿les parece?

Ambos se miraron entre sí. Yoongi sabía que Namjoon no tenía problema con los festejos. Rara vez faltaba a uno, y si había alcohol de por medio, bueno, eran puntos a favor. Yoongi tampoco podía decir que no le gustase beber, pero prefería hacerlo en un lugar tranquilo, siempre y cuando le fuera posible evitar una fiesta o lo que fuese.

—¿El domingo? —inquirió Namjoon.

—El domingo —confirmó Jungkook, aún resplandeciendo de emoción—. Pueden invitar a más gente si quieren.

Ambos asintieron. Yoongi supo desde un principio que no tenía nadie más a quien invitar, así que no se obligó a recordarlo ni mantenerlo en su mente.

—Nos vemos entonces —dijo Jungkook, despidiéndose. Comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, agitando luego el brazo a la distancia, aún diciéndole «adiós» a los muchachos.

Namjoon se veía muy a gusto consigo mismo.

Yoongi lo examinó por unos segundos. Tenía muchas cosas para decirle, aunque no sabía cómo comenzar.

—Ya deja de mirarme así, Suga —dijo entonces Namjoon, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

El muchacho apartó la vista por reflejo. Ambos continuaron caminando, pero él seguía un tanto molesto por la situación.

—No solo me arrastras a ser profesor de un niño que siquiera conozco, sino que ahora también debo ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Piénsalo como una forma de mejorar para ambos —dijo entonces Namjoon, animándolo. Colocó el brazo por encima de sus hombros, aunque Yoongi se apartó con sutileza—. Y respecto al cumpleaños, quién sabe. Quizás sea un festejo tranquilo, con su familia y amigos.

Yoongi echó una última mirada a sus espaldas, donde pudo vislumbrar al joven corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su casa. Parecía lleno de energía.

No respondió nada al comentario de Namjoon. Decidió no pensar en ello hasta que llegara el momento.

* * *

Al otro día, viernes, Yoongi llegó tarde al trabajo. No habría sido un gran inconveniente, de no ser porque eso significaba que perdía el premio por asistencia y puntualidad, dinero que le hubiera permitido estar más relajado, y no luchando con uñas y garras para llegar a fin de mes. Solo habían sido minutos, y sin embargo, habían sido devastadores para él. No podía creer todo lo que significaban cinco minutos en la vida de un adulto.

Estuvo el resto de la jornada de mal humor.

Hablaba con menos ganas a los clientes de lo usual, no pudo vender ningún producto adicional, sus compañeros habían pasado de él cuando tuvo que pedir por un código para una operación que aún no había aprendido —con excepción de Hoseok, por supuesto—, y se sintió miserable en su pequeño cubículo. Aunque las divisiones no lo rodearan, sentía que los paneles lo atrapaban y mantenían prisionero en aquel lugar.

Necesitaba que el reloj avanzara más rápido, si era posible.

Después del trabajo, fue directo a la universidad, y aunque las clases no estuvieron tan mal, le costó un poco concentrarse.

Cinco minutos que le habían arruinado el mes. No entraba en su razón.

Terminaron unos quince minutos antes. La profesora los dejó marcharse sin problemas. Yoongi estuvo a tiempo de tomar el metro. (Pero no de llegar cinco minutos antes en la mañana).

Estaba agotado. Siempre lo estaba. Sus horas de sueño eran mínimas, y no podía quitarle tiempo a sus composiciones. No quería darse una pausa, porque temía que si lo hacía, quizás nunca más lo retomara.

Por eso debía seguir esforzándose. Aguantando. Manteniendo ese equilibrio tan frágil en su vida. Se mantenía siempre sobre la misma línea, sin zafarse ni por un pelo.

Un año y medio más. Hasta que se graduara.

Llegó a su casa, y se acostó sin preparase la cena o picar algo para consolar su estómago vacío. Que Jin lo perdonara, pero estaba molido.

Se quedó dormido con la ventana del balcón abierta, y la brisa nocturna haciéndolo tiritar. Las sábanas hechas un lío. La música sonando en sus audífonos, que nunca se había quitado. Antes de dormirse definitivamente, recordó la letra de la canción de Namjoon.

«Yo solo veo un sendero, cubierto de tantas sombras…»

El sábado fue al trabajo por la mañana.

El resto del día se la pasó encerrado en su casa.

* * *

Se despertó con diez mensajes sin leer. Iba a ignorarlos a todos, pero pensó que alguno de ellos podía ser importante.

Cinco eran de un número desconocido:

«Desconocido: Yoongi—hyun, soy Jungkook, este es mi número de celular. Por favor agéndalo para poder mantenernos en contacto. (11:02)»

«Desconocido: Estoy muy emocionado por leer tus canciones (11:02 AM)»

«Desconocido: Namjoon dijo que son mejores que las suyas (11:02 AM)»

«Desconocido: Sin ofender, pero me cuesta un poco imaginarlo (11:03 AM)»

«Desconocido: Estaré esperándolos a ambos. Vamos a vernos en el Bar Meet. Traten de estar allí a las once (11:04 AM)»

Un bar. Yoongi quiso imaginar qué clase de bar podría ser como para que un jovencito decidiera ir a festejar su cumpleaños. Supuso que muy diferente a los que él concurría.

Quizás, si se le ocurría una buena excusa, podría ausentarse.

«Nj: Hey Suga, ¿quieres que pase a buscarte antes de ir al cumpleaños de Jungkook? (12:31 PM)»

«Nj: ¿Estás dormido, o estás ignorándome? (1:42 PM)»

«Nj: Pasaré por tu casa a las diez (1:55 PM)»

Vio que el resto de los mensajes eran de Hoseok, pero sintió que con lo que ya había leído por parte de los otros dos, había sido suficiente.

Namjoon no se iba a tragar ninguna excusa. Iría a su casa a llevarlo de los pelos hasta el bar si era necesario.

Yoongi pensó qué podría hacer hasta entonces. La primera idea que había cruzado por su mente era comprarse alguna prenda para usar esa noche, pero al recordar el inconveniente del día anterior, prefirió reservar el dinero por cualquier otra necesidad urgente. También podía adelantar ese trabajo de la universidad que le habían consignado en la semana, pero aún tenía un mes para prepararlo, y aunque no tenía pensado dejarlo para último momento, se dijo que podía esperar un poco.

También pudo haberse puesto a escribir. Pero todo el asunto entre Namjoon y Jungkook lo habían desganado un poco. No pasaría nada porque no escribiera una vez. Al día siguiente tendría tiempo. Tenía que confiar en que se tomaría aunque sea unos minutos para dedicarle a ello.

Yoongi se descubrió a sí mismo nuevamente de un pésimo humor.

Las razones eran múltiples. No quería enumerarlas.

Entonces pensó en qué podría hacer al respecto.

Porque a decir verdad, estaba cansado de sentirse de esa manera. Cansado. Malhumorado. Hambriento. Se prepararía el desayuno en la cocina del piso, se dijo, y luego pensaría bien qué hacer aquel día.

Sin embargo, mientras comía unas tostadas —sin mermelada porque se había agotado—, tomaba un café y se distraía con el teléfono, se dijo que no tenía la más mínima intención de sentirse como un pedazo de mierda otro día más. Tenía que buscar algo para hacer, algo que lo inspirase o al menos lo hiciera sentir en calma consigo mismo por un rato. Olvidarse de su guerra consigo mismo. Necesitaba paz, aire…

Volvió a su cuarto. Se puso unas zapatillas, cambió su remera y se echó algo de desodorante por si acaso. Salió únicamente con sus llaves y el teléfono.

Cuando llegó al metro, Jimin ya estaba allí.

El rubio vestía unos jeans claros, con unas zapatillas con algo de plataforma blancas, un gorro de lana y una camisa gris, que no decía mucho, pero aún así, llamaba la atención. Estaba sentado, con la espalda pegada a la pared, conectando el celular al parlante y pasando las canciones de su lista. Había bastante gente a su alrededor, por lo que quizás estaba esperando a que se hiciera un poco más de espacio, para tener donde bailar y desplegarse.

Yoongi se sentó a su lado. En un principio Jimin no se percató. Estaba con el ceño arrugado, buscando a través de su lista interminable. Cuando giró su rostro a mirar disimuladamente quien había tomado asiento a su lado, se dio un susto que lo hizo sobresaltarse.

—¡Yoongi—hyung!

No lo miró a los ojos. Jimin parecía no poder creer que el aludido estuviera allí, a su lado. ¿Tan sorprendente era, acaso? A pesar de lo incómodo que había sido todo la última vez, no estaba molesto con él. En lo absoluto. Le irritaba no conocerlo aún lo suficiente. No tener idea de qué pasaba por la mente del bailarín. Más aún, le causaba impaciencia. Porque quería entenderlo de una vez, saber de dónde nacía toda su motivación, y qué cosas lo preocupaban. Cuándo sus sonrisas eran reales, cuándo eran solo corteses o una simple máscara.

Aún era demasiado pronto para tener una opinión concreta de Park Jimin.

—¿Acaso soy un fantasma? —murmuró por lo bajo, aún sin mirarle.

Jimin lo escuchó a la perfección, a pesar de todo el ruido que los rodeaba.

—Bueno, estás algo pálido —comentó Jimin, mirándolo con un semblante de preocupación.

Yoongi no respondió a ello, porque no quería darle la razón. Se sentía hecho polvo, pero eso no era nada. Había pasado días mucho peores.

Jimin había guardado el teléfono. Yoongi no decía nada, por supuesto. No con todo lo que le costaba ser quien guiara las conversaciones. A veces podía irse por las ramas, pero necesitaba de alguien que le diera pie para soltarse y decir todo lo que cruzaba su mente.

—¿A qué has venido? ¿Vas a algún lado? —inquirió el muchacho, quitándose el gorro.

Yoongi pudo ver por su vista periférica cómo el muchacho se acomodaba el cabello hacia atrás, para que este volviera mechón por mechón hacia el frente. Era como una llovizna dorada.

—Quería verte bailar —confesó.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —habló Jimin en voz baja. Le costaba creer que el chico hubiera ido exclusivamente a verlo, más precisamente, que deseara verlo bailar. Lo conmovió, era visible en su rostro. Aún así, miró con pena la gente que se amontonaba delante de ellos—. Ahora mismo estamos rodeados. Tenía pensado volver en un par de horas, quizás.

Yoongi se cruzó de brazos y dejó que su cabeza descansara contra la pared. Sentía los ojos de Jimin sobre él, pero quería ignorarlos.

Qué idiotez, pensó para sí mismo.

El ser ermitaño que rara vez abandonaba su casa se alejaba de su morada para satisfacer un capricho ridículo.

Sin embargo, no quería dejar las cosas allí. En un silencio incómodo, palabras no dichas.

Después de todo, si quería que las cosas cambiaran, debía ser él quien diera los pasos por su cuenta.

—Jimin —le llamó. El rubio lo miró animadamente, con su mirada más amable que nunca, complacido porque el chico había ido específicamente a observarlo bailar—, esta noche tengo que ir a una fiesta, y… ¿Me ayudarías a elegir mi ropa?

Una sonrisa tierna y divertida deslumbró a Yoongi. Jimin apretaba los labios, conteniendo de reírse. Si bien Yoongi lo había notado, no dijo nada al respecto. Vaya uno a saber qué pensaba.

—Claro que sí —dijo entonces—. Vamos, déjame ayudarte.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: Desorden**

* * *

—¿De verdad solo tienes ropa negra?

El muchacho no se tardó mucho darle una respuesta al rubio.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Jimin lo observó, escéptico. Por un momento el mayor creyó que iba a soltarle un sermón, sin embargo, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir buscando entre la pila de ropa.

Había estado bromeando, claramente.

—Hay más en los cajones —apuntó Yoongi, desde la comodidad de su cama.

Jimin estaba de pie frente al ropero del muchacho, revolviéndolo todo. Había hecho un desastre de prendas negras apiladas por toda la habitación, pero Yoongi aún se guardaba los comentarios al respecto. Era obvio que lo obligaría a ordenar todo antes de irse.

A decir verdad, Yoongi no tenía nada en contra de la ropa de color, pero el negro combinaba con todo, y servía para cualquier ocasión. Podía usar la misma camisa tanto para un velorio como una discoteca, si quería. Las pocas veces que usaba algo considerado más usual en los demás, Hoseok le hacía burla diciendo que aprovecharía la ocasión para pedir un deseo.

Yoongi había dejado el ventanal abierto. Entraba una agradable brisa desde el balcón. La verdad no tenía intención de ayudar a Jimin, aún cuando era a él a quien le estaba dando una mano. Aún así, el chico había aceptado sin chistar, y tampoco se estaba quejando al respecto.

Mientras el rubio investigaba las distintas prendas de su conejillo de indias, Yoongi se tomó unos segundos para observarlo, aprovechando que el otro estaba de espaldas a él.

Ya había reparado antes en el hecho de que ambos tenían la misma estatura, pero el cuerpo de Jimin distaba mucho de asemejarse al de Yoongi; había músculos por todas partes. Yoongi solo podía presumir algo de musculatura que había ganado en su época de secundario, cuando había jugado al básquetbol por años. A su vez, Jimin tenía una postura grácil y natural, alejado de estar encorvado o encogido. Yoongi, en cambio, estaba imitando a una larva sobre su cama en aquel momento.

—¿Qué hay de esta camisa roja? —preguntó entonces, levantando la prenda hacia él.

Yoongi negó con la cabeza.

—Me la regaló un amigo para mi cumpleaños —Hoseok, medio en burla—. Ni siquiera la he estrenado.

—Pero es bonita —opinó Jimin, mirando la prenda con lástima.

—Puedes quedártela —ofreció el muchacho—, de todos modos había pensado en venderla.

—Yoongy-hyung, no deberías hacer eso con los regalos.

El aludido le restó importancia. De todas formas, no tenía planes de usarla.

Jimin dejó la camisa sobre la laptop de su dueño. Este observó el detalle con una ceja alzada, pero Jimin le ignoró por completo.

—¿Sueles usar pantalones ajustados?

Todo lo que tenía Yoongi eran jeans sueltos.

El bailarín siguió abriendo y cerrando cajones. El silencio se prolongó en el cuarto, y harto del mismo, Yoongi tomó su celular y colocó su playlist predilecta. No no no, de Gashi, empezó a sonar. Su obsesión con aquel tema había sido culpa de Namjoon, claramente. Se la había recomendado reiteradas veces, y en cuanto la oyó por primera vez, Yoongi tuvo que repetirla y luego checar la letra, y así escucharla nuevamente y luego otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Yoongi tamborileaba los dedos por encima de su estómago al ritmo de la música.

Jimin confesó no haber oído nunca el tema. Se ganó que Yoongi lo tratara de indigno.

A decir verdad, Yoongi había olvidado la crisis interna que lo había estado atormentando aquellos días. Oía un tema para repetir junto al muchacho que mayor inspiración para sus letras le había brindado. De vez en cuando intercambiaban alguna que otra opinión, trivialidades, porque Jimin estaba muy metido en su labor. Y Yoongi había olvidado sus miserias, el ahogamiento que había sentido. Estaba relajado, y descubrió que nunca había bajado tanto la guardia con alguien que no fuera él.

El sol comenzaba el ocaso. El cuarto se bañaba en un rocío de luces tenues y anaranjadas. Jimin, en el centro, parecía parte de una escena filmográfica donde todas las luces se posaban en él y lo embellecían.

Yoongi no pensó en lo que hizo. Fue un segundo en donde su mente se había desconectado del resto del cuerpo, y la razón no pudo impedirle frenar el tonto impulso de apuntar con la cámara del celular hacia Jimin, sin que este se percatara.

 _¡Click!_

Mierda.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—¿Sacaste una foto? —preguntó Jimin, con el rostro hacia él, confuso.

Yoongi puso su mejor cara de nada al segundo.

—Me tomé una selfie.

Jimin frunció aún más el entrecejo, como si debatiera la naturaleza de la respuesta de Yoongi en aquel momento. Pero entonces sonrió, y soltó una risita divertida.

—Déjame verla —pidió, extendiendo la mano.

—Ni de broma —soltó Yoongi, colocando el celular detrás suyo—. Salió pésima.

Jimin soltó el pantalón que tenía en la mano en aquel momento, y lo dejó junto a la camisa roja, nuevamente encima de la computadora de Yoongi. Tampoco se le escapó ese detalle. Jimin tomó asiento a su lado, y manoteó el celular de Yoongi antes de que siquiera tuviera chance de alejarlo aún más de él. Pero en vez de mirar la foto, para fortuna suya, el rubio puso la cámara e intentó hacer que el chico se incorporara a su lado. Aunque Yoongi estaba reacio a la idea de sacarse fotos.

—Vamos, solo una —insistió Jimin, agitando el brazo del otro, que aún permanecía acostado.

Pero a decir verdad, el chico no quería posar junto al rubio. Porque sencillamente no se le antojaba tener una foto de sí mismo, pero distinto era tener una del rostro del rubio. No es que la deseara particularmente. Pero ya que se estaba ofreciendo…

Aún así, Yoongi no se levantó. Fue por eso que Jimin terminó sacando la fotos de todos modos, con el chico acostado, medio cubriéndose el rostro, y él sentado a su lado, sonriendo espléndidamente.

Dejó el celular junto a Yoongi, y miró hacia el exterior, apreciando las nubes moviéndose con letargo, como si se contagiaran de la pereza del otro. Unos pequeños rayos de sol se habían colado, y quemaban con extrema furia la piel de los brazos de Yoongi y los dedos de Jimin, posados encima de las sábanas. Este pasó por encima de Yoongi, y se sentó en el suelo del balcón, sujetando los barrotes y entrecerrando los ojos ante tanta luz golpeándolo de pronto.

—Me encanta tu departamento —soltó de pronto, de forma inesperada. No lo estaba mirando mientras hablaba, tan solo se concentraba en las nubes, en su caminata, y el viento que las empujaba para darles más motivación en su avance.

—Sí, a mí me gusta más cuando se mantiene ordenado.

Jimin se rio, sin poder evitarlo. Miró el interior, observando el desastre que había hecho. Lejos de ponerse a acomodar las prendas, se quedó tieso en su sitio, sin soltarse de las barandas del balcón.

—Me refiero a que me gusta esto. Es tranquilo, y no es innecesariamente grande. Tienes todo lo esencial aquí. Nada sobra, nada falta. —Hizo una pausa, bajando en un rostro en un gesto ligeramente perceptible—. Y es tuyo —concluyó.

Yoongi apreció las palabras de Jimin. Se preguntó como sería su hogar en comparación. Si sería más espacioso, si tendría una cama más amplia, sillones, una cocina y baño para él solo. Y también se preguntó qué le gustaría hacer al chico en su tiempo libre, si es que acaso lo tenía. ¿Practicaría en la sala? ¿En su cuarto? ¿Oiría música la misma cantidad de tiempo que él? ¿Estudiaría teoría de la danza?

Jimin apenas era un conocido, del cual no tenía idea en lo absoluto.

Y Yoongi no se atrevió a preguntarle nada de todo aquello.

Soltando aire ruidosamente, Yoongi se levantó. Se acercó al borde de la cama, se puso de pie, y salió al balcón junto con Jimin. Ambos dejaron los pies colgando, las piernas apretadas entre los barrotes. El rubio balanceaba los pies como si estuviera en un columpio, y tenía la mirada perdida, melancólica. Cuando reparó en la mirada fija de Yoongi, puso su mejor cara para él, riéndose avergonzado y luego volviendo a desviar la vista.

—¿Cómo eras de pequeño? —cuestionó Yoongi de la nada, no sin poder ocultar cierta duda en su voz.

Había sido un pensamiento muy repentino, pero ya lo había soltado.

—¿Eh? —Jimin se volvió hacia él, extrañado.

Yoongi se aclaró la garganta antes de preguntar nuevamente.

—De pequeño —dijo—, ¿cómo eras?

El muchacho meditó por unos segundos, llevándose la mano al mentón mientras se concentraba. Era la primera vez que Yoongi veía a alguien haciendo eso de forma inconsciente, y le pareció un detalle adorable.

—Era algo tímido, creo —contó—. Mis padres me mandaron a teatro musical desde un principio para que comenzara a ser más extrovertido. Supongo que con el tiempo eso me llevó a descubrir la danza, porque empecé a bailar desde que tenía unos trece, catorce años.

Yoongi quiso visualizar en su mente la imagen de un Jimin preadolescente, pero le era difícil. Aunque tenía gestos aniñados, había rasgos de él que eran característicos de un adulto. Pero podía imaginarlo haciendo un berrinche, inflando los mofletes; con eso seguro se ganaba el perdón de los mayores.

Quizás siempre había sido el más bajito de la clase. Al igual que él.

—También tuve un montón de novias en aquella época —confesó con una sonrisa, sus ojos empequeñeciéndose, los labios apretados.

Yoongi no se esperaba esa confesión repentina.

—No quería comentarlo, pero ya me estabas dando aires de rompecorazones —respondió Yoongi, analizándolo seriamente.

A Jimin lo alteró de inmediato.

—¿Qué dices? —vociferó, aunque reía. Estaba evidentemente avergonzado, y arrepentido de haber soltado algo así—, pero yo no era el que cortaba con mis novias —aclaró—, eran ellas las que me dejaban por otro.

—Wow, ¿así?

—Así era —reiteró, con una mirada enorme, de pronto molesto por recordar sus dramas de primaria—, y siempre que me cambiaban era por algún niño que era un idiota.

Yoongi no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar su enfado.

—Mirate, has vivido más dramas de novela siendo un bebé de los que cualquiera puede llegar a aspirar en su vida —bromeó Yoongi, buscando molestarlo aún más. De alguna manera, ver el rostro enojado de Jimin era lindo. Parecía un niño quejándose—. Y lo peor es que aún guardas el rencor.

—No les guardo rencor —dijo, aún enojado.

Yoongi se rio aún más alto al verlo agitando los pies en el aire, frustrado.

—Ellas fueron muy malas conmigo —continuó—, y luego mi madre tenía que consolarme —admitió, de pronto recobrando un poco la compostura—. Ah, qué tonto me habré oído quejándome todo el tiempo de cada niña.

—Lo lamento por tu madre —Jimin le dio un pequeño golpe por esa respuesta. Pero se guardó de decir que él también lo pensaba.

El celular de Jimin comenzó a sonar desde el interior del cuarto. El chico se quejó mientras salía de su comodidad y se levantaba para meterse dentro nuevamente y atender. Yoongi no llegaba a oír la voz al otro lado de la línea; apenas podía oír las respuestas cortas de Jimin, hasta que a lo último dijo «De acuerdo, también te quiero», y colgó.

Asomó el rostro por la ventana, esperando hasta que Yoongi le dirigiera la mirada.

—Ya debo irme hyung, ¿me abres?

Aunque ya sabía que aquellas iban a ser sus palabras, una semillita de esperanza había germinado la idea de que pudiera cambiar de opinión a último momento, y quedarse por lo menos hasta que el sol se ocultara por completo.

Era una lástima que Jimin no pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

Bajaron juntos hasta la planta baja. Jimin se puso nervioso al ver que Yoongi comenzaba a acompañarlo mientras caminaba por la calle, pero le explicó que iría al banco que estaba a un par de cuadras para sacar dinero, y se volvería a su casa. El rubio no comentó nada al respecto, pero pareció más tranquilo de ahí en adelante. Jimin siguió contándole del caso de una niña en específico que había roto con él porque «era muy cachetón».

—¿Y por qué había decidido ser mi novia desde un principio? —soltó alterado, y Yoongi mientras tanto se estallaba en risas.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del banco, Jimin se ofreció a esperarlo, pero Yoongi prefirió que fuera yendo a su casa, ya que seguramente esperaban por él. Jimin se despidió con un abrazo. Sin saber cómo recibirlo, Yoongi le dio un par de palmadas a la espalda, y rompió el acercamiento más rápido de lo usual. Aún así, Jimin no dejaba de dedicarle su siempre fiel sonrisa, cálido, comprensivo.

—Te veo al rato —dijo.

Yoongi evitó decirle que «al rato» sería en realidad unos cuantos días. Pero no quería que él supiera que contaba los días para verlo.

Luego de que Jimin se fuera, y tras haber sacado el dinero que supuso que necesitaría para aquella noche, Yoongi volvió a su edificio. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y aún le quedaba prepararse. Había comprado algunas cosas para comer antes de salir, y quizás convidarle a Jin si estaba en casa, pero primero quería darse una ducha y ordenar el desastre que era su cuarto. (Jimin había escapado de él, pero no volvería a repetirse).

Tras haberse dado un baño y haber comenzado a limpiar, un hambre voraz lo obligó a pausar su tarea. Pasó por delante del cuarto de Jin, y le preguntó si había cenado. Sin abrir la puerta, Jin le dijo desde dentro que sí, pero le agradecía de todas formas. Por lo que siguió rumbo hasta la cocina y se preparó algo rápido que lo saciara cuanto antes.

Cayó un mensaje de Namjoon a su celular, diciendo que ya estaba yendo a su casa. Eran las nueve, por lo que supuso que tendría tiempo hasta poco antes de las diez. Comió tranquilo, como rara vez podía hacerlo, pero cuando acabó y se dispuso a lavar los platos, su compañero le dijo que ya estaba en la puerta del edificio. Yoongi soltó un insulto al aire, porque no le había dado tiempo de terminar de ordenar. ¿Cómo había hecho tan rápido para viajar?

Bajó y lo encontró de pie, con los auriculares cubriendo sus oídos. Alzó la mano para saludarlo a través del vidrio de la puerta de ingreso.

—¿Cómo demonios llegaste tan rápido?

Namjoon alzó su celular.

—En uber.

Por supuesto. El muy traidor.

—Habías dicho que estarías aquí a las diez —protestó Yoongi, dejándolo entrar.

Namjoon se metió dentro del edifico, guardando los auriculares en la mochila que llevaba detrás, mirando sin culpa a su amigo.

—Y serán las diez y ya estaré aquí —explicó Namjoon, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor—. Ah, por cierto: Hola.

El mayor hizo caso omiso al comentario. Los saludos eran detalles innecesarias en aquellas circunstancias.

Yoongi le ofreció algo de beber al llegar al cuarto piso, y terminó aceptando un vaso de agua. Fueron a su habitación, donde apenas entrar, Namjoon hizo una pausa larga para admirar el desastre que aún estaba hecho su dormitorio. Soltó un silbido extenso, sin salir de su asombro.

—Te recordaba un poco más ordenado —mencionó, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Tomó asiento frente al diminuto escritorio del chico, que estaba opuesto a la cama.

—No fui yo —respondió molesto, continuando con su labor de ordenar todo.

—Ah, ¿no? —preguntó, irónico—, ¿quién fue entonces? ¿Un huracán?

«Algo así», pensó Yoongi para sus adentros.

Namjoon se puso a mirar inmediatamente los cuadernos que habían apilados en su escritorio. Parecía que buscaba alguno en particular, pero claro que no tenía idea de qué canciones habría en cada uno de ellos.

Tomó uno por azar, y se lo mostró a Yoongi antes de abrirlo.

—¿Puedo?

El chico asintió, y Namjoon se puso a ojear cada página mientras el otro doblaba y guardaba las prendas. No le preocupó ni un poco ver el rostro que ponía su amigo mientras leía sus canciones, y tampoco le preocupaba que encontrara algo que él pudiera considerar vergonzoso. Después de todo, Namjoon era su mejor crítico. Si había que tuviera que ser dicho, él le oiría.

El muchacho vestía una campera negra ancha, una camisa color vino, y también llevaba puesto unos pantalones oscuros junto con unos borcegos del mismo color. Yoongi, en cambio, aún no había elegido qué ponerse, y es que por más que Jimin le había dado un par de opciones, no estaba del todo seguro por cuál optar.

—Al fin —dijo Yoongi una vez que terminó de ordenar todo aquel lío, admirando su orden con total orgullo.

—Perfecto —dijo Namjoon—. Ahora vístete de una vez —le ordenó, revoléandole un par de prendas que habían quedado detrás suyo, y que Yoongi había olvidado de acomodar.

—Espera, aún no…

—¡Suga! Por favor, llegaremos tarde —le apuró.

El muchacho alzó las manos, en señal de rendición. Salió del cuarto y se encerró en el baño, donde antes de vestirse, se vio al espejo. La mirada que le devolvía el espejo ocultaba tantas emociones. Un sinfín de matices de sentimientos e ideas…

* * *

No era un bar. Aquello era una maldita discoteca. Yoongi no podía creer que había tenido algo de esperanzas en que el festejo de un mocoso sería algo tranquilo, y se sintió tanto decepcionado de sí mismo por hacerse tales ideas, como intranquilo y nervioso. Aquellos lugares alteraban su humor inmediatamente. El exceso de gente, la música que detestaba a un volumen altísimo, las paredes vibrando, el olor a alcohol mezclado con humo de cigarrillo (que se suponía que estaba prohibido), y la gente apretujándose entre sí, bailando todos demasiado cerca, en masa.

—Debí quedarme en la planta baja —dijo para sí mismo, aunque Namjoon pudo oírle claramente.

Era un bar de dos pisos, en realidad, y obviando la planta baja. En la entrada habían varios sillones, una amplia barra y casi nada de gente. El sitio perfecto para Yoongi. Pero luego habían unas escaleras gigantes, que llevaban al piso del medio, donde habían varias mesas y asientos para grupos de gente, ocupado mayormente por personas en mal estado y parejas comiéndose los labios entre sí. Y finalmente, arriba de todo, donde la verdadera fiesta se estaba dando. Era un espacio pequeño, con dos barras en cada extremo, un poco más iluminado que el segundo piso, y con una energía inagotable y excedida.

Jeon Jungkook estaba en la barra cercana a la puerta, rodeado por su grupo de amigos y todos con un vaso en sus manos. Estaba festejando la mayoría de edad a lo grande.

—¡Miren quién está aquí! —dijo una voz demasiado cerca, que lo tomó desprevenido.

Alguien se había colgado a sus hombros, y notó el rostro pegado a su mejilla de su amigo cercano, Jung Hoseok.

—¿Hoseok?

No esperaba encontrarlo allí. ¿Había ido al bar por coincidencia? Sabía que su amigo solía irse de parranda de vez en cuando, algunos fines de semana. Pero le pareció una casualidad demasiado extraña. No podía ser tan sencillo.

Jungkook se acercó enseguida a ellos, acompañado de un muchachito de su edad quizás, cuyo rostro se le hacía ligeramente familiar a Yoongi.

Hasta que pudo reconocerlo: Era Taehyung, el amigo de Hoseok.

¿Qué hacían ambos allí?

Todos se estaban saludando entre sí. Jungkook le presentó a Namjoon el chico que desconocía, y le explico que Tae era su amigo desde la escuela. Entonces Yoongi fue atando cabos, y claro, no había sido coincidencia. Todos se conocían entre sí, o al menos casi todos.

¿Había estado tan ajeno a sus cercanos como para haber ignorado tales detalles en la vida de los demás?

Aunque a decir verdad, tampoco era algo tan relevante. Por más que se sintiera un tanto ajeno e ignorante bajo aquella sorpresa.

—Es un gusto Yoongi —le saludó el muchachito cuando los presentaron. Era más joven, claramente, sin embargo, Yoongi tenía que alzar ligeramente la mirada hacia arriba.

¿Él también? ¿De verdad?

—Hoseok me ha hablado siempre muy bien de ti —agregó tras una pausa.

Yoongi se preguntó si aquel había sido un simple comentario cortés para romper el hielo, o si realmente lo había hecho. Miró a su amigo alzando una ceja, analizándolo. Por supuesto, recibió una de sus clásicas sonrisas como respuesta, de joven inocente y amable.

—Ah —fue toda la respuesta del chico.

No se le daban muy bien las relaciones interpersonales. (Muy tarde, había escogido un trabajo donde dependía en cierta medida de ello).

—Creí que ya no vendrían —admitió Jungkook, con una mirada animada, reluciente. Parecía verdaderamente feliz de verlos a todos allí, festejando su cumpleaños. Había otro grupo de personas dando vueltas por allí, y este los llamó para que se acercaran y se presentaran entre sí. Eran compañeros de clases, amigos, un par de familiares, pero eran todos de su edad. Se notaba que al chico no le faltaban contactos.

A Yoongi le alegró por él, aunque no lo demostrara; no paraba de sonreír a sus amigos, se reía de los chistes que todos soltaban y hasta se unía a sus bailes torpes y burlescos. Le agradaba verlo así, por más que fuera un desconocido en cierta manera.

La mayoría se unió al tumulto de gente para bailar, de inmediato. Jungkook se quedó unos momentos junto a Namjoon y Yoongi, que lo felicitaron por su cumpleaños mientras iban a la barra a buscar algo de beber. Ambos hablaban del tema nuevo que había sacado un artista pop que a ambos les gustaba, del cual Yoongi no había oído según él, y que tampoco le interesaba demasiado de momento. Tenía la vista perdida en la multitud, preguntándose a si mismo a qué hora podría irse y que se considerara aceptable por parte del cumpleañero.

Pero entonces divisó una melena rubia que llamó su atención entre las luces y el mar de gente. Un chico de su estatura. Que bailaba junto a otro muchacho, por el cuál no tenía el más mínimo interés. Vestía una campera de cuero azul, una remera negra con escote en v, y unos pantalones verde un tanto ajustados que se lucían con el movimiento de sus piernas, de un lado a otro, con pasos cortos y sin detenerse.

—¿Jimin? —soltó Yoongi sin pensar.

Jungkook lo miró sorprendido, y sonrió inmediatamente.

—Vaya, ¿se conocen? —dijo divertido, analizando su expresión de asombro. Yoongi había dejado la boca abierta sin darse cuenta.

Yoongi asintió, sin apartar la mirada del rubio.

A Namjoon le extrañó ver de pronto a su amigo tan ensimismado. Le preguntó a Jungkook que quién era, y este le explicó que sus mamás eran mejores amigas, y en consecuencia, ellos habían sido amigos desde la infancia.

—Pero nunca me habló de ti, Yoongi —dijo el muchacho mirándolo con curiosidad—. ¿De dónde conoces a Jimin?

—Ah… El metro.

—Oh, ya.

El joven comprendió enseguida a lo que se refería, pero aún así, se preguntó cómo se habría podido dar la situación entre ambos para que se hubieran hablado alguna vez. Yoongi no parecía de aquellos que eran de hacer charla fácil. Ya le estaba costando horrores sacarle alguna frase compuesta de más de dos palabras.

—¿Son amigos? —le preguntó Namjoon.

Yoongi se lo pensó.

¿Acaso lo eran? Habían salido una vez, y el chico había visitado su casa en dos ocasiones distintas. Sentía una profunda admiración por él, por su lado artístico y su personalidad, que lo deslumbraban. Pero no estaba seguro que de Jimin lo considerara a él de esa manera. ¿Conocidos? ¿Vecinos? ¿Personas que no tenían inconveniente en pasar el tiempo en compañía del otro?

¿Por qué sobrepensaba las cosas?

—Es… un bailarín.

Como si eso le aclarara las cosas a su compañero.

A decir verdad, más que un bailarín, Yoongi bien podría describir a Jimin como su musa. Pero esas no eran cosas para decir en voz alta. Además, lo malinterpretarían. Y no quería ni que Jungkook le fuera con el chisme al rubio, y tampoco recibir un interrogatorio por parte de su amigo más cercano.

—Esperenme aquí —les pidió Yoongi, mientras se dirigía al centro de la pista, en dirección a donde estaba bailando Jimin con su acompañante.

Yoongi comprendió lo que se proponía demasiado tarde.

Volvió arrastrando a Jimin de la mano, quien a su vez no se soltaba del muchacho que iba detrás suyo, media cabeza más alto, con ropa brillante y su expresión denotando que no estaba comprendiendo nada.

¿Acaso era…?

—Hey, Jimin, no vas a poder creerlo —decía Kookie mientras lo acercaba al dúo del rap.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron antes de que Jimin se detuviera frente suyo. Sin embargo, no lucía sorprendido, como si su presencia en el bar (discoteca) no lo extrañara. Su mano no se había soltado del otro sujeto, que al estar más cerca, Yoongi pudo ver bien su rostro. Parecía un chico extranjero, de cara larga y cabello corto, castaño. Observó tanto a Yoongi como a Namjoon con cautela, pero pasó de inmediato de ellos y fijó sus ojos en Jungkook, que no se separaba de Jimin.

—Vaya, hyung, veo que al final optaste por lo que te recomendé que usaras.

Yoongi se quedó helado. Se había olvidado de aquel detalle. Al final, sí había optado por las prendas que Jimin había elegido para él, pero porque Namjoon se las había arrojado para que se vistiera de una vez, creyendo que el conjunto lo había separado Yoongi para vestir.

Y no le había dado el tiempo de elegir otra cosa.

—¿Fuiste tú quien le dijo que use esa ropa? —preguntó Namjoon, asombrado. Una media sonrisa incrédula apareció en su rostro, y su mirada pasó de Jimin a la camisa roja tan llamativa que hacía destacar a su amigo.

—Me pidió que le de una mano para elegir —contó Jimin, a pesar de que Yoongi rogaba silenciosamente porque comprendiera que debía haberse ahorrado el comentario.

Yoongi se sintió demasiado expuesto de pronto. No le gustaba ser el tema de conversación.

—Estás muy bien vestido, Sugab —concordó Jungkook, mirándolo con aprobación—. Siempre vas usando ropas negras.

—No es el único —comentó Namjoon en voz baja, mirando con complicidad al menor.

Se hizo el distraído, por supuesto.

—Gracias —Jimin aceptó el mérito y su buen gusto, mirando orgulloso al muchacho que no sabía donde meterse.

—Sí, ya —dio por finalizado el tema—. ¿Cómo sabías que estaría hoy aquí? —preguntó.

Después de todo, él no había detallado de quién era el cumpleaños, ni tampoco dónde sería, o alguna pista que le hiciera comprender que se trataba de la fiesta de Jungkook.

—Hoseok —dijeron entonces tanto Jimin, como Namjoon y Jungkook al mismo tiempo.

La mente de Yoongi quedó en suspensión por un rato. Decidió que no iba a romperse la cabeza tratando de comprender ese entramado de relaciones y amistades, así que dejó el asunto inconcluso en su cabeza.

Namjoon le pasó un vaso cargado de cerveza. Le dio un sorbo corto, e inmediatamente pasó el vaso a Jimin, quien lo tomó de inmediato.

Yoongi observó al sujeto que desconocía. No había soltado una sola palabra en todo aquel rato. Siquiera su expresión había cambiado en toda la charla que habían tenido.

—¿Ya estamos todos? —preguntó Jungkook, como si no fuera él quién había organizado el festejo y fuera él quién debía estar enterado de los invitados.

—Aún no —informó Namjoon en respuesta—, un amigo mío está en camino.

Antes de que se formara un silencio incómodo entre todos ellos, Hoseok y Tae aparecieron junto a los chicos, y les reclamaron que era hora de que se pusieran a bailar de una vez, arrastrando a todos al centro de la pista, entre ellos, a un Yoongi que no había conseguido librarse de su peor condena.

Tenía que ser una broma.

¿Cómo querían que siquiera se moviera en un espacio tan reducido?

La gente no dejaba de pasar a su alrededor, como si fuera un poste o algo así. Casi nadie pedía permiso, y había demasiada piel de extraños cerca, y era imposible que siquiera alguien respetara su espacio personal. Se dijo a sí mismo que aguantaría los pocos minutos que pudiera, y luego, se iría directo a la barra, o a uno de los pocos asientos que había vislumbrado de reojo a los costados. Ya codiciaba apoyar su trasero en uno de aquellos tentadores almohadones.

Jungkook y Tae se la pasaban haciendo el payaso. Y Hoseok se unía tanto a sus idioteces como a las de Namjoon, contagiando su alegría al grupo, y enseñándole pasos a todo aquel que pareciera estar ligeramente perdido. No lo intentó con Yoongi, porque sabía lo que era salir a bailar con él: una causa perdida.

De la nada apareció un chico más alto con el cabello castaño y el rostro de modelo. Estaba junto a Namjoon, y vestía un buzo morado junto con unos shorts negros.

—¿Qué mierda…?

Era Jin. El amigo que Namjoon había mencionado. Lo saludó como si nada, aunque era claro que tampoco esperaba verlo en la misma fiesta.

Yoongi decidió que era demasiado para su entendimiento, aunque más tarde Namjoon le explicó que trabajan en el mismo restaurante, y le sorprendió descubrir que ellos eran compañeros de piso. De todas las veces que había ido a casa de Yoongi, jamás se había cruzado a Jin ni habían tenido razón para mencionarlo el uno al otro.

Yoongi estaba exhausto. De quedarse quieto había pasado a moverse ligeramente de un lado a otro, casi como si balanceara su propio peso sobre sus pies, pero al ritmo de la música. Su rostro no transmitía mucha alegría, excepto cuando alguna ocurrencia de los chicos le arrancaba una carcajada a la fuerza. En una ocasión, Jungkook junto a Hoseok y Taehyung se habían acercado a él hasta rodearlo y bailarle como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Hoseok se animó a tomarlo de los hombros y zarandearlo un poco, mientras que los chicos gritaban y coreaban a su alrededor, y Yoongi exageraba su cara de sufrimiento, fingiendo que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

Lejos de molestarse, Jungkook se moría de risa cada vez que alguien señalaba a Yoongi siendo el «alma de la fiesta».

Quizás el alcohol estaba surtiendo algo de efecto en todos.

Yoongi trataba de no mirar mucho hacia Jimin. Aunque seguía en la misma ronda con ellos, y bailaba y se divertía y bromeaba como uno más del grupo, tenía pegado al muchacho a sus espaldas como si fuera su siamés. La única persona con la que hablaba era Jimin, y había visto a ambos sonreírse el uno al otro, pero eso era todo.

Namjoon y Jin fueron hacia la barra, así que Yoongi se excusó y los acompañó. Hablaron del trabajo de ellos, de cómo nunca habían sido exactamente amigos entre sí, porque solían trabajar en distintos horarios, hasta que a Jin le cambiaron de turno y comenzó a coincidir más con él, y se fueron volviendo más cercanos y etcétera.

Una vez que cada uno estaba con una bebida nueva, Yoongi le informó al dúo que iría a sentarse un rato, si se entendía «un rato» como «hasta que la fiesta termine o me harte de estar aquí». Por lo menos Namjoon supo captarlo al instante.

Disfrutó mucho más estar allí en cuanto tomó asiento, sin nadie a su alrededor, ni brazos que lo apretujaran o gritos que lo aturdieran. Hasta la música no le molestaba tanto estando sentado.

Podía observar a todos desde su sitio. Hoseok seguía bailando junto a los dos más jóvenes, marcaba el paso de cada baile, y los tres se sabían la letra de cada maldita canción como si salieran todas las noches de la semana. Era vergonzoso. Namjoon seguía junto a su amigo, Jin, y observaban las payasadas del trío, aunque bailaban un poco entre sí, aunque era evidente que ninguno de los dos tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo.

Y Jimin…

—¿Qué haces aquí solo?

Se había aparecido a su lado. Tenía una copa de lo que parecía champagne en su mano, y estaba de pie, observándolo con una mirada amable y empática. Si Jimin había guardado dudas de que Yoongi en realidad fuera un recluido social, allí mismo se estaban aclarando.

El tipo que lo acompañaba no estaba junto a él, lo cual extrañó a Yoongi, pero prefirió no mencionarlo de momento.

—No soy un aficionado a las fiestas —mencionó en respuesta, sabiendo que con aquella explicación bastaba.

Jimin asintió, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y bebía calmadamente, como si no hubiera estado a los saltos minutos atrás, extasiado, sintiendo y viviendo la música que retumbaba por todos lados.

El rubio se acomodó el cabello, y Yoongi se permitió observarlo. Se había quitado la campera hacía rato, y la había dejado por algún sitio de toda aquella pista. Yoongi esperaba que no olvidara recogerla.

—De verdad te queda esa camisa —mencionó Jimin, quien le estaba devolviendo la mirada.

Yoongi se sobresaltó un poco al sentirse descubierto, pero Jimin no parecía alterado porque lo estuviera observando. Tenía una mirada pacífica, y se veía relajado. Quizás el alcohol lo había suavizado más de lo usual. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si sufriera una mezcla de cansancio con tranquilidad.

—Bueno, podría contratarte como asesor de imagen si lo del baile no te funciona. —Aunque fuera en chiste, lo había dicho de forma demasiado seria.

Jimin tampoco le siguió el juego.

Se concentraron en su bebida por un rato. Ninguno tenía algo particularmente para decir, o al menos eso creía Yoongi. La mirada de Jimin seguía ligeramente perdida. Se le antojó un tanto extraño sentir cierta nostalgia al ver su semblante tan apagado, y más aún descubrirse a si mismo esperando por el Jimin de todos los días, el que era amable todo el tiempo y no dejaba huecos en las conversaciones, solo cuando estaba ocupado en otra labor.

—Aunque a decir verdad —retomó sin importarle la larga pausa—, dejaste mi habitación hecha un desastre.

Jimin lo mordió los labios al verlo, avergonzado. Se cubrió el rostro de inmediato, asomando los ojitos por encima de la yema de los dedos.

—Lo recordé demasiado tarde —admitió—, cuando había llegado a casa.

—No tienes excusas —lo cortó Yoongi, antes de que tuviera chance de pedirle disculpas—. Ahora por eso quedas vetado de mi departamento.

Jimin lo miró apenado, y a pesar de que Yoongi fingía una expresión fría, se le hizo difícil mantener la mirada del rubio. Hubiera cedido inmediatamente si no tuviera un autocontrol tan bien entrenado.

—Vamos hyung, estás siendo injusto.

Yoongi no cambió de parecer. Por más que Jimin siguió insistiendo, evitó mirarlo y tomó de su vaso de cerveza como si fuera lo único a lo que le prestara su atención.

Cuando Jimin se prendió a su hombro y tiró de él para que aflojara de una vez, apareció el sujeto que lo acompañaba.

Jimin se soltó de Yoongi y le sonrió al recién llegado. Le preguntó por qué había tardado tanto, y el muchacho se acercó a su oído y dijo algo que Yoongi no llegó a oír por culpa de todo el ruido. Se mantuvieron un rato charlando así, olvidando por completo la existencia del chico, y cuando estaba por ponerse de pie, el extraño besó a Jimin en los labios.

Fue un beso lento, aunque duró cuestión de segundos. Le sugirió volver a la pista, y Jimin simplemente asintió, relamiéndose los labios. Se disculpó con Yoongi y se fue tras él, sin darle tiempo a que el chico le dijera siquiera que no había problema.

No fueron donde estaban los demás, aunque se quedaron bailando bastante cerca de ellos. Jimin pasaba los brazos por encima de los hombros de su novio, mientras que el otro lo tomaba de la cintura, y le sonreía complacido. Parecían en su propia burbuja. Yoongi temía solo romperla si se los quedaba viendo demasiado.

En cierto momento apareció Jungkook, ebrio, a decirle que estaba extremadamente agradecido con él, y que no esperaba la hora de empezar a componer junto a él. Luego volvió corriendo a la pista.

Yoongi se hartó de ver al grupo bailar desde su asiento. Fue al baño, se mojó la cara y se mantuvo un rato allí, a solas. Era increíble como el sonido no amenguaba a pesar de tener la puerta cerrada. Estaba a punto de salir cuando de uno de los cubículos salió Hoseok, con rostro de muerto-vivo.

Yoongi le preguntó si estaba bien. Hoseok le pidió que bajara el volumen de la música.

El más grande suspiró. Ya era hora de irse.

Avisó al resto del grupo que su amigo no se sentía del todo bien, y todos lo comprendieron de inmediato. Jungkook volvió a agradecerle por ir a la fiesta, demasiado efusivo, y Tae le pidió que le avisara una vez que Hoseok estuviera en su casa. Saludó a Namjoon, y le preguntó a Jin si volvería más tarde o quería aprovechar que él se iría al edificio, pero el mayor prefirió quedarse, así que no insistió.

No pensó en despedirse de Jimin. Lo que menos quería era molestarlo.

Y así, luego de haber acompañado a su amigo hasta su casa en uber (luego le cobraría la mitad del viaje), siguió en el coche hasta su propio departamento, donde se tiró a la cama sin cambiarse de ropa, ni taparse o mandar algún mensaje a los chicos del cumpleaños.

No fue sencillo caer dormido con el retumbe de la música aún atascada en sus oídos.

* * *

 _Nota de autor:_

 _Y en el capítulo 7 se conocen los siete :) Perdón que sea tan largo._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: Huecos oscuros**

* * *

Cuando Yoongi despertó al día siguiente, sentía como si hubieran usado su cuerpo para pasar un trapo al suelo: Escurrido, asqueroso, y empapado en sudor. Ni siquiera se dio tiempo a desayunar. Eligió su ropa de inmediato, y se metió directo en la ducha sin antes consultar con los compañeros de piso. Para ser honesto, nunca lo hacía, además era el que menos tardaba en ducharse porque vivía apurado. Se bañó con el agua hirviendo, a pesar de que no fuera un día particularmente frío. Al terminar, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la cocina comunal, y cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral, se dio un susto enorme al toparse de frente con Namjoon, quien dio un sobresalto y por poco volcaba la taza de café que tenía en la mano. Unas pequeñas gotas cayeron al suelo, manchando el piso de madera.

—Suga, qué susto —soltó su amigo, mientras apoyaba la taza en la mesa y buscaba papel de manos para secar las gotitas volcadas de café.

—Pero si tú me sorprendiste a mí —dijo recuperando el aliento—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó, sin moverse de su sitio.

Entonces Jin se asomó a la puerta, y observó la situación con cara de necesitar largar horas más de sueño.

—Oh, Yoongi, buen día —volvió a la cocina y reapareció luego con una taza de café negro para él, quien aminoró su mal humor de las mañanas ante tal bendito gesto—. Namjoon me trajo anoche hasta aquí, y como entramos a la misma hora al trabajo, le dije que se quede y no perdiera más horas de sueño . —Bostezó, y entonces tomó asiento y le indicó al más joven de los tres que se sentara también. Namjoon hizo caso y tomó asiento delante suyo—. Se te va a hacer tarde —le avisó a Yoongi luego, mirando la hora del reloj de pared.

Jin solía tener distintos horarios a lo largo de la semana. Tenía entendido que eran rotativos, como en el caso de Namjoon, aunque a este le respetaban las horas de estudio de la facultad. Yoongi no tenía idea de la rutina semanal de Jin, pero él estaba al tanto de los horarios fijos de su compañero de piso, y en más de una ocasión había llamado a Yoongi para que se levantara y no quedara dormido. Le debía más de una.

El muchacho apuró su taza de café y la dejó vacía en cuestión de minutos. Tomó su mochila y, tras despedirse de los chicos, salió hacia el trabajo, sintiendo que había demasiadas cosas que ignoraba de sus amigos más cercanos, y aunque no fuera algo por lo que quizás debiera hacer algún tipo de drama, le generaba cierta culpa difícil de ignorar.

Aquella culpa se acrecentó al llegar y bajar al metro, y ver solo pasajeros adormecidos, callados, acompañando al silencio matutino. Aquello era un teatro sin obra, solo lleno de espectadores que no lograban opacar la sensación de vacío.

Yoongi se subió al tren. Se colocó los auriculares, y cerró los ojos mientras viajaba pegado al vidrio de la venta. Dejó que el metro lo meciera lentamente con sus discretas sacudidas. El sueño reapareció; quizás podía descansar un poco antes de llegar a su bajada.

* * *

Al salir de la facultad, Namjooon le esperaba en la puerta principal del edificio, acompañado de Jungkook, con una sonrisa exuberante, a pesar de tener el rostro medio pálido. Pudo adivinar por su cara que si bien había podido descansar, la noche anterior le había pasado factura. «Bienvenido a la adultez», deseaba decirle.

Yoongi reparó con más detalle en su amigo. Llevaba una camisa de tono pastel que nunca le había visto. Además estaba usando unos jeans que le quedaban más ceñidos a los que él acostumbraba, aunque se le notaba bastante cómodo con ellos. Era ropa de Jin. Lo notó en cuanto se acercó más a ellos y le observó con más detalle. Seguramente había tiempo de darse un baño en la casa antes de que ambos partieran hacia el trabajo.

—Suga, vengo por mis clases particulares —le dijo Jungkook en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente.

Ahora entendía aquella sonrisa. El muchacho estaba ansioso, de verdad.

—No puedo creer que tengas tantas energías después de haber vaciado todo el alcohol del bar de anoche —comentó Yoongi, con voz ronca por el cansancio.

—No tomé tanto —dijo, aunque se veía en su rostro cierto pudor causado por aquel comentario.

Namjoon pronto saltó en su defensa, sabiendo que Yoongi no estaba muy convencido al respecto.

—Dijiste que lo harías —le recordó.

—Sí, bueno, no creí que vendrían por mí el día siguiente a su fiesta de cumpleaños —explicó, escéptico—, me imaginé que solo querrían reponer horas de sueño, como yo.

Ambos negaron, con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Vamos a casa de Hoseok —le informó Namjoon, y Yoongi sintió que la mente volvía a descolocarse de su cuerpo.

—¿De Hoseok? —repitió, mirando a ambos confundido, sin poder cerrar la boca—, ¿en qué momento decidieron todo esto?

—Hace un rato —respondió Namjoon, rodeando los hombros de su amigo con su brazo. Suga se apartó de inmediato, pero Namjoon estaba acostumbrado a que hiciera eso. Más cuando quería mostrarse cabreado.

Yoongi no podía creer que tuviera que sacrificar horas de sueño para satisfacer el capricho de un crío.

—Bien —dijo entonces, y se dejó guiar por ambos chicos.

En lo único en lo que podía pensar Yoongi en aquel momento era que él era mayor de los tres, y aún así, estaba siendo arrastrado injustamente por el otro par. Quizás debía imponerse sobre ellos, pero a decir verdad, no quería decepcionar a ninguno de los dos. Después de todo, lo que Namjoon le había dicho era cierto: él había aceptado.

Y él solito se había metido en aquel embrollo.

Cuando llegaron, Hoseok los esperaba con snacks sobre la mesa ratonera del living, soda y música pop sonando desde el televisor.

Aquel sitio era tan diferente a su departamento. En especial con referencia a la amplitud. Apenas habían entrado y Yoongi podía dar cuantos pasos se le antojaran sin tener cuidado de golpearse con las patas de su escritorio y tropezar con la silla del mismo. Todo estaba dispuesto a distancia, y no había ni amontonamiento ni cosas guardadas en bolsas de consorcio. Era un sitio pulcro, de paredes blancas, y los ventanales que daban vista a la ciudad desde el noveno piso en donde se hallaba el departamento. Podía ver tres puertas al fondo, y supuso que serían las habitaciones y el baño. A la izquierda del living Yoongi pudo ver la cocina, también bastante decente, y una barra al centro que servía tanto como mesada de la cocina como de mesa de comedor.

Era curioso lo que se podía hacer con el mismo sueldo, aprovechando la ventaja de que le alquilaban a su pariente, y compartiendo gastos con su hermana. Yoongi anhelaba algo de aquella suerte.

—¿Está toda la banda? —bromeó Hoseok al verlos en su puerta. Miró especialmente a Yoongi, de quien había desconfiado que apareciera en su casa—. Tomen asiento —los invitó, y los chicos fueron tomando asiento en el sillón de tres cuerpos que había junto a la mesita llena de papas y bebidas.

Jungkook metió la mano en una bolsa que había abierta, y comió papitas antes de que Hoseok les diera permiso de picotear lo que se les antojara. Yoongi hizo lo mismo, aunque sintió que él tenía más derecho, siendo que conocía mucho más a Hoseok que cualquiera de los otros muchachos.

Namjoon miró a ambos con desaprobación, pero no aguantó mucho y también tomó algo para comer.

Hoseok cerró la puerta con llave y tomó asiento en el sillón tipo puff que había a un costado de la mesita.

—¿Jiwoo también quería clases particulares? —preguntó Yoongi, aunque no había rastros de la hermana de Hoseok en la casa.

—No, ella está en casa de una amiga —le respondió, sirviéndole a todos algo de beber—, así que aproveché y le dije a Namjoon que estaban invitados.

—¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste a mí directamente? —quiso saber Yoongi, de pronto algo ofendido por el modo de proceder de su amigo.

—Habrías dicho que no.

Touché. Yoongi no podía argumentar contra aquello.

—Hobi, ¿vives con una chica? —preguntó entonces Jungkook, retomando el tema anterior.

—Comparto el departamento con mi hermana —le explicó, anulando cualquier idea que el menor pudiera estar creando en su cabeza.

—Ah —soltó primero, meditando un poco la respuesta del muchacho—, ¿y es bonita? —dijo en broma.

Namjoon por poco escupía la gaseosa que estaba tomando. Yoongi soltó una carcajada, sorprendido por la actitud burlona del chico.

Sin embargo, Hoseok no se cabreó ni un poco. Se le infló un poco el pecho al hablar sobre ella.

—Sí que lo es.

Los tres soltaron un «aw» extenso en cuanto le oyeron decir aquello. Hoseok era en verdad un gran hermano, y un gran sujeto si se iba al caso.

Los chicos comieron mientras comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades entre ellos. Jungkook aún no decidía a qué carrera anotarse en la universidad, y tanto Hoseok como Namjoon le habían contado de sus experiencias personales. Yoongi le dijo que, siempre y cuando no tuviera algún tipo de problema o impedimento que ellos desconocieran, luchara por lo que realmente quisiera lograr.

Namjoon le había dedicado una mirada cargada de significado al decir aquello: «¿Y tú no haces lo propio?». Yoongi no dijo absolutamente nada frente a eso.

—Bien, quizás sea hora de que empecemos de una vez —dijo Namjoon, poniendo especial atención en Jungkook.

El muchacho asintió. Tomó su mochila y de allí sacó un pequeño cuaderno del tipo anotador, que se lo pasó al mayor para que lo revisara.

—Traté de escribir una canción como me pediste, pero la verdad fue más complicado de lo que creí.

Yoongi analizó la expresión de Namjoon mientras leía. No se lo veía particularmente impresionado, y se notaba que estaba tratando de poner su mejor cara mientras leía. Entonces le pasó la libreta a Yoongi, y este leyó con sumo cuidado.

A decir verdad, era evidente que el chico había intentado dar su mejor esfuerzo. Las primeras composiciones de Yoongi habían sido pésimas cuando él miraba hacia atrás y recordaba los versos que trataba de unir a la fuerza. Y el joven había hecho un intento mucho más válido que cualquier otro. Pero había mucho para pulir, porque no es que su proximidad al rap fuera desacertada. Pero Yoongi notó que, principalmente, faltaba profundidad en la canción. Parecía carente de sentimiento.

Quizás debía cambiar su manera de analizar y pensar en la música.

Namjoon comenzó a marcarle que había unos cuantos recursos que podía utilizar cuando se trataban de letras. Le explicó que su idea no estaba mal, pero podía darle otro enfoque, más original.

—Es genial que escribas de tu juventud, pero te falta…

—Estudiar —dijo entonces Yoongi, interrumpiendo al muchacho.

Hoseok aprovechó el momento de confusión y tomó el cuadernillo para leer la humilde composición de Jungkook. No parecía nada sorprendido al respecto.

—Pero las rimas están bastante bien —observó el muchacho, animando a Jungkook.

El menor miraba perdido a los otros tres, lleno de preguntas que apenas sabía cómo formular.

—¿Está muy mal? —Era legible en su rostro la decepción.

Yoongi no quería llenarlo de halagos vacíos. Aquel no era su método. Pero tampoco pensaba romper en pedazos las esperanzas del muchacho.

—No es eso —dijo Namjoon, inclinándose hacia él y colocando su mano en el hombro—, tu idea está bien, pero necesita trabajarse.

Jungkook asintió, con fácil comprensión. Yoongi observó al muchacho mirando con interés a cada uno de los tres. Un interés genuino. No era ningún engreído, y sabía que si quería crecer, debía primero oír lo que los chicos le aconsejaban.

Pero Yoongi sentía que había algo que hacer primero, antes de que se sentara a escribir de vuelta.

—Primero tienes que aprender qué es una canción —dijo sin más.

Yoongi tomó su celular y los demás pensaron que eso sería todo lo que sacarían de él. Que no aportaría nada más al asunto.

—¿Te refieres a la etimología de la palabra, o…?

Entonces el televisor de Hoseok hizo una pausa. Yoongi había conectado su teléfono al aparato mediante la red de wifi, y empezó el video de un rapero que ninguno de los tres conocía. No era el video musical, sin embargo, se trataba uno con la letra de la canción traducida en distintos idiomas.

El trío giró su rostro hacia Yoongi, quien se acomodaba aún más en el sofá y miraba con los ojos entrecerrados hacia la pantalla.

—Presta atención a la letra de cada canción —dijo, siendo que lo que había colocado era una playlist—, y luego escribirás una canción distinta.

Jungkook se quedó mirando a Suga. No objetó nada, y Namjoon y Hoseok se mantuvieron sin decir palabra. Si estaban de acuerdo o no, no lo comentaron. Pero el más joven que no por nada se habrían quedado sin protestar. Después de todo, sabía que ambos respetaban a Yoongi en lo que respectaba a las canciones.

Este, sin embargo, pronto comenzó a adormecerse. Después de todo, estaba agotado, y el sofá estaba demasiado mullido.

Cuando despertó al rato, Namjoon le estaba explicando a los chicos que la canción que estaban escuchando era una de las favoritas de él. Que se la había recomendado a Suga hacia poco tiempo, y que había creído que este nunca la había oído. Yoongi sonrió para sus adentros.

—La canción habla sobre el miedo del sujeto de morir joven. De ser asesinado, en realidad, por llevar una vida un tanto peligrosa —terminó de explicar, haciendo una mueca.

—¿A Suga le gustan las canciones sufridas? —preguntó inocentemente Jungkook, lo que arrancó una risita contenida de Hoseok.

Yoongi decidió que no podía fingir que seguía durmiendo, mucho menos tras oír que lo difamaban de esa manera.

Se incorporó en el sofá, y los tres dieron un sobresalto, pero ninguno dijo nada al verlo.

—Me gustan las canciones de gente que tiene algo para decir. Que tienen un mensaje, y que merece ser escuchado —explicó, restregándose los ojos por culpa del agotamiento—. Hay tantos que hablan de lo mismo: Fama, dinero, drogas. Suenan a disco rayado. Y ni hablar de las canciones de amor. Esas pueden ser las más vacías si se escriben sin saber lo que es estar enamorado.

—¿Tu lo sabes, entonces? —preguntó Jungkook, buscando tomarle el respeto al mayor.

—Yo escribo de otras cosas —dijo sin profundizar en el tema. No tenía por qué explicarle esas cosas a un niñato.

Ninguno dijo nada. La voz de Roddy Ricch dejó de oírse, y dio paso a otro tema hip hop.

El celular de Jungkook sonó, anunciando que le había llegado un mensaje.

El muchacho tomó el teléfono rápido.

—Debe ser Jimin —dijo, llamando inmediatamente la atención de Yoongi.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Hoseok, tratando de acercarse a él para leer la pantalla del teléfono.

Ambos pusieron caras serias mientras se fijaban en el mensaje. El mayor quiso inclinarse también a leer, pero se resistió. Ni siquiera estaba enterado de que habían estado esperando el mensaje del rubio con tanta expectativa.

Los dos chicos que leían terminaron frunciendo el ceño, Hoseok se apartó, y Jungkook soltó el celular sobre la mesa, frustrado. Honestamente, Yoongi no se esperaba esa reacción bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Dijo que no vendrá —soltó Jungkook haciendo un puchero inconscientemente.

El corazón de Yoongi dio un sobresalto.

¿Acaso lo habían invitado? ¿Y en qué momento había ocurrido todo aquello? ¿Antes siquiera de que llegara, o mientras dormía? De todas maneras, esa pequeña ilusión que se había formado en su interior se vio aplacada al instante, por las mismas palabras que lo habían hecho descubrir que Jimin había estado a punto de verlo. Qué tonto crearse esperanzas a esas alturas.

Aún así, miró hacia la puerta, esperando que Jimin la abriera en cualquier instante, y les dijera que en realidad había estado bromeando, que por supuesto estaría allí con ellos.

—Bueno, de todas formas es algo tarde —comentó Namjoon, tratando de dar consuelo a los muchachos.

Sus rostros se habían desanimado bastante. Incluso el de Yoongi demostraba bastante su desesperanza, cosa que le llamó particularmente la atención. Aún así, Jungkook negó con la cabeza, y terminó diciendo en voz alta lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos.

—Pero antes no era así.

Su voz fue suave, como un susurro. Yoongi observó al más joven, tratando de figurar a qué se refería particularmente. Luego prestó atención a Hoseok, quien asentía mostrando acuerdo.

Por supuesto, ellos debían conocerlo más que nadie. Y de repente todas las preguntas que había estado teniendo a lo largo del tiempo se posaron en la punta de la lengua, y fue difícil para él mantenerlas ahí, no soltarlas de una y exponer de inmediato su interés en la vida personal de Jimin.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Namjoon por él.

—Siempre le gustó estar rodeado de sus amigos —aclaró Jungkook, mirando con enojo al teléfono—. Pero ahora rara vez sale de noche; por ejemplo lo de ayer fue una gran excepción, porque era mi cumpleaños. Sin embargo, siempre me dice que no puede unirse a nuestros planes, siquiera cuando son reuniones más tranquilas, como ahora —se explayó, y entonces recargó todo su peso contra el respaldo del sofá, y se quedó allí tirado, con la cabeza llena de ideas dándole vueltas.

Hoseok miró a Yoongi, buscando su atención. Y si bien Yoongi se había detenido a contemplar el rostro decepcionado de Jungkook, le devolvió la mirada a Hoseok tras sentir cómo lo llamaba con la misma.

Se encontró con un semblante frío, y cargado de pena. Rara vez observaba a Hoseok de esa manera. Sintió que le daban escalofríos de solo sostener la mirada.

—En realidad no es culpa de Jimin —explicó el muchacho, haciendo una mueca con los labios—. Pero Jian lo mantiene como si fuera un simple prisionero.

—¿Jian? —preguntó Yoongi, más despabilado que antes.

—El novio de Jimin —aclaró Jungkook, aún esparcido en el sillón.

Entonces Yoongi recordó con detalle vago el rostro de la pareja de Jimin en la noche anterior. Cuando se mantenía apartado de todos, excepto de su pareja. Cuando se acercó a su novio y lo besó delante de Yoongi, con tanta delicadeza, para luego apartarlo de él y volverse ambos a la pista.

—Ah —fue todo lo que dijo. No tenía nada muy positivo que añadir al respecto.

—¿Llevan mucho tiempo juntos? —preguntó Namjoon, quien apenas sabía de la existencia de Jimin y su pareja. Pero aún así empatizaba con la mirada afligida de los chicos.

—Dos años —explicó Jungkook, incorporándose finalmente en el sofá. Tenía los ojos puestos en la nada, y parecía repentinamente agotado—, pero hace un año que viven juntos.

Los cuatro se sumieron en un extraño e incómodo silencio. La mente de Yoongi no dejaba de trabajar. No quería atreverse a preguntar más, pero había tanto que lo carcomía. Y pensó en lo poco que él conocía de Jimin. En sus pies moviéndose con una precisión fabulosa al danzar. En sus sonrisas y ojos ajenos a la malicia. Pequeñas rompiéndole el corazón en la escuela. El café extremadamente dulce que tomaba. Y su voz suave como la seda, como sus cabellos, como su mirada cuando se posaba en él.

¿Jimin un prisionero? ¿La persona que más añoraba extender sus alas y despegar de una vez?

Yoongi no podía dejar de pensar en cuántas realidades debía enfrentar y ser al mismo tiempo una sola persona.

Dijeron de irse a dormir. Estaban todos agotados.

Hoseok y Namjoon dormirían en la pieza de la hermana, donde tenía un colchón extra. Jungkook iba a compartir la cama de Hoseok con él, que era de dos plazas. Yoongi se preguntó si acaso le hacían siempre compartir la cama con alguien debido a su contextura física. Prefirió no ponerse a discutir y aprovechar que lo dejaban dormirse de una vez.

Y finalmente, cuando sentía que el sueño pesado estaba a punto de caer sobre él, el susurro de Jungkook llamándole por su nombre le despertó. No quiso ignorarlo, no después de haber visto el rostro que el muchacho había puesto ante la negativa de Jimin.

—Suga, ¿cómo conociste a Jimin? —preguntó.

Yoongi recordó que les había explicado que lo había visto en el metro, pero nunca había detallado tanto en cómo se habían ido dando las cosas entre ellos. Era algo que prefería guardarse para sí mismo a decir verdad, pero entendía que el muchacho merecía cierta explicación. Se trataba de su mejor amigo, después de todo.

—Un día que Hoseok iba a mi casa lo vimos en el metro. Y terminó invitándolo a pasar el rato.

Jungkook soltó una risita. Se imaginó la situación, y seguramente se preguntaba cómo el malhumorado de Yoongi había permitido aquello. Por supuesto, el muchacho había omitido el detalle de que había estado stalkeando —si se quiere decir— a Jimin durante unos cuántos días atrás.

—Él de verdad no es mala persona. —Yoongi ya lo sabía—. Pero desde que comenzó a salir con ese tipo las cosas cambiaron bastante. Y es en verdad molesto —agregó, girándose para mirar al techo.

Yoongi le estaba dando la espalda. Sin embargo, giró un poco el rostro hacia atrás, para toparse con los ojos furiosos del chico.

—Es normal que algunas personas sean celosas —dijo con voz ronca—. Pero es un tema que debería plantearle Jimin a su pareja.

—Lo sé —se apuró a decir el chico, para explicarse mejor—, pero el problema no es solo ese.

Yoongi se quedó callado. Se preguntó por qué Jungkook no había continuado aquella oración. ¿Era acaso algo que no podía decir? ¿O estaba esperando a que le preguntara?

Y se cuestionó a sí mismo si debía saberlo. Si acaso debía esperar a que Jimin le contara sus problemas con su pareja. Si acaso alguna vez lo haría.

Y en medida de que aquello pasara, ¿serviría de algo que Yoongi supiera lo que ocurría entre ellos? Después de todo, ¿quién era él en la vida de Jimin?

Nadie. Una breve ilusión. Un conocido que aún no llegaba a ser considerado amigo. Apenas alguien cercano.

¿Por qué aún así, siendo que era igual a la inversa, Jimin parecía definir los días buenos y malos de Yoongi? ¿En qué momento le había otorgado todo aquel poder en sus pequeñas manos de soñador?

—¿Qué ocurre? —se atrevió a preguntar finalmente. Sentía que el pecho se le cerraba.

Tenía miedo de oírlo. De saber que el mundo de Jimin no era pura luz, que había huecos oscuros a donde el sol no lograba iluminar.

—Jian siempre sale con nosotros cuando invitamos a Jimin a cualquier lado —explicó entonces, bajando la voz, temiendo que los otros chicos pudieran oírle hablando de él—, y lo hace porque es un celoso de primera. Pero cuando él sale con sus amigos, nunca lleva a Jimin a ningún lado. ¿A ti te parece casual?

Yoongi no entendía a lo que el menor estaba queriendo referirse. No tenía tampoco la experiencia en parejas como sacar conclusiones con experiencias propias.

—Jimin me dijo que Jian se avergüenza de él. De que ambos sean chicos —terminó añadiendo, para clarificar—. No le ha presentado ni a la familia, ni a sus amigos. Siquiera es seguro que sepan que tiene pareja.

Yoongi se mantuvo callado, asimilando la situación de Jimin. Del bailarín brillante. De su pequeño impulso en los días más negros.

—Jimin merece algo mejor —fue lo último que oyó. Y luego ambos se quedaron dormidos, sin más palabras que agregar.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: Refugio**

* * *

Aquel miércoles Yoongi no se atrevió a saludar a Jimin. Sin embargo, no pudo privarse de ver su actuación. Su cruzó al andén del frente, y se colocó en el suelo, la espalda apoyada contra la pared, mientras sus iris se dirigían al rubio que movía tanto brazos como piernas con una ligereza difícil de ignorar. Y tenía una mirada hipnótica, cargada de furia y pasión. La canción se desenvolvía cada vez con mayor rapidez, y los giros y vueltas de Jimin seguían el ritmo como si fuesen uno consigo. Jimin era la corporeidad de la música en aquel momento, como si la melodía hubiera tomado posesión de su cuerpo. O mejor dicho, era como si él hubiera hecho suya la canción, porque hacía lo que se le antojaba con ella, a su manera.

Yoongi se preguntaba cómo lo hacía. Cómo podía mantener su papel de ser omnipotente frente a su público fiel, y cómo podía tanto sonreír como fingir una pena artística, de un segundo a otro, paso tras paso, vuelta tras vuelta. Cómo podía ser dos vidas en una. Y cómo haría luego para volver a su casa. ¿Lo hacía feliz? ¿O le generaba angustia?

Yoongi pensaba en su pequeño departamento como su propio refugio, su cueva, como otros se burlaban. Pero se sentía acobijado allí, entre su diminuto espacio, con las cosas amontonadas a su alrededor, pero suyas, al fin y al cabo, que le habían supuesto un gran y valorado esfuerzo. ¿Y cuál sería el refugio de Jimin, entonces? ¿Junto a Jian, a pesar de que el sujeto fuera un imbécil? ¿Su casa cuándo estaba solo, acaso?

Pero el metro se veía tan suyo. Se había adueñado de su gente, y había hecho del andén su escenario. Y las exclamaciones eran todas por y para él. Los ojos estaban en él. Las sonrisas, inclusos las miradas de desprecio. Jimin estaba manejando a todos allí, incluso al muchacho que lo observaba desde el otro lado. Y cuando la gente se iba se llevaban un pedazo de su recuerdo con ellos, y el público se renovaba y más miradas se acumulaban al número del día.

¿Sería el metro su refugio? Yoongi solo esperaba que Jimin tuviera un sitio donde se sintiera protegido. A donde pudiera ir cuando necesitara escapar.

¿Necesitaba escapar? ¿Acaso le molestaba siquiera lo que pasaba en su casa?

Yoongi nunca había pensado en él como alguien que se quedara de brazos cruzados. Quizás estaba cegado por su amor a ese inútil. Quizás le perdonaba cada error, y lo aceptaba con todas las contras que su pareja representaba.

Se quedó observando al muchacho deteniendo su danza al mismo tiempo que la música dejaba de oírse.

Aún no era tarde, podía quedarse viéndolo otro rato más. Otra hora. Cuánto fuera que Jimin se quedara. Podía finalmente verlo marcharse de una vez, juntar sus cosas, observar su rostro cuando la música se detuviera definitivamente por aquella jornada. Ver sus ojos, su mirada de cansancio, quizás. Observarlo si se iba con la cabeza en alto, o la columna encorvada como la de todo aquel que caminaba delante suyo.

Sin embargo, contrario a sus planes, los ojos de Jimin de pronto estaban sobre Yoongi. El chico tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, era a él a quién observaba. Cayó en cuenta solo cuando el rubio alzó la mano y la sacudió en un saludo. Y la sonrisa enceguecedora. Su mirada lineal. Yoongi se sintió como un estúpido al verse descubierto. Pero ya no había dónde esconderse. Así que sonrió hacia Jimin, y cuando el joven le hizo seña de que fuera para su lado, él, obediente, se puso de pie y fue hacia las escaleras para pasarse al otro andén. El chico lo esperaba con sus cosas ya guardadas en una valija, y su gorro tipo pescador puesto.

—¿Estabas espiándome? —preguntó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para oírle.

Yoongi notó que algunas miradas reparaban en ellos entonces. Bien, no solo se había expuesto ante Jimin, sino también delante todos lo que acaban de oírle.

—Quería verte bailar —confesó, sin atreverse a mirarlo al rostro—, pero no quería interrumpirte.

Jimin lo miró enternecido. Soltó un suspiro, y Yoongi notó el aspecto agotado del chico. Se preguntó desde hacía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, bailando. Debía ser terriblemente agotador.

—Estaba esperando a que me vinieras a buscar —dijo entonces el rubio, tomando por sorpresa al muchacho—. Pero cuando te vi bajar del tren e irte me preocupé.

Yoongi se quedó tieso al oír aquello, y no se atrevió a responder por un segundo.

—¿Me viste al bajar?

Jimin soltó una risita. Miró a Yoongi como los padres miran a sus hijos: contemplando su inocencia.

—Yoongi-hyung, ¿cómo crees que vas a pasar desapercibido con tu cabello celeste? —Yoongi abrió la boca para objetar al respecto, sin embargo, se quedó sin nada qué replicar—. Te he visto desde antes que hablaramos por primera vez aquella vez con Hoseok. ¿En verdad creías que no me daba cuenta?

El pecho de Yoongi fue encogiéndose, y su ser entero. Deseó poder mutar en una pulga y escapar de allí, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca se hubiera visto o hablado con Jimin. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que era más idiota de lo que creía. ¿Acaso en verdad había creído que podía pasar desapercibido durante tanto tiempo? Jimin tenía razón. Su cabello llamaba demasiado la atención. Quizás esa misma tarde se rapara.

O se lo podría teñir, claro estaba.

De todas maneras, le parecía tan injusto. Hubiera deseado que Jimin jamás le revelara aquel hecho. Porque de pronto se sentía aturdido y lo suficientemente avergonzado de sí mismo como para querer huir en aquel preciso instante.

Jimin rompió en risas al ver la cara de pánico del mayor. Se inclinó hacia delante, como si no pudiera sostenerse a sí mismo, y colocó su mano en el brazo del chico para no caerse. Yoongi salió entonces de su trance, y sonrió un poco al ver al chico riéndose tan suelto.

Finalmente podía relajarse.

—Ah, Yoongi, vas a hacer que me muera.

El aludido deseaba decirle lo mismo. Pero se guardó el comentario.

Entonces reprodujo la conversación reciente en su cabeza, y pensó en Jimin esperando por él. Se preguntó en qué momento se había vuelto un hábito de los miércoles buscarlo, y que él quisiera ser pasado a buscar. En alguna parte de sus rutinas aquello se había vuelto mutuo, y Yoongi, encerrado en sus ideas, no lo había percibido.

—¿Quieres tomar un café? —sugirió el muchacho, con voz queda.

Jimin se lo pensó.

—En realidad tenía ganas de pasar el rato en tu casa —se sinceró, sonriendo—, pero podríamos comprar uno para el camino.

Yoongi adoró la idea, y fue incapaz de ocultar su felicidad.

—Ah, pero deberás llevar esta valija por mí —dijo entonces el chico, extendiéndola hacia él—. Por haberme asustado antes —aclaró, fingiendo un rostro serio.

El muchacho de tez pálida miró la valija con dolor. Todo su rostro se arrugó en desprecio.

—¿En verdad debo hacerlo? —cuestionó, a modo de queja.

Los hombros parecían a punto de caerse a sus costados. Toda su postura indicaba que el chico estaba negadísimo. Jimin, en cambio, quien aún sostenía el objeto desde la manija, seguía tendiéndolo en dirección al chico de cabello celeste.

Yoongi dio un manotazo para tomar la valija y dirigirse hacia la salida. Jimin se rio a sus espaldas, pero pronto apuró el paso para colocarse a su lado y preguntarle acerca de su día. Durante un largo rato, todas las respuestas de Yoongi fueron solo gruñidos, hasta que Jimin le dijo que los perros del vecindario irían contra él si seguía así, y Yoongi se detuvo, obedeciendo a su instinto de supervivencia, no a Jimin, por supuesto.

Ya en la habitación, Yoongi había colocado la valija debajo de su cama para que no hiciera espacio en su habitación pequeña. Jimin se había sentado en el centro de la cama, y tomaba su café de a pequeños sorbos, con ambas manos abrazando el vaso, calentando sus palmas a pesar de que no hiciera frío.

Yoongi se sentó en su escritorio, apoyando el café en la mesa, junto a la laptop y la pila de cuadernos.

Jimin se encargó de abrir las cortinas de un extremo al otro, asegurándose de que la luz ocupara cada rincón del cuarto.

—Dime Yoongi, ¿cómo conseguiste este departamento? —preguntó con sincera curiosidad, observando cada pequeño detalle.

Yoongi esperaba que no reparara en las telarañas que no había llegado a quitar.

—Vi el anuncio en la calle —comentó—, era un tipo de volante pegado en un poste. A decir verdad, dudo de la completa legalidad de este sitio —mencionó, dando una imagen de quien piensa profundamente la situación.

La boca de Jimin se abrió con sorpresa. De pronto volvió a echar un vistazo al cuarto, pero esa vez con cierta reticencia.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Su voz parecía triste, como si acabara de romper sus ilusiones.

¿Cuáles en concreto?

—Bueno, el dueño siempre pide discreción respecto al departamento. Ya sabes, como si hubiera cosas que ocultar. Además no tengo que pagar por expensas ni cosas así.

Jimin rodó los ojos, un gesto que Yoongi jamás le había visto hacer hasta entonces.

—Pero eso no significa nada, hyung —le reprochó, seguramente un poco más aliviado.

—Pero deberías ver la actitud del sujeto —insistió—, en verdad es muy sospechoso.

Jimin no pudo sostener su seriedad. Comenzó a reírse, tapándose el rostro y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si sintiera algo de pena ajena.

Yoongi, sin embargo, seguía examinándolo. Le daba cierta gratitud ver que al menos no se lo pasaba mal con él, pero aún habían unas cuantas preguntas rondando por su cabeza. Aunque sabía que no podía ser tan directo. Le causaba un gran temor que pudiera espantarle si se atrevía a decirle todo aquello que frenaba de la punta de su lengua.

—¿Por qué lo preguntabas? —dijo de la forma más inocente posible, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Y Jimin hizo lo propio. Fingiendo, al igual que él, hizo un gesto restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Acaso pensabas en mudarte? —se atrevió a decir ante su falta de respuesta verbal.

Jimin alzó su mirada hasta él. No parecía molesto, en lo absoluto. Pero era una mirada cauta la que le dirigía, y por una extraña razón, a Yoongi le causó un dolor inmenso.

Porque no quería que Jimin tuviera que medir sus palabras con él. Y nunca lo hacía, excepto cuando rozaban el tema de su pareja.

—Depende —respondió—. ¿Podría mudarme aquí contigo?

Yoongi se quedó sin respiración. Los ojos serios y fijos de Jimin le cortaron el aliento, y sus palabras lo habían dejado estático. Y sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba, sin motivo aparente. Se sentía un aparato a punto de hacer cortocircuito.

Entonces los labios de Jimin dejaron de formar una línea recta, y una de sus comisuras se alzó en una media sonrisa.

Y luego continuó riendo, como si nada, porque entonces Yoongi cayó en que había sido una tonta broma, contra la que él se había dado un golpe duro, estruendoso, y entonces sintió todo el dolor en el cuerpo, los restos suyos tras aquella caída.

Y rio también, porque no le quedó opción.

—Qué cara de espanto —dijo Jimin, aún riéndose del muchacho. Le llevó un rato contener la risa, y es que Yoongi aún no salía por completo de su trance—. No te preocupes, solo era una broma.

El chico pálido asintió. Se había quedado sin frases que soltar, sin nada que mencionar. O mejor dicho, era lo contrario. Pero no eran cosas para decir en voz alta. Las que sí lo eran, estaban ausentes en su cabeza.

Si bien el rubio se había percatado de la incomodidad de su amigo, y en consecuencia, del ambiente tenso entre ambos, no era capaz de entender en un ciento porciento la razón. De tal manera, prefirió cambiar el tema de conversación entre ambos, a pesar de que el anterior se hubiese extinguido para entonces.

—Yoongi, ¿esas libretas tienen canciones tuyas?

El muchacho miró detrás suyo, donde Jimin había señalado. Sopesó lo que el muchacho podría decirle a continuación, tanto si afirmaba o negaba su respuesta. Y pensó en todo lo que Jimin le había inspirado todo ese último tiempo, las canciones que había escrito por él. Las que había escrito para él. Seguramente no se daría ni la más mínima cuenta.

—Sí —dijo finalmente, tomando entre sus manos el cuaderno que había quedado encima del resto—. Estas son las últimas que he escrito este mes, de hecho. Namjoon suele leerlas y darme su opinión, pero no ha podido leer todas.

Jimin asintió, demostrando comprensión. Sin embargo, cuando Yoongi observó su mirada atenta cargada de ansias, descubrió que el muchacho estaba expectante a ver si finalmente le pasaba el cuaderno o no. Logró mantener su propio rostro serio, aunque quisiera reírse por la ternura que le causaba el más joven.

—¿Si los lees me darías tu opinión? —dijo entonces, sosteniendo su propio semblante.

La boca de Jimin se abrió ligeramente, por la sorpresa. Yoongi no consideraba tan deslumbrante que le pidiera su punto de vista, pero si el rubio ponía aquella cara, debía ser por algo, ¿verdad?

Al final, Jimin asintió, dejó su vaso de café vacío sobre el suelo, y extendió su mano para que el mayor le pasara sus canciones.

El joven pasó la primer página lentamente, reparando entonces en un detalle que se hallaba al final de aquella hoja, y todas las que le seguían.

—¿Suga? —preguntó, leyendo la firma al pie de la canción—. ¿No es así como te llamaban Namjoon y Kookie?

El chico de cabello celeste asintió, sonriendo para sí. No podía decir que no le gustara cuando le llamaban por ese nombre. Al contrario, lo hacía sentir pleno.

—Es mi seudónimo —fue su explicación, y el rubio volvió su atención a las letras, mordiéndose los labios.

Mientras leía, su ceño se iba frunciendo cada vez más y más. Yoongi jamás había visto al muchacho tan serio con algo. Quizás cuando bailaba, pero en aquellos momentos su rostro era una puesta en escena. Al mayor le intimidó entonces la absoluta variedad de posibilidades que había en las próximas palabras de Jimin. ¿Y si para él era una completa basura? Qué importaba que fuera Yoongi quien dejara su alma en cada canción. Si no era de su agrado, sería independientemente de ello. Y lo peor sería que, seguramente, y por pura cortesía, Jimin quizás no se lo dijera.

Yoongi se levantó y se sentó junto al rubio. No podía aguantarse, quería saber cuál de todas estaba leyendo en aquel momento.

Reparó en que se trataba una que había escrito en una noche de angustia. Cierta vergüenza lo gobernó, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura. No quería mostrarse inseguro frente al chico.

Jimin de pronto se llevó la mano a la boca, y se quedó más quieto de lo usual, como si se esforzara por no hacer el más minúsculo movimiento. A Yoongi le llamó la atención, y cuando quiso mirar su rostro, el chico instintivamente giró el rostro hacia el lado opuesto.

El chico de cabello celeste se detuvo. Trató de hacer girar a Jimin para que le mirara, sin embargo, su mano quedó por encima del hombro del muchacho, sin atreverse a tocarlo.

Observó a Jimin aplastando su mano contra su boca.

—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó entonces.

—No —dijo, con voz temblorosa.

Yoongi podía ver cómo una lágrima corría por su rostro.

Le quitó el cuaderno inmediatamente.

—¡Hey! —protestó el más chico, aunque no se atrevía a mirarlo aún.

Yoongi chistó, molesto.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —se quejó—. Ah, ahora me siento culpable.

Jimin se secó las lágrimas con los puños de la ropa. Tenía el rostro sonrojado, y los ojos le brillaban por el llanto que trataba aún de contener.

—No pensé que ibas a escribir algo tan fuerte —soltó, recuperando la compostura.

Yoongi le observó con cierta duda. ¿Quizás era demasiada honestidad en una canción? La letra trataba de la soledad, en realidad. De esa sensación opresora que en ocasiones lo embargaba. Y los sueños inalcanzables siendo su única compañía. Quizás tuvo que haber evitado que leyera precisamente aquella.

—Lo sé, es solo que estoy harto de los temas de rap que hablan de frivolidades —confesó—, por eso trato de darle un enfoque más serio a ese tipo de canciones.

Jimin asintió, sin apartar sus ojos del papel.

—¿Y escribes otro tipo de canciones? —dijo, mirándolo de reojo.

Yoongi respondió en un gesto que sí. Adelantó unas cuantas páginas, y le pasó de vuelta el cuaderno al rubio.

—Por supuesto que si no es rap no puedo grabarlas —le confió Yoongi, a la par que Jimin iba leyendo cada verso—, mi voz no es tan agradable cuando canto.

Jimin le miró con una sonrisa.

—Hyung, eso son excusas. Podrías tomar clases de canto —sugirió, totalmente convencido.

Yoongi se mordió los labios. Había tantas respuestas que podía darle a Jimin, y sin embargo, decidió salir por el lado económico.

—Quizás si tuviera un profesor que me enseñara gratis.

Jimin asintió, comprendiendo. Era su manera de darle a entender que no insistiría.

—¿Y qué hay de la melodía? —preguntó el rubio, escrutando aún entre las frases escritas—. ¿Tienes una para cada canción?

—No, la verdad que no —admitió—, solo algunas. Aunque también tengo melodías sin letra. —Jimin le observó como queriendo decir «¿Cómo es eso posible?», a lo que Yoongi solo le sonrió. Así eran las cosas, después de todo—. De todos modos, esta letra tiene su propia melodía. Está escrita en la parte de atrás.

Jimin dio vuelta la hoja, y se encontró con varias partituras, y varias anotaciones por encima, tachones y correcciones.

—No entiendo nada de esto —admitió.

Yoongi contuvo la carcajada. En cambio, tomó su celular, y comenzó a buscar en su interminable lista de grabaciones de audio. Finalmente encontró la que necesitaba, y colocó el teléfono entre ambos, reposando sobre el colchón. Apretó el botón de play, y tras un rato de silencio, el sonido de un piano comenzó a oírse en mitad de ellos.

Jimin observó con sorpresa el teléfono del chico, y luego a este, como pidiendo explicaciones. La melodía era suave, ligera. No había oscuridad como en las letras que había leído Jimin antes. Era dulce y calma, al igual que los versos que le correspondían. Si bien la letra tenía cierta connotación triste, Yoongi había hecho espacio para que lo abarcaran frases un poco más alentadoras y no tan deprimentes.

—Tomé clases de piano hace tiempo —confesó entonces—, fue el único aporte musical que recibí de mis padres.

Jimin sonrió, aunque su mirada fue un tanto triste. Debía comprender lo que era la falta de apoyo de los más cercanos.

—¿Dónde grabaste esto? —preguntó en un susurro. No quería interrumpir el sonido de la música.

Yoongi también bajó la voz, aunque no lo sentía necesario.

—En donde estudio tienen una sala de uso libre. Mayormente está ocupada, porque tiene todo tipo de instrumentos. Pero suelo esperar hasta que no quede nadie, y grabarme con el piano.

Jimin le oyó, pero se mantuvo sin darle respuesta. Volvió la hoja a la letra, y Yoongi pudo ver cómo unía tanto música como frases en su cabeza. Una canción que, leída sin conocer el contexto, podía ser interpretada como una historia de amor. Pero en realidad se trataba de alguien que extrañaba a su hermano, y que por culpa de la distancia y situación de cada uno, no podía verle ni hablar libremente como solían hacerlo en la niñez.

Su canción iba tomando forma en la mente del chico, hasta que a mitad de la misma, cuando Yoongi le tarareó parte de la letra para que comprendiera el ritmo, Jimin terminó de juntar ambos con su propia voz, cantando al ritmo que Yoongi le había marcado, y uniéndose al piano que avanzaba con paso sereno, delicado. Y Yoongi sintió que la voz de Jimin estaba arrancando algo vital en él. De pronto estaba destrozando a Yoongi con su canto tierno, pasivo, tratando de no imponerse sobre el piano, siendo una modesta compañía en la canción.

Jimin le dio vida a solo un par de estrofas. Su voz se extinguió en medio del estribillo, y tan solo el instrumento siguió su avance, pronto solitario y desolador.

El muchacho rubio sonrió avergonzado ante la mirada de Yoongi.

—Lamento haber arruinado tu canción, Suga —dijo en broma.

Pero Yoongi no quería hacer ningún tipo de chiste para seguirle la corriente.

—¿Desde cuándo eres cantante?

Jimin soltó una risa nerviosa en respuesta. Aunque pronto pareció incómodo, y evitaba la mirada del mayor a toda costa.

—Había comenzado clases de canto hace un par de años —dijo, jugando con el borde del papel. Yoongi se preguntaba por qué lo ponía tan tenso aquella pregunta—. Pero me dijeron que sería mejor si solo me concentraba en la danza para entonces.

Yoongi tuvo que prohibirse a sí mismo de ponerse de pie y soltar varios insultos al aire.

—¿Quién fue el idiota que te dijo eso? —dijo entonces, a pesar de que había querido refrenarse—, ¿tu profesor?

Jimin negó, pero tampoco le dio la respuesta que Yoongi esperaba. Le dirigió una sonrisa triste, y el mayor comprendió que mejor evitaba seguir preguntando.

—Pero de todas formas no creo que haya sido un mal consejo. Es decir, centrarme en la danza me ha ayudado a mejorar bastante, aunque aún tenga que crecer.

Yoongi miró a Jimin sin disimular su desacuerdo. Se leía en toda su cara, los ojos fijos, fríos, y la frente arrugada por la ligera molestia de su comentario.

No podía aceptar que Jimin pensara de esa manera. Mucho menos dejarlo seguir así.

Se quedó sin decir nada. El chico se quedó un rato en silencio, hasta que pronto dejaron la música y las letras de lado, y comenzaron a hablar de su trabajo, de las cosas que le gustaban, las que no, las amistades de Jimin, las cosas que Yoongi se había perdido al irse de la fiesta (tonterías de ebrios), y cómo Jimin anhelaba por el momento en que comenzaban sus clases de danza en su día a día.

Yoongi confesó sentir algo parecido por el momento en que llegaba a su casa. Jimin se rio, creyendo que lo decía en broma. Pero no era así. Después de todo, era mayormente en su departamento donde se daba el tiempo de pensar, componer, crear. Era lo más cercano a un estudio que jamás conocería.

Luego de que ambos se despidieran y Jimin caminara hasta su casa, Yoongi había recibido un mensaje del rubio, informándole que ya estaba en su hogar, y que le agradecía por haber compartido sus canciones con él.

Entonces Yoongi comenzó a escribir una respuesta para él. No la que el chico esperaba. Pero era lo que necesitaba saber, al fin y al cabo.

«Min Yoongi: ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? (20:42 PM)»

«Jm: Si, ¿sucede algo? (20:44 PM)»

Yoongi no dudó al escribirle.

«Min Yoongi: De ahora en más, cada vez que alguien te diga que mejor no pierdas el tiempo en algo, ya sea cantando, o bailando, por favor, recuerda esto que voy a decirte: Eres realmente bueno en ello. Y en verdad lo creo. Y siento que cualquiera que se tomara la molestia de realmente prestarte un poco de atención, se daría cuenta irremediablemente de ello. Así que por favor, no vuelvas a seguir los consejos de un imbécil. Excepto los míos (20:46 PM)».

Jimin leyó el mensaje una y otra vez, en la soledad de su hogar. Jian no había llegado, y se alegraba por ello en secreto. De lo contrario, no habría sabido explicarle por qué estaba llorando en aquel momento. Mucho menos contarle que era la segunda vez que lo hacía en aquel día, y que era todo a causa de las palabras de Min Yoongi.

Porque, aunque aún no cupiera del todo en su entendimiento, comenzaba a sentir que había alguien en el mundo que lo entendía. Con sus letras, con las cosas que le decía solo a él.

¿En quién se estaba transformando Min Yoongi en su vida?


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10: Audición**

* * *

Yoongi estaba en mitad de una de sus «clases» con Jungkook y Namjoon cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar estridente con una llamada de Jimin.

Para dar un poco de contexto, el trío estaba en el parque más cercano a la universidad. Los dos mayores tenían que hacer tiempo antes de entrar a clases, por lo que el menor había aprovechado e ido a practicar un rato con ellos. Tanto Yoongi como Namjoon habían tomado asiento en una banca, mientras que Jungkook se mantenía de pie delante de ellos, caminando de un lado a otro, tratando de soltar rimas con palabras que ambos mayores le iban tirando al azar.

El problema no era que no rimara, sino que las frases eran un tanto vacías.

—Mira Jungkook, no es que lo que dices pareciera dicho por alguien del prescolar, pero…

—Aún va al prescolar —agregó Namjoon en broma.

El menor pronto infló las mejillas inconscientemente. No toleraba tan sencillamente las bromas ácidas de los chicos.

—Al menos yo no estoy en edad para retirarme —soltó tras varias bromas que había tenido que soportar a lo largo de aquella hora.

Y aunque parecía verdaderamente enojado con ellos, tanto Namjoon como Yoongi lo miraron con asombro. El mayor soltó un «Wooooh» a la vez que Namjoon le aplaudía y fingía hacerle reverencias.

El chico se avergonzó sin comprender qué demonios estaba pasando.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Suga finalmente—, así es como deberías rapear —le alentó—. Saca todo lo que llevas guardado dentro, no pienses en frases que queden bonito o todos los versos trillados. Saca lo peor de ti. Que el mundo lo vea y se lo tenga que tragar.

Jungkook parecía algo abrumado por toda esa ideología nueva que se estaba metiendo en su cabeza.

—Pero no hay nada malo en mí —dijo burlonamente, con una sonrisa pícara a la que Yoongi se había terminado de acostumbrar.

Ambos rodaron sus ojos en respuesta. El muy engreído, siempre soltando ese tipo de comentarios.

—Suga se refiere a que expreses lo más sincero de ti —retomó Namjoon entonces, mirando seriamente al muchacho—. Eso es lo que logrará que te diferencies del resto de la gente.

Jungkook asintió, tomando en serio lo que le decía. A veces podía parecer que solo payaseaban, pero en realidad el muchacho era bueno escuchando y absorbiendo cada detalle de su aprendizaje. Yoongi se dio cuenta de que no sería tan fastidioso como creía, y pronto comenzó a alegrarse de haber dicho que sí, en cierta manera. Después de todo, le agradaba encontrar excusas para pasar su tiempo con Namjoon, y discutir sobre rap y hip hop entre los tres lo ayudaba a reconsiderar varias cuestiones que él había ignorado con anterioridad.

Siempre es bueno intercambiar ideas con los demás, después de todo.

—Comencemos de vuelta —dijo Yoongi, y Jungkook se frenó delante suyo, mostrándole que estaba listo para empezar a improvisar una vez más—. ¡Marea!

Jungkook abrió los ojos inmensamente, y Yoongi pudo detectar que detestaba que se lo pusiera un tanto difícil siempre que lo tomaba desprovisto.

Namjoon añadió sonido de beatbox para motivarlo, mientras que Jungkook soltaba varios «yeah» y «aja» para hacer tiempo mientras pensaba.

Para qué mentir, a Yoongi también le divertía torturar un poco a ese niño.

—Ah, ¿qué rima con marea? —dijo riéndose de sí mismo.

Namjoon se cubrió el rostro al segundo, para ocultar la tonta sonrisa que se estaba formando en su boca. Yoongi gritó al aire con frustración, pero Jungkook solo se reía con timidez. Sabía que no estaban molestos con él en realidad, pero eso no quitaba que fuera o no una situación frustrante.

—Oh, esperen —dijo entonces, poniendo un rostro serio inmediatamente, y ambos lo miraron muy atentamente, mientras el muchacho extendía su palma en dirección a ellos, pidiéndoles silencio a pesar de que ninguno había dicho nada más desde entonces—. Marea —repitió, agarrando el ritmo—. Si me encuentro en la marea, ¿cómo esperas que lo vea? Y no quiero darte pena, pero es que aunque no lo creas, me dicen ciego, pero yo niego que lo sea, yeah.

»Sin vergüenza, de la realeza, sin conciencia ni cabeza, un bebé sin experiencia, lo negaré todo y así no lo veas —y tras un momento de duda, añadió—: yeah.

Namjoon estalló en risas ante el agregado final, y aunque Yoongi tenía una infinidad de correcciones para hacer, se puso de pie y aplaudió al muchacho. Al fin y al cabo, recién estaba aprendiendo a improvisar.

Jungkook fingió una reverencia sonriendo un tanto abochornado.

Namjoon comenzó a decirle que otras rimas más acorde podría haber usado, y mientras Jungkook iba asintiendo con seriedad y los ojos fijos en él, el sonido del teléfono de Yoongi interrumpió el momento y los desconcentró a ambos de lo que estaban hablando. Suga se disculpó y estuvo a punto de cancelar la llamada, hasta que reparó en el nombre de Jimin y su imagen de perfil anunciándolo ante él.

Yoongi se quedó por un momento sin saber qué hacer. Así que, tras pedir disculpas, se apartó unos metros de los muchachos y atendió el llamado donde estaba seguro que no molestaría ni tampoco le oirían.

—¿Jimin? —preguntó, a pesar de que sabía que solo podía tratarse de él.

Por un breve instante no hubo más que silencio del otro lado. Yoongi creyó que quizás se había equivocado de número, hasta que entonces oyó la voz del rubio. Dulce, como una seda.

—Yoongi, ¿me escuchas? —el chico había alzado un poco la voz. Quizás no tenía buena cobertura.

—Sí —respondió—, ¿todo bien?

Otra pausa. Definitivamente había algún tipo de problema con la línea.

—Yoongi, tenía que decírtelo —soltó de pronto el muchacho, tomando al otro desprevenido y totalmente perdido—, tienes que saberlo…

—Jimin, no me asustes —se apresuró el mayor, sintiendo sus latidos golpeando en el pecho—, ¿qué ocurre?

—Acaban de llamarme —dice, con la voz de quien está perdido—, por una obra en la que había audicionado hace medio año —explicó—. Me dijeron que tuvieron que posponerla, que por eso no me habían llamado antes. Quieren que vaya a una segunda audición.

Yoongi no comprendió qué estaba ocurriendo en un primer momento. Había escuchado con total claridad las palabras de Jimin, pero estaba en mitad de un bloqueo. Las ideas no terminaban de unirse al razonamiento de su mente.

Jimin iba a ir a una segunda audición. Le estaba llamando para contarle algo importante.

—¿Cuándo? —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Mañana en la tarde.

El día siguiente sería martes. Yoongi tendría que asistir a clases. Sin embargo, no podía hacerse la idea de mantenerse sentado en un sitio soporífero donde lo atacarían constantemente las dudas y preguntas respecto a su amigo.

—¿Dónde estás? —fue lo siguiente que pudo decir, tras haberse tomado el tiempo para pensar.

—Estoy en la academia. Acaban de llamarme hace nada —contó, y Yoongi percibió un tono extraño en su voz—. Hyung, estoy muy nervioso. ¿Qué pasa si me va mal? ¿Y si no vuelvo a tener una oportunidad como esta? ¿O si acaso va gente mucho más talentosa que yo?

A Yoongi le hubiera gustado tener al muchacho delante suyo para aclararle un poco las ideas sacudiéndolo, quizás. Tuvo que suprimir un gruñido para evitar que Jimin se burlara de él, pero lo cierto es que no podía tolerar aquella actitud viniendo de alguien como el rubio. Sentía que sus dudas eran infundadas, y que realmente no tenía motivos para ser tan desconfiado. Pero al mismo tiempo, comprendía por qué carecía de toda aquella confianza. Que sus dudas no habían aparecido de un día para el otro porque sí. El historial de Jimin le aclaraba lo suficiente el panorama.

—Iré a buscarte —dijo Yoongi, con una determinación que nunca había tenido.

Y si bien estaba decidido, algo se encogió dentro suyo. Sintió que estaba dando un paso algo osado, a pesar de que fuera una acción insignificante. Pero si deseaba estar allí para él, a su lado, y quería demostrárselo, ¿por qué no?

Estaba a punto de preguntarle por la dirección, hasta que el rubio carraspeó al otro lado del teléfono celular, frenando a Yoongi de seguir hablando.

—Te lo agradezco mucho Yoongi —dijo el chico—, pero Jian dijo que vendría por mí hoy.

Nada. Eso fue lo que quedó de la ligera emoción que se había estado formando en Yoongi. Y a su vez se culpó a sí mismo, porque estaba actuando de manera infantil, tonta e impulsiva. Además, ¿qué era eso de andar desilusionándose al respecto? Por supuesto que Jian estaría allí para irle a buscar antes que él. Era obvio que llevaran una rutina como aquella. Después de todo, eran pareja, y debía ser común y aceptado de esa forma.

Excepto que Yoongi no pensara que Jian lo mereciera.

«No es asunto tuyo», se dijo a sí mismo. Porque debía recordarse que no era alguien importante en la vida de Jimin. Solo era un amigo. Más cercano a un conocido que otra cosa. Alguien con quien pasar el tiempo y charlar de vez en cuando. Alguien en quien podía confiar, sí, pero nada más allá de la amistad.

«¿Hasta dónde pretendes llegar?»

Yoongi se sintió arrastrado por aquella gama de pensamientos, llevándolo a un sitio indeseado. Quiso tener un interruptor de apagado a mano, como cuando la luz de una habitación te ciega los ojos y lo único que debes hacer es apagarla por un rato. Así se sentía cada vez que su cabeza trabajaba de forma innecesaria. Necesitaba una pausa. Un momento de oscuridad silenciosa y apaciguadora.

—Aún no sé si decirle —dijo entonces Jimin, retomando la conversación de forma inesperada.

Yoongi no comprendía a qué se refería.

—¿Te refieres a Jian? —inquirió el chico de cabello celeste.

—Ajá —se oyó del otro lado—. Es que a veces se pone un tanto pesimista.

Yoongi apretó el puño libre con fuerza. Se alegró de que Jimin no le estuviera viendo en aquel momento. Ni de tener a su pareja cerca suyo. De tal forma, no le habría importado si actuaba bajo la obra de un impulso o no.

—¿Se molestaría si luego se enterara? —preguntó Yoongi tras haberse asegurado de mantener la calma.

Jimin soltó un ligero «Oh» al teléfono. Yoongi supo que había dicho lo más adecuado. Después de todo, no podía ponerse a conspirar en contra de la persona a la cual Jimin había elegido (por una razón desconocida).

—Gracias Yoongi —dijo la voz suave del rubio.

Yoongi no pudo evitar sonreír al oírle. Qué importaba, si de todas formas no le veía. Y lo hacía malditamente feliz escuchar que el chico estuviera agradecido con él. Más aún, el reciente descubrimiento interno de que Jimin había elegido confiar en él por encima de su pareja.

Sintió que los latidos de su corazón daban brinquitos, y esa sensación embriagadora volvía a abatirlo y levantarle los ánimos al mismo tiempo. Era tan extraño, pero al mismo tiempo no se atrevía a ahondar en el asunto. Se sentía al borde de un mar de aguas negras. No podía ver nada desde arriba. Si se zambullía, quizás acabara aún más perdido que antes.

—Nos vemos —dijo antes de colgar.

Cuando volteó para dirigirse nuevamente a donde estaban sus amigos, se encontró con que ambos lo observaban fijamente desde el banco, escrutándolo con la mirada. Yoongi se dio un pequeño susto, y se obligó a mantener la calma, porque comenzaba a imaginarse lo que pronto se avecinaría en cuanto se acercara a ellos.

—¿De qué me perdí? —dijo como si nada, tratando de obviar la llamada reciente.

Ninguno apartó los ojos de él.

—¿Quién era? —consultó Namjoon, cuyos ojos eran más serios, inquisitivos.

—¿Era Jimin? —preguntó Jungkook sin rodeos, quien a diferencia del otro, parecía tener una curiosidad más inocente.

Yoongi deseó haber encontrado una manera más sencilla de evitarse toda aquella charla, o efectiva, al menos.

Después de todo, ¿no le había llamado Jimin para confiarle algo a él?

Solo a él.

Siquiera al inepto de Jian.

Ah, nuevamente estaba en las nubes.

Sin embargo, la situación del momento requería que pusiera los pies sobre tierra firme. Y que analizara minuciosamente. Después de todo, ¿qué podía decirle a ellos realmente? Claro que Jungkook era el mejor amigo de Jimin, no tardaría mucho en enterarse de la noticia. Pero quizás no estaría bien que se enterase por él. Y en cuanto a Namjoon, bueno, no es que le afectara realmente de alguna manera. O eso creía. Al fin y al cabo, ellos apenas se conocían.

Aún así, no podía fingir no haber hablado con él. Seguramente le habían escuchado decir su nombre en algún momento, o el de su pareja, que ya era una pista enorme.

—Era Jimin —afirmó al fin, tomando asiento entre ambos jóvenes, siendo aquel el único espacio disponible en el banco de madera.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —continuó Namjoon, tratando de descifrar la expresión de su amigo.

Yoongi negó. Luego asintió. Y entonces volvió a negar, sintiéndose en medio de una mierda muy complicada. Su cabeza era un desastre.

—¿Pero entonces por qué te…? —las palabras de Jungkook se apagaron en cuanto sonó el tono de mensaje en su celular. Cuando este lo sacó de su bolsillo, leyó con suma atención y estuvo a punto de dar un sobresalto al final—. ¡Jimin tiene una audición! —gritó, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla, releyendo nuevamente para asegurarse de que no había malentendido ninguna palabra de aquel texto. Entonces sus ojos voltearon hacia Yoongi, quien tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas—. Jimin tiene una audición —repitió—, ¿y te llamó a ti primero para contártelo?

Dicho con aquellas palabras, parecía algo brusco. Pero viendo su rostro, Yoongi adivinó que Jungkook en realidad no estaba molesto. Más bien, parecía asombrado. Sus orbes lo observaban bien amplios, como tratando de descubrir al ser que tenía a su lado. El de cabello azul no lo culpaba. Después de todo, nadie tenía una idea muy clara respecto a la relación que ambos habían desarrollado aquel último tiempo.

(Siquiera ellos mismos).

Al ver que Yoongi no tenía palabras para responder adecuadamente, Namjoon salió en su rescate:

—Vaya, eso es genial —Su asombro era genuino—. ¿Audición para qué?

Jungkook salió de su trance, y se volvió hacia los mayores para explicarles con detalle:

—Jimin tuvo una audición para un musical hace ya medio año. Necesitaban bailarines, por lo que no tendría un papel protagónico, pero era el tipo de trabajo al que aspiraba. No lo volvieron a llamar, y como era de esperarse, lo dejó devastado. Ese tiempo había estado en una muy mala racha, además. Esa obra era su última esperanza —dijo bajando la voz, como si de pronto se hubiera arrepentido de decir aquello. Sin embargo, miró a Yoongi, quien reflejaba en sus ojos la enorme curiosidad que lo agobiaba respecto al asunto. Finalmente, decidió decir—: Desde entonces Jimin no volvió a hacer audiciones. Siempre se ha excusado con el trabajo y las clases de danza, pero la verdad es que creo que había perdido la fe en sí mismo.

—Entonces esta segunda audición es realmente importante —dijo Yoongi, más para si mismo que a los demás.

Jungkook afirmó en un gesto. Los tres se sumieron en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Pero lo cierto es que ninguno sabía bien qué decir a continuación. No porque no tuvieran una opinión al respecto, sino porque no querían hablar aún más sobre la situación de Jimin. Namjoon apenas le conocía, y hubiera estado un tanto fuera de lugar. Jungkook lo conocía más que nadie. Y Suga… ¿Era su confidente, cierto?

—No sabía que Jimin y tú fueran amigos —dijo Namjoon de la nada, como un comentario al azar.

El color en las mejillas de Yoongi se acrecentó. Por alguna razón, no quería tocar ese tema. En lo absoluto. Sin embargo, sus amigos parecían demasiado interesados el respecto, porque Jungkook se unió al interrogatorio.

—Yo tampoco —confesó—, ¿desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?

Yoongi no tenía idea. Su mente se había puesto en blanco. Tan solo pensaba en las sonrisas que el rubio le había dedicado aquel último tiempo. Las carcajadas que soltaba con las payasadas de Yoongi, atípicas, pero que divertían de la forma más honesta al muchacho.

¿En qué momento había comenzado a confiar Jimin en él? Aquello no era algo que pudiera responder nadie más que el chico. ¿Por qué? Lo mismo. ¿Y cómo era el caso de Yoongi? Bueno, él…

—Debe ser porque soy un tipo muy social —dijo Yoongi en respuesta. Observó a ambos con una media sonrisa, achicando los ojos por la luz del sol que justo caía sobre sus ojos.

Ambos otros suspiraron ruidosamente.

—Si Jimin confía en ti, Suga, entonces no debes ser tan duro como nos quieres hacer creer —comentó Jungkook, mirándolo burlonamente.

Yoongi estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Namjoon le ganó de antemano.

—De hecho es bastante blandito —dijo apoyando al más joven en su comentario.

Yoongi se puso de pie, ofendido, y comenzó a farfullar mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos de ellos, diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba demasiado grande como para soportar aquellas idioteces.

—¡Suga! —le llamó Namjoon, a la vez que ambos lo alcanzaban—, lo siento hermano.

Yoongi se detuvo en su lugar. Rara vez Namjoon lo llamaba de esa forma. Usualmente lo hacía cuando notaba que el chico de cabello color celeste estaba preocupado o decaído por algo. ¿Acaso notaba que todo aquello lo afectaba irremediablemente?

Quizás lo estaba subestimando.

—Ya es hora de ir a clase —dijo sencillamente.

* * *

Era el día de la audición. Yoongi le había preguntado la noche anterior a Jimin a qué hora debía estar en el teatro, y le había dicho que antes de las seis de la tarde. Yoongi agradeció que no fuera durante su horario de trabajo, porque entonces no habría podido proceder con su plan.

Tras la jornada laboral, el muchacho fue a hacer tiempo en un restaurante que le quedaba cerca. Pidió algo pequeño para comer, y dijo que no quería bebida. Cuando ya le quedaba poco tiempo para irse, le envió un mensaje a Jimin. Quería saber si ya estaba viajando hacia el sitio acordado con los de la producción.

Su plan era encontrárselo antes de que llegara. Podía ir en autobús y alcanzarlo previo a las seis. Y se aseguraría de que no pasara por aquello solo. Estaba seguro de que necesitaba que alguien le diera los ánimos de los quizás estuviera careciendo por culpa de los nervios y el temor a ser rechazado. Yoongi tampoco podía mentir: sentía que todo el cuerpo le temblaba a causa de la ansiedad.

Era incapaz de ocultarlo: Estaba depositando demasiadas expectativas en aquella audición. Deseaba que le dieran la oportunidad a Jimin más de lo que deseaba su propia felicidad. Porque había visto lo que el muchachito se había estado esforzando todo aquel tiempo. Lo veía en sus espectáculos del subterráneo. Porque Jungkook había dicho que Jimin había bajado los brazos. ¿Pero cómo era posible que alguien que se hubiera rendido bailara con esas ganas, ese desenfreno? Allí había más que motivación. Había vida, y ganas. Jimin brillaba por encima de sus miedos, quemándolos, arrasando con ellos a cada paso, vuelta, salto. Y sus deseos de ser descubierto, que alguien que fuera capaz de apreciarlo le dijera de una maldita vez «Hey, yo puedo hacer que vivas de esto», y sacarlo de su pésima racha.

Pidió la cuenta. Cuando estaba esperando a que le trajeran el vuelto, recibió el mensaje de Jimin.

«Jm: Lo siento hyung, pero no iré a la audición (16:44 PM)»

Yoongi se quedó estático. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría toda la espina dorsal. También estuvo a punto de devolver su pequeño almuerzo. Todo en un segundo.

La camarera se acercó a dejarle el cambio correspondiente, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser simpática con la intención de recibir una propina acorde.

Yoongi estaba ocupado llamando a Jimin al teléfono. Al tercer intento, y tras seguir sin éxito, tomó su vuelto de un manotazo, salió a toda prisa del restaurante, dejando tanto a los comensales como a los meseros atónitos, y casi se detuvo en mitad de la calle para frenar a un taxi. Yoongi le indicó al conductor la dirección a la que se encaminaban, y mientras el hombre manejaba, él seguía llamando al rubio por el celular, esperanzado porque le respondiera al menos una sola de sus llamadas.

Le mandó varios mensajes al mismo tiempo. El último fue bastante conciso:

«Yoongi: Estoy fuera de tu casa. Sal (17:18 PM)»

En realidad, no tenía idea de cuál de todos aquellos edificios sería el sitio donde Jimin vivía. Pero reconocía la calle por la vez que lo había acompañado, afortunadamente. Algunos tenían más de diez pisos, otros apenas unas tres plantas. Yoongi se preguntaba cómo carajos convencería a Jimin de bajar hasta donde él se encontraba.

Fue caminando edificio por edificio. Algunos tenían los apellidos de los dueños junto a cada timbre, pero ninguno tenía el nombre de «Park Jimin», o siquiera de alguien llamado «Jian». Estaba revisando el quinto lugar, cuando notó un sonido de llaves viniendo del edificio anterior por el cual no había encontrado pista alguna. Volvió sobre sus pasos, y antes de hacer siquiera dos metros se encontró de frente con el muchacho rubio delante suyo.

Ambos saltaron hacia atrás, ampliando la distancia de golpe.

—Lo siento —dijeron a la vez, con cierta torpeza.

Yoongi quiso disimular su alivio. Tenía miedo de que el muchacho no apareciera, que no le importase que el mayor le estuviera buscando. También le resultaba ciertamente incómoda aquella situación, más aún al ver la expresión de su amigo.

Jimin parecía bastante nervioso. Observaba al muchacho como si fuera una especie de componente gaseoso. Quería acercarse a él, pero tenía miedo de hacer algún movimiento en falso y ofender al mayor. Sabía que Yoongi podía ser volátil en ocasiones, y ya comenzaba a entender qué tipo de cosas lo hacían estallar.

—Vine en taxi —fue lo primero que al mayor se le ocurrió decir.

Jimin intensificó su cara de espanto.

—¿Cuánto te cobró? Te lo devolveré —dijo, comenzando a revisar sus bolsillos.

Pero el otro le detuvo con un gesto, y Jimin alzó el rostro para enfrentarse a sus ojos.

Parecía que ambos estuvieran tirando de la soga. Yoongi sabía de antemano que no iba a rendirse tan fácil. Pero él no había planeado ir hasta allí por nada, a la vez.

—Jimin, debes ir. Aún estás a tiempo.

El aludido lo miró con una pena enorme en sus ojos. De no ser porque estaba tratando de mantener la compostura, se habría echado a llorar inmediatamente.

—Yoongi, por favor —dijo el muchacho entonces, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Yoongi sabía que se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Pero no podía desistir. No cuando veía que Jimin se estaba cruzando de brazos, que dejaba de dar batalla por su sueño. No iba a dejar que alguien que tenía todas las chances de triunfar, y que se merecía todas las oportunidades, fuera a dejarlo por algo no más grato.

—Al menos dime por qué —insistió, acercándose aún más a él.

Jimin dio un paso hacia atrás, manteniendo la distancia. Yoongi fingió no haberlo notado. Pero lo cierto es que le había causado un dolor enorme. Más cuando el rubio no era precisamente el tipo de persona que conociera sobre la existencia del espacio personal. O eso le había demostrado.

—No es un papel muy importante —dijo al fin, con voz queda. Estaba evitando mirarle. Por el contrario, no dejaba de echar miradas hacia atrás, como si en cualquier momento fuera a aparecer alguien a sus espaldas—. Tengo que enfocarme en mis prácticas, y en mi trabajo.

—¿En tu trabajo? —repitió Yoongi, alterado—. Jimin, eres cajero. Sin menospreciar tu labor, pero eso está muy lejos de lo que has pensado para ti. ¿Quieres ser un bailarín reconocido? Entonces ve a la audición y date una chance. Aunque fueras solo parte del decorado, la gente podrá verte, y tendrás más experiencia para la próxima oportunidad. Te tendrán un poco más en cuenta —agregó por último, tratando de hacerle ver por qué era necesario que fuera—. ¿Que no es importante? Jimin, ¿y si es la oportunidad de tu vida? ¿Solo la dejarás pasar?

Jimin iba a responder, pero descubrió que no tenía nada en concreto con qué argumentar.

En su lugar, una voz a sus espaldas tomó la palabra.

—¿Ser un bailarín de reparto va a mandarlo al estrellato?

Un muchacho más alto que los dos, de ojos pequeños, nariz diminuta y rostro angular, se encontraba apoyado a la pared de ladrillo del edificio. Estaba de brazos cruzados, observándolos fríamente. No parecía molesto, sin embargo, era evidente que el novio de Jimin tampoco le estaba dirigiendo una mirada agradable a ninguno de los dos.

—Tal vez sí —dijo Yoongi entonces, ignorando a Jimin y caminando hasta él para enfrentarlo—. ¿Por qué no debería intentarlo?

El joven alto bufó. Se estaba riendo de él delante de su cara, con completo descaro.

¿Cómo un ángel podía estar tan perdido por un ser tan nefasto como aquel?

—Esto es algo que ambos ya hemos hablado —aclaró Jian, quien miraba sus uñas con una total falta de interés por el tema—. ¿A qué has venido siquiera?

Yoongi sintió que algo dentro suyo bullía. Quizás eran las ganas de callar a aquel completo idiota de una vez por todas.

—Vengo a acompañar a mi amigo a su audición.

Jian se le quedó mirando. Todo su desinterés se esfumó por completo. Observó a Yoongi con asco, como si fuera una mosca revoloteando cerca suyo. A él no le importaba, de hecho. Ni se habría tomado la molestia de hablar con él si no fuera porque estaba evitando que Jimin fuera de una vez a su audición.

Pero debía apurarse. Si seguían discutiendo al respecto, se les haría tarde para estar ahí.

—Jimin —le llamó su pareja, sin moverse de su sitio—, vayamos adentro.

El joven vaciló. Miró primero a su novio, quien se había descruzado de brazos pero mantenía su expresión intacta. Y luego a Yoongi. Con las manos formando puños, y las venas marcando el dorso de las mismas, su cuello, la furia resplandeciendo en sus ojos. Parecía una guerra entre hielo y fuego.

Jimin avanzó hacia ambos. Yoongi se percató recién cuando sintió que alguien tironeaba de su manga, y lo alejaba a paso decidido fuera del alcance de Jian.

Cuando notó lo que estaba ocurriendo, el rubio se detuvo a unos metros de su pareja. Volteó y tan solo dijo:

—Nos vemos más tarde.

Y nuevamente siguió su camino, arrastrando a Yoongi consigo. Pronto Jimin apuró el paso, y caminaron hasta la estación de metro sin decir nada, ni mirarse el uno al otro. Yoongi no había podido hablar. Después de todo, se había percatado del llanto silencioso del rubio, que tanto luchaba por ocultar.

Su único gesto fue soltarse del agarre del muchacho, para que en vez de sostenerle la manga de la camisa, se sujetara de su mano.

—Nos conviene ir en auto —dijo el mayor antes de que Jimin se metiera a la estación—, o llegaremos tarde.

Jimin asintió, aún incapaz de hablar. Se subieron al primer carro que les paró, y mientras ambos iban en los asientos traseros, Yoongi reparó por primera vez en la ropa de Jimin. Estaba demasiado casual, con una camiseta gris y unas calzas negras.

—Mejor usa mi camisa —sugirió, mientras se desvestía ignorando si al conductor le importaba o no.

Jimin no se opuso. Pero parecía carecer de voluntad en aquel momento, a pesar de haber tomado una decisión tan importante por su propia cuenta. Yoongi observó el torso desnudo del chico mientras se colocaba la camisa prestada, y no le sorprendió ver los músculos del muchacho. Su piel tenía un bronceado ligero. Pero en ese instante lucía como alguien derrotado, escaso de fuerzas.

Yoongi se puso la camiseta de Jimin, y notó la tibiez de la misma. También tenía el aroma del muchacho, algo de lo que no se había percatado hasta entonces. Por alguna extra razón, se sentía demasiado consciente del roce de la tela sobre su propio pecho y el estómago.

Ojala hubiera sido más precavido, pensó.

El taxi los dejó delante de una librería. Ambos pensaron que quizás se habían equivocado al darle la dirección, pero el hombre les señaló al primer piso, donde había un cartel enorme con las funciones próximas y el nombre del lugar.

No era el sitio donde Jimin había tenido la primer entrevista, pero quizás tenía que ver con el motivo por el cual habían tenido que posponer la obra. Antes de meterse a la librería, Yoongi detuvo en seco a Jimin. Lo tomó por los hombros, y lo obligó a fijarse en él.

—Jimin, no me lo tomes a mal, pero no puedes entrar con esa cara —señaló, tratando de poner el tono de voz más suave posible.

El chico asintió, y se palmeó las mejillas para recuperar algo de color en el rostro. Yoongi le ayudó a acomodarse el cuello de la camisa, y le dijo que se dejara los botones de las mangas sueltos.

Jimin inspiró hondo, centrándose. Le preguntó a Yoongi si acaso le esperaría, y el chico estuvo a punto de echarse a reír frente a un pregunta tan inocente.

—Estaré aquí —le prometió, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Jimin se mordisqueó el labio, nervioso. Miró hacia las escaleras del interior de la librería que lo dirigían al teatro del primer piso. No había gente subiendo, lo cual le aliviaba y a su vez le preocupaba.

Volviéndose hacia el mayor, dejó su mano caer sobre su hombro, y le dio un apretón cariñoso que hizo estremecer a Yoongi.

—Gracias por tomarte tantas molestias por mí —dijo el rubio, mucho más calmado que antes.

Yoongi quería decirle todo en aquel momento. Lo que Jimin se había vuelto para él. Cuánto valoraba su amistad y su presencia en su vida. Y cuánto creía en él, en su talento.

Confiaba en que ya lo entendiera.

—Quiero asegurarme de que aunque sea uno de los dos tuvo éxito en la vida —bromeó tontamente.

Jimin le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Antes de apartarse, acercó su rostro al de Yoongi, y dejó un beso en la mejilla del muchacho.

—Gracias —reiteró, mirándolo fijamente.

Entonces se alejó hacia las escaleras, y antes de que Yoongi le perdiera de vista, extendió el brazo y alzó el pulgar hacia él. El chico de cabello celeste duplicó el gesto en respuesta, aunque le fue imposible sonreír.

Jimin no lo notó, pero había dejado a Yoongi en estado de trance. Estuvo así todo el rato que duró la audición. Sentado en la vereda del teatro, mirando los autos pasar al igual que los peatones.

Tan solo esperaba que a Jimin le estuviera yendo mejor que a él en aquel momento.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: Cerca**

* * *

Aquello no había sido un beso, se dijo Yoongi a sí mismo, mientras esperaba por Jimin en la vereda frente al teatro-librería. Eso había sido brasa rozando su mejilla, porque no había otra explicación para el hecho de que aún le ardiera donde el rubio había dejado un beso inocente.

Yoongi no debía escandalizarse tanto, lo sabía. El chico era afectivo, solía demostrar su cariño con todo el mundo. Pero había aprendido a respetar los tiempos y el espacio de su amigo en particular. Porque sabía que no estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo, no era consciente que en su caso aquello era una vaga excusa para ahorrarse de explicar cuánto en realidad le agradaba que tuviera aquellos gestos con él.

Yoongi nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con alguien. Siquiera con su propia familia o sus amigos más cercanos. Hasta Hoseok que era por demás afectivo con él conocía los límites del muchacho. Quizás era algo que había heredado de su padre, aquella frialdad impoluta. Después de todo, su familia solía ser un tanto conservadora en ciertos aspectos, y no creían que los miembros masculinos de la familia necesitaran tanta demostración afectiva para su desarrollo.

Por el contrario, la familia de Hoseok había sido la más amorosa que había conocido en la vida. Era una lástima que aún no fueran abiertos de mente y lastimaran sin notarlo a su amigo.

Ah, Hoseok. Pensar que de no haber sido por él, Yoongi no se encontraría esperando por el muchacho a quien solía espiar con una innecesaria cautela en los andenes del metro. Yoongi dudaba de haber tenido el valor suficiente para hablarle por su cuenta. Quizás de haberlo hecho siquiera hubiera resultado como esperaba. Su amigo no tenía idea, y Yoongi no se había detenido a pensar mucho en aquel hecho, pero le debía su relación actual con Jimin a nadie más que él.

Cuando notó entonces que el chico rubio reaparecía bajando con las mangas de la camisa aún desabrochadas —para orgullo del joven de cabellos celestes—, Yoongi se acercó hasta él con una expresión que reflejaba una ansiedad pura. El estómago no había dejado de darle vueltas durante todo el rato que había durado la entrevista, y si Jimin le decía que no había pasado, se sentiría obligado a vomitar y luego meterse a tener una conversación con quién mierda hubiera tomado una decisión tan absurda.

Yoongi esperaba que nada de ello fuera necesario.

—¿Y qué tal? —cuestionó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él.

El rubio venía con la cabeza gacha, y el celular entre ambas manos. No parecía animado, en lo absoluto. Y si bien ver al muchacho con sus mejillas ligeramente infladas de forma inconsciente era un tanto lindo, Yoongi se obligó a obviarlo y priorizar la intención de cambiarle los ánimos.

Jimin no fue capaz de hablar. Se echó a los brazos de Yoongi, llorando y tomándolo desprevenido. El chico de cabello azul siquiera había visto las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos cuando se acercaba, pero allí estaba de pronto, empapando su hombro, ahogando el llanto contra el cuello de su camiseta. La de Jimin, en realidad, teniendo en cuenta que habían hecho un intercambio de ropa para la entrevista.

¿Qué tan crueles habían podido ser las palabras de aquellos sujetos como para que Jimin saliera tan desconsolado? ¿Qué mierda había pasado allí dentro?

O quizás las ilusiones de Jimin se habían vuelto a hacer pedazos. Pero esta vez lo estaba exteriorizando, y no le importaba que Yoongi le viera, tenía que sacarlo de dentro suyo.

Yoongi lo sostuvo todo el rato que lloró. La gente pasaba y los observaba, algunos con real preocupación. Una mujer mayor le preguntó a Yoongi si acaso Jimin estaba bien, o si podía ayudarlo con algo. Yoongi le agradeció pero le dio a entender que nada de ello hacía falta. Tras aquello, Jimin se recompuso un poco, y finalmente se apartó del muchacho, aunque tampoco estaba siendo una molestia para él.

Jimin se secó las lágrimas del rostro, mientras aún hipeaba y buscaba algún pañuelo entre sus bolsillos.

Yoongi le pasó un paquetito mientras le preguntaba qué había ocurrido allí dentro. Aún no se atrevía a meterse al interior del teatro a «conversar», porque no planeaba alejarse de Jimin viéndolo en ese estado. El joven se limpió la nariz, y tras haber normalizado su respiración angustiada, dijo:

—Aún no sé si quedé o no. El lunes me avisan.

Yoongi lo observó atónito, sin poder evitar abrir la boca sorprendido.

—¿Pero entonces por qué lloras? —inquirió, con la cabeza maquinando miles de posibilidades las cuales no terminaban de adaptarse a la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos.

Sin emitir palabra, Jimin colocó su celular entre su rostro y el de Yoongi, enseñándoselo. El mayor lo tomó para leer mejor el mensaje que trataba de mostrarle: Era de Jian, y se lo acababa de enviar.

Por un momento, Yoongi había deseado no haber leído aquello.

Era un texto realmente extenso. Le decía que ni se le ocurriera volver a casa aquel día, y tampoco al siguiente; que se fuera con su amigo —Yoongi—, ya que tanto lo prefería por encima de su novio. Y no dejaba de reiterar que había cometido una idiotez, y que esperaba que cuando se diera cuenta de su error, no fuera demasiado tarde.

A Yoongi le pareció una terrible manipulación psicológica.

El tipo estaba mal de la cabeza, claramente.

Sin embargo, Yoongi observaba la expresión afligida de su amigo, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía ser cuidadoso con las cosas que iba a soltar en voz alta. Después de todo, Jimin llevaba una relación de dos años con aquel sujeto. Para bien o mal, independientemente de lo que Yoongi creyera, si a Jimin todo aquello le estaba afectando, debía ser porque aún le guardaba cariño a Jian. Después de todo, Yoongi entendía perfectamente que los lazos no se cortaban de un día para el otro como si nada, al antojo de cada persona.

A veces podía ser mucho más complicado que ello.

Sin embargo, no pudo contenerse de hacer un mínimo comentario.

—Jimin, este sujeto es un imbécil.

El rubio asintió, aún conteniendo su angustia.

Yoongi soltó un suspiro al comprender que aquello no sería tan fácil para él como el muchacho deseaba. Pero se dijo que, pasara lo que pasara, estaría a su lado para lo que fuera que necesitara y en todo lo que pudiera ayudarle.

—¿Quieres ir a casa? —sugirió Yoongi, aunque se arrepintió inmediatamente de aquello.

Después de todo, él había sido una de las razones por las que Jian había despotricado de esa forma contra Jimin.

Bueno, en realidad Yoongi entendía que el problema allí no era él, sino el idiota de Jian, pero quizás Jimin opinara diferente.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, el muchacho asintió de forma silenciosa. El mayor tampoco le dijo que se lo pensara mejor. Tomó su celular, y empezó a buscar qué colectivos lo llevaban a su casa, siendo que no conocía del todo bien aquella zona. Mientras tanto, ambos guardaron silencio.

Yoongi descubrió que un bus cuya parada estaba a un par de cuadras los dejaba en la estación del metro cercana a su casa. Se pusieron en marcha en cuanto Yoongi le enseñó el camino al rubio, y para su fortuna, esperaron por menos de cinco minutos. Iban en los asientos del fondo, uno al lado del otro. Apenas había arrancado el bus, Jimin había apoyado su mejilla en el hombro de Yoongi. Este no tuvo la menor objeción. Agotado emocionalmente, Yoongi dejó su cabeza descansar sobre la del muchacho. Hablaron poco durante del trayecto. Yoongi sabía que el chico necesitaba estar tranquilo de momento, y no es como si guardar silencio fuera algo que le resultara difícil, pero se había acostumbrado a mantener tantas charlas con Jimin, que se le antojaba oír de a ratos su voz risueña.

Cuando llegaron al piso de su departamento, pasaron por delante de la cocina-comedor, donde los chicos de los otros cuartos ocupaban la mesa jugando a las cartas. Yoongi estaba algo hambriento, pero decidió que sería mejor mantener la privacidad. Saludó a los muchachos cuyos nombres apenas recordaba, agitó la mano hacia ellos y guió a Jimin a su cuarto. El joven, como ya estaba acostumbrado, tomó asiento en el medio de la cama de Yoongi. Se quitó el calzado y subió los pies sobre el acolchado, abrazándose a sí mismo y manteniendo una expresión de pura pena.

Yoongi nunca le había visto así; no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo. Arrastró su silla hasta colocarla delante del rubio, y tomó asiento, enfrentándolo.

Jimin rehuía de su mirada. De vez en cuando alzaba sus ojitos hasta él, y parecía a punto de hablar, pero sea lo que sea que pasaba por su mente, decidía guardárselo para él y mantener aquel silencio sepulcral.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Yoongi finalmente.

Jimin hizo una ligera mueca antes de contestar.

—No mucha —confesó, abrazándose aún más fuerte a si mismo.

Yoongi asintió, y le preguntó al muchacho si había algo que no le gustaba comer o a lo que fuera alérgico.

—Con cualquier cosa estoy bien —dijo el chico, aunque a Yoongi aquella respuesta no le orientaba en lo más mínimo.

Se dijo de ver qué cosas le habían quedado entre su comida, y elaborar algo rápido mientras el chico lo esperaba en su cuarto.

—Ya vengo —dijo el mayor, mientras se ponía de pie para luego salir del cuarto.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, los chicos seguían jugando entre ellos, pero Kim Seokjin también estaba allí, pegado a las hornallas.

Yoongi se acercó hasta él, husmeando lo que preparaba.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo el chico, sin ningún tipo de saludo previo.

—Carne condimentada —respondió el muchacho, mientras acomodaba dos porciones enormes en lo que parecía una pizzera—. Planeaba hacerla al horno, y una es para ti.

El muchacho sonrió complacido. De verdad, no pudo haber tenido mejor bendición que aquel compañero de piso. El sujeto era un ángel con complejos de madre, padre, tutor, el título que prefiriera.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa en el rostro de Yoongi se difuminó al recordar el invitado que aguardaba en su habitación. No iba a comer aquello sin Jimin, sería bastante injusto.

—Ah, es que vino un amigo a quedarse.

Jin alzó ambas cejas mientras analizaba al chico.

—¿Un amigo, o un amigo?

Oyó a los chicos del piso toser detrás suyo, como si acabaran de ahogarse al oír aquello.

A Yoongi le ardían las orejas. ¿Desde cuándo Jin había asumido que a él le interesaban los hombres?

—Descuida —continuó el otro, dirigiéndose a la heladera a buscar algo entre sus cosas—, tengo uno de más para tu amigo —dijo sonriendo, mientras traía el pedazo de carne y lo colocaba junto a los otros—. ¿Te parece una guarnición de arroz y verduras?

Yoongi asintió, y le dijo que lo ayudaría con ello. Peló y cortó zanahorias en bastones, al igual que algo de zuccini y berenjenas. Jin lo había acostumbrado a comer verduras más de lo habitual, siempre y cuando tenía tiempo de cocinarse.

—¿Podemos robarles un poco? —preguntó uno de los chicos que estaba en la mesa. Era el más joven del piso, aunque los otros dos tampoco superaban en edad ni a Yoongi o Jin.

—Ni en broma —respondió Jin, contundente—. Siempre te estás robando las cosas que compro o que he cocinado.

El muchacho hizo un berrinche, excusándose con que a la noche le daba un hambre voraz y no podía ponerse a cocinar a tal hora. Se desató una tonta discusión en la que ambos se reclamaron cosas sin sentido, como los baños sucios o el ruido de la música. Que nadie reponía el papel higiénico. Que ya era hora de que cada uno lavara los platos que ensuciaba. Yoongi se mantuvo al margen de todo aquello, cuidando que la comida no se le quemara ni nada.

Los tres chicos terminaron riéndose en cuanto Jin los amenazó con una cuchara de madera, y él se encabronó aún más. Yoongi se escapó unos segundos para ver el estado de Jimin en su cuarto: El joven dormía, despatarrado sobre su colchón, con las sábanas hechas un enriedo a los costados. La cara de pena había desaparecido. Con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos plácidamente cerrados, Jimin le recordó a un pequeño descansando tras un harto día de juegos y aventuras. A Yoongi le dio gracia verlo así, por lo que cerró la puerta para que el ruido de las voces no lo despertara, y volvió a la cocina a comprobar cómo seguía todo.

Jin seguía enfrascado en su discusión con los chicos, pero ninguno parecía estar tomándoselo en serio. Con una mano los señalaba al quejarse, y con la otra sacaba la carne del horno para revisar que estuviera a su punto. Yoongi lo ayudó con eso antes de que se quemara. (No habría sido la primera vez).

Yoongi comenzó a servir la comida en distintos platos, y mientras tanto Jin se lo enrostraba en la cara de sus compañeros.

—¿En verdad eres el mayor de nosotros? —dijo uno de ellos.

Claramente ofendido, Jin los obligó a oler la carne acercándola a la mesa.

—Vean lo que se pierden por ser unos bravucones.

Inmediatamente los tres comenzaron a disculparse con Jin, porque no podían ocultarlo, se les hacía agua la boca. Ignorándolos por completo, Jin le dijo a Yoongi que comieran en su cuarto, y llamara a su amigo para que les hiciera compañía.

—¿Es un amigo del trabajo? —le preguntó mientras acomodaba las cosas en su mesa.

El cuarto de Jin era más amplio que el de Yoongi, pero por ello debía pagar otro precio. Sin embargo, hacía que valiera la pena. El mayor tenía una mesa que usaba tanto de escritorio como para comer. La colocó en el centro, se robó un par de sillas del comedor comunitario y colocó una propia para estar completos. Por fortuna, tenían vasos y cubierto suficientes. La habitación de Jin no tenía balcón, pero sí una ventana que daba a la misma calle que el cuarto de Yoongi. Dejó que la brisa del anochecer entrara y mantuviera el lugar fresco.

Yoongi ya había estado allí reiteradas veces. Jin tenía sus cosas bien dispuestas. Tenía un par de cajoneras donde tenía la ropa guardada, y un perchero en la entrada para sus abrigos y corbatas. La cama era de dos plazas, pero no quitaba tanto espacio como en un principio parecía. Además, había colocado varios estantes en las paredes, donde tenía libros de recetas y algunos pocos de biología, vaya uno a saber por qué. A diferencia suya, no tenía tantas cosas a la vista en su habitación. Tenía poco de decoración, objetos que parecían más regalos que elegidos por él. Un par de peluches rosas que siempre le llamaban la atención, por ejemplo.

Pero el sitio era acogedor, a fin de cuentas. Y siempre que iba allí era para degustar una de las exquisiteces que preparaba.

—No —dijo Yoongi en respuesta a su pregunta—, es Jimin, estaba en la fiesta de cumpleaños a la que te llevó Namjoon.

—¿El rubio? —consultó para asegurarse. Yoongi asintió—. Ah, sí, no hablé mucho con él, pero parecía simpático. ¿Y desde cuándo son amigos?

A Yoongi no dejaba de inquietarle que le hicieran aquella pregunta. Porque sus respuestas siempre lo hacían ver más sencillo de lo que en realidad había sido.

—La última vez que vine aquí con Hoseok se cruzó con él en el metro. Van juntos a danza —explicó—. Y en fin, lo invitamos a casa.

—¿Tú invitaste a un desconocido a tu cuarto? —inquirió Jin, mirándolo fijamente—. Yoongi, apenas puedo ir yo a tu habitación sin que te enojes. ¿Seguro que lo invitaste?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros. Haberle explicado que tenía al chico de vista desde hacía tiempo atrás quizás confundiera un poco las cosas. Y ya estaban bastante complicadas de por sí.

—Bueno, ve a llamarlo de una vez —dijo entonces, ya teniendo la mesa lista—. Lávense las manos —agregó, antes de que Yoongi saliera del cuarto.

Jimin seguía durmiendo cuando entró. No se acercó, lo llamó desde la puerta.

—Jimin, vamos, la cena está lista.

El muchacho se removió un poco, pero ignoró por completo al chico que lo llamaba.

—Jimin —insistió Yoongi, alzando un poco más la voz.

—Voy —respondió finalmente, pero con voz rota, como si aún continuara llorando.

Sin pensárselo mucho, Yoongi se acercó hasta él, sentándose a su lado y examinando su rostro con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, al estar próximo a él, notó que el muchacho no lloraba. Tan solo estaba adormilado, y su voz ronca era de cansancio, quizás también culpa del llanto previo que había soltado.

Aprovechando la corta distancia, Yoongi se permitió admirar con detalle las pestañas largas de su amigo, el flequillo rubio aplastado contra la almohada, dejando a la vista la piel de su frente, tersa al menos en apariencia. Aún así, lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus labios, más gruesos que los propios, y de un color tan intenso que le hacía pensar que estaban pintados.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se lo había quedado mirando. Pudo haber pasado una hora, de no ser porque de manera repentina, los ojos de Jimin se abrieron, asustándolo. No se inmutó al ver al mayor observándolo con tanto descaro. Tan solo le devolvió la mirada en silencio, y soltó un suspiro aún sin moverse.

—Tu piel es muy blanca —dijo Jimin entonces, aún sin apartar la mirada de él.

Yoongi se sintió abrumado por el comentario, por alguna razón absurda.

—Me gusta quedarme en casa —respondió Yoongi con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Para su sorpresa, Jimin se rio de aquella respuesta. El mayor se sintió aliviado, y todos los nervios que había estado sintiendo hasta entonces se esfumaron al verlo sonreír.

—Se enfría la comida —soltó sin más, colocándose de pie y volviendo hasta la puerta—. Si no te levantas ahora tendré que comer tu porción de carne —amenazó.

—¿Carne? —repitió Jimin, de pronto incorporándose en la cama.

Yoongi sonrió con suficiencia. Salió de su habitación, sabiendo que Jimin lo estaba siguiendo a cada paso detrás. Cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta de Jin, el rubio ya estaba a su lado, con una mirada expectante al interior del cuarto.

—Sí, carne —dijo Jin al verlos, con una sonrisa.

Yoongi fue directo a tomar asiento, mientras Jin y Jimin se saludaban antes de hacer lo mismo. Ambos mencionaron que recordaban haberse visto en la fiesta de Jungkook. Gracias al cielo, Jin no mencionó recordar a su novio, quien también había estado con él.

—¿En qué momento prepararon todo esto? —preguntó Jimin, sosteniendo los cubiertos, listo para comenzar.

—Mientras dormías —respondió Yoongi inmediatamente, mandando un trozo de comida a su boca.

Jimin se le quedó mirando unos segundos. Jin en cambio lo ignoraba. Comía con más calma en comparación, aunque los bocados que se servía eran más grandes de lo común. Jimin no había estado tan hambriento hasta que el aroma de la comida lo inundó. Fue primero por el arroz, acompañándolo de las verduras cocidas. Y, para la degustación final, cortó un trocito de la jugosa carne. La llevó a su boca, y sintió que había una explosión de sabores en él, algo que rara vez había experimentado en su vida.

—Yoongi —dijo, alucinado—, esto es delicioso.

A pesar de estar ocupado con la comida, hizo una breve pausa para corregirlo.

—Jin cocinó —fue todo lo que dijo, y continuó con lo suyo, sin levantar los ojos del plato.

—Muchas gracias —dijo el mayor de los tres, con la boca llena—, es un plato muy común en el lugar donde trabajo.

—¿Eres chef? —preguntó Jimin, mirándolo con asombro.

—En un futuro, sí —dijo el muchacho, con completa garantía—, pero de momento soy ayudante en la cocina.

Jimin asintió, comprendiendo de dónde venía la experiencia culinaria del muchacho.

—Es compañero de Namjoon —aclaró Yoongi, arrasando con el zuccini—, solo que él es camarero.

—Ah, ¿el sujeto que estaba contigo en el bar, no? —preguntó a Jin, quien afirmó en respuesta—. Debe ser difícil trabajar en un restaurante, ¿verdad?

Jin se pensó la respuesta antes de responder.

—Pues hay muchas cosas que influyen en el día. Ya sabes, la cantidad de gente, que tus compañeros mantengan el ritmo, y por supuesto que nadie falte o renuncie repentinamente.

—¿Suelen renunciar? —cuestionó Jimin, sin poder creerlo.

—Bueno, la cocina no es un trabajo para todo el mundo. Es donde más presión sientes —explicó, y Yoongi vislumbró cierto ego asomando en su sonrisa presumida—. La gente que no tiene vocación es la que suele irse antes de que los echen. —Por alguna razón, Jimin parecía un poco preocupado al respecto—. Pero la paga es buena, y si te gusta o eliges la atención al cliente, entonces no es tan malo.

—Namjoon vive quejándose de los clientes —contrapuso Yoongi, a quien le quedaba poco para terminar su porción de comida.

—Namjoon tiene un imán para los imbéciles —sentenció el otro, concluyendo aquel asunto ahí—. Yo empecé a trabajar en restaurantes primero como bachero, luego pasé a ser camarero en otro sitio donde me ofrecieron ascender a coordinador de salón, pero la verdad estaba más interesado en la cocina. Así que me ofrecieron el puesto, y lo tomé sin dudarlo. Y en donde trabajo ahora llevo cerca de un año, pero es excelente para ganar experiencia, y los chef que están ahí siempre me enseñan cosas nuevas. La verdad no me puedo quejar.

—Además tienen comida gratis —agregó Yoongi, recordando las palabras de su amigo.

Jin lo señaló con el tenedor.

—Buen punto —concordó.

Yoongi observó a Jimin conversando con Jin de su trabajo. Realmente parecía haberse olvidado todo lo de aquel día. O quizás era muy buen actor. Conociéndolo, se inclinaba más a la segunda opción. Pero no le pareció mal que se permitiera distraerse por un rato. Después de todo, era algo que no se le podía negar a nadie.

Aparentemente, Jimin se percató de que estaba siendo observado, porque le devolvió la mirada a su amigo, siendo la segunda vez que lo pescaba haciendo lo mismo. Yoongi trató de fingir que no se alteraba, pero fue difícil sostener la mirada penetrante del chico.

Jimin soltó una risita, cuyo significado le hizo preguntarse a Yoongi qué significaba realmente.

De cualquier modo, con las payasadas de Jin, sabía que le garantizaba una cena más que entretenida para aquel día.

Ojala aquello fuera suficiente.

* * *

Estaban a punto de irse a dormir. Jimin había ayudado a lavar los trastos, mientras que Yoongi reordenaba la habitación de Jin con él a su lado. Antes de irse de su cuarto, el mayor le deseo suerte a Yoongi, y le hizo una seña con el pulgar para acompañar sus palabras. Yoongi se fue dando un portazo, pero notó que Jimin se asomaba desde el comedor mirándolo con sorpresa. Yoongi dijo que había sido el viento, y fue a terminar de ayudar al rubio a secar los utensilios y mostrarle dónde guardaban cada cosa.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Yoongi. El muchacho volvió a ser consciente de lo pequeño que era su cuarto, y las pocas alternativas que le dejaba para aquella noche.

«Podría ir a dormir a la ducha», pensó para sí, tratando de ignorar la opción obvia.

Jimin, en cambio, sin dudarlo, le preguntó a Yoongi de qué lado prefería dormir, mientras se dirigía a la cama y tomaba asiento al borde. Yoongi abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, hasta que soltó un «la ventana», sin haber considerado realmente las opciones.

Jimin aún traía la camisa de Yoongi, y antes de que se lo pidiera, el chico de cabello celeste le ofreció ropa para dormir. Le alcanzó una camiseta gris junto a unos shorts negros, y tomó unas prendas de ropa para cambiarse él también. Le dio algo de privacidad a Jimin mientras se cambiaba en el baño del piso, lavaba sus dientes y se contemplaba a sí mismo en el espejo.

Su rostro no lucía tan cansado como siempre. Las ojeras apenas se le marcaban, y aunque se sentía algo nervioso, sabía que no tenía un verdadero motivo para estarlo. No era la primera vez que alguien pasaba la noche en su casa. Es cierto que la primera vez que Hoseok durmió allí le había causado cierta incomodidad ya que mayormente prefería estar a sus anchas. Pero no era eso lo que sentía en aquel momento. Era distinto. Le preocupaba pero, ¿qué exactamente?

Yoongi se mojó el rostro antes de volver al cuarto. Cuando entró, Jimin estaba de pie junto a su escritorio, observando los cuadernos apilados, pero sin haberlos tocado o movido de su sitio.

—Ah, lo siento —dijo Jimin—, tan solo estaba pensando que debiste haber escrito muchas canciones.

Yoongi hizo una mueca. Agradecía que el muchacho no hubiera husmeado sin su permiso. En una de sus recientes letras, hacía mención a una deidad del baile. Si Jimin lo leía, seguramente moriría.

Restándole importancia a sus palabras, tomó una libreta pequeña que había en la base de la pila, y se sentó del lado de la cama que habían acordado, esperando a Jimin, quien no tardó de acomodarse a su lado.

—Estas las escribí en mi último año de escuela —dijo Yoongi, mirando el cuaderno con cariño.

Le despertaba mucha nostalgia pensar en ello. No el estudio ni sus compañeros, sino sus viejas canciones, las primeras en las que trabajaba, y lo humildes que le parecían.

Le pasó el cuaderno a Jimin. Observó a Yoongi a los ojos buscando su aprobación antes de ponerse a leer. En la primera hoja, aparecía el nombre de «Suga» escrito reiteradas veces con birome, todas de manera diferente. A Jimin le hizo gracia ver que su amigo practicaba su firma desde pequeño, y le pareció un hecho bastante tierno, ciertamente. Se imaginó a un Yoongi más joven, lleno de sueños y esperanzas en su futuro.

Fue pasando las hojas. Por supuesto, las letras no eran tan maduras como las que había leído la anterior vez. Había algo infantil en ellas, en los temas menos complejos que trataba. Aún así, podía notar cierta esencia en ellas. La firma invisible de Suga en ellas. El alma de su amigo. Los mismos sentimientos, el mismo corazón.

Eran todas letras de rap, por supuesto. Era lo único que le interesaba a Yoongi en aquel momento. Jimin sabía que no podía cantarlas, y siquiera lo intentó en un principio.

—Siento que debe ser muy complicado rapear todo esto —dijo más que nada para si.

—Ah, esta parte es algo así —dijo Yoongi, y empezó a rapear a su propia velocidad la letra que había escrito años atrás, asombrando a Jimin con su memoria intacta—. Ahora vas tú —le dijo a Jimin con una sonrisa socarrona.

Jimin supuso que le estaba tomando el pelo. A veces Yoongi tendía a burlarse de él cuando menos lo esperaba. Su lado introvertido se hacía a un lado para soltar algún comentario ácido, o hacer alguna payasada que para los extraños podía ser impropia de él. Pero Yoongi era una caja llena de sorpresas.

Jimin disfrutaba ir descubriéndolas una por una.

El rubio trató de imitarlo dando su mejor esfuerzo. Había sido completamente en vano a la primera, pero insistió en seguir intentando y darle el ritmo que pretendía al rap.

Su voz se trababa, como si repitiera un trabalenguas. Yoongi soltaba alguna que otra carcajada ante sus errores, y Jimin sentía sus mejillas enrojecer, por lo que terminó desistiendo demasiado pronto, y devolviendo el cuaderno al chico.

—No te creas tanto hyung —le decía Jimin a su amigo mientras este iba repasando su cuaderno—, la próxima vez tendremos una competencia de baile.

Yoongi se rio aún más ante aquel comentario.

—Ah, Jimin, eso nunca pasará.

Jimin espiaba las letras de Yoongi mientras este las releía de a partes. De vez en cuando le preguntaba de algún significado en particular, y este se detenía a responderle y decirle en qué contexto de su vida había escrito alguna frase o parte. A veces sus letras habían nacido como palabras u oraciones que habían estado en su cabeza por meses, a veces hasta un año, y que las había ido mutando y hecho crecer en algo lo suficientemente extenso y apropiado.

Jimin parecía bastante ensimismado en sus historias. Rara vez Yoongi hablaba más que la persona con la que estuviera pasando el tiempo, pero en aquella ocasión no le molestaba. Más aún, sentía la necesidad de contarle todo aquello a Jimin. Como si deseara que le entendiera. A él, a su música.

—Escucharte hablar de la música es como tener una conversación conmigo mismo sobre la danza —dijo Jimin en determinado momento, con una sonrisa muy satisfactoria.

De a poco habían ido acomodándose aún más en la cama. Cuando menos lo habían notado, ambos estaban acostados, durmiendo a pesar del poco espacio del que disponían. Los brazos se rozaban irremediablemente, al igual que la cintura de Jimin chocaba con la de Yoongi. En algún momento se habían tapado con las sábanas, para que luego Jimin se las robara todas y dejara el cuerpo de Yoongi desprotegido.

De hecho, lo despertó la brisa que repentinamente había sentido en su espalda. Cuando volteó a ver cómo era posible, descubrió que había dejado la ventana algo abierta, lo suficiente para que entrara una ventisca helada de la nada.

El otoño se tornaba cada vez más fresco. Cuando menos se lo esperara, pronto estarían en invierno, vistiendo quinientas prendas de abrigo a la vez.

Cerró la ventana, y cuando se giró a ver a Jimin, descubrió al chico con el teléfono en la mano, y la pantalla mostrando un mensaje de texto recibido. Jimin bloqueó el celular al notar a Yoongi observándolo, y se quedó de espaldas al colchón, con los ojos fijos en el techo, el teléfono descansando en su estómago.

Yoongi no se atrevía a iniciar el tema de conversación, pero al mismo tiempo su curiosidad era demasiado fuerte como para mantenerse callado. Después de todo, creía que finalmente llegaban a cierto grado de confianza con el muchacho.

—¿Te volvió a escribir? —preguntó sin más, con la voz más fría de lo que pretendía.

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que el rubio respondiera.

—No —soltó Jimin, y para sorpresa del muchacho de cabello llamativo, una pequeña lágrima cayó por su mejilla, pero inmediatamente se secó el rostro, aunque entonces era tarde para disimular.

Yoongi se quedó tieso, sin saber qué hacer. Y aunque le partía el corazón ver al chico de esa manera, sentía más enojo que tristeza.

¿Por qué un ser de luz como él tenía que estar sufriendo por un inútil?

—Es que no lo entiendo Yoongi —continuó el chico de pronto, soltando todo lo que había estado conteniendo aquel día—, le di todo. Todo. Siempre traté de poner lo mejor de mí en la relación, jamás le he sido infiel, y aún así… —No pudo continuar. Estaba demasiado angustiado, y cada palabra le costaba horrores pronunciarlas.

Yoongi entendía a lo que se refería. En el mensaje Jian lo trataba alguien cualquiera. Como si hubiera olvidado todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos, lo buena persona que era Jimin en realidad. Pero el sujeto era un ciego que no sabía valorarlo. O quizás sí lo veía, pero elegía ignorarlo y tratarlo a su antojo.

—Él nunca le habló a su familia sobre nosotros —explicó Jimin, aún sin levantarse—, ni siquiera a sus amigos. Siempre me pedía que le diera tiempo, que fuera paciente con él. Y si no lo hacía era porque, según él, yo no lo amaba, o no lo comprendía.

Yoongi siguió observándolo en silencio, asimilando sus palabras. Era tal cual a lo que Jungkook le había explicado aquella vez, cuando estuvieron en casa de Hoseok. No habían sido habladurías del más joven, ni tampoco de sus amigos. Todo el mundo estaba al tanto de la situación de Jimin. Y él había decidido seguir con su pareja a pesar de ese hecho, de la lástima que sentía el resto por él, y la humillación a la que era diariamente sometido.

¿Tanto lo quería, acaso?

¿Tan valioso podía ser alguien así para él?

—¿Vas a cortar con él? —se atrevió a preguntar, resguardado por la oscuridad de la noche.

Jimin no dio una respuesta inmediata. Yoongi estaba seguro de que no iba a responderle con un «sí» rotundo, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera de aquella manera.

—¿Creer que debería dejarlo?

Aún así, se había ilusionado con poder haber oído ese «sí».

Sin embargo, Yoongi no se sentía en su derecho de decirle lo que realmente pensaba al menor. Si bien el chico le estaba pidiendo claramente un consejo, no quería decir algo que pudiera ser fuera de lugar, o llenarle la cabeza de sus propias ideas. Después de todo, si alguien tenía que decidir qué hacer con aquella relación, era Jimin.

—Solo te puedo decir que, si van a seguir juntos, las cosas van a tener que cambiar entre ustedes —sentenció, tomando la misma posición que Jimin en el colchón.

Los hombros de ambos volvían a tocarse. Yoongi sentía que la piel le ardía, pero no era momento para estar pensando en aquello.

—¿A qué te refieres? —insistió Jimin, observándolo con curiosidad.

—Bueno, primero que nada, él debería salir del closet de una vez.

Jimin no se mostró tan de acuerdo al respecto.

—No es tan fácil.

Yoongi lo sabía. Vivían en un país bastante homofóbico. Las personas que mantenían relaciones con el mismo sexo debían ser cuidadosas al respecto. Pero si te rodeabas de la gente adecuada, al menos podías contar con su apoyo. En el caso de Hoseok, por ejemplo, cada amigo que lo rodeaba sabía de su sexualidad, pero eran más relajados respecto al tema, y no le daban importancia, a diferencia de su familia, que a pesar de no saberlo aún, le causaban varios dolores de cabeza.

Yoongi deseaba que sus amigos la tuvieran un poco más fácil.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Yoongi? —inquirió Jimin, con la voz nuevamente adormilada.

—¿Qué cosa?

Jimin se removió en su sitio. No miró a Yoongi al preguntarlo.

—¿Te gustan los hombres?

A decir verdad, Yoongi no esperaba que le hicieran alguna vez esa pregunta en su vida.

Quizás si se lo hubieran preguntado un tiempo atrás, cuando su vida consistía tan solo en el estudio, trabajo, y ocasionales salidas con amigos, habría dicho que no, sin dudarlo. Porque, ¿fijarse en sujetos? Apenas se había fijado alguna que otra vez en alguna chica, como mucho.

Pero en aquel momento, con sus ojos puestos en Jimin, en sus mejillas regordetas, la silueta de sus labios en la oscuridad, y su propia ropa envolviendo el cuerpo del chico de cabello dorado, consideraba aquella pregunta bastante inoportuna.

—No lo sé —susurró, y dejaron que el silencio se adueñara de la habitación.

* * *

 _Nota de autor:_

 _Mil disculpas nuevamente por la demora TnT Trataré de actualizar más seguido ahora que por fin tengo tiempo para ello. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Hasta el siguiente :)_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: Estar, esperar**

* * *

Era miércoles, y aunque Yoongi no tenía que estudiar aquella tarde, tuvo que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar. Sin embargo, en la somnolencia de la mañana, se percató de que su cama era más pequeña de lo usual, y que una figura cálida yacía a su lado con una pereza extrema. Giró el rostro para toparse con unos cabellos rubios, la nuca delgada del muchacho que dormía, y oír la respiración pacífica de quien descansa como si planeara dormir por el resto del día.

Yoongi sintió su cuerpo entero contraerse. Pero la confusión había durado una cuestión de segundos, hasta que los recuerdos de la noche y el día anterior acudieron a su mente, orientándolo para comenzar un nuevo día.

Lejos de sentirse gratamente sorprendido como en otras circunstancias lo había hecho, la preocupación lo invadía. Porque al pensar en Jimin habiendo abandonado su casa por una noche, la pelea con su novio, y todo lo que aquello implicaba, le hacía preguntarse a sí mismo qué sería de la vida del muchacho a partir de entonces.

Era seguro que Jimin se había hecho las mismas preguntas.

Le daba pena despertarlo. Deseaba que descansara todo lo que fuera posible, que evadiera la realidad del día, de todo aquello que le esperaba. Dormido parecía tan tranquilo, ajeno a las preocupaciones de la vida adulta. Su rostro parecía aún más aniñado, y sus mejillas regordetas se aplastaban contra la almohada con todo su peso. A Yoongi le daban deseos de contemplarlo por otro rato, pero debía prepararse para marcharse de una vez, y tampoco estaba del todo seguro sobre a qué hora empezaba Jimin su jornada laboral.

Con mucho pesar, se sentó al lado del muchacho y removió su hombro. Con voz somnolienta, le llamó para que despertara.

—¿Jimin? —El rubio dio una especie de respuesta verbal a su nombre, pero se removió en su sitio y se hundió aún más contra la almohada y el colchón. En verdad, parecía más joven de lo que era—. ¿A qué hora entras al trabajo?

Una mezcla de susurro con gemido salió de su boca. Yoongi no era quién para juzgarlo, entendía perfectamente lo que era el querer seguir durmiendo obviando las actividades obligatorias del día.

—¿A qué hora? —repitió, sin haber comprendido.

—A las diez —murmuró nuevamente.

Yoongi hizo una mueca con sus labios. Entraba dos horas más tarde que él, y le parecía algo despiadado pedirle que se fuera de su habitación para que él pudiera ir a trabajar. Claro que era por una razón válida, pero aún así…

Yoongi fue a darse una ducha rápida. El agua estaba helada a pesar de haber encendido el calefactor, pero no disponía del tiempo necesario para revisar cuál era el problema. Se vistió luego a toda velocidad, procuró llevar todo lo necesario en su mochila, y dejó las llaves sobre el escritorio, donde también colocó las cosas de Jimin. Más tarde le enviaría un mensaje de texto para despertarlo, y decirle que le había dejado las llaves de su departamento para que pudiera seguir durmiendo sin problemas.

Cuando salió de la habitación, tuvo la fortuna de encontrar a Jin desayunando en el comedor comunal.

El mayor le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice en cuanto lo vio cruzar el umbral del pasillo hacia él.

—¿Qué tal la noche? —bromeó, mientras le daba un mordisco a una tostada.

Yoongi le robó una sin pedirle permiso, y señaló la puerta que dirigía hacia el ascensor.

—Necesito que me acompañes hasta abajo.

El muchacho lo miró un tanto extrañado, pero pronto su atención volvió a la tostada que le había sido arrebatada.

—¿Me pides un favor tan enorme luego de haberme robado?

Yoongi lo miró severamente. No tenía tiempo para juegos. Estaba con la hora justa para ir a la empresa.

Jin suspiró, y no dudó al tomar otra tostada y entregársela a Yoongi.

—¿Jimin no baja? —preguntó el muchacho, mirando en dirección al cuarto donde se encontraba.

Yoongi negó, mientras que ambos salían por la puerta y se dirigían al ascensor.

—Aún falta para que tenga que ir al trabajo —explicó—, así que prefiero que siga durmiendo hasta entonces. Por eso necesito que me acompañes, para dejarle mis llaves a él.

Jin observó a su compañero de piso como si estuviera observando a un ángel. Se llevó una mano al pecho, y un pequeño brillo surgió en sus ojos.

—Tienes un enorme corazón, Yoongi —remató, pero el otro tan solo chistó e ignoró su comentario.

Tras alcanzar la planta baja, Jin le abrió la puerta de entrada al edificio para que el chico de cabello celeste pudiera marcharse. Sin embargo, antes de que se fuera, lo detuvo.

—¿Realmente es de confianza, Yoongi? —inquirió el muchacho, dejando de lado las bromas—. En un rato también debo irme, pero solo estaré tranquilo si tú me lo prometes.

Yoongi no había pensado en que aquello podría afectarle a sus compañeros, pero de cierto modo lo entendía. Sabía que Jimin era alguien de fiar, por supuesto, pero de todas maneras, tampoco había algo de valor en su cuarto que pudieran robarle. Pero era obvio que para el resto podía ser diferente.

—Puedes confiar en él —le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

Ambos se despidieron. Yoongi partió hacia la estación de metro, y Jin volvió perezosamente a su piso, a terminar de alistarse para ir al restaurante.

…

Por suerte, Jimin no se había quedado dormido. Yoongi recibió un mensaje del rubio en el cual le pedía disculpas reiteradas veces por las molestias, pero que había apreciado muchísimo su gesto. También decía que había dormido como un bebé. (Yoongi había podido comprobar aquello). Sin embargo, también preguntaba en el mensaje cuándo y dónde le devolvería las llaves.

Yoongi aún estaba en el trabajo cuando había leído eso, sin embargo, no se atrevía a responder tan sueltamente teniendo en cuenta los anteriores incidentes que había tenido con el teléfono en la oficina. No quería que lo regañaran ni una sola vez aquel día. Tan solo quería que fuera su hora de salida, ver a Jimin nuevamente, y ayudarlo a resolver lo que fuera que había pensado hacer a continuación con su vida.

Sabía que Jimin no huiría de su pareja así como si nada. Estaba seguro que decidirían charlarlo, pero no tenía idea de cuáles serían las intenciones de Jian. ¿Seguir juntos? ¿Cambiar de manera definitiva? A decir verdad, lo dudaba. Gente como él nunca era de fiar. Era una lástima que Jimin se viera envuelto sentimentalmente con él de esa manera.

Desde la distancia, Hoseok observaba cómo Yoongi se pasaba el día suspirando, arrugando el ceño, y poniendo cara de preocupado. No es como si el muchacho mantuviera un semblante alegre en sus horas de trabajo, pero esta vez su expresión era un tanto particular. De todas maneras, cuando fue la hora de irse, Hoseok se acercó hasta él, y le inquirió de forma directa si acaso había ocurrido algo.

Yoongi estaba usando el teléfono móvil. Jimin le había dicho que debía quedarse un rato más en el trabajo, y que necesitaba que lo esperase. Porque claro, Yoongi había dado por sentado que el rubio se encontraría en la estación de metro, donde había acostumbrado a encontrarlo cada tarde de miércoles, desplegándose con alguna de sus rutinas de baile. Pero los imprevistos surgían, y no podía culpar a Jimin por ello.

Ahora, el asunto era que, si le contaba todo aquello a Hoseok, pues su amigo comenzaría un cuestionario el cual Yoongi no tenía ganas de responder. Empezando por el típico: «¿Desde cuándo se han hecho tan amigos con Jimin?». También tendría que explicarle todo el tema del novio, ¿o acaso ya lo sabría? Quizás Jimin había preferido mantener el asunto oculto de momento, para no preocupar a sus seres queridos.

Yoongi evitó dar una respuesta concreta hasta que salieron del edificio. Cuando fue así, ambos muchachos descubrieron en la vereda a un par de figuras conocidas, que hablaban entre sí con una clara angustia, y esperaban a los mayores a que finalmente se acercaran hasta ellos.

Uno de ellos era Jungkook, a quien Yoongi reconoció de inmediato, a pesar de que en su rostro se notara la ausencia de su típico carisma y ánimos. Aquella versión era una más inquietante, que hacía sentir una irrefrenable empatía a Yoongi inmediatamente. El otro muchacho era Tae, cuyo nombre Yoongi recordó de casualidad, a pesar de haberle visto en un par de ocasiones previas. Llevaba una vincha ancha en la frente, y ropa del estilo deportivo. Yoongi no sabía si acaso el chico hacia un deporte, o era sencillamente su manera de vestir.

Hoseok los observó a la distancia, extrañado.

—¿Qué hacen…?

Los chicos les hicieron señas a ambos para que fueran con ellos. Yoongi no dudó mucho al ir, básicamente porque le inquietaba lo que podían estar a punto de decirle. En cuanto el mayor estuvo junto a los chicos, Tae lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó del resto, explicando que tenía que hablar con él en privado.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Hoseok, quien se había quedado junto a Jungkook, y comenzaba a ametrallarlo con preguntas que el menor no era del todo capaz de responder. Tae no se había explayado mucho con él, para colmo.

Yoongi no era fan del contacto físico con extraños, o para el caso, con gente ligeramente conocida. Dejó que el chico lo guiara hasta la esquina de la misma cuadra, donde se zafó y le exigió que hablara de una vez; era una situación ya un tanto frustrante.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —dijo, observándolo molesto.

—Lo siento Suga —a Yoongi lo tomó por sorpresa oír su seudónimo. Miró hacia Jungkook, e imaginó que el chico le habría estado llamando de esa manera cada vez que se le ocurría mencionarlo en alguna conversación—. Pero Jimin me hizo prometer que los chicos no se enteraran de esto.

Con tan solo escuchar el nombre del rubio, el corazón de Yoongi dio un vuelco. Las manos comenzaron a entumecerse, así que las escondió en los bolsillos de los pantalones, y se clavó las uñas en las palmas con la intención de despejar su mente de aquella sensación.

—¿Qué pasó con él? —inquirió, sin poder ocultar su preocupación. Sabía que los chicos que estaban detrás no estaban enterados respecto a la amistad que había mantenido en aquel tiempo con Jimin, o al menos no por su parte.

—Me ha contado todo lo que pasó ayer con Jian y, no quiero mentirte, pero me preocupa. Me ha dicho que quiere volver a la casa luego del trabajo para al menos charlar con él, pero temo que ese sujeto le termine lavando el cerebro como lo ha estado haciendo todos estos años.

Tae verdaderamente creía en lo que estaba diciendo. O mejor dicho, era claro que hablaba desde la experiencia. Sin embargo, ¿qué podían hacer ellos al respecto? ¿Ir a convencer a Jimin de que su novio era un imbécil? Qué más quisiera Yoongi que eso, pero era consciente de que no podía meterse en la vida de otros de aquella manera, ni mucho menos decirles qué hacer. Antes de eso, debía darle prioridad a sus propias elecciones.

Porque sí, a veces cometemos la idiotez de creer que estamos eligiendo algo que es bueno para nosotros. Y luego te encuentras con una horda de amigos detrás diciéndote que no, que has elegido mal, que eres ciego y para peor no quieres ver la realidad.

Pero para ser honestos, ¿quién era dueño de la verdad?

Quizás Jian cambiaba de idea, y se daba cuenta que debía esforzarse más en su relación con Jimin…

Yoongi resopló.

No podía mentirse a sí mismo. Ni de broma se veía capaz de dejar solo a Jimin en aquella situación.

Además, necesitaba que le devolviera las llaves del departamento, se dijo como excusa.

—¿Él aún está en su trabajo? —le preguntó a Tae.

El muchacho asintió, arrugando el ceño mostrando cierta bronca.

—Hicieron que se quedara más horas —explicó, claramente disgustado.

A Yoongi rara vez le pedían que hiciera horas extra (sus superiores no querían ser responsables de que alguien cobrara más de lo estipulado), pero había vivido la experiencia y pues, sí, era un completo tedio. Mayormente porque se pasaba el tiempo imaginando cómo habría aprovechado el rato libre de no haberse quedado a trabajar de más. Las comparaciones que hacía nunca eran del todo alentadoras.

Yoongi le pidió a Tae la dirección del lugar donde Jimin trabajaba, Para su fortuna, no era muy lejos de la estación de metro. Debían ser alrededor de quince cuadras siguiendo la dirección de las vías, según le informó el mapa de su celular.

El muchacho joven le preguntó si realmente iría a buscarlo al trabajo, y que en tal caso, deseaba ir con él, porque tampoco tenía intenciones de dejar a su amigo sin su apoyo. Yoongi sonreía internamente frente a aquella actitud. Tae parecía ser una persona fiel a sus principios, y por sobre todo amable. Saber que Jimin contaba con alguien así en su vida lo reconfortaba gratamente.

—Vayamos en auto, para alcanzarlo antes de que se vaya —sugirió el muchacho.

Hoseok y Jungkook se acercaron hasta ellos, incapaces de esperar a que los chicos terminaran de conversar en privado. Jungkook observó a Taehyung abriendo la aplicación en su celular para pedir coche, y de inmediato la perplejidad lo gobernó.

—¿Ya te vas? —A pesar de que Jungkook lo miraba al rostro, Tae estaba demasiado concentrado en lo suyo como para devolverle la mirada.

El chico acababa de pedir el auto, y apareció en su pantalla una notificación anunciando que en dos minutos el auto llegaría.

—Lo lamento chicos —dijo Tae a los otros dos—, pero más tarde les explicaremos bien todo.

Hoseok repartía su mirada entre Tae y Yoongi, tratando de entender la situación a pesar de lo que el joven acababa de decir. Jungkook, sin embargo, se mantuvo particularmente silencioso. Observaba a Yoongi con una intensidad que el chico no comprendía, como si tratara de leerle la mente en aquel momento. Yoongi, que no disfrutaba de ser el centro de atención, se alegró por la velocidad con la que el coche apareció junto a ellos, y más aún la premura con la que Tae se metió dentro. Fue una breve despedida la que tuvo lugar entre ellos y los muchachos que se quedaban boquiabiertos, de pie en la vereda, viéndolos marcharse mientras quedaban atrás, ignorantes a lo que realmente ocurría.

—¿Deberíamos avisarle que vamos? —preguntó Yoongi, aunque Tae no soltaba el teléfono y tampoco apartaba la vista de él.

—En eso estoy —aseguró el muchacho, tocando las teclas de la pantalla.

El resto del viaje estuvieron sumidos en un silencio nervioso, de esos donde ninguno de los dos tiene los ánimos de hacer un tipo de comentario cualquiera, relacionado o no al tema. Yoongi ocupó su mente en memorizar el trayecto que realizaba el conductor, quien manejaba en silencio para su fortuna. Recorrieron en línea recta la avenida principal, paralela a la ruta del metro, incluso tras haber pasado la estación y haber atravesado unas diez manzanas. En cierta esquina doblaron a la derecha, luego nuevamente a la izquierda, y a mitad de cuadra, el coche fue reduciendo la velocidad hasta haber frenado por completo. Estaban frente a un mercado que, a decir verdad, por fuera parecía bastante pequeño.

Yoongi se encargó de pagar la tarifa del viaje, y tras apearse, ambos se mantuvieron de pie frente a la entrada principal de la tienda. Se trataba de la planta baja de un edificio departamental. La entrada estaba a un costado, pero Yoongi le envidiaba a quienes vivieran en aquellos departamentos el tener un mercado literalmente tan cercano. El local tenía unas rejas azules por fuera, y un toldo verde que en aquel momento se mantenía hecho un rollo. Estaba abierto a los clientes, por supuesto, y tenía un pequeño cartel en las puertas de vidrio, donde se leía claramente el horario de atención. Al asomarse un poco más, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que si bien el sitio no se trataba de un hipermercado, las góndolas eran un tanto extensas. Y entre medio de la entrada y las mismas, habían tres puestos de cajas ubicados uno pegado al otro.

Sin embargo, había una sola persona cobrando. Vestido con una camiseta blanca bajo un delantal azul, y una gorra del mismo color, un muchacho rubio bastante apuesto recibía con una sonrisa a una pareja de ancianos que le pasaban un canasto con toda la mercadería que pretendían llevar. El chico habló con ellos animadamente, como si ya los conociera, y no dejaba de sonreír tímidamente ante los halagos de sus clientes.

Yoongi estaba embelesado. Jimin debía ser un ángel, realmente. ¿Quién que trabajara en atención al público podía tratar con tanta amabilidad a sus clientes?

Para reafirmar aquel hecho, Jimin siguió atendiendo al resto de la gente de la misma manera, a todos de forma educada, sonriente, siempre amable y servicial. Parecía que adoraba su trabajo, aunque Yoongi no podía dar certeza de aquello. Pero deseaba que así fuera, o que al menos no tuviera que padecerlo.

La fila se mantenía no mucho más larga a dos o tres personas, pero él los despachaba con rapidez, sin ser maleducado. Yoongi supuso que había llegado en un momento relajado, lo cual era bueno, porque le permitiría a Jimin irse sin inconvenientes en cuanto alguien fuera a cubrirlo.

Si bien el chico no se había percatado de la presencia de sus amigos, estos se sintieron tentados de entrar de una vez y decirle que ya era hora de marcharse. Después de todo, ya había cumplido con sus horas extras.

Yoongi se sintió tranquilo al verlo tan ocupado, en cierta manera. Supuso que el trabajo lo habría ayudado a mantener la cabeza despejada, a pesar de que en su rostro se notara ligeramente el agotamiento. Se alegraba de haberlo dejado durmiendo unas horas de más en su departamento, sino, verlo allí lo habría hecho sentir culpable.

Estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia adelante, cuando sintió de repente una mano apoyándose en su hombro, prohibiéndole avanzar.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de Tae, por lo cual volteó despreocupadamente, sin embargo, en cuanto notó quien le sostenía realmente, no tardó en reaccionar.

Se trataba de Jian, que lo observaba con un completo desprecio. Yoongi hizo lo propio, por supuesto. Apartó el brazo del sujeto de un manotazo, arrancando un sonido ahogado de Tae, quien se había sorprendido por el brusco movimiento y por haberse encontrado con la mirada gélida de Jian, todo en un segundo.

—¿Qué mierda hacen en mi local? —exigió saber.

Yoongi se había quedado perplejo frente a aquel hecho. ¿Su local? No tenía de a qué carajos se refería, pero ni de broma se quedaría callado frente a ese imbécil.

—Vinimos por Jimin —dijo sin rodeos, hablando sin alzar la voz, pero con un tono tan grave que Tae lo observó sorprendido. Si tuvo el mismo efecto en Jian, no lo demostró.

—Sé que vienes por él —Jian se cruzó de brazos, y le dedicó una mirada altanera—. Ni siquiera hemos terminado y ya tiene a un rarito detrás suyo.

Yoongi dio un paso hacia él, de puro impulso. Detestó la mirada de superioridad que tenía sobre él. Detestó todo lo que veía en ese sujeto, desde la postura, su voz apagada, los lentes gruesos que traía puestos aquel día. Todo en él le resultaba repulsivo.

—Jian, no te ofendas pero… —comenzó Tae, antes de que el otro lo interrumpiera abruptamente.

—Escucha Tae, ¿cómo pretendes que no me ofenda si traes a la persona que pretende robarme a mi pareja?

Yoongi se tensó aún más. Aquella situación lo estaba alterando cada vez más, y aunque nunca se había metido en peleas ni nada por el estilo, lo cierto era que no se le antojaba callarse ante un sujeto como él, que hablaba por hablar, sin tener una idea de quién era él, o qué estaba haciendo allí.

—Váyanse —sentenció, sin darle a alguno de los chicos la oportunidad de replicar con algo más—. Ahora mismo.

Yoongi apretó los puños con fuerza. Se sentía tan tentado de dirigir algún golpe al medio de aquella cara. Sin embargo, había algo que lo estaba deteniendo de actuar de esa forma, y ese algo era Jimin, sencillamente. Porque estaba seguro de que si golpeaba al imbécil de su novio, las cosas cambiarían entre ambos. Y podría aguantar cualquier tipo de cosa, menos perderle.

Como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, el rubio de pronto estaba al lado de ellos, dirigiendo sus ojos a cada uno, atónito.

—¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Qué sucede? —A Yoongi le dolió verlo tan preocupado. Aflojó el apriete de sus puños, y se apartó unos cortos pasos de Jian—. Por favor, estoy trabajando.

—Lo hubieras pensado antes de invitar a tus amiguitos a que vengan a pasearse por aquí como si nada —comentó Jian, con displicencia.

Yoongi pensó que Jimin protestaría, o se defendería de alguna manera. Sin embargo, sus palabras lo dejaron sin habla.

—Lo sé, lo lamento mucho Jian —se apresuró a decir, casi sin dudar—. No volverá a ocurrir.

Yoongi estaba incrédulo. ¿Acaso se habían arreglado en su ausencia? ¿Todo había vuelto a su estado previo, sin qué él se hubiera siquiera enterado? No quería molestarse con Jimin, pero… ¿Qué hacía allí entonces?

«Nadie te ha pedido que vengas, en primer lugar» dijo una voz en su cabeza, cargada de una verdad insoportable.

Yoongi no podía hacer nada entonces, ¿verdad? Se sentía un completo imbécil. Definitivamente, no volvería a meterse donde no lo llamaran.

—Me marcho —dijo Yoongi, abriéndose paso entre el pequeño grupo para marcharse. Después de todo, no tenía mucho más para decir.

Tae se apresuró a seguirlo detrás, pero se detuvo en cuanto oyó la voz de Jimin llamándolos.

—No, Yoongi, Tae… ¡Mierda! ¡Tae, esperen afuera, no se vayan!

A Yoongi le resultó extraño oír a Jimin soltar una maldición, pero aún así, siguió su rumbo, dispuesto a irse cuanto antes.

—Vine a buscarte —decía Jian mientras ellos se alejaban.

Yoongi no deseaba oír cómo continuaba aquella conversación.

Una vez fuera, Yoongi deseó poder ignorar las peticiones de Tae de hacerle caso a Jimin y esperar allí. Que lamentaba mucho todo lo ocurrido, pero que había muchas cosas que aún no le había explicado.

¿La verdad? Yoongi se sentía tan fuera de lugar, que no sentía necesario enterarse de todo aquello. ¿Para qué?

—Tae —comenzó—, aprecio mucho tu intención, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer por Jimin ahora. Y no te preocupes —agregó—, tampoco es culpa tuya que ese sujeto haya aparecido de la nada.

—Es que no te advertí antes… —quiso explicar, pero era claro que el chico estaba tan nervioso y asustado por toda la situación, que apenas le salían las palabras.

Yoongi se sintió tentado de dar la vuelta y dejar hablándolo solo, pero parecía tan desolado, que no se atrevía a dejarlo solo tampoco.

—Mejor volvamos con Hoseok y Jungkook, ¿te parece?

El chico lo meditó unos segundos. Seguro aquella idea le había resultado tentadora, sin embargo, su rostro cambió a uno más serio en cuanto tomó una resolución en su cabeza.

—No —su voz grave impresionó a Yoongi—, Jimin espera que estemos aquí en cuanto salga. No iré a algún lado si me necesita.

Las palabras de Tae le habían tocado de una manera inesperada. Claro que él había pensado de la misma forma, pero sentía tal decepción, que de un momento a otro había dejado de creer en ello. Sin embargo, no era capaz de discernir qué era lo correcto a hacer en aquel momento.

Miró al muchacho, apenas más joven que él, con un semblante determinado.

¿Acaso todas las personas que lo rodeaban eran tan tercas?

Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión definitiva, Jimin salió por la puerta principal, cambiado, vistiendo una remera manga larga a rayas, unos shorts de jean y un gorro negro en la cabeza. Era diferente del Jimin uniformado, aunque su esencia siempre estaba presente, y se notaba externamente.

Jimin tampoco lucía más relajado. Lejos de eso, había soltado un suspiro de alivio al verlos, pero se apresuró al acercarse y ponerse a aclarar el malentendido inmediatamente.

—Tae, no me dijiste que Yoongi venía contigo, de haberlo sabido…

Aquellas palabras lo hirieron de sobremanera. Yoongi nunca creyó que algo que pudiera salir de la boca de Jimin llegaría a lastimarlo de ese modo. Sin embargo, allí estaba, sintiéndose un pedazo de mierda, que en cualquier momento levantarían en pala y echarían a la basura.

Yoongi supuso que su expresión corporal demostraba demasiado lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, porque Jimin desvió sus ojos de Tae hacia Yoongi, y amagó a acercarse a él, pero algo lo detuvo al observarlo con detenimiento.

Quizás había descubierto algo en él que no le gustaba.

—Yoongi, lo lamento, ninguno te ha explicado…

—Jian trabaja aquí —explicó Tae, adelantándose al chico—, si te traje fue porque Jimin me había dicho que hoy le tocaba el día libre, y se reunirían en su casa más tarde. De ninguna manera te habría traído aquí para que pasaras por una situación similar…

—Por eso te he dicho que lo mío con Jian es complicado —continuó Jimin, hablando a toda velocidad, mareando a Yoongi a cada cosa que soltaba—. Su padre le alquila la tienda a mi jefe, quien en favor contrató a Jian hace varios años. Él es coordinador aquí, así que podría decirse que también es mi jefe.

A Yoongi toda aquella información le caía como un millar de baldazos de agua fría.

Mierda, la situación de Jimin sí era bastante complicada.

—Fue por él que conseguí este trabajo. Si me voy de casa, además de no tener a dónde ir, me vería obligado a renunciar, y si me quedo sin empleo… La academia…

Jimin no se sintió capaz de seguir explicándose. Yoongi tampoco deseaba que siguiera. Se notaba como cada palabra ocultaba en realidad un terror que él había estado guardando durante aquel tiempo.

Incapaz de soportar el propio dolor, Jimin se agachó y se echó a llorar. Temblaba por completo, y a Yoongi le preocupó la idea de que al rubio le entrara un ataque de pánico o algo similar. Tanto él como Tae se arrodillaron a su lado, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del chico.

Yoongi jamás lo había visto así. Estaba desconsolado. Lo peor de todo era que él también quería echarse a llorar. Estaba tan desesperado de pronto por Jimin, que lo único en lo que pensaba era que deseaba que se tranquilizara de una vez. Era insoportable ver tanta pena, tanto dolor aflorar de un ser que merecía algo mejor.

—Nosotros vamos a estar para ti Jimin —le aseguró Tae, sin apartar su mano de su hombro—. No pienses tanto en cómo va a resultar todo. Piensa en lo que realmente necesitas para estar mejor ahora, ¿sí?

Jimin asintió, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano. Dejó que su cabeza reposara en el hombro de su amigo, donde continuó llorando hasta que, tras un rato, se calmó.

Cuando los tres volvieron a ponerse de pie y a ser capaces de mirarse los unos a los otros, Jimin les dijo que iría a su casa a hablar con Jian más tranquilos. Yoongi detestaba la idea. Deseaba por lo menos ser capaz de esperarlo en la puerta en caso de que fuera necesario, pero Jimin dijo que prefería mantenerlos fuera de aquello. Yoongi entendía perfectamente el por qué.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de marcharse, Jimin tomó a Yoongi de la manga de su camiseta, deteniéndolo. Yoongi volteó extrañado a observar al rubio, cabizbajo, que apenas se atrevía a alzar su mirada hasta la suya en ese instante.

—¿Jimin? —inquirió, preocupado.

El chico titubeó antes de hablar.

—¿Estás enojado? —Si Jimin era consciente de que sus labios estaban haciendo puchero, Yoongi no quiso saberlo. Prefería creer que era parte de su inocencia natural.

Con aquella imagen delante suyo, Yoongi se sintió desarmado. Toda la impotencia que había sentido minutos atrás, la decepción y el dolor, en cierta forma seguían allí, pero habían sido opacados por la clara necesidad de proteger al muchacho. De estar para él, pasara lo que pasara.

Después de todo, Jimin era un amigo demasiado preciado para él.

Y así cómo había sido incapaz de mantenerse en medio de todos hacía un rato dentro del local, ahora se había visto obligado a dirigirle una mirada sincera a Jimin, antes de acercarse a él y abrazarlo.

—No lo estoy —le aseguró, dejando descansar su mentón en el hombro del chico.

Jimin correspondió al abrazo de inmediato, y por su respiración entrecortada, Yoongi adivinó que el chico se contenía de seguir llorando en ese instante.

Antes de separarse, Yoongi sintió la punta de los dedos de Jimin clavándose en donde se encontraban sus omóplatos. Yoongi sintió un ligero escalofrío, pero se alejó fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta de aquel gesto. Le sonrió a su amigo, y luego observó a Tae, quién miraba de manera poco disimulado a cualquier lado menos a ellos dos. Aquello le hizo sentir un rubor en sus mejillas.

—Hablaré con Jian —dijo Jimin a ambos—. Más tarde les avisaré.

Yoongi nuevamente volvía a sentirse inquieto, pero no podía hacer mucho para cambiar la opinión de Jimin, así que sencillamente asintió y le dijo a Tae que era hora de comenzar a marchar de vuelta a sus hogares.

—Ah, Yoongi —le llamó Jimin, antes de que se marcharan. Le extendió su juego de llaves, siendo que por un momento había olvidado aquel detalle—. Gracias —dijo entonces, con un rostro un poco más serio.

Yoongi tomó las llaves. Asintió en respuesta al muchacho, aunque tenía un mal sentimiento al respecto.

Tae le hizo jurar a Jimin que si lo necesitaba, le escribiría de inmediato, o le llamaría en tal caso. El muchacho le prometió que lo haría, aunque no tuviera de qué preocuparse. Yoongi tan solo le dedicó una mirada con el mismo significado antes de que ambos se pusieran a buscar la parada de bus más cercana de alguna línea que les sirviera. Por suerte, no se demoraron mucho en encontrarla.

Tae no dejó de pedirle disculpas a Yoongi en el rato que viajaron juntos. Si hubiera sabido de antemano, habría ido solo, le aseguraba. Él finalmente ya había comprendido todo aquel malentendido. Pero de todas formas, no terminaba de dejarlo tranquilo la posibilidad de que Jimin se arreglara con su pareja. De tan solo pensar en eso, sentía un revoltijo en el estómago. Se sentía muy capaz de vomitar llegado a ese punto.

Yoongi fue el primero en bajar del bus cuando llegaron a su parada. Lo dejaba a cinco cuadras de su edificio, afortunadamente. El muchacho caminó lentamente, a paso perezoso, mientras que su mente no dejaba de revivir todo lo acontecido. Pensar que no habían estado ni una hora en el trabajo de Jimin. La vida podía darte mil vueltas en cuestión de minutos.

Se acostó en su cama apenas llegó a su cuarto. No se molestó en cambiarse, en caso que fuera necesario salir disparado nuevamente a buscar al rubio. Pero cada vez esa idea le parecía menos improbable. Sin embargo, se prohibió a sí mismo quedarse dormido, en caso de recibir un mensaje de Jimin donde le pidiera cualquier tipo de favor, o le dijera de una vez qué iba a hacer.

Perdió la noción del tiempo estando acostado en su cama. No estaba dormido, pero aún manteniendo sus ojos abiertos, su mente estaba muy distante de su propio presente. Evocaba a cada segundo el rostro de Jimin en su cabeza. Sus cabellos rubios escondidos bajo su gorrito del uniforme de trabajo. La sonrisa que le dedicaba a la gente. La forma en que sus piernas habían perdido su fuerza a la vez que se echaba a llorar en plena calle. Lo recordó bailando en la estación de metro. Pero la imagen que más mantuvo en su mente, fue la de la noche anterior. Jimin descansando a su lado. Apenas rozando su cuerpo, oyendo su respiración pacífica, el modo en que sus pestañas destacaban aún más con sus ojos cerrados. Poder apreciar sus mejillas y la nariz apenas redondita.

Mierda, Yoongi hubiera hecho lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atrás.

En mitad de su sueño diurno, Yoongi dio un sobresalto en cuanto oyó el teléfono sonar pegado a su oído. Supo inmediatamente que se trataba de Jimin, así que tomó su celular de inmediato y se apresuró en leer el mensaje recibido. A Yoongi le sorprendió ver tan solo dos palabras antes siquiera de leerlas. Se imaginaba que Jimin le iba a mandar un testamento, explicando la decisión que había tomado y las razones de la misma.

Por nada del mundo hubiera esperado leer un texto que decía «Estoy abajo».

Se precipitó fuera de su habitación.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja con el corazón desbocado, las manos temblándole, y los ojos buscando desesperados una figura más que conocida, se topó con Jimin del otro lado de la puerta de vidrio. Lo observaba con una sonrisa tímida desde el exterior, la misma ropa que llevaba hace rato, y la mirada un tanto triste, o más bien melancólica.

Yoongi fue avanzando hasta él para dejarle entrar. Había actuado tan deprisa, que no se había percatado de lo que Jimin había traído consigo.

Llevaba una mochila en la espalda, que parecía estar repleta. Además, a cada lado, lo acompañaban unas valijas de un tamaño considerable. Estaban algo maltratadas, pero Yoongi no le dio mucha atención al detalle. No dejaba de ver atónito a su amigo, quien aún no pronunciaba palabra y seguía sonriendo de aquella manera curiosa.

—¿Jimin…? —fue todo lo que salió de Yoongi.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros en respuesta, como si hubiera olvidado el desastre que era unas horas antes.

—Dejé a Jian —explicó.

A Yoongi le sorprendió cómo la sonrisa del chico se ensanchaba. Contagiado, le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque internamente sentía cómo la tensión y los nervios acumulados durante los últimos días se iban disipando de una vez, y finalmente veía a Jimin relajándose de la misma forma.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13: Musa extraordinaria**

* * *

Ambos tenían los pies colgando del balcón. La gente que pasaba caminando desde la vereda los observaba con cierta indignación, como si estuviera en las normas de la ética más que prohibido dejar tus extremidades a la vista para los transeúntes. Sin embargo, desde la altura en la que se encontraban, los chicos eran completamente ajenos a esta idiotez. Yoongi mantenía su rostro pegado al barral del balcón, que comenzaba a dejarle una marca vertical en su mejilla. Jimin, en cambio, se sostenía de ambas manos al barandal, observando cabizbajo los camiones que llegaba a ver, perdido un poco en sus pensamientos. Sus maletas habían quedado dentro del cuarto de Yoongi, ocupando más espacio del que ya casi ni había. Para colmo, en su capricho Yoongi no había ordenado nada, de modo que estaban sus cosas desacomodadas por ahí, así como la cama desordenado y tanto el colchón como su escritorio estaban cargadisimos de porquerías. Quizás aquella era la principal razón para que estuvieran fuera, tomando aire fresco, esperando a que Jimin se compusiera de su relato.

Yoongi le había escuchado atentamente, por supuesto. Había tenido una discusión larga y agotadora con Jian, pero al menos aquello había ayudado al rubio a tomar una decisión. Decidieron que su relación ya estaba más que desgastada. Aún se tenían cierto cariño, pero no del tipo romántico cuando sigues enamorado de tu ex pareja, sino más bien de aquel afecto que sientes por alguien que ha sido casi tu familia. Además, Jimin estaba cansado de esperar cosas de él que sabría que nunca cambiarían. Había decidido que las personas no siempre admitían sus errores, y que cuando das todo de ti pero sin recibir nada a cambio durante tanto tiempo... Las alternativas se vuelven mejores.

—Al menos ahora tendré más tiempo para mis prácticas —dijo Jimin, observando a una hoja seca pasearse por el edificio del frente, arrastrada por el viento.

Le sorprendía lo alto que llegaba siendo que el viento no estaba soplando tan fuerte.

El muchacho de cabello celeste observó a su amigo con cierta preocupación. Sabía que estaba tratando de ver el lado positivo de la cuestión, pero deseaba que no se forzara demasiado a ocultar cómo realmente se sentía. Sabía todo el daño que podía llegar a generar aquello.

—¿Seguro que hoy no quieres ver a Tae? —preguntó el muchacho, recordando todo por lo que había tenido que pasar junto a aquel chico.

Jimin negó con la cabeza. Claramente, lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era sentirse en paz.

—Es mi mejor amigo, pero si voy ahora a su casa tendré que contarle todo lo que hablamos con Jian y, honestamente, al menos en lo que resta del día prefiero no pensar en ello.

Jimin había arreglado con Tae para irse a vivir con él por unos días, al menos hasta que encontrara algo a lo que pudiera ajustarse. Pero primero necesitaba un empleo bueno, porque con lo que ganaba en el metro apenas podría pagarse los víveres.

—¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿No pueden prestarte algo de dinero?

Jimin hizo una ligera mueca. El rubio le había explicado que si bien no odiaba a sus parientes, habían tenido unas cuantas disputas antes de que él partiera y se fuera a vivir a Seoul por su cuenta. Pocas veces los iba a visitar, pero lo hacía más por obligación que placer. Además, tampoco tenía el dinero suficiente como para ir cada quincena.

—No creo que tengan suficiente dinero como para ayudarme, a menos que me vuelva a vivir con ellos y consiguiera trabajo en Busan.

Yoongi abrió los ojos enormemente al oír esa posibilidad. No había podido contenerse, porque de pronto sintió que el suelo donde estaba sentado se resquebrajaría y él se iría con todo a la calle.

Jimin se había percatado del cambio de semblante en su amigo, por lo cual sonrió tontamente y se encargó de picarle el hombro para traerlo nuevamente a la vigilia.

—No pienso volver a Busan, hyung —Aquello captó inmediatamente la atención de Yoongi, que volvía a colocar sus ojos sobre él—. No puedo dejar la academia ahora, no con todo lo que significa para mí.

Yoongi entendía a lo que se refería, aunque no porque él lo hubiera experimentado. Si se comparaba a Jimin y hubiera tenido que sacrificar sus estudios, quizás le hubiera causado cierta frustración por el tiempo desperdiciado, pero no le hubiera afectado mucho más allá de eso.

De todas maneras, tampoco estaba en sus planes el volver a vivir con sus padres.

—Supongo que tus fans en el metro habrían entristecido bastante —habló Yoongi con una voz más seria de la que pretendía. Solía pasarle bastante seguido.

—Lo dices por ti, ¿verdad? —bromeó en respuesta Jimin, con una sonrisa pícara extendiéndose.

Mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, Yoongi empujó ligeramente al rubio a la vez que pretendía mantener su temple frío y adusto, pero tener a Jimin riéndose a carcajada limpia al lado suyo no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Tras aquello, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, observando la calle y el paisaje que se extendía frente a sus ojos. Detrás de los edificios, el sol se había ido escondiendo hacia el horizonte, llevándose con él su resplandor anaranjado tan característico del crepúsculo. Apenas quedaba una pequeña línea bordeándolo en la lejanía, cuya presencia era la prueba de que unos momentos atrás había sido de día. En aquel momento, un azul profundo cubría casi la totalidad del cielo, tiñéndolo con un tono tan oscuro como los propios ojos de Yoongi.

—Yoongi —le llamó Jimin, quién miraba fijamente algo en particular delante de ellos. El de cabello celeste trató de seguir su mirada, intrigado—. Esa hoja seca está dando vueltas hace demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar.

Yoongi le miró con algo de malhumor. Señaló a lo que ambos miraban, más con frustración que con verdadero interés por el asunto.

—Eso es una mariposa, idiota —exclamó Yoongi, y no pudo fingir más su papel.

Echó a reírse mientras Jimin se quedaba boquiabierto, y sonrojado.

* * *

—Debiste haber hecho la cama antes —señaló Jimin, mientras colocaba los almohadones a un lado, y sacaba la frazada más gruesa de la cama.

Yoongi se estaba encargando de estirar las sábanas de forma rápida y eficiente, mientras que el rubio estaba a un lado sosteniendo la manta.

—También pudiste haberla hecho tú antes de irte —contradijo Yoongi, que miraba divertido al rubio mientras le ayudaba a colocar el resto de la manera más sencilla.

Se notaba que la cama había sido tendida a las apuradas, pero a ninguno de los dos le había parecido una molestia en realidad.

—Me desperté con poco tiempo para irme, ni siquiera pude tomar el desayuno antes de salir —dijo Jimin haciendo puchero.

Yoongi rodó los ojos, pero le dejó ganar en aquella ocasión. El rostro tierno del chico conseguía su propósito, sin dudas.

—Está bien —dijo el chico, consiguiendo que el rubio liberara una sonrisa ancha—. Pero mañana te toca tenderla a ti —le aseguró.

El rostro de Jimin se convirtió inmediatamente al oír aquello. Parecía sorprendido de que Yoongi no hubiera sucumbido del todo a su gesto tan poco inocente. El otro tan solo sonrió con autosuficiencia. Le gustaba molestar a Jimin de vez en cuando, y verlo ligeramente molesto.

Jimin se desplomó sobre la cama en cuanto Yoongi le permitió tomar su lugar. Ambos ya habían cenado, aquella vez sin Jin: Habían pedido comida por delivery, cortesía de Yoongi, y habían cenado en el balcón, aprovechando la brisa que soplaba, y la noche que los envolvía como una bella pintura de fondo. Habían pedido un salteado de fideos con verduras y pequeños trozos de carne. A Yoongi le había llenado, y aunque Jimin había quedado bien saciado, trató de chantajear a su amigo para que pidiera helado de postre. Por supuesto, Yoongi le dijo que su generosidad en aquella ocasión no se ajustaba a su bolsillo.

Yoongi no meditó mucho antes de acostarse al lado de Jimin, después de todo, la noche anterior también habían dormido de la misma manera. Aquella vez, la oscuridad era más intensa, ya que había dejado la cortina bien cerrada para que la luz de afuera no les molestara en su sueño. Apenas podía ver los bordes iluminados del rostro de su amigo. Se acostó mirando al techo, fingiendo que no le importaba que Jimin estuviera de costado, observándolo con poca discreción.

Bien, a decir verdad, agradecía en parte a la oscuridad que en aquel momento ocultaba mayor parte de sus expresiones. Sin embargo, esperaba que la cercanía no implicara que pudiera estar viendo cómo se esforzaba por mantener un rostro exageradamente serio. Sentía el clima extrañamente tenso entre ellos dos, como si ambos se mantuvieran conteniendo la respiración. Por ello, Yoongi no se atrevió a moverse ni un solo centímetro de más.

Para su fortuna, Jimin hizo la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Estás dormido?

Yoongi soltó una pequeña risita al oírlo. Al menos aquello le garantizaba que Jimin no veía su rostro con tanto detalle, y que solo estaba siendo paranoico.

—Sí, pero acabas de despertarme —bromeó, a lo que Jimin respondió con un resoplido y una palmada en su hombro.

—Me siento cansado, pero no creo poder dormir hoy —confesó, la voz más ronca de lo usual.

—¿Debería leerte un cuento?

Jimin hizo una larga pausa antes de seguir hablando.

—Necesito encontrar un empleo rápido, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de por dónde empezar. Ni siquiera tuve una entrevista de trabajo alguna vez en mi vida —admitió, con cierto temor implícito en su voz.

Yoongi pudo adivinar que aquello había sido gracias a su ex pareja, quien le había ahorrado aquellos pasos tan comunes del mundo laboral.

—Podemos ensayar mañana —dijo Yoongi, con sus ojos entrecerrándose. Oír la voz baja de Jimin era como estar escuchando una canción de cuna. Se sentía arrullado, como un pequeño.

—¿Pero a qué lugares debería postularme? ¿Solo tiendas?

Yoongi luchó por mantener sus ojos abiertos mientras oía las dudas de su amigo.

—Hay todo tipo de empleos Jimin. Hasta podría recomendarte en mi trabajo si quieres —bostezó—. Solo te advierto que es una mierda.

Oyó cómo Jimin a su lado se enderezaba, sorprendido. Yoongi abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Jimin sobre él, quien de forma contraria, se encontraba bastante lúcido.

—¿Realmente harías eso por mí, Yoongi?

El chico se encogió de hombros, asintiendo.

—Es decir, no es el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero ya que lo necesitas…

Jimin no dudó en acercarse al muchacho de cabello celeste. Yoongi casi se cayó de la cama al sentir el cuerpo pesado del chico rompiendo las distancias, su brazo por encima de su pecho, y el otro haciéndose lugar por debajo de su hombro. Inesperadamente, lo estaba abrazando.

De pronto, Yoongi se sentía mucho más despierto que antes.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno conmigo, hyung?

No se despegó de él tras ello. Ni tampoco cuando el silencio se prolongó, y Jimin finalmente se quedó dormido de aquella manera, sin darle un centímetro de espacio al mayor, ni tampoco la opción de volver a separarse.

Al final a Yoongi le tomó más de una hora para dormirse de una vez. Maldecía a Jimin en silencio, porque se suponía que debía ser él quien no podría dormir en un principio, pero entonces allí estaban, con los roles invertidos, y todo gracias a que tenía su cuerpo tan pegado al suyo que siquiera le permitía pensar. Yoongi padecía de una lucha interna entre mantenerse lo más tieso posible, fingiendo que no se encontraba físicamente allí, ni en ningún lado; y por el otro lado, estaba sufriendo. Padecía las sensaciones que el cuerpo de Jimin de pronto despertaban en él. Allí donde le tocaba, ardía. En cada maldito milímetro. La piel suave del rubio descansaba con tanta calma sobre él, sin la menor intención de provocar tal infierno. Y aún así, dormir abrazado a Jimin era una bendición. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser humano fuera la causa de la paz y la guerra en otra persona?

En cierto punto de la noche, Yoongi desistió de luchar contra sigo mismo y volteó hacia Jimin. Dejó que su mano acariciara su cabello despeinado, y con su dedo índice trazó una delgada y corta línea sobre la mejilla del muchacho.

Jimin solo suspiró entre sueños.

Por supuesto, él estaba lejos de ser un ser humano común corriente.

Era su musa extraordinaria.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Jimin y Yoongi se levantaron temprano por la mañana. El rubio había preferido que ambos se marcharan juntos, Yoongi hacia su trabajo, y Jimin a casa de Tae. Según le había explicado, Taehyung cursaba pocos días a la semana, así que era muy probable que estuviera en su hogar. Además, Jimin no quería volver a dejar al mayor sin sus llaves.

—Se nota que Tae te tiene aprecio —dijo Yoongi mientras ambos descendían.

El ascensor del departamento tenía un cartel impreso donde ponía «en mantenimiento», así que los chicos no tuvieron otra chance que bajar por las escaleras. No sin total flojera, por supuesto.

—Somos amigos de la infancia —volvió a explicar el rubio, mientras se restregaba los ojos, señal de agotamiento—, al igual que con Jungkook, claro. Con Tae fuimos compañeros de primaria y secundaria. Jungkook es hijo de la mejor amiga de mamá, así que eran de pasar el tiempo seguido en casa.

A Yoongi le sorprendía cómo en la modernidad la gente se mantenía en contacto con alguien a quien habían conocido durante tantos años. Es decir, le extrañaba ver que la amistad de aquellos chicos no se hubiera extinguido con el correr del tiempo, porque lejos de tenerlos en el olvido, Jimin tenía a sus amistades muy presentes.

—Y tú, Yoongi, ¿no tienes amigos de la infancia?

Yoongi lo miró con cierta incredulidad, como si le cuestionara que le hiciera aquel tipo de pregunta a él precisamente.

—El único amigo que conservo desde tanto tiempo es mi hermano mayor, y tampoco hemos estado hablando tan seguido últimamente.

—¿Ah, sí? —Jimin lo miró con cierta pena. Al otro le molestó un poco recibir ese tipo de compasión, pero prefirió guardárselo para sí mismo—. ¿Y por qué no hablan últimamente?

«Por mi culpa», pensó Yoongi en respuesta. Pero claro, aquello no era algo que fuera a decir en voz alta.

—Estamos ambos muy ocupados —En cierta manera, no era una mentira lo que decía. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que aquella no era una justificación suficiente.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal del edificio, Jimin se mantuvo detrás de su amigo mientras este trataba de abrir luchando contra la propia torpeza que lo había invadido y le imposibilitaba realizar una maniobra tan sencilla como introducir y girar la llave para salir.

El rubio puso su mano sobre la espalda de Yoongi, tomando al muchacho desprevenido y produciendo que se detuviera en aquel instante. Jimin se había colocado a su lado, y se acercó a él para decir:

—Hyung, no deberías dejar de tratar a aquellos a quienes aprecias. Podrían estar pasando por un mal momento, y tú no te enterarías siquiera.

Yoongi lo miró aún más extrañado que antes. Su rostro lo decía todo.

—¿No es una idea un tanto trágica viniendo de ti? —cuestionó, escrutándolo con los ojos.

Jimin tan solo se inclinó de hombros. Una sonrisa inocente adornó su tierno rostro.

—Es mejor prevenir, ¿no crees?

Y dejando aquella pregunta rebotando en el confundido cerebro de su amigo, Jimin le señaló la puerta y este volvió a la realidad para finalmente abrir y permitirle a ambos dirigirse a cada uno de sus destinos. Y como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre, el más joven se despidió abrazando con completo cariño al muchacho que le había permitido —una vez más— refugiarse en su hogar.

* * *

Namjoon le había pedido que espere por él al finalizar sus clases, así que Yoongi se mantuvo en la puerta de entrada por un buen rato, escuchando música con sus auriculares, ignorando a los compañeros que pasaban por su lado con intenciones de despedirse de él y desearle un buen fin del día. Yoongi sabía que debía cambiar esa actitud si en el futuro le tocaban trabajos grupales, pero de momento, no se sentía cómodo abriéndose a su grupo, que le inspiraba cierta desconfianza. A decir verdad, la mayoría tenía un gran perfil comercial y competitivo, algo que Yoongi creía necesitar si finalmente ejercía su carrera.

Pero había aspectos de las personas duros de cambiar, o moldear, si se quiere.

Luego de que el edificio hubiera quedado casi vacío y la mayoría de la gente ya se hubiera alejado bastante de la universidad, Namjoon apareció como si nada, acercándose a su amigo, con una sonrisa bastante satisfactoria en el rostro.

—¿Qué hay? —dijo con un saludo casual.

—Llevo media hora esperando por ti —gruñó.

Namjoon agitó la mano, restándole importancia a la queja de su amigo.

—Estuve charlando con el profesor sobre una composición que aún me queda pulir —Namjoon percibió la mirada fría de Yoongi dirigiéndose hacia él, frente a lo cual sonrió con simpleza y continuó—. No te preocupes, también te pediré tu opinión más tarde.

Yoongi abrió la boca para protestar, queriendo explicar que no era aquello lo que le molestaba. Pero tenía el culo duro y frío de estar sentado en las baldosas de la vereda, así que sencillamente se puso de pie y lo miró con desinterés.

—¿Eso es lo que tenías planeado para hoy? —inquirió.

La sonrisa de Namjoon se volvió aún más ancha. De verdad, le sorprendía cómo una persona podía parecer tan llena de suficiencia.

—No, hoy te llevaré a comer.

A Yoongi de pronto le preocupó no tener dinero mientras se dirigían a la parada de un bus que nunca había tomado, la cual quedaba a la vuelta del edificio universitario, justo en la media cuadra. Le dijo a Namjoon que tras haber pagado las cuotas y demás, no podía permitirse ningún tipo de lujo. (¿A menos que fuera un lugar de comida por peso?) Pero Namjoon insistió en que no tenía de qué preocuparse, así que Yoongi desistió de tanta explicación y se subió al bus con su amigo en cuanto apareció.

Fueron cerca de quince minutos de viaje. Ambos bajaron en una esquina de lo que parecía ser una avenida. Estaba lleno de tiendas de ropa y otro tipo de comercios. Ninguno de ellos parecía ajustarse al bolsillo de Yoongi. Caminaron cerca de unas tres manzanas, hasta que Namjoon le señaló un restaurante y le dijo que allí era a donde se dirigían.

Yoongi dio un paso hacia atrás al ver el tipo de lugar al cual estaban a punto de entrar.

—¿Por qué luce como el sitio más malditamente caro al que he ido en toda mi vida?

Namjoon lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Yoongi no entendía el por qué de su forma de mirarle, después de todo, si se quedaban cortos de dinero para pagar la cuenta, no sería porque él no se lo hubiera advertido.

—Allí es donde trabajo, Suga.

El chico volvió a mirar hacia donde el muchacho le señalaba. Su boca se abrió de par en par, mirando primero a Namjoon y luego al restaurante, una y otra vez.

—¿Admiten gente como tú para trabajar en sitios como ese?

—Si no eres agradecido y entramos de una vez, obviaré el cincuenta porciento de descuento que tengo por ser empleado, y te haré pagar la cuenta completa.

Yoongi lo observó con ojos relucientes. De verdad, Namjoon tenía los gestos más considerados con él.

—¿A qué esperamos entonces? —dijo algo cabizbajo, abrumado por toda la atención que de pronto recibía.

Namjoon rió detrás suyo, mientras cruzaban la calle y se dirigían al lugar de comida.

Con tan solo entrar, Yoongi deseó haberse puesto ropas mejores para ir a cenar. La mayoría de la gente del sexo masculino llevaba traje o atuendos de oficina. Las mujeres demostraban que eran adineradas con collares y pendientes de cristales. Aún si no hubiera estado toda esa gente ahí, Yoongi se habría sentido fuera de lugar. El suelo blanco se mantenía completamente pulcro, distinto de los lugares a los que solía ir a comer. Las mesas tenían doble mantel, uno blanco por debajo, y por encima uno más corto de color borgoña. Las cortinas de las ventanas estaban a juego con todo el decorado, y podía observar distintos detalles en dorado, como en los candelabros de techo, los bordes de las sillas y la barra del fondo.

Todos los mozos trabajaban con camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra. Trató de imaginarse a su amigo vistiendo aquellas ropas, pero le parecía una imagen muy ajena a su imaginación. Cuando estuvo a punto de protestar con él por no haberle avisado de antemano qué clase de sitio era, vio que un muchacho de cabello castaño, con una altura un tanto destacada, se acercaba hasta ellos con una sonrisa espléndida. Llevaba un uniforme negro, de cocina.

—¿Jin? —dijo Yoongi, tomado por sorpresa.

Aunque entonces pudo unir las piezas con mayor rapidez, y recordó que ambos trabajaban en el mismo lugar, aunque cada uno en puestos diferentes.

—Yoongi, no tienes idea de la cantidad de platos que he tenido que preparar hoy —dijo el muchacho, sacándose su gorro de cocina, y mostrando un aspecto de agotamiento a pesar de su predisposición.

—¿Te han destrozado? —preguntó Namjoon, riéndose por dentro.

—No, pero han estado a punto —confesó—. Aunque el chef me felicitó por mi trabajo de hoy —agregó, mostrándose de pronto mucho más animado—. Ah, eso me ha hecho el día.

Yoongi observó a ambos amigos y compañeros observándose con camaradería, seguro de la infinidad de anécdotas que debían compartir por compartir un mismo espacio de trabajo. Aunque mayormente le tocaban turnos diferentes, cuando coincidían, debían aprovecharlo en grande.

Yoongi lamentó no tener ese tipo relación con Hoseok en el trabajo. No porque no quisiera, sino porque siendo que tenían cubículos separados, y tenían prácticamente prohibido hablar en horario laboral, apenas les daba espacio a las bromas y situaciones que aliviaran el estrés del día.

—Vayan tomando asiento, iré a cambiarme de ropa —Luego dijo a Namjoon—. Muestrale el menú a Yoongi, pero como corresponde.

Su amigo sonrió y le señaló a Yoongi una de las mesas del fondo para tomar asiento. Un par de personas los observaron mientras caminaban hasta la mesa, y le llamó la atención cómo a Namjoon aquello o no le importaba, o bien no se percataba.

Antes de sentarse el más joven tomó uno de los menúes que se hallaba guardado en una columna, tomó asiento junto a Suga, y comenzó a mostrarle plato por plato mencionando su opinión y sus sugerencias.

—Bien, este plato lo piden todo el tiempo pero a mí me parece que solo es para aparentar. Es un plato caro, sin gusto a nada —La honestidad del muchacho lo dejó pasmado. Esperaba que no hablara con tal franqueza a los clientes—. Los de aquí son bastante comunes, ya sabes, la comida casera y usual, es una opción si no te animas a probar nada nuevo.

Yoongi lo miró con recelo. No sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo su amigo con eso, pero no le agradó.

—Para los carnívoros como tú, recomiendo esto.

Era una gran variedad de carnes cocinadas a la parrilla. A Yoongi los ojos le brillaban con deleite. De pronto se sintió muy agradecido con su amigo, y sentía que la dicha ni cabía en su cuerpo tan menudo.

Miró a Namjoon con amor sincero.

—No sé cómo devolverte el favor —confesó.

—Suga, con la cantidad de veces que me has dado tu opinión sincera sobre mis canciones, toma esto como una manera de recompensa, ¿de acuerdo?

Yoongi se sintió abrumado. Nunca creyó que lo que hacía suponía un favor de mucho esfuerzo, aunque desde cierto punto de vista, él apreciaba verdaderamente cuando Namjoon hacía lo mismo con él.

Así que sencillamente se decantó por una de las opciones que le habían sido recomendadas, y eligió un corte de carne con una salsa cuyo nombre desconocía, con una guarnición de verduras. Jin ya estaba con ellos cuando Namjoon se decidió por un plato de pasta con bolognesa, y el de cabello más claro dijo que comería lo usual —algo similar a lo que Yoongi había optado, pero con arroz y salsa hecha a base de cheddar.

No esperaron a que ningún mozo los atendiera. Jin fue directo a la cocina a ayudar a sus compañeros con el pedido, para no sentir que sacaba provecho, explicó. Para lo único que se acercó un camarero fue por la canasta de pan caliente que dejó en mesa de los muchachos (mientras saludaba a Namjoon con muchos ánimos), y a preguntarles qué bebida preferían tomar. Namjoon pidió una botella de vino, pero Yoongi prefirió un vaso de agua para él. No estaba acostumbrado a mezclar el alcohol con la comida.

Namjoon le estaba explicando cómo era el funcionamiento del lugar al joven, hacía un pequeño comentario de cada compañero que caminaba por el salón, básicamente para diferenciarlos entre quienes demostraban interés por su trabajo, y aquellos que quizás no tanto. Yoongi admiraba la capacidad de su amigo de guardarse tantos insultos en los lugares públicos. Le alegraba saber que conocía al Namjoon más «descortés» y natural.

Viéndolo así, no se le dificultaba tanto imaginarlo comportándose como un caballero cuando trabajaba.

Jin apareció con una bandeja gigante en la cual cabían los platos de los tres. Sirvió con asombrosa destreza cada uno de ellos, e hizo una breve descripción innecesaria solo para alardear de la comida que había ayudado a preparar.

—Seguro sólo te has encargado del emplatado —bromeó Namjoon, quién esperó a que Jin devolviera la bandeja antes de comenzar a comer.

A Yoongi le pudo más la gula que la educación.

Ya le había dado varios bocados a la comida hasta que Jin reapareció y le dió un ligero golpe a la mano que sostenía el tenedor.

—¿Qué haces? —protestó el de cabello celeste.

—¿Esa es tu forma de mostrarte agradecido con tu hyung? ¿Siendo incapaz de esperarlo?

Yoongi lo observó severamente por unos largos segundos, tras los cuales sujetó los cubiertos con mayor firmeza para seguir comiendo.

—¡Hey! —volvió a protestar Jin.

—Gracias por la comida, Jin —dijo Namjoon para distraerlo.

Las palabras del más joven tuvieron un efecto inmediato. El rostro del cocinero se iluminó, y comenzó a insistir para que los chicos probaran de una vez el fruto de su creación (como si Yoongi ya no lo hubiera degustado con todo detalle).

Los tres comieron a la par, en un principio casi sin hablar por mantener sus bocas ocupadas.

—Dios, esto está muy bueno —dijo Namjoon en cierto momento.

Yoongi asintió, casi ausente. Estaba demasiado centrado en alimentarse.

—Nunca creí que la carne podía llegar a ser aún más deliciosa —dijo más para sí que otra cosa.

—Es receta de la casa, pero también fue hecha por las mejores manos.

—¿Te refieres a las del resto de la cocina? —bromeó Namjoon, medio escondiéndose detrás de su bocado de comida.

Jin lo miró molesto, con su ego claramente afectado.

Yoongi sonrió con la boca llena. Un poco de salsa manchaba el borde sus labios.

Con la intención de recuperar su orgullo, el mayor señaló a Namjoon con su tenedor, con una seriedad que resultaba cómica.

—Namjoon, cuéntale a Yoongi la cantidad de veces que te han pedido que vaya a la mesa de los comensales para que pudieran felicitarme por mis platos.

Yoongi, aún divertido, lo miró asombrado.

—¿No es el chef principal a quien suelen llamar para esas cosas? —cuestionó.

Namjoon no pudo negar ninguno de aquellos hechos.

—En ocasiones a Jin le ha tocado ocupar el lugar del chef —admitió—. Siempre ha hecho un trabajo excelente.

Jin, lejos de avergonzarse o demostrar humildad, alzó el mentón e infló su pecho como un globo. Los más jóvenes lo miraron con algo de bochorno.

—¿Ahora me crees?

Yoongi le dio otro bocado a su comida. Iba por más de la mitad del plato. La exquisitez del mismo era incomparable. Por supuesto, nunca había tenido la chance de probar algo así en su vida. Apenas podía permitirse algún que otro café para beber fuera de casa.

—Pues es verdad que lo tuyo es la cocina. Es una bendición cada vez que cocinas para mí en casa —admitió, sin ningún titubeo.

Aquello hizo que ambos amigos lo miraran con ojos abiertos. Rara vez Yoongi soltaba un elogio sin mostrar algo de incomodidad.

Jin le sonrió agradecido, pero prefirió guardarse sus pensamientos para no inquietarlo.

—Para mí no es ninguna molestia, ¿sabes? De hecho, me sirve de práctica —Hizo tal pausa que Yoongi creyó que había concluído allí el tema, sin embargo, una sonrisa torcida se asomó en su rostro—. Más aún, deberías traer a Jimin más seguido al piso. Ese chico sí que sabe dar las mejores devoluciones a un cocinero.

Namjoon miró interesado a su amigo, aunque había cierta confusión expresa en su mirada.

—¿Jimin? —preguntó—. ¿No es el amigo de Jungkook? —trató de hacer memoria.

—Pues ahora es más amigo de Yoongi, porque ya van dos noches seguidas que se queda en su cuarto.

De acuerdo, Yoongi no esperaba que Jin soltara aquello con tan poca prevención al respecto. Tanto él como Namjoon se quedaron con las bocas abiertas. Yoongi por aquel atrevimiento hacia su persona; Namjoon sin ser capaz de creer aquello.

Yoongi de pronto deseó haber invitado más seguido a Namjoon a su departamento, o al menos a quedarse a dormir, para que aquel hecho no fuera algo ajeno a lo común. De hecho, ¿alguna vez se había quedado a dormir en su cuarto?

—Lo estás haciendo sonar mal —se atajó Yoongi antes de que empezaran los cuestionamientos.

—¿Jimin no tenía pareja? —soltó Namjoon de pronto. Tenía el gesto como si se estuviera rompiendo el cerebro por hacer memoria respecto al rubio y la poca información que había reunido de él.

—Bueno, no quiero decir que sí, pero tampoco soy nadie para juzgarlos —mencionó Jin, sirviéndose más vino.

A Yoongi aquello no le agradó en lo absoluto.

—De verdad —dijo con voz grave—, lo están haciendo sonar muy mal.

Su tono de voz dejó a los muchachos mudos. Lo miraron aún con más curiosidad que antes, sin ser capaces de dar una opinión respetando a su amigo, pero a la espera de una respuesta del muchacho.

Yoongi suspiró. De pronto sintió que perdía el apetito, lo cual era una lástima, porque no terminaba de devorar su platillo.

Vaya situación injusta.

—Jimin ha estado atravesando un mal momento —habló de la manera más adulta posible—. Si se quedó en casa fue por una cuestión de necesidad. De todas formas, de ahora en más estará en casa de un amigo suyo.

—¿Jungkook? —preguntó Namjoon.

—No, en realidad hablo de Taehyung —dijo, sin querer entrar en muchos más detalles.

Por supuesto, aquello no era suficiente para los otros dos.

—¿Situación de necesidad? —repitió Jin—. ¿Y qué hay de su novio? ¿No puede ayudarlo él también?

—Espera —le interrumpió el más joven de los tres, que comenzaba a recordar otros detalles—. ¿Jimin no estaba conviviendo con él? ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

Yoongi sintió los ojos de sus amigos clavados en él. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, sintiéndose incapaz por alguna razón de enfrentarlos con la mirada. Ciertamente, sentía aún cierta responsabilidad por todo lo ocurrido entre Jimin y Jian, y en lo que cabía respecto a su relación.

—Jimin terminó con él —afirmó, despejando las dudas de los demás—. Pero por culpa de ello también se ha quedado sin trabajo, así que está en una situación un tanto complicada.

Jin se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, preocupado. Yoongi no creyó que aquello pudiera afectarles realmente, pero ambos muchachos mostraron un aspecto acongojado. Mierda, Jimin realmente se hacía querer con la gente.

—¿Qué hay de su familia? —cuestionó Namjoon, como siempre, tratando de buscarle una solución al tema.

—Pues en realidad es la última de sus opciones. Ellos son de Busan, así que mudarse con ellos significaría abandonar sus estudios.

—Bueno, sería realmente una pena —comentó Namjoon, con una empatía sincera—, pero si es una situación delicada, quizás sea la mejor opción de momento.

Yoongi finalmente despegó los ojos de la mesa para mirar con cierta frustración a su amigo.

Porque, de todas las alternativas, que Jimin fuera a Busan también era su opción menos favorita.

—Él quiere quedarse aquí —sentenció, cerciorándose de que aquello fuera comprendido.

A Namjoon le tomó por sorpresa aquella actitud, pero no discutió con él ni nada al respecto.

Sin embargo, Jin, quien se había mantenido extrañamente en silencio, decidió romperlo de forma inesperada:

—Perdona, ¿en qué lugar trabajaba?

Yoongi no esperaba esa pregunta, sin embargo, no dudó en responder.

—En un mercado corriente. Es decir, sé que trabajó como cajero allí, pero tampoco sé qué más hacía estando allí.

El rostro de Jin mostró aún más seriedad.

—O sea que tiene experiencia en atención al cliente, ¿cierto?

Yoongi asintió, aunque le pareció un hecho bastante obvio.

—¿Crees que llegó a cumplir un año de trabajo allí? —volvió a interrogar, e inquietando de sobremanera a Yoongi, quién no sabía cómo reaccionar con todo aquello.

¿De qué manera todo aquello influía en la situación emocional de su amigo?

—¿Quizás? —fue todo lo que pudo responder.

Jin asintió, mostrándose de pronto satisfecho.

—Bien, de cualquier manera los números se pueden editar si hay diferencia de uno o un par de meses —Yoongi estaba perdidísimo en aquel monólogo de Jin. Deseaba que le explicara de una vez, pero no se atrevía a preguntar—. En fin, escucha, ¿crees que a Jimin le interesaría trabajar como camarero aquí? Tiene un perfil adecuado para el labor, además que sería recomendado tanto de Namjoon como mío.

De pronto Yoongi se quedó sin habla. Jamás había pensado en aquella posibilidad. Es decir, ¿cómo era posible que Jin de pronto estuviera ofreciéndole un puesto de trabajo al chico que apenas conocía? ¿En qué momento su conversación banal había llegado a ese punto milagroso?

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Quería sonreír, agradecerle y explicarle toda la ayuda que aquello supondría para el rubio. Aún no había hablado con Jimin, pero dudaba de que el chico fuera a decir que no.

¿Quién acaso conseguía un empleo tan rápido como él en esa situación?

—Mira, si él quiere el trabajo, dile que me escriba y le conseguiré una entrevista con nuestro supervisor. No son tan exigentes como parece —mencionó—, pero creo que quedará encantado una vez que lo conozca.

Yoongi comprendió por qué lo decía. Era la naturaleza de su amigo: fascinar, enamorar a la gente.

De hecho…

—Si me permiten —dijo Jin entonces, colocándose de pie—, iré un momento al baño.

Ambos chicos asintieron. Vieron cómo el mayor se dirigía al final de un pasillo, y perdían de vista su ancha espalda al cruzar una puerta de madera.

Yoongi miró de reojo a Namjoon. No sabía qué decir luego de todo aquello. Es decir, él también daría el visto bueno a Jimin para que tuviera mayores chances de quedar en el trabajo.

—La verdad nos vendría bien alguien nuevo en el salón —mencionó el más joven, observando el vino servido en su copa—. Estamos en temporada alta, y desde la última vez que renunció un compañero, no han contratado a nadie para cubrirlo.

Aquello le dio más esperanzas a Yoongi. Odiaba ilusionarse por adelantado, sin embargo, frente a todas aquellas palabras, ¿qué más podía hacer?

—Por cierto, Suga —dijo el muchacho, llamando nuevamente la atención de su amigo—, has sido un gran amigo con Jimin —dijo con una sonrisa—. Casi me siento un padre orgulloso contigo.

Yoongi se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose más joven que su amigo al oírlo decir aquello. Sabía que Namjoon de vez en cuando se comportaba de esa manera con él, a pesar de ser más joven, pero lo hacía sentir acompañado de alguna manera, y bastante en deuda con él.

Soltó un suspiro para calmar sus nervios. De pronto todos los pensamientos que fueron acumulándose en aquellos últimos días lo golpearon como una bofetada en el estómago. Quería soltarlo todo en voz alta. Quería que alguien de una vez oyera lo que tenía verdaderamente para decir en aquel momento.

—En realidad —comenzó, con voz temblorosa—. Hay algo, verás, respecto a Jimin…

Namjoon lo observó, animándolo a continuar.

Pero Yoongi sintió la mente en blanco. Las palabras volvían a esconderse dentro suyo. Como un infante que es incapaz de soltar la verdad, demasiado temeroso de lo que podría ocurrir con ella una vez fuera.

En cambio, lo que dijo fue:

—Creo que podría ser un excelente empleado aquí.

Namjoon sonrió, ignorante al debate interno de su amigo, el retorcijón en su estómago, y las manos que le sudaban pegadas luego a sus rodillas.

—Por supuesto —El joven terminó su copa de vino, para servirse un poco más y darle otro trago.

Le ofreció un poco a Yoongi, quien le rechazó con cortas palabras.

La culpa lo invadió. De pronto se sintió como un total cobarde. No solamente porque había sido incapaz de decirle algo como aquello a quien consideraba su confidente, sino porque siquiera era capaz de admitirlo para sí mismo.

Tanto tiempo expresando sus sentimientos en letras, canciones, desde los pensamientos más oscuros hasta los más comunes que podrían pasar por la cabeza de una persona.

Y allí estaba de pronto, formando la frase de una vez por todas en su cabeza.

«Estoy enamorado de Jimin».


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14: Miradas en la noche**

* * *

Yoongi estaba saliendo de clase cuando finalmente sacó el celular del bolsillo y leyó la decena de mensajes que le habían llovido mientras estaba en su aula. Había sentido el teléfono vibrar con un intervalo de cinco minutos antes de cada nuevo mensaje. No le sorprendió ver que todos fueran de Jimin.

Cierto rubor se alojó en su rostro al ver que el chico le había escrito de manera tan entusiasmada. Había siempre dos emoticones al final de cada mensaje, en su mayoría de corazones y flores. Lo peor de todo era que Jimin vivía formando esas contradicciones a lo que era su vida diaria: por años había detestado el uso excesivo de dichos dibujos a la hora de recibir mensajes. Pero cuando se trataba del rubio, aquella voz interna que susurraba «idiota» en su fuero interno era acompañada inmediatamente por un «pero aún así es lindo». Luego de ello su mente entraba en combustión y se sentía irremediablemente más aturdido que antes.

Desde que Yoongi le propuso trabajar en el restaurante junto a sus amigos, durante los días que tuvo que ir a un par de entrevistas, y cuando finalmente fue a firmar contrato con una persona de recursos humanos para entonces comenzar a trabajar lo antes posible, Yoongi había recibido todos los días varios mensajes de agradecimiento a distintos horarios. Yoongi bien podía imaginarse a Jimin teniendo varios momentos al azar donde, de pronto, le llegaba la idea de «debo agradecerle a hyung», y él inmediatamente actuaba según aquella orden.

Tonto. Y lindo. Una y otra vez sus pensamientos entrechocaban hasta el hartazgo.

Había creído que Namjoon lo estaría esperando fuera del edificio, como habían acostumbrado, pero entre tantos mensajes de texto, había recibido uno del muchacho, avisando de antemano que no le esperara ya que tenía asuntos que atender. A Yoongi le extrañó un poco la manera en la que estaba redactado, como si de pronto ellos se trataran de manera formal. Yoongi pensó en burlarse de ello la siguiente vez que lo viera, y dejarlo tranquilo aquella tarde. Después de todo, él también tenía unos cuantos asuntos pendientes.

Al llegar a su piso, notó primero y en principal que Jin no se encontraba en casa. Al mayor seguramente le habría tocado el turno noche, por lo que se sintió libre de encerrarse en su cuarto tanto como quisiera, sin tener que obligarse a socializar para que Jin luego no le reclamara su falta de tacto para con él.

Yoongi tomó un sándwich que había guardado en el congelador, un vaso de agua de la canilla, y sin mucho más detalle, fue directo a su cuarto, donde se acomodó en la cama mientras sacaba la laptop y buscaba entre distintos documentos una canción que había quedado incompleta. Rara vez escribía en la computadora, a decir verdad, porque sentía mayor satisfacción al sentir el bolígrafo rozar contra el papel, y de una extraña manera aquello le inspiraba un poco más a mantenerse escribiendo, por más que no sé encontrara enteramente satisfecho con lo que ponía en cada hoja.

Halló rápido lo que buscaba. No había hecho más que anotar unas cuantas líneas al azar en el momento en el cual había empezado a idear aquella canción. Otra vez, no se trataba de rap, si no de un tema con una melodía más serena, del estilo pop si se quiere decir. Yoongi tarareaba entonces un verso que había estado atascado en su cabeza todo el día. Tomó su cuaderno a un lado, anotando entonces las partituras en las cuales luego profundizaría. De momento sólo quería encargarse de aquella parte, sacarla de su mente, y dejarlo plasmada ya sea en el papel o el documento de su computadora. Yoongi se sintió más aliviado cuando fue capaz de terminar de una vez, porque a decir verdad, había sentido que no se trataba en esta ocasión de una simple canción y nada más. Podía notar que había algo ciertamente personal en ella, como un diario íntimo encriptado en versos y melodía. Tampoco se trataba de algo muy complicado, cualquiera con cierto raciocinio hubiera podido entender que se trataba de una canción de amor unilateral. De una experiencia nueva, extraña, única. Yoongi no la habría descrito como una letra romántica, más bien, era algo cruda y pesimista. Pero tenía cierto mensaje de aceptación al final, o mejor dicho, de resignación. Aún no tenía planes de completarla, pero tenía gran parte ya con forma en su cabeza.

Fue luego revisando todos los documentos que había guardado en la carpeta de futuras canciones. Se grabó su propia voz para oír qué tal quedaban aquellas de rap en las que fácilmente podía desenvolverse. Quiso hacer lo mismo para una canción más del tipo vocal, pero la vergüenza propia lo abrumó en menos de diez segundos, y tuvo que detenerse de manera inmediata.

Tiempo atrás Namjoon le había preguntado por qué escribía aquellas canciones si no tenía intenciones de cantarlas. Yoongi dijo no estar seguro. Resolvieron ambos que bien podría venderlas a algún artista, y hacerse cierto dinero con ellas. Pero de momento no lo había hecho, porque no creía que alguien tuviera especial interés en ellas.

Finalmente, luego de haber usado el portátil para satisfacer todas sus necesidades de compositor, decidió que era momento de ponerse a estudiar y resolver algunos problemas imaginarios que le habían mandando para trabajar en sus hogares.

Sin darse cuenta del tiempo, se había hecho bastante tarde. Para cuando estaba por terminar, ya se había pasado de la medianoche hacía rato. Fue entonces que Yoongi dejó la computadora y sus notas en el suelo, se quitó el abrigo que traía vistiendo, y se acomodó en la cama para dormir. Antes de cerrar los ojos, volvió a observar su teléfono celular. Por supuesto, tenía un mensaje de Jimin, donde lo invitaba a cenar en casa de Taehyung al día siguiente.

El cuerpo entero de Yoongi sintió una contracción al leerlo. Sin embargo, no era el único invitado, ya que le había dicho que seguramente Jungkook también iría, a pesar de que aún no le hubiera confirmado nada.

Yoongi trató de imaginarse una cena con los tres chicos más jóvenes que él. Con toda la energía que cargaban, y todos los temas en común que habrían entre ellos. Por supuesto, le era difícil de idearlo en su cabeza. Sin embargo, era incapaz de rechazar al rubio cuando le había estado escribiendo prácticamente todos los días.

«Mándame la dirección», escribió.

Lo envió antes de que se arrepintiera y diera marcha atrás con el plan.

…

Yoongi no creyó que Jimin lo fuera a buscar a la salida de la universidad. Es decir, al verlo justo frente a la puerta principal del edificio, creyó que estaba allí por casualidad, por una razón ajena a él mismo. Sin embargo, el chico vestido de jeans desgastados, camisa a cuadros y un blusa negra, lo miraba de manera tan fija que tuvo la leve sospecha de que quizás sí podía estar allí por él. Yoongi fue acercándose hasta Jimin. Podía percibir las miradas de sus compañeros dirigiéndose hacia el rubio, los susurros de las chicas, y alguna que otra mirada curiosa de los sujetos. Porque, claramente, Jimin no era alguien que pasaría desapercibido alguna vez en la vida. No con una belleza tan brutal. Cuando finalmente estuvo delante suyo, no le dio ni tiempo a preguntarle qué estaba haciendo allí, porque el chico se abalanzó hacia él con toda una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, y casi le hizo perder el equilibrio al propio Yoongi, por lo cual los dos estuvieron a punto de irse al suelo.

—Hey, hey —le frenó Yoongi, queriendo imponer un poco de espacio entre los dos. De pronto tanta cercanía comenzaba a marearlo.

Jimin no sé molestó, todo lo contrario. Seguía con la misma sonrisa inmensa en su rostro al volver a tenerlo delante suyo, y sintió que el rubio estaba rebosante aquel día. No entendía que había de especial en sí mismo para que alguien como Jimin le tuviera semejante aprecio.

—Hyung, no esperabas verme aquí, ¿verdad?

La respuesta era obvia. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que alguna vez le hubiera siquiera mencionado la zona en la cual estudiaba. Todo aquello era de ensueño, en cierta forma. Quizás no era la acción más importante que hubiera realizado alguien en la historia del universo, pero para Yoongi, se sentía exactamente igual a eso.

—Lo cierto es que no —admitió Yoongi bajando unos segundos la cabeza. Esperaba que el chico no notara el bochorno al cual se sentía sometido por sus propios sentimientos.

Jimin sonrió aún más. Parecía que estaba disfrutando de ello más que el propio Yoongi, lo cual era extraño, pensó el mayor.

Aquel ensimismamiento no duró más de unos pocos minutos. Namjoon apareció justo al lado de ellos, y saludó a ambos mostrando estar tanto curioso como sorprendido de verlos allí reunidos.

—Jimin, tanto tiempo —bromeó Namjoon.

Ahora que eran compañeros de trabajo, ambos se veían prácticamente todos los días. Aún más que las oportunidades que tenía Yoongi de ver al chico durante la semana. No es que le causara envidia, pero… Sí, le causaba envidia.

—Joonie-hyung —le saludó el rubio amablemente—, no creí que iba a tener la suerte de encontrarte a ti también.

Aquello descolocó un poco a Yoongi. Primero, el apodo tan cargado de confianza. Segundo, ¿acaso lo había ido a buscar a él también?

Yoongi dio un paso hacia atrás, permitiendo que los dos charlaran sin sentirse él en el medio. De pronto ya no sentía la más mínima intención de soltar palabra. No lo creía necesario. Las palabras se quedaron alojadas en su interior, y su boca se mantuvo sellada por largo rato.

—¿Vienes a hacer un tour por el edificio? —consultó Namjoon, aún curioso de entender la situación frente suyo.

Sin embargo, Jimin negó con la cabeza.

—Entre el trabajo y mis clases de danza apenas me queda tiempo para mí. No podría anotarme en ninguna otra clase más incluso si fuera gratis.

Pues aquello era bastante decir, pensó Yoongi.

Notó que las manos de Jimin estaban casi tapadas por las mangas de su abrigo de tela delgada. Pero al no cubrirlas en su totalidad, podía observar como este jugueteaba algo nervioso con los dedos.

Le pareció un gesto curioso. Más aún siendo que se mostraba muy relajado hablando con su amigo.

—Por cierto, Namjoon, ¿Jungkook te ha escrito hoy, por casualidad?

Las manos de Jimin se unieron a la altura de su propia cintura. Parecía que ocultaba un rezo, o sencillamente buscaba algo que sujetar.

Namjoon realizó cierta mueca. Antes de que hablara hizo obvia su respuesta.

—Creí que vendría por mi en la semana en realidad, pero no apareció por aquí. Le pregunté además si tenía planeado venir algún día de estos, pero no me respondió a pesar de haber leído mi mensaje.

Los labios de Jimin hicieron un puchero de manera inconsciente. Yoongi no pudo evitar el quedarse mirándolo. Se mordió los labios. No era la situación más adecuada, pero notó el color intenso de su boca contrastando junto a su pálida piel.

Aquel gesto debería estar prohibido para gente como él.

—Aunque sea a ti te ha leído los mensajes —murmuró más para si que nadie.

Yoongi se sorprendió de oírle decir aquello. No esperaba que Jungkook fuera la clase de persona que ignorara los mensajes de los demás. Incluso era una de las personas que más rápido respondía sus mensajes.

Yoongi no era un fanático de las conversaciones por teléfono, pero mayormente se sentía obligado a usarlas cuando los demás no le dejaban opción. Como su aprendiz, que no dejaba de molestarlo a cada rato llenando su teléfono de preguntas que tranquilamente podían esperar al momento en que se vieran.

Yoongi entonces reparó en qué, acorde a lo que los muchachos contaban, él tampoco había recibido mensajes del chico.

Era extraño, pensó. Quizás estaría ocupado con algo más bien personal.

—Si consigo hablar con él, le diré que se contacte contigo —dijo Namjoon al rato, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Pero por el rostro que tenía Jimin, era obvio que no iba a ser tan fácil.

Yoongi tomó su teléfono para revisar nuevamente si Jungkook quizás le había escrito antes y él lo hubiera olvidado. Pero nada. Rápidamente, escribió un breve texto donde ponía «Hey, jk», tratando de sonar casual. Guardó el móvil, esperando recibir pronto alguna respuesta.

Cuando Yoongi observó a sus dos amigos, notó que los tres estaban de pronto sumidos en un silencio ciertamente incómodo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no tenía idea de qué decir entonces. Para su fortuna, fue su compañero quién decidió hablar primero.

—Bueno, tengo que terminar un trabajo para mañana —comentó, dando un pequeño paso al costado—, seguramente me termine desvelando para poder acabar —Jimin se mostró preocupado, pero no dijo nada al respecto—. ¿Ustedes van a salir juntos?

—Eh… —a Yoongi la pregunta lo desconcertó. Hasta que entonces entendió a qué se refería Namjoon realmente, pero para ese momento ya era un poco tarde.

—Yoongi-hyung vendrá a casa a cenar —explicó Jimin con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro—. Si no estuvieras ocupado te invitaría a ti también —agregó en tono de disculpa, a lo cual Namjoon sólo agitó la mano, diciendo que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

—Ustedes aprovechen y pasen un buen rato —dijo mirando a Yoongi. Él se quedó tieso al oírlo, nuevamente sin saber si estaba interpretando todo de manera ridícula, o Namjoon comenzaba a hacerlo adrede.

—Suerte con tus estudios —dijo el rubio, extendiendo la mano para saludarlo.

Namjoon correspondió el gesto, y luego le dio un par de palmadas al hombro de Yoongi, trayéndolo a tierra firme.

—Nos vemos luego.

El chico de cabello celeste asintió.

—Sí, luego —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Vio a su amigo alejarse, y volvió a ser consciente de su presente, con Jimin esperando a su lado, mirándolo con curiosidad. Se agarraba sus propias manos por detrás, haciéndolo ver más tierno de lo común. Además, se giraba de un lado a otro. Yoongi adivinó que el chico estaba expectante por ver qué haría él a continuación. Tras dar un largo suspiro y mirar hacia ambos costados, hizo un gesto con la cabeza al rubio y preguntó:

—Bien, ¿hacia dónde?

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa pícara. Yoongi fingió mantener la compostura. Internamente, sentía que el cuerpo entero quería entrar en convulsión.

Jimin extendió su brazo hacia su derecha, indicándole el paso.

—Tú primero —dijo fingiendo cordialidad.

Yoongi bajó su brazo de un manotazo, mirándolo ceñudo. Jimin siguió sonriendo, comprendiendo que no lo hacía con maldad realmente. Sin embargo, prefirió dejar de bromear con él por el momento.

—No actúes conmigo —murmuró Yoongi, caminando en la dirección indicada.

La sonrisa del rubio creció. Se apresuró para colocarse a su lado y caminar al mismo ritmo que él. Pronto Jimin comenzó a preguntarle qué tal su día en la universidad, y Yoongi se distrajo mencionando los pequeños acontecimientos irrelevantes de su día mientras ambos luego subían al bus y se dirigían al nuevo hogar de Jimin. El rubio no dejó de oír atentamente lo que el mayor le contaba, lo cual sorprendía un poco al mismo. No estaba acostumbrado a que las personas le prestaran tanta atención.

Llegaron a la casa del chico en treinta minutos, quizás unos pocos minutos de más. Se trataba de un edificio en una bonita zona céntrica, que si bien estaba rodeado por casas de aspecto lujoso, este parecía un poco fuera de lugar a decir verdad. Le faltaba una mano de pintura al frente, las plantas del patio delantero estaban mayormente secas. La cerradura de la reja de entrada estaba ausente aparentemente, porque la puerta no cerraba. Para tranquilidad de Yoongi, la puerta al edificio sí requería de una llave. No habría podido ser capaz de seguir como si nada si sabía que Jimin vivía en un sitio inseguro.

Por dentro se notaba que habían tratado de decorar el sitio con plantas y algunos cuadros decorativos. Las paredes estaban repartidas en partes de color rojo y otras blancas. A decir verdad, por dentro se veía más bonito. Los chicos tomaron el ascensor, sin dejar de hablar entre tanto. Habían bajado el tono de voz para no molestar a los vecinos, pero Jimin no había sido capaz de contener una carcajada en cuanto Yoongi le dijo que mejor que su habitación fuera más grande que la suya, o se iría de inmediato.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta del cuarto, una mujer de sonrisa cálida los recibió desde el interior. Yoongi la observó mientras pedía permiso y se adentraba al departamento. Era una mujer pequeña, unos centímetros más baja que Yoongi. Tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos diminutos y las manos arrugadas al igual que diminutas partes en el rostro. Era muy bonita a decir verdad. A Yoongi le trajo el recuerdo de su propia madre. Esta mujer, sin embargo, tenía los ojos oscuros, y les dedicaba una mirada amable al par que ingresaba al hogar.

Yoongi se sintió bienvenido en aquel momento. La mujer parecía realmente contenta de recibirlos a ambos, a pesar de que Yoongi fuera en realidad un extraño.

—Hola mamá —dijo Jimin casualmente. Se acercó a ella, y la abrazó hasta cubrirla por completo. Yoongi miró un poco extrañado al rubio. ¿Acaso había oído bien?

—Jimin, ¡al fin trajiste a tú amigo! —dijo aún atrapada en sus brazos. Un ojo suyo se asomó para observar a Yoongi desde su sitio.

El chico se quedó por un momento sin habla. No era el mejor ejemplo de ser social que podía ofrecer alguien realmente.

—Hola —dijo con completa timidez. Se sentía algo extraño estar en la casa de alguien más. Si bien la mujer parecía complacida por su visita, él se sintió de pronto muy consciente de si mismo como para andar a sus anchas.

Jimin finalmente liberó a la mujer y volvió junto a Yoongi, para ayudarlo a presentarse.

—Ma, Yoongi es algo reservado, pero es un buen chico —dijo entonces con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Yoongi quiso mirarle mal. Sin embargo, no había podido evitar sentirse como un adolescente enamorado al oírle decir a Jimin que lo consideraba bueno. Menos mal que no había profundizado en los adjetivos calificativos, o Yoongi se habría derretido ahí mismo.

La mujer asintió, mostrándose comprensiva.

—Yoongi, gracias por cuidar de Jimin en este tiempo —dijo la mujer, acercándose hasta ser capaz de tomarle la mano en forma de agradecimiento.

El chico sintió la mano fría y áspera de la mujer al roce. Parecían las manos de una persona trabajadora. Hizo una pequeña reverencia que la mujer respondió de igual forma. Yoongi se animó a sí mismo a soltar un poco más de palabras si no quería sentirse un maleducado con aquella señora tan dulce.

—En realidad no es nada —aclaró, acalorado—, la verdad que Jimin también ha cuidado de mí en este tiempo.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido al oírle decir aquello. Yoongi podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando: ¿de qué manera le había estado ayudando él a Yoongi cuando había sido Jimin quién había recurrido a él constantemente cada día que se sentía al borde de un precipicio? Explicar aquello sería por demás muy complicado para el chico de cabello celeste. A decir verdad, el solo pensarlo ya lo abrumaba lo suficiente.

—Qué agradable escucharlo —dijo la mujer entonces, claramente complacida—. Conozco a Jimin desde que es pequeño, por lo que lo considero otro más de mis hijos. Es lindo oír que se ha convertido en una buena persona.

Yoongi entendió finalmente el apodo por el cual Jimin se había estado refiriendo a ella. De hecho, le había parecida tierna la manera en la que la mujer hablaba de él, con tanto cariño palpable.

Jimin parecía un poco avergonzado por oírla decir aquello. Sin embargo, no dejaba de sonreír como muestra de aprecio. Yoongi se quedó un rato observando al rubio sin darse cuenta, pensando en lo maravilloso que era el hecho de que Jimin tuviera gente como ella a su alrededor. El tipo de personas que todos merecían tener cerca, apoyándolos. Se alegró de que estuviera viviendo allí, incluso si solo era temporal.

—¿Dónde está Tae? —consultó Jimin, mirando a su alrededor.

La mujer miró en dirección a un pasillo que había cruzando el living-comedor. Yoongi vio varias puertas a lo largo y otro par al final. Supuso que eran todas habitaciones y algún cuarto de baño entre ellas.

—En su cuarto, jugando. Lleva más de dos horas ahí metido —dijo con cierta molestia implícita.

Yoongi pudo ver el gesto de la mujer afectado por su cambio de humor. A decir verdad, le resultó algo cómico oírla hablar de esa manera.

—Pasen a saludarlo —los animó la mujer. Claramente, ninguno se opuso.

Jimin caminó por el pasillo hasta el final del mismo. En la puerta de madera de la derecha, la puerta semiabierta dejaba a la vista una pantalla de monitor encendida, mostrando un juego de acción llevándose a cabo.

Jimin abrió aún más la puerta. Tae estaba jugando sentado frente a la pantalla, con las manos sobre el teclado y los ojos sin despegarse de la pantalla. Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de Yoongi, y aún más, lo sorprendió, fue ver a dos niños a su lado, pegados a cada costado de Taehyung, tratando de ocupar también cierto uso del teclado y el mouse de la computadora.

—¡Seungji, quieto! —decía Tae, mientras trataba de tomar control sobre el mando del juego. Por supuesto, no parecía que los niños se lo estuviesen dejando fácil.

La más pequeño a su lado palmeó varias veces el hombro del mayor, tratando de llamarle la atención.

—Tae, Tae, Tae, Tae… —repetía sin parar, como si luchara por ahogar todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones.

—Junyoung —le advirtió al niño, quien inmediatamente reaccionó con un puchero en los labios.

Yoongi a su vez oyó los ladridos de un perro pequeño. Cuando Jimin terminó de meterse al cuarto junto a él, el cachorro le saltó a ambos sin parar, un poco asustado pero entusiasmado al mismo tiempo.

Jimin lo levantó en sus brazos a la vez que se dirigía al grupo de tres delante suyo:

—No puedo creer que Yeontan sea el único que note nuestra presencia —dijo el rubio, alzando la voz para llamarles la atención.

El trío se giró con una sincronía alucinante. Los dos niños se alejaron del mayor para ir corriendo hacia Jimin. Taehyung se mantuvo sentado en su silla, pero no dejaba de mirar a ambos un tanto sorprendido.

—¡Jimin, dile a Tae que nos deje jugar también! —se quejó Seungji, a la vez que ponía ojitos tristes con una obvia intención de convencerlo.

El rubio se acercó hasta el mayor de los niños. Le sacudió el cabello en la coronilla y le sonrió con toda la amabilidad que le caracterizaba.

—No le prestes atención Ji-ji, ya sabes que tu hermano puede ser el más infantil de los tres.

—¡Hey! —se quejó el aludido, pero los otros le ignoraron mientras se reían de sus palabras.

Los niños parecían de un mejor ánimo en cuánto notaron la presencia de Jimin. Algo en sus ojos castaños había cambiado en cuanto lo notaron detrás de ellos, y de hecho sus miradas resplandecían al fijarse en él de tanto en tanto.

Yoongi podía identificarse bastante con ellos.

El más pequeño, Junyoung, parecía tener unos nueve años como mucho. Tenía el cabello de color idéntico a sus dos hermanos (un tono amarronado) bastante lacio y con un corte casco que lo hacía ver realmente adorable. Las mejillas eran más regordetas que las de Taehyung, y vestía una camiseta a rayas que le quedaba tan grande que Yoongi adivinó de inmediato que debía ser de su hermano mayor. Seungji (o Ji-ji, según Jimin), no parecía mucho mayor que el otro. Debía estar cerca de los once o los doce. Tenía el cabello un poco más corto, también lacio y recién lavado. Su tez era un poco más bronceada en comparación al menor, asemejándose aún más a Tae.

No parecían del tipo de niño revoltosos. Pero Yoongi recién los conocía, y no quería apresurarse con conjeturas sobre los niños.

¿A decir verdad? Normalmente no sabía cómo tratar con ellos. Ya de por sí le era extraño entablar conversaciones de más de diez minutos con gente de su edad. Quizás con algún adulto le era más sencillo. ¿Pero con los niños? ¿Qué hablaban cosas sin sentido y sin parar esperando que todo lo que uno diga sea interesante o divertido para ellos? Sí, bueno, Yoongi no se consideraba a sí mismo tan ingenioso.

Sin embargo, quitando de lado los humanos, Yoongi tenía una secreta debilidad por…

—¡Oh, Yoongi, parece que Tannie quiere conocerte! —dijo entonces Jimin, que aún tenía a la mascota de la familia en sus brazos.

Jimin acercó el perro al chico de cabello celeste para que lo olfateara a su antojo. Yoongi se quedó tieso, incapaz de moverse por miedo de espantar a la criatura. Tuvo su hocico tan cerca de su rostro, que Yoongi sintió cosquillas cuando sintió su naricita fría olisqueando sus propias mejillas y el flequillo que en vano trataba de ocultar la mitad de su rostro. Pero en cuanto Tannie comenzó a darle besitos en la nariz, Yoongi no pudo contenerse de sonreír atontado y extender sus brazos hacia aquel animalito adorable.

—¿Puedo cargarlo? —no sabía a quién se dirigía exactamente con aquella pregunta, pero fue Taehyung quien le respondió sin dudar.

—Claro que sí, no va a morderte —dijo con intención de darle más confianza. Sin embargo Yoongi no la necesitaba, porque de pronto ya tenía al pequeño animal arrullado en sus brazos, sintiendo el calor de su largo pelaje envolviendo sus manos y pecho.

—Oh por Dios hyung, ustedes dos son realmente adorables —exclamó Jimin a la vez que comenzaba a sacar su celular para grabarlos o tomarles una foto. Yoongi escondió su rostro en el pelo de Yeontan, algo avergonzado de pronto.

—Estás arruinando el momento Jimin —le frenó Tae, a la vez que se levantaba y trataba de quitarle el celular de la mano—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya estaban en camino? —cambió de tema, ya que Jimin alejó su celular de él lo máximo posible.

—Claro que te avisé —dijo molesto— no es mi culpa que no mires tu teléfono por estar tan centrado en tu juego.

—Jimin-hyung, yo traté de decirle a Tae que tenía un mensaje nuevo en su teléfono, pero no me hizo caso y se quedó jugando todo el rato —confesó Junyoung, reprochando sobre su hermano.

El mayor lo miró ofendido y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación para abrirla aún más para ellos.

—Váyanse de mi cuarto —sentenció Taehyung, mientras sus ojos se incrustaban violentamente sobre los hermanos menores.

—¡Pero Tae…!

Taehyung suspiró. Aprovechó que ambos niños estaban cerca el uno del otro, y con un brazo sobre cada uno, los cargó bajo sus hombros y los mantuvo lejos del suelo, hasta cruzar la puerta de su habitación y dejarlos fuera en el pasillo.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —empezaron a llamar los dos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Taehyung cerró la puerta de su habitación, y puso llave para que los niños no se atrevieran a entrar a pesar de su advertencia.

Tae entonces volteó hacia Yoongi y Jimin. Al reparar en el mayor, le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Ah —suspiró—, ni siquiera los presenté. Bueno, esos eran mis hermanos —explicó, un poco avergonzado por toda la situación.

Yoongi miró al joven un tanto divertido por todo ello. Jimin se rio al ver su reacción. A ninguno le daba la impresión de que aquello fuera un mal comienzo.

—¿Qué edad tienen? —preguntó, tratando de buscar algún tipo de cosa para decir.

—Ocho, y once.

Bueno, al menos le había acertado a la edad de uno de los dos.

—Son buenos chicos —comentó Jimin, quien rascaba la cabecita de Tannie; el perro comenzaba a quedarse dormido en brazos del invitado, y Yoongi se sentía completamente halagado por ello—. Solo que a veces quieren la atención de su hermano en momentos inoportunos.

Tae asintió, dándole la razón en sus palabras.

—Me quieren demasiado.

Jimin rodó los ojos.

—Taehyung, no finjas. Cuando pasas más de unas horas sin verlos enseguida estás extrañándolos.

Las mejillas del muchacho se sonrojaron. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de decir algo al respecto para contradecirle. Yoongi sonrió aún más sin culpa.

—Tomen asiento si quieren —sugirió Tae.

Ambos le hicieron caso y tomaron un sitio en su cama. Era más grande que la de Yoongi, ya que se trataba de una de dos plazas. La cama ocupaba bastante espacio en la habitación, pero parecía valer la pena.

El cachorro se mantuvo aún en el regazo de Yoongi cuando este tomó asiento. Apenas se removió un poco hasta volver a estar cómodo y continuar con su siesta. Yoongi tuvo el impulso de hacerse un bollito a su alrededor y dormir con él, lástima que aquella no era su cama. Ni su casa. Ni su perro.

Jimin se recostó boca abajo, aunque se apoyó sobre sus codos para contemplar de cerca a un Tannie tiernamente adormecido.

—Hyung, no sabía que eras amante de los perros —comentó el rubio, observándolo interesado.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, fingiendo simpleza.

—En realidad nunca he sido fan de los canes pero…

—¡No, mierda! —soltó Taehyung de la nada.

Tannie se levantó sobresaltado, y empezó a ladrar en todas direcciones, aunque sin despegarse de las piernas de Yoongi.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Jimin, enderezándose sobre la cama.

—Jungkook —dijo él, que de pronto tenía el celular en las manos, mirando fijo la pantalla—. Lleva un rato esperando en la vereda y recién leo el mensaje.

Sin agregar mucho más, el muchacho salió disparado fuera de la habitación. Tannie salió detrás suyo ladrando y dando saltitos a lo largo del pasillo. Yoongi oyó las voces de los niños y la señora Kim en la entrada de la casa. Pronto, se oyó la puerta cerrarse en el momento en que Tae salía a abrirle a su amigo.

Jimin suspiró, sin lucir sorprendido por ello.

—Qué bueno que tengo una copia de la llave —bromeó, aunque Yoongi no prestó mucha atención a su comentario en ese momento.

Tomó su celular y revisó los mensajes. Él también había recibido un texto por parte de Jungkook. Por un momento, se sintió culpable de no haberlo visto antes.

—Al menos Jungkook ya volvió a socializar —mencionó, más para si mismo.

El rubio inclinó la cabeza observando al mayor con genuina curiosidad.

—¿Así que estabas preocupado por él?

Yoongi le devolvió la mirada sin apartarse. No estaba seguro sobre en qué momento había ocurrido, pero finalmente había terminado por tomarle cariño al chico que estaba esperando por Tae en la vereda del edificio.

—Suele mandarme mil mensajes al día —explicó—. Que de pronto dejara de respondernos a todos me resultó… extraño.

Jimin hizo una mueca mientras escondía sus propias manos en las mangas de su camiseta. Yoongi se preguntó si acaso sentiría frío en ellas.

—Por lo general Jungkook suele ser más abierto respecto a sus sentimientos con nosotros, pero… Últimamente siento que no ha sido del todo franco con nosotros.

No lo decía en modo de reproche. Yoongi pudo entender aquello. Tan solo estaba preocupado por su amigo, porque estuviera ocultando algo que realmente le lastimara.

Yoongi volvió a sentirse preocupado. No solo por él, sino también por Jimin, que de pronto parecía desanimado por todo lo ocurrido.

—¿Estás cómodo aquí? —preguntó entonces, sin estar seguro respecto a si era el mejor modo de preguntarle cómo iba llevando todos los cambios de su vida.

Jimin le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. No era una expresión común en él, pero aún así explicó mucho por lo cual estaba pasando.

—Bueno, por un lado me gustaría tener mi propia habitación —confesó, haciendo un gesto al aire con la mano—. Pero la verdad ahora mismo me siento mucho más… relajado, en cierta manera.

Yoongi esperó a que el chico continuara. No quería hacer ningún tipo de comentario que fuera considerado fuera de lugar.

—A medida que va pasando el tiempo me voy dando cuenta de que mi relación con Jian no era enteramente... sana —dijo al final, sin estar seguro de si aquel era el término adecuado.

Yoongi comprendió a lo que se refería. Debía ser difícil para él admitir que la persona que había amado durante tanto tiempo no había actuado de manera correcta, y la relación por la cual había sacrificado dos años de su vida era una llena de toxicidades. Por otro lado, a Yoongi le alegraba que su amigo se hubiera quitado de una vez aquella venda que lo había mantenido ciego durante tanto tiempo.

—De todas formas, es solo cuestión de ahorrar ahora —continuó, mucho más alegre—. Gracias al nuevo trabajo que me has conseguido, seguramente pueda pagarme algún piso compartido con alguien —comentó, estirándose sobre el colchón.

A pesar de tener todo el espacio del mundo, Jimin dejó uno de sus brazos reposando sobre las rodillas de Yoongi. Aunque no le sorprendió. Solía ser así con todo el mundo.

—No me agradezcas a mí —dijo Yoongi—, sabes que fue todo gracias a Jin.

—Pero Jin no se hubiera ni enterado del hecho de que estaba desempleado si no hubiera sido por ti, tonto.

A Yoongi le entraba la risa cada vez que Jimin usaba algún insulto «suave» con él. A su vez lo obligaba a contener su forma tan malhablada de ser. Era un buen equilibro, en cierta forma.

De pronto la paz que mantenía a Yoongi sonriendo nostálgicamente se vio irrumpida en cuanto Taehyung apareció trayendo a Jungkook con su brazo por encima de los hombros del menor. El chico parecía el de siempre: una sonrisa inmensa, la juventud emanando de él. Yoongi sintió un poco de envidia de toda esa vitalidad.

—¡Miren quién ha llegado! —Anunciaba Tae, mientras empujaba al más joven dentro de su habitación, y cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

—Kookie, creí que no vendrías —Jimin finalmente tomaba asiento en la cama.

Yoongi sintió la distancia que de pronto se prolongó entre ellos. Fingió no notarlo.

—Ah, he estado algo ocupado —explicó—, lamento si los preocupé.

Al decir aquello, miró específicamente a Yoongi. El muchacho se sintió intrigado por ello, pero no hizo ningún tipo de pregunta verbal. Quizás no era el mejor momento para tener aquel tipo de conversación.

—Descuida —dijo Tae, asumiendo que hablaba en general—, todo el mundo necesita algo de espacio de vez en cuando.

Seguido de ello, Tae propuso pasar el resto de la tarde-noche jugando videojuegos con su computadora. Prometió que esa vez sus hermanos no les molestarían, y sugirió pedir pizza por teléfono.

Así fue que pasaron las horas: turnándose entre ellos para jugar cada partida, aunque Yoongi jugó una sola vez y luego decidió que prefería verlos jugar mientras se mantenía acostado en la cama, comiendo tranquilamente. A decir verdad, se preguntaba quién de todos allí sería más revoltoso en realidad, si los hermanos menores de Tae, o él junto a sus amigos. Era divertido verlos realmente: Tae trataba de decirle a los otros dos cómo debían jugar, pero cuando era su turno solía cometer algún que otro error por puro descuido. Jungkook parecía verdaderamente ansioso, y Jimin… Dios, nunca había visto a Jimin tan molesto. Lo adoraba. La forma en la que su voz cambiaba por completo y discutía con sus amigos por simples detalles, o mejor aún, cuando era su turno y se desesperaba tanto por los comentarios de los chicos que terminaba perdiendo y luego les decía que aquello había sido obviamente por culpa de ellos.

Por supuesto, Yoongi no se quedaba atrás, y agregaba algún que otro comentario cada vez que era el turno de Jimin. Todo por el simple placer de verlo cabreado. Estaba seguro de que había encontrado una nueva forma de entretenimiento favorable.

Cuando ya fue bastante tarde, los chicos decidieron echarse a dormir de una vez. Entonces Yoongi reparó en que, bueno, había una sola cama. De dos plazas, sí, pero eso no era suficiente.

¿O lo era para ellos?

Vio cómo los chicos comenzaban a hablar de cómo acomodarse. Entonces supo que debía actuar rápido si no quería que las cosas tornaran un curso indeseado.

—No pienso dormir del lado de la pared —comenzó Taehyung, casi sin dejarle chance al resto de decir su preferencia—, yo me quedo con el otro borde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero yo tampoco quiero estar del lado de la pared Tae, aunque tampoco me importa estar en el medio.

Jungkook asintió, mirándolo fijamente.

—También prefiero estar en el centro.

Yoongi entonces tomó su oportunidad, antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

—De hecho yo preferiría dormir del lado de la pared —admitió—, no suelo levantarme en la noche así que no voy a molestar a nadie —explicó, y fingió seguir hablando con completa naturalidad tras eso—. Y que Jungkook se quede de mi lado, ya que sería más fácil.

Los tres lo miraron preguntándose lo mismo en sus cabezas: «¿Más fácil? ¿Qué cosa?»

Pero Yoongi no podía responder a ello. Porque sabiendo que los cuatro dormirían seguramente pegados el uno al otro, no podía permitirse estar junto a Jimin. Es decir, bien, ya había dormido varias veces antes con él. Pero no podía continuar con lo mismo ahora que finalmente sabía lo que sentía por él. Sería aprovecharse del rubio y su amistad tan honesta. No quería decepcionarlo, y quería actuar de la manera más adecuada por él.

Ninguno se opuso a su idea, claramente. Pero les resultó un poco extraño que Yoongi pidiera aquello.

Así que hicieron lo dicho, y cada uno tomó su lugar: Primero Yoongi, pegado a la pared. A su lado Jungkook, quien tenía a Jimin a su derecha, y finalmente, Tae en el otro borde, cuidando de no caerse de la cama.

—Tae, te vas despertar en el suelo —bromeaba Jimin, quién no dejaba de encontrar divertida toda aquella situación bizarra.

Tae parecía sin embargo más molesto que otra cosa.

—Jimin, si no te callas, te haré dormir en el suelo a ti.

El chico se quedó en silencio casi al instante. Aunque al rato lo oyó susurrando con el chico, hablando cosas que honestamente Yoongi quería ignorar. En ese momento, lo único que necesitaba era dormir y tratar de olvidar lo incómodo que estaba pegado a la pared.

Jungkook a su lado no dejaba de removerse, inquieto. De vez en cuando soltaba algún que otro suspiro, y parecía más bien molesto que otra cosa. Yoongi no lo culpaba. Quizás la siguiente vez ambos se llevaran sus propios sacos de dormir.

Yoongi mantenía la espalda pegada a la pared, por lo cual estaba de frente al más joven. Yoongi lo vio quedándose boca arriba antes de quedarse dormido e ignorar a los tres menores que él.

Sin embargo, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, hubo algo que hizo abrir los ojos a Yoongi de repente. De pronto Jungkook no estaba más mirando al techo. Sino que se había puesto de espaldas a Jimin, con su rostro casi pegado al del mayor.

Pero aquello no era lo grave realmente. Sino el hecho de que el rostro del chico estaba cubierto en lágrimas, y sus ojos aún en la oscuridad se adivinaban rojos e irritados.

Jungkook había estado llorando hasta ese segundo. Y sus ojos se habían encontrado con los de Yoongi.

Ninguno dijo nada. Jungkook cerró los ojos, respirando hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Yoongi apenas fue capaz de moverse.

En algún momento, ambos volvieron a quedarse dormidos. Como si nada hubiera pasado.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15: Celestial**

* * *

Las semanas pasaron. Yoongi tuvo que rendir varios exámenes en aquel tiempo que consumieron suficiente de su ya de por sí escaso tiempo libre, entre repasos y trabajos de último momento. En su empleo no había ocurrido nada novedoso, como siempre, y cuando menos lo había notado, sus primeros tres meses de prueba habían pasado hacía tiempo y finalmente había quedado efectivo en la empresa. Hobi había hecho todo un escándalo en el momento en que ambos, mientras charlaban, se habían dado cuenta de aquel hecho que se les había pasado por completo en sus cabezas.

A Yoongi por un lado le daba igual todo aquello. Pero a su vez era consciente que, sin un sueldo seguro, no podía garantizarse los estudios por los cuales se había estado sacrificando durante tanto tiempo.

Una carrera que tampoco le generaba demasiada pasión, pero una carrera al fin y al cabo.

Lo que más lamentaba Yoongi de aquellas semanas encerrado en los estudios había sido no ser capaz de ver a Jimin tanto como había deseado. Pero por un lado se había dicho que no podía ser nada malo. Era una buena forma de mantener en orden sus sentimiento, dejarlos un poco de lado y centrarse en la amistad, que era lo que verdaderamente los unía. Después de todo, no podía seguir alimentando una idea que ya de por sí no tenía por qué estar allí. A veces deseaba poder arrancarla de sí.

Quizás algún día.

Namjoon aún tenía un examen que dar, por lo cual no le extrañó no verlo a la salida del edificio.

Yoongi pensó en que podía ser un buen momento para llamar a Hoseok para pasar el rato, si es que acaso ya había terminado con sus clases de danza.

Quizás también podía ver a Jimin de paso.

Pero contrario al plan que comenzaba a armar en su cabeza (al cual se hubiera negado luego, seguramente), la vida una vez más lo desviaba por el camino que se le antojaba.

No es que Yoongi se hubiera decepcionado de ver a Jungkook esperando por él a la salida de su universidad. Solo que había creído que el chico había desistido en eso del rap y tenerlo a él como una especie de tutor. Más aún, había mantenido cierta distancia con el mayor desde la última vez que pasaron la noche en casa de Taehyung.

Claro que Yoongi había respetado la decisión del muchacho. No tenía intenciones de andar detrás suyo, presionándolo para que le contara sus problemas y se desahogara con él. No era necesario. Seguramente Jimin estaría al tanto de lo que le ocurría, y sino, podía estarlo Taehyung en lo probable.

Yoongi se acercó a saludarlo y observarlo con atención.

—Jungkook, ¿qué hay?

El chico no lucía realmente animado. Tenía ojeras en su rostro, y una mueca que imitaba a una sonrisa terminaba de decorar su semblante. El cabello negro, oscuro, le caía por encima de las pestañas.

—Hey Suga —le saludó, un poco distraído—. ¿Estás libre?

Yoongi pensó que era raro que le hiciera aquella pregunta cuando ya estaba en la puerta de su universidad, y no antes mediante un mensaje de teléfono. Es decir, sí, Yoongi estaba libre, ¿pero y si en realidad tuviera otros planes? ¿Habría tenido que decirle al chico que se volviera a su casa?

Agradecía en silencio que aquel no fuera el caso.

—Estoy disponible —dijo casual, mientras se acomodaba la mochila en la espalda.

Jungkook asintió, y se mostró un poco más tranquilo tras ello.

—Necesito que me ayudes con una canción.

Yoongi arrugó el ceño.

De acuerdo, aquello era inesperado.

—¿No prefieres esperar a que Namjoon termine sus exámenes? —sugirió, sin estar seguro de si aquello sería lo correcto.

No es como si Yoongi tuviera algún tipo de inconveniente con ello. A decir verdad, por un lado le alegraba el hecho de que el pequeño fuera hasta él por su simple consejo. Sin embargo, Yoongi no se sentía precisamente «calificado» como para dar una devolución apropiada a Jungkook sin Namjoon. Yoongi tenía un ojo muy crítico y una manera de decir las cosas a veces era por demás brusca. Aunque siempre se fijaba de no buscar solo las fallas. Sabía que era importante destacar lo bueno a su vez.

Pero Namjoon siempre tenía más tacto. Y más experiencia si se quiere decir en esto de «enseñar a alguien». Yoongi no sentía que él mismo hubiera tenido gran parte en eso de educar al muchacho con el rap. Le daba la mayor parte del crédito a su amigo.

—En realidad no siento que esto pueda esperar —dijo Jungkook, lo cual encendió la curiosidad en el mayor.

¿Qué tan importante tenía que ser esa canción como para que ellos no pudieran esperar hasta la siguiente semana?

Yoongi sonrió. Le gustaba la actitud del muchacho. Que se desviviera por las cosas y no tuviera intenciones de perder el tiempo. Era... inspirador.

—De acuerdo. Vayamos a mi oficina.

...

Yoongi no estaba muy seguro de a qué hora cerraban las puertas de su universidad. Una vez se había quedado hasta las once de la noche grabando varias melodías logradas con el piano que tenían para su disposición. Cuando se había ido, aún había alumnos y profesores rondando en las aulas.

Cuando entraron a la sala de instrumentos, había solamente una chica que por fortuna estaba guardando sus cosas. Yoongi se dirigió directamente hasta el piano, cuyo asiento fue donde tomó lugar y espero a qué Jungkook hiciera lo mismo a su lado.

—Bien, dime qué has traído para el tío Suga.

Lo había dicho más bien en un tono exageradamente serio, a lo que el muchacho rió nervioso y sacó del ñbolsillo de su buzo un par de hojas de cuadernillo arrancadas y dobladas en cuatro pliegues.

—Sé que en realidad estábamos trabajando con letras para el rap —comenzó el chico, a la vez que Yoongi comenzaba a leer—. Pero... no lo sé, tan solo en un momento quise ponerme a escribir y luego surgió una pequeña melodía en mi mente... Pero eso no significa que no quiera seguir aprendiendo de ustedes, hyung.

Yoongi se sintió halagado, nuevamente. Incluso en una situación así el chico quería remarcar su propia convicción sobre aprender. Jungkook cubría un abanico completo de intereses.

Leyó la letra con atención. En un principio le pareció bastante simple, nada fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo, mientras más avanzaba en ella, se iba sorprendiendo a sí mismo con lo que hallaba. Jungkook le había puesto dedicación a ello, estaba claro.

También era legible que el menor estaba pasando por algo bien conocido como «mal de amores».

A ver, bien podría ser todo una invención de la mente del pequeño que había creado una historia en su cabeza sin basarse en hechos reales. Pero había aprendido de él lo suficiente como para distinguir cuándo hacía las cosas de corazón. Y aquella letra tenía su firma por todos lados. Gritaba sus propias emociones, y las exponía de forma sutil y a su vez bastante clara para quien lo hubiera experimentado alguna vez.

Había tantas cosas para marcar y destacar. Siquiera estaba seguro por dónde empezar. «Siempre en la espera del amanecer. Rara vez te has detenido a apreciar la luna». Jungkook había tomado al sol y la luna como «personajes» en su historia. El sol era el objeto de deseo de la persona en quien la historia estaba basada. Sin embargo, el verdadero protagonista era la luna. Eterno en la espera de ser visto por esta persona. Desviviéndose por su atención.

Yoongi observó a Jungkook, por un momento sin habla.

¿Acaso debería...?

—Últimamente he estado viendo muchas películas románticas —se excusó el chico, acompañando sus palabras con un simple movimiento de hombros.

Yoongi aceptó aquella explicación. No necesitaba indagar mucho más al respecto.

—¿Y estas partituras las aprendiste a escribir tú solo? —preguntó Yoongi, observando la hoja que se encontraba detrás.

Se veía un poco caótico, pero valoraba el esfuerzo del muchacho.

—Traté de aprender un poco por mí cuenta, pero... Creo que es más complicado de lo que creía.

Los labios de Yoongi se curvaron, divertido. Quizás eso de enseñarle al chico sería más entretenido de lo que creía.

—Bien, respecto a la letra, tendremos que trabajar un poco en ella. El principio está algo simple, así que estaría bien hacerle alguna mejora en lo posible. Sin embargo el resto me ha cautivado —dijo aquello último mirando a Jungkook directo a los ojos. Los orbes oscuros del chico se mantenían bien abiertos; lo hacía lucir como un animalillo que está preparado para salir corriendo ante el más mínimo movimiento de su depredador—. De verdad, creo que es lo mejor que has escrito hasta ahora. Es cuestión de trabajar también la melodía. —Yoongi volvió a pasar a la otra hoja, donde se podía apreciar un pentagrama hecho a mano por el chico, y las anotaciones del mismo acompañando por doquier—. ¿Quieres tararearla un poco, para que podamos anotarlo todo de vuelta?

Jungkook asintió varias veces, entusiasmado. El chico tenía un rostro demasiado expresivo. Y sus emociones variaban sin pausa. Yoongi se preguntaba a sí mismo si acaso aquello no sería extenuante.

Jungkook comenzó a tararear la melodía como Yoongi le había pedido. Una voz dulce, armoniosa, había surgido como por arte de magia. El mayor se quedó pasmado en su asiento mientras oía al muchacho entonces cantar la canción de la forma en la que la tenía más o menos ideada en su mente. Entre una estrofa y la otra hacía una pausa para explicar más o menos qué era lo que quería lograr con cada uno, y luego continuaba y seguía deslumbrando a Yoongi con su voz.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, Yoongi se removió en su asiento, y enfrentó al chico con todo el cuerpo.

—De acuerdo, primero que nada, ¿por qué mierda quieres rapear cuando sabes cantar tan bien? —le espetó, y Jungkook comenzó a reírse, algo avergonzado—. Escucha, esto es en serio. Olvídate del rap y el hip hop. ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que podrías lograr con esa voz tuya?

Jungkook dejó de reírse de pronto. No tuvo siquiera que meditar su respuesta antes de continuar.

—Fui varios años a clases de canto, Suga. Y no te voy a mentir diciendo que me disgusta cantar, pero... —continuó, evitando mirarlo a los ojos—, no quiero detenerme en una sola cosa. Desde que conocí a Namjoon, y ahora también gracias a ti, pues, desearía en algún momento llegar a ser tan genial como ustedes.

Algo en el interior de Yoongi se removió inquietamente. Nunca antes había creído que alguien siquiera pudiera llegar a «admirarlo». Por más que Namjoon se lo repitiera constantemente, para él quien era verdaderamente digno de todos los buenos cumplidos no era más que su amigo. Sin embargo, tener al chiquillo allí diciéndole todo aquello... Yoongi nunca había sido de las personas con un autoestima alta. Pero aquel empujoncito se sintió agradable, y no quería rechazar el sentimiento.

Sonrió. Jungkook finalmente se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. No tenía idea de lo que había causado en el mayor, y lo observaba expectante por alguna opinión.

—Está bien —dijo Yoongi, mientras apoyaba las hojas por encima del piano y colocaba sus dedos sobre las teclas—. Continuemos.

...

La semana concluyó. Los días siguieron avanzando, y entretanto, Yoongi y Jungkook se juntaban cada vez que tenían la oportunidad para trabajar en la canción y hacerle las modificaciones que creían necesarias. El más joven solía querer cambiar algo grande cada vez que volvían a verse, explicando que en el tiempo que había tenido tiempo de analizarlo solo, había decidido que no le convencía o prefería hacerlo de otra manera. Yoongi jamás se había opuesto. De hecho, le agradaban las ideas con las que aparecía el chico cada vez.

Habían grabado a Jungkook cantando acompañado por el piano que Yoongi tocaba. La calidad del sonido no era la mejor, pero el mayor le había dicho que Namjoon podía ayudarlo a conseguir un estudio donde grabar a nivel más profesional. Jungkook había dicho que no era necesario, que aquella versión «casera» ya era más que suficiente. Sin embargo, Yoongi había insistido y le había dicho por último que aquella oportunidad siempre iba a estar esperando por él.

Pensando en él, Yoongi reparó en el hecho de que su amigo ya tendría que haber culminado con sus exámenes. Pensó en escribirle para contarle de aquellas novedades.

Mientras viajaba a su hogar luego de un día de clases, le había llegado un mensaje por parte de él. Yoongi pensó que quizás lo había invocado sin querer.

«Nj: Este sábado vamos a festejar con el grupo a una discoteca. No aceptamos un 'no' como respuesta (8:31 PM)».

Diez minutos más tarde, le había llegado un mensaje de Jimin diciendo algo similar.

«Jm: ¡Yoongi-hyung! ¡Ya recibí mi primer sueldo! Y Namjoon ya acabó son sus exámenes, así que pensábamos festejar este sábado. Si estás libre ese día entonces estás invitado (8:41 PM)». Miles de caritas sonrientes y corazones acompañaban el final del mensaje.

Yoongi sintió que se ahogaba con su propia saliva al leer el último mensaje. Definitivamente no había estado esperando aquello, para nada.

Comenzó a escribir su respuesta con los dedos algo temblorosos de los nervios.

«Iré», envió.

No le extrañó recibir aún más emojis como respuestas por parte de sus dos amigos.

...

Mientras esperaba en su casa a que lo fueran a buscar, Yoongi se preguntó si acaso tendría suerte y podría volver a su casa dos o tres horas luego de haber pasado el tiempo con sus amigos. Por supuesto, sabía que su futuro era incierto. Empezando por el hecho de que aún no tenía idea de a dónde irían concretamente.

Estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, mirando las redes sociales con su celular. Ya estaba vestido con sus jeans holgados, las mejores zapatillas que tenía, y una camisa manga larga negra que hacía resaltar su pálida piel en contraste.

Jin estaba de pie pegado a la encimera, tomando los últimos sorbos de su taza de café que se había preparado minutos atrás. Diferente a su compañero de piso, el chico traía puesta una camisa blanca con detalles en dorado. También vestía unos jeans claros algo ajustados, y estaba bañado en colonia, lo cual Yoongi había criticado pero Jin sencillamente lo había ignorado y dejado pasar.

Justo cuando daba los últimos sorbos, el muchacho de cabello castaño recibió un mensaje en su teléfono. Lo revisó y sonrió divertido al leerlo.

—Es Namjoon —le informó a Yoongi, quien lo miraba con cierta curiosidad—. Está esperándonos abajo en el coche.

Yoongi se puso de pie al instante, y ambos fueron hasta la planta principal, desde donde podían ver el auto esperando por ellos afuera. Salieron a la calle y Jin le indicó a Yoongi que tomara asiento al frente. El chico hizo caso y tomó asiento en la parte del copiloto. Ambos saludaron al conductor, y a la vez a Namjoon que estaba sentado detrás de él.

—Hey, Suga —dijo Namjoon luego, cuando el coche ya se había puesto en marcha—, luces increíble.

Yoongi no le dio mucha atención a su comentario. Según él, estaba vestido de forma decente y nada más. Lo suficiente como para que no lo prohibieran la entrada por asemejarse a un vagabundo.

Namjoon en cambio parecía vestido como si estuviera en sus planes salir a conquistar a quien se le cruzara. Tenía una camisa negra con un patrón de flores que lejos de cursi lo hacían lucir bastante sensual. Tenía los primeros botones desabrochados. A su vez, vestía unos pantalones oscuros, zapatos cómodos, y llevaba una campera ligera de abrigo atada a la cintura. Jin lo había halagado apenas se habían metido al auto, pero Yoongi no quería que se le subieran los comentarios a la cabeza.

—Como digas —dijo Yoongi como respuesta.

Jin y Namjoon se pusieron a hablar de sus días de trabajo. A ambos les había tocado el turno por la mañana, lo cual les dio tiempo de dormir en la tarde y prepararse con el tiempo necesario. Yoongi, en cambio, había dormido prácticamente todo el día, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo a menos que quisiera que el dúo se burlara de él.

—Los chicos ya están en el club —dijo Namjoon entonces, leyendo los mensajes de su teléfono.

—¿Ya han ido antes?

—No —respondió el más joven.

—Sí —dijo Jin, con una sonrisa bastante curiosa.

—¿Y se puede saber qué lugar es? —preguntó Yoongi.

Ambos hicieron silencio. Miraron al chofer que se mantenía callado, y luego a Yoongi que seguía esperando por una simple respuesta.

—Es una discoteca normal —respondió Jin.

«Normal», pensó Yoongi. Para Yoongi todo era lo mismo. Las discotecas sencillamente no eran lo suyo. Sin embargo, allí estaba, dirigiéndose a un sitio en el cual sabría que no estaría cómodo, por la simple satisfacción de ver a Jimin y quizás charlar un rato con él. Luego sencillamente se excusaría con que estaba agotado y se iría.

El conductor los dejó en el sitio acordado. Viéndolo desde afuera, Yoongi concluyó en que, en efecto, parecía un sitio normal. Más bien, lucía más como una especie de bar.

¿Acaso aquello no era demasiado tranquilo para ellos? Yoongi no iba a protestar, de todas maneras.

Namjoon pagó al chofer y los tres se despidieron cortésmente. Bajaron del coche, y Yoongi sintió la brisa de la noche de repente generándole escalofríos.

—Entremos rápido —demandó el chico, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—Espera —dijo Jin, desviando a Yoongi del camino que había tomado—, no es allí donde vamos.

Yoongi lo observó confundido. Miró al edificio que tenían delante suyo, y luego nuevamente a sus amigos.

—Oh —dijo entonces.

Sus esperanzas de tener una salida tranquila habían muerto tan rápido como se habían generado.

—Vamos —los animó Namjoon, que los guio por el camino correcto.

Caminaron tan solo una manzana de más. Yoongi se preguntó por qué entonces no le pidieron al chofer que los dejara en el sitio correspondiente, hasta que fueron acercándose y llegaron a un sitio que parecía una especie de galpón con paredes todas negras por fuera y una entrada la cual era sencillamente oscura y no daba paso a husmear el interior. Diez personas estaban haciendo fila, pero avanzaban rápido y, honestamente, a Yoongi ya siquiera le importaba dónde se estaban metiendo. Tan solo quería protegerse del frío y estar a salvo del exterior.

Llegaron a la ventanilla, y una chica con el cabello rapado los atendió. Les dio un pase a cada uno y les informó que tenían una consumición gratis. Jin no paraba de hablar con Namjoon sobre el cambio en el menú que habría en el restaurante. Yoongi observaba su alrededor con cierta sospecha.

Es decir, no había nada de malo allí. Gente con una particular forma de vestir quizás, pero podría tratarse de un grupo que venía junto y acompañado. Estaban a punto de cruzar la verdadera entrada al club, cuando un par de mujeres salieron de allí vistiendo botas con tacones de más de cinco centímetros, vestidos cortos y ajustados de colores flúor que no había visto jamás en la vida. Vio el maquillaje en sus rostros hecho de manera exagerada, pero adrede e indiscutible.

Eran drag queens.

—¿Estamos...?

Namjoon y Jin iban delante suyo. No se voltearon al oírlo, y fingieron que no lo habían hecho mientras seguían avanzando y cruzaban la puerta de una vez.

Bueno, de acuerdo, claramente no se lo esperaba. Era un club gay en pleno centro de Seúl.

El sitio era bastante amplio. Estaban en una especie de balcón, y delante suyo había un par de escaleras que descendían hasta la pista de baile dónde una gran cantidad de gente en masa se movían al compás de la música y las luces. A los laterales, habían barras para pedir bebidas, y finalmente al frente de todo, había un escenario donde algunos bailarines hacían un pequeño número al ritmo de una canción pop que Yoongi desconocía por completo.

Los chicos miraron a Yoongi con miedo.

—Es un club inclusivo —le informaron al unísono.

Yoongi asintió, sin tener mucho más que agregar. De pronto creyó entender por qué no quisieron responder anteriormente frente al chofer que en realidad se trataba de un desconocido. Mayormente la gente de Corea del Sur evitaba mencionar cosas relacionadas a la comunidad LGBTI, porque era más fácil hallar a alguien en contra de ellos que alguien que les diera su apoyo.

A decir verdad, Yoongi no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Claramente no estaba en contra de la existencia del mismo. Más bien estaba considerando en las jugarretas que el destino le tendía. Él, un chico que nunca antes había sentido algo por alguien del mismo sexo, de pronto hallándose a sí mismo enamorado del ser más puro de la vida, y a pesar de querer enterrar ese sentimiento y su verdadera identidad, de pronto formando parte del gentío que va a fiestas de dicha índole y cuya mente debía ser incluso más abierta que la suya.

¿Por qué el mundo de la comunidad LGBTI se había mantenido oculto para él hasta ese momento?

Bueno, quizás fuera porque antes el único gay que conocía era Hoseok. Uno casi de closet.

En fin. De pronto estaba siendo parte de un mundo que siempre había estado en las sombras para él.

Sin embargo, hubiera deseado que todo aquel suceso no se hubiera dado en una discoteca tan ruidosa donde la gente parecía formar una masa uniforme a causa del poco espacio que había entre ellos.

De verdad, ¿cómo la gente podía soportar siquiera que absolutamente nadie respetase su espacio personal?

—En realidad venir aquí fue idea de Hoseok y Taehyung —explicó Jin, mientras Namjoon contactaba a los chicos por teléfono para preguntarles en qué sitio se encontraban—. Dijeron que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vinieron con Jimin a este lugar, así que... Creímos que no te molestaría.

Yoongi observó el rostro de Jin. No lo había notado, pero parecía que al chico de verdad le afectaba la posible respuesta de Yoongi.

Pobre. No tenía idea.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —dijo entonces, mostrándose lo más honesto posible.

Jin se mostró más relajado entonces. Miró por encima a toda la gente que había por delante: Sería difícil encontrar a los chicos entre todos ellos.

—No me sorprendería que estén pegados a la barra —mencionó Yoongi, observando hacia ambos costados.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo Namjoon, que volvía a prestarles atención.

Aparentemente no había logrado comunicarse con ellos.

—No lo sé —respondió—, pero tengo ganas de un trago.

Yoongi fue el primero en ponerse en marcha y comenzar a bajar las escaleras. Sorprendidos por su accionar, tanto Jin como Namjoon se miraron entre sí, y luego siguieron a su amigo, procurando que todo estuviera realmente bien.

Yoongi se hizo camino entre la gente hasta llegar a la barra. Fue bordeando la misma, buscando algún rostro familiar entre tantas personas. No era tarea fácil, pero tampoco le quedaba mucha opción.

Estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia el otro extremo hasta que una cabellera rubia le llamó la atención. Primero creyó que eran ideas suyas, ya que aquel tono de rubio podía tenerlo otra persona sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, luego vio unos aretes largos tendiendo de unas orejas pequeñas. Unos labios que destacaban aún más estando de perfil. Ojos que no lo observaban, una risa ajena a su presencia.

Jimin.

Alguien de pronto se abalanzó sobre Yoongi, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Se plantó firme en cuestión de un segundo, y se preparó para lanzarse contra quien casi lo tiraba al suelo para luego encontrarse con un Hobi resplandeciente de felicidad.

—¡Yoongi-hyung, no puedo creer que hayas venido realmente!

En primera instancia, Yoongi creyó que Hoseok estaba ebrio. Pero mirándolo con mayor atención, aunque quizás llevara alguna bebida recorriendo su organismo, llegó a la conclusión de que el chico aún no había llegado a ese punto.

Bien. Tendría quien le acompañara en la barra.

—¿Por qué no vendría? —dijo irónicamente.

Hobi tan solo rió y saludó a los chicos detrás de Yoongi con igual entusiasmo.

El chico vestía una camisa que parecía llena de pinceladas hecho a lo brusco de colores azul, rojo, negro y amarillo. Yoongi notó que le sentaba bastante bien.

—Gracias por invitarme —dijo Jin mientras los cuatro se acercaban al resto del grupo.

En realidad, tenían que casi gritar para oírse entre ellos.

—Ya eres parte del grupo, Jin —le animó Hoseok, que de pronto estaba rodeando los hombros de Yoongi con su brazo—. Además, si no fuera por ustedes, Jimin no estaría ahora de tan buen ánimo.

Yoongi se sintió inesperadamente mejor al oír aquello a medida que se iban acercando al chico. Por supuesto, estaba charlando con Jungkook y Tae. Cada uno de ellos traía un vaso de bebida en la mano.

—¡Chicos, miren quién llegó!

Los tres voltearon a verlos. Sonrieron casi al unísono, como si fuera una especie de práctica que hubieran llevado por largo tiempo. Tampoco le habría extrañado que así fuera.

De todos modos, la atención de Yoongi fue acaparada por uno solo de ellos al verlos por primera vez. Decir su nombre estaba de más.

—Hyung —fueron saludándolo los tres, y tras él llamaron del mismo modo a Namjoon y Jin.

Estaban vestidos de forma bastante casual. Jungkook traía un conjunto de ropa oscura, al igual que Tae, que cortaba un poco el color con un pantalón blanco algo ceñido. Jimin, en cambio, vestía un pantalón de color negro, y encima una camisa rosa que lo hacía lucir celestial.

—Los mayores han llegado —bromeó Jungkook antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

Hoseok se estalló de risa ante aquel comentario.

Yoongi, por supuesto, lo observó mal.

—Tenemos la misma edad, Hoseok —le recordó Namjoon, quien no se despegaba del lado de Jin bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Hoseok es joven de espíritu —le defendió Taehyung, frente a lo cual recibió abucheos fingidos por el grupo de mayores.

—Si de eso depende, entonces Jin es el más joven de todos —observó Yoongi, quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados ocupando lugar entre Hobi y Jin.

El mayor le señaló con el dedo, de pronto con sus orejas tomando color.

—Yoongi, estás metiéndote en terreno peligroso —le advirtió, a pesar de su bochorno.

Los chicos se rieron, pero Jimin no pudo evitar de hacer un comentario.

—Sin embargo, Seokjin-hyung se vuelve muy serio cuando está en la cocina.

Todos pusieron entonces su atención en Jimin, lo cual fue un alivio para Yoongi, porque le daba una buena excusa para mirarlo sin sentirse obvio.

—Por supuesto que tiene que estar serio, es su trabajo —agregó Yoongi, captando entonces la atención del rubio.

Jimin no dijo nada al respecto. Tan solo le sonrió de manera burlona.

Yoongi, que trataba de mostrarse indiferente al respecto, tuvo que reunir toda la fuerza de voluntad de la cual fue capaz para evitar desmoronarse allí mismo.

Tras ello, Yoongi procuró tratar de no dirigirse mucho a Jimin a menos que quisiera exponerse a sí mismo.

Jungkook le convidó de su bebida. Y luego fueron a pedir más tragos. Y siguieron bebiendo y charlando en grupo. Yoongi no estuvo seguro de en qué momento había ocurrido, pero gradualmente se tendrían que haber estado moviendo hacia el centro, porque de repente estaban en el medio de la pista con todo el mundo sacudiéndose a su alrededor. Los más jóvenes bailaban con completo entusiasmo, sumando a ellos a Jin y Hoseok. Namjoon y Yoongi, en cambio, hacían movimientos más sutiles. Pero entonces Namjoon fue dejándose llevar hasta que terminó soltándose completamente, y no solo bailaba sino que cantaba a coro con los chicos. Yoongi se sintió traicionado, pero no podía decir nada al respecto.

El asunto es que Yoongi por un lado quería ser parte de ello. Las risas, los gritos, el cantar al unísono. Quizás si el mismo grupo se hubiera encontrado en casa de alguno de ellos, donde sintiera la suficiente comodidad para actuar a su antojo... Pero allí, cada vez que pasaba alguien lo empujaban sin cuidado, o tenía que quitarse el cabello de la cara de alguna chica que sin darse cuenta lo había revoleado directo a él.

Pronto fue sintiendo el efecto del alcohol, y aunque se sintió un poco más despreocupado al respecto, seguía sin sentirse del todo cómodo rodeado de tanta gente. Sin embargo, los chicos se la estaban pasando tan bien, que no quería romper con aquel clima de festejo.

Después de todo, se suponía que estaban celebrando.

Yoongi no conocía casi ninguna canción que estaban pasando. Reconoció a Ariana Grande y Lady Gaga pero, ¿honestamente? No tenía idea de cómo eran las letras como para unirse a los chicos que la cantaban.

Le sorprendió ver que Jungkook parecía conocer cada uno de los temas que retumbaba en el club.

Yoongi recordó haber visto al chico más decaído anteriormente. Le agradó la idea de que verdaderamente estaba pasándolo bien en aquel momento. O eso parecía.

Jimin y Taehyung decidieron ir a buscar más bebidas para ellos. El resto del grupo acordó no moverse de aquel sitio hasta que volvieran.

El asunto es que ambos se debían haber estado tomado su tiempo, porque pronto Jungkook comenzó a decir:

—¿Por qué tardan tanto?

El resto no se había preocupado al respecto. Según ellos, no había pasado tanto tiempo, pero Jungkook estaba claramente inquieto.

—Quizás aprovecharon para ir al baño —comentó Hoseok, mirando a su alrededor.

Pasados los minutos, Jungkook decidió ir a buscarlos.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Namjoon, mirándolo un tanto preocupado—. Preferiría que no te termines perdiendo.

El más joven dijo que solo sería un momento. Sin esperar algún otro comentario, fue en dirección a la barra, por donde habían ido caminando los chicos anteriormente.

Los cuatro siguieron bailando, esta vez un poco más tranquilos. Hoseok no dejaba de partirse de risa de todos modos por culpa de Jin, y Namjoon sonreía tontamente ante sus payasadas. Yoongi ya se estaba cansando, y se preguntaba si acaso habría asientos cerca de donde estaban. Pero aún no se animaba a moverse donde estaba, no hasta que el trío de «pequeños» volviera de una vez por todas.

Pasaron dos, tres, cuatro canciones más. Y no había señales de ninguno de ellos.

Yoongi le informó al grupo que iría al baño a ver si los encontraba allí de paso. Los chicos acordaron esperarlo allí.

A decir verdad, mientras Yoongi avanzaba, se dio cuenta de que el ambiente no era tan malo. Era agradable ver chicos bailando con chicos, chicas con chicas, y que ninguna de todas esas personas estuviera juzgándolos ni soltando comentarios innecesarios. Quizás él no estuviera hecho para eso, pero quizás si no hubiera demasiada gente, o la música estuviera un poco más baja... En fin, no podía decir que aquella experiencia fuera realmente un espanto para un ser asocial como él.

Yoongi no tuvo que caminar tanto hasta encontrar al trío perdido. Sin embargo, parecían bastante ajenos al hecho de que Yoongi los estuviera buscando. Desde la distancia, Yoongi pudo distinguir que se hallaban enfrascados en una especie de discusión. Jungkook estaba de espaldas a él, por lo cual no podía ver su expresión. Pero le preocupaba. Sabía por el dolor que había estado atravesando aquellos días. Esperaba que aquello no se sumara a sus motivos para sentirse deprimido.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer. Jungkook había dicho algo hacia Jimin que lo había dejado pasmado, y entonces siguió discutiendo con Tae, quien lo miraba asombrado, y lejos de parecer enojado, parecía sencillamente confundido. Yoongi avanzó hasta ellos. Pero entonces reparó en Jimin, quien, con la cara de quien comienza a entender la escena desarrollándose literalmente frente a él, iba dando pasos cortos hacia un costado, alejándose de los chicos, dejándolos hablar en privado y sin siquiera notar que Jimin se había esfumado de un momento para el otro.

Yoongi caminó rápido hasta él, pero cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, vio algo que lo había dejado de pronto helado en su sitio: Jungkook y Taehyung.

Estaban besándose. Y aquello no era un simple roce de labios. Estaban devorándose el uno al otro, con un hambre tan palpable que Yoongi se sintió cohibido.

Inadvertidamente, Jimin de pronto estaba junto a él, tomándolo de la mano.

—Creo que ya están bien por su cuenta —dijo, tirando de él hacia la dirección contraria.

Yoongi apartó los ojos de ellos. Estaba... asombrado.

Miró a su alrededor. No eran el único par de chicos besándose entre ellos.

Jimin le dio un apretón a su mano para llamarle la atención.

—¿Hyung? —inquirió, con sus pequeños ojos curiosos sobre él—, ¿estás bien?

Yoongi se le quedó mirando. Su mente estaba en blanco, y sin embargo, de pronto se sentía muy consciente del rostro del rubio, tan bello y pulcro. Los labios entreabiertos. Incluso había comenzado a acariciar su mano para que le diera alguna especie de respuesta verbal, pero Yoongi estaba tan embriagado por su presencia, que tuvo que darse un momento para reaccionar y darse cuenta que estaba preocupando al rubio.

Le devolvió el apretón a la mano de Jimin.

—Vayamos con el resto.

Jimin le siguió mirando, buscando alguna especie de respuesta en su rostro, pero Yoongi pronto se recubrió con su máscara, bloqueando cualquier tipo de lectura que Jimin pudiera hacer sobre su expresión.

Finalmente se dignaron a seguir caminando. Sin embargo, ninguno se soltó del agarre del otro.

Al volver a reunirse con el grupo, Namjoon les preguntó por Tae y Jungkook, ya que no habían vuelto con ellos. Jimin le dijo que estaban sentados por allí, y que no tenían de qué preocuparse. Yoongi asintió, corroborando lo dicho. Tanto Jin como Namjoon los miraron un tanto extrañados, pero decidieron hacerles caso y seguir bailando entre ellos.

Jimin se quedó junto a Yoongi. El mayor pudo ver cómo el chico se divertía y de vez en cuando bromeaba con él, sin embargo, todo aquello volvía más difícil para él todo el asunto de olvidarse de sus propios sentimientos.

De pronto dejó de moverse. Jimin le observó, extrañado.

—Creo que iré a sentarme —dijo en su oído.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Jimin, quien también se detuvo al oírle decir aquello.

—No, no —le respondió, mientras comenzaba a alejarse—, ustedes diviértanse.

Yoongi le dio la espalda y fue buscando algún sitio que tuviera asientos. Había un pequeño espacio junto a las barras, donde había unos cuántos sillones predispuestos en círculos, y donde solo un par de personas estaban acostadas, completamente dormidas. Mejor para él, pensó Yoongi. Tomó asiento a un costado, y dejó sus ojos descansar por un momento. No creía que fuera capaz de quedarse dormido en aquel instante, sin embargo, le hubiera encantado poder echarse una siesta.

De todos modos, su soledad no duró mucho.

Hoseok apareció de pronto a su lado, con dos vasos de vidrio en la mano, y tomó asiento junto a él, sonriendo con complicidad.

—¿Así que aquí vienes a ser un aguafiestas? —cuestionó, mientras le extendía una de las bebidas.

—Ah, en realidad solo estaba haciendo amigos —respondió él, señalando al par que estaba completamente knock out.

Aceptó el trago de Hobi. Pudo detectar que era una mezcla entre vodka y una bebida energizante. No era desagradable, así que lo fue bebiendo más rápido de lo que pretendía.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Tan solo miraban las luces paseando por encima de la gente, y a los bailarines al otro lado de la pista haciendo un número divertido donde fingían perseguir a uno de ellos. La gente les arrojaba dinero, maravillados por sus cuerpos y su manera de bailar.

De pronto un sujeto tomó asiento al lado de Hobi. Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención, hasta que el tipo los saludó cortésmente y halagó la vestimenta de Hobi. Su amigo le agradeció, y creyeron que aquello sería todo. Sin embargo, el muchacho siguió hablando con él. Yoongi se los quedó viendo para averiguar si acaso Hobi estaba sintiéndose incómodo: Todo lo contrario, aquel sujeto estaba arrancando varias sonrisas de su amigo de manera sutil y pulcra.

Dio un sorbo a su bebida. Si esos dos terminaban besándose, los echaría de allí y les diría que se busquen su propio espacio en aquel club. Después de todo, él había llegado primero.

Pero entonces Jimin apareció entre la multitud de la gente, caminando solo hacia ellos y mirando con curiosidad al nuevo amigo de Hobi, pero sin interferir en su conversación.

—¿Dónde están Namjoon y Jin? —preguntó Yoongi cuando Jimin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para oírle.

El chico se inclinó de hombros, divertido.

—Acaban de irse —dijo sonriendo, y entonces Yoongi reparó en que el muchacho tenía una botella de vino blanco en la mano.

¿En qué momento...?

—¿Cómo que se fueron? —preguntó Yoongi, incrédulo. Debía ser una especie de broma, pensó.

—Dijeron que se marchaban —explicó Jimin, y le dio un trago a la botella directo del pico. Yoongi lo observó alzando una ceja—. Taehyung también ya se ha ido junto a Jungkook. Acaban de mandarme un mensaje para avisarme.

Yoongi quedó boquiabierto. No quiso pensar demasiado en lo que aquello significaba, pero supuso tampoco habían demasiadas opciones.

Jimin entonces miró significativamente hacia Hobi y el extraño. Ninguno de los dos les estaba prestando atención. Yoongi le devolvió la mirada, como queriendo decir «no pienso moverme de aquí».

Jimin se cruzó de brazos, por poco tirando la botella en el proceso.

—¿Hyung? —dijo, en una voz un tanto dulce que Yoongi no había esperado oír en aquel contexto.

Yoongi evitó mirarle. No quería imaginarse el rostro que debía estar poniendo.

—¿Qué? —dijo, mirando el vaso casi vacío que tenía en las manos.

Se sentía algo mareado. Quizás se había pasado un poco aquella vez.

Jimin le quitó el vaso de las manos y lo apoyó a un costado. Puso su rostro frente al suyo, obligándolo a mirarle.

—¿Bailarías conmigo? —preguntó el rubio, con la voz un tanto ronca.

Yoongi sintió que todo su cuerpo se estrujaba en aquel momento.

Jimin no esperó a que el chico le diera alguna especie de respuesta verbal. Tomó su mano por segunda vez en la noche, ayudándolo a levantarse. Lo guió hacia la gente, atravesando el tumulto, a pesar de que en aquel momento la pista estaba ligeramente más despejada. Debían ser cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, y aún así había gente aún ingresando al club a aquellas horas.

Algunos chicos miraban con celos a Yoongi. Lo podía adivinar, estaba escrito en sus caras, en la forma en la que dirigían con cierto recelo su mirada hacia sus manos unidas. Yoongi se sintió tentado de sonreírles en respuesta, aunque más hubiera deseado reírse de sí mismo. Después de todo, aquello no debía significar nada para Jimin, que era el ser más demostrativo con sus mejores amigos.

Esa vez, se situaron más cerca del escenario donde se encontraban los bailarines. Allí, la gente bailaba sin cesar, totalmente sonrientes y entregados a la música. Una canción del estilo trap, y los bailarines se hallaban dándolo todo en la tarima. Jimin entonces se detuvo y volteó para enfrentar a Yoongi, reluciente.

Comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, de un lado al otro, completamente suelto, como si se hallara en su hábitat natural. Quiso mostrarle a Yoongi algún paso sencillo para que le siguiera el ritmo, pero el mayor no dejaba de hacer muecas y mostrarse incómodo.

—Ah, es que este no es realmente mi tipo de música —explicó, ya que de verdad la canción no estaba provocando ningún tipo de atracción en él.

—Hyung —protestó Jimin, acercándose aún más a él—, tan sólo disfrútalo.

Yoongi se le quedó mirando, y vio cómo Jimin comenzaba a bailar cerca de él. La canción había cambiado en ese momento. Era una con un estilo más similar al hip hop, y Yoongi sintió las manos de Jimin en sus hombros, moviéndolo ligeramente. Se movía hacia atrás, hacia un costado, y luego lo mismo hacia el otro lado. Jimin le señalaba que soltara un poco más las piernas, y Yoongi hizo lo propio.

Jimin sonreía, satisfecho al ver como el chico de cabello celeste se movía por su cuenta. Yoongi mantenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba tratando de sumergirse en la música. Hasta que entonces Jimin colocó su mano en la espalda, y sintió su cuerpo demasiado cerca del suyo.

Yoongi casi sin pensarlo se sujetó a los hombros de Jimin para mantener el equilibrio, mientras el rubio lo guiaba hacia abajo, luego hacia arriba, lo hacía girar y moverse a su antojo. Yoongi estaba atrapado en los hilos de un titiritero. Y le daba igual, porque estaba de pronto agradeciéndole a la música, al club, y al hecho de que todos a su alrededor estaban igual o incluso aún más pegados que ellos al bailar.

Yoongi en algún momento terminó abrazándose a Jimin, y la risa de este le hizo cosquillas en su oído.

Yoongi bailó todas las canciones que Jimin deseó. Perdió la noción del tiempo a medida que bebía de su botella, y el mareo empeoraba pero tampoco a un punto crucial.

Yoongi sintió las manos de Jimin recorrer sus brazos, sus hombros, incluso en un momento su cabello. No quería separarse de él, ni romper la danza bajo ninguna circunstancia. A veces hacía algún movimiento ridículo con la intención de hacer reír al rubio, y siempre cumplía su cometido sin falla.

Jimin se estaba divirtiendo junto a él. Ambos estaban bailando. Y Yoongi podía jurar que nunca se había sentido tan vivo en su vida como en aquella noche.

De vez en cuando sentía las manos de Jimin rodear su cuello, y Yoongi lo tomaba de la cintura para seguir los movimientos de Jimin, que movía su cintura pegada a la suya y obligaba al mayor a moverse de la misma manera.

La gente cada vez era menos, y fuera el sol comenzaba a salir. Pero dentro de aquel club, quienes aún quedaban, bailaban como si la noche fuera eterna y sus vidas estuvieran ligadas a ella por siempre.

Jimin y Yoongi bailaron literalmente hasta que los echaron del club, casi sin aire, y con las piernas totalmente agarrotadas. Pero extasiados en dicha y sumergidos en su mundo.

Una burbuja creada tan solo para ellos. A Yoongi no le desagradó la idea en lo absoluto.

...

 _Nota de autor:_

 _Feliz mes del orgullo_ _LGBTI_ 🏳️ 🌈🌸💛


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16: Luces y soles**

* * *

A Yoongi no le sorprendió despertarse en brazos de Jimin, con la luz del día ingresando de su lado y las sábanas cubriéndolos por completo. El rubio tenía la mitad del rostro escondida entre su cuello y la almohada, y sus brazos lo rodeaban por encima del pecho, volviéndole imposible la tarea de levantarse sin despertarlo.

A Yoongi le retumbaba la cabeza. Sentía el ruido de la música aún sonando en sus oídos, si es que era posible. Más aún, se sentía un poco mareado. El hedor a alcohol y cigarrillos mezclado con transpiración le hacía preguntarse cómo era posible que Jimin pudiera dormir tan pacíficamente cuando en realidad apestaba. Supuso que él debía oler igual. Quizás aquella era su parte menos favorita de ir a las discotecas: El olor que se les quedaba impregnado.

Jimin se removió a su lado. Sintió sus cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, y su aliento cálido en su piel. Notó que el chico traía la misma ropa que la noche anterior. Y recordó entonces que ninguno de los dos siquiera se había molestado en buscar ropa de dormir: Habían llegado al cuarto, se echaron a la cama, y cayeron dormidos tan rápido que Yoongi supuso que había roto algún récord propio. Estaban tan agotados que ninguno de aquellos detalles les había importado.

Yoongi notó el dolor en sus piernas. Mierda, ¿de verdad había bailado con Jimin hasta que los echaron del lugar? Se sintió incrédulo de sí mismo. Debía ser una broma, definitivamente. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría explicar sino todos aquellos recuerdos en su cabeza? Ambos pegados el uno al otro, bailando y sintiendo cómo la cintura de Jimin guiaba la propia. Los ojos de ambos encontrándose constantemente, casi sin distancia entre ellos. Las manos de Jimin erizando su piel, cegándolo.

Yoongi tuvo que detenerse allí mismo. Sentía que el calor lo abrasaba, y tenía a Jimin durmiendo casi encima suyo. No era el momento más apropiado para rememorar todo aquello.

Jimin era su amigo, se recordó. No debería permitirse a sí mismo verlo de ninguna otra manera. Quizás siquiera debiera recordar aquella noche de nuevo en el futuro. Ojalá hubiera bebido lo suficiente como para sencillamente olvidarlo. (Aunque nunca había llegado hasta ese punto, y eso que solía beber bastante cuando tenía la oportunidad).

Giró su rostro hacia el rubio. Lo estaba mirando desde su escondite.

—Hyung —lo saludó el muchacho, con voz asimilada.

¿Acaso debía soportar todas aquellas pruebas por algo en particular? ¿O era la vida sencillamente torturándolo enviándole al ángel más estúpidamente tierno de la existencia?

—Jimin —lo saludó de igual forma, casual.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, escondiendo su rostro contra su hombro.

Yoongi respiró hondo. Cada vez se inclinaba aún más hacia la segunda opción.

Miró su teléfono: marcaba que iban a ser las doce del mediodía. Vaya.

—Las doce menos veinte —le informó, acomodándose en la cama. Aunque por un lado quisiera escapar de Jimin y todo lo que su cercanía le generaba, a su vez, quería aprovechar el momento y quedarse unos minutitos más descansando—. ¿Trabajas hoy?

Jimin se rascó los ojos con el dorso de sus manos antes de responder. Soltó un suspiro que a Yoongi le recordó a un animalito pequeño.

Demasiado lindo.

—Tengo el turno noche —explicó.

Por lo que Yoongi tenía entendido, ese turno comenzaba a las cinco de la tarde. Y no liberaban al pequeño hasta la una de la mañana. Debía ser agotador hacer un horario como aquel.

—¿Y estás bien con ello? Es decir, antes solías trabajar pocas horas. —Su tono de voz fue disminuyendo a medida que hablaba, acobardado por la posible repuesta del muchacho—. Siento que quizás debí ayudarte a buscar otra cosa.

Yoongi notó cómo Jimin se le quedaba mirando por un rato. Mantuvo su respiración normal y pacífica para pretender que no se daba cuenta, y evitó devolverle esa mirada a toda costa.

—Yoongi-hyung, ¿estás bromeando? Ese trabajo es lo mejor que pudo pasarme en este momento —dijo con total convicción—, además, durante la semana respetan mis horarios de estudio, por lo que usualmente me voy temprano de allí, y no a la noche. —Jimin observó que Yoongi parecía más tranquilo, sin embargo podía ver cierta duda aún en la mirada del mayor. Se acomodó a su lado, sin dejar de reposar su mano sobre el pecho del muchacho—. Estoy ganando prácticamente el doble a lo que solía obtener antes, y eso también acumulando las propinas —sonrió—. Siquiera me han llamado de esa audición que tuve, y haber tenido que buscar un trabajo en este momento sin que alguien me recomendase… Pues, hubiera llevado tiempo seguramente.

Yoongi lo meditó. Claro que el muchacho había conseguido empleo en tiempo récord, sin embargo, también era cierto que Jimin había estado a la espera de esa simple chance con la obra para la cual habría audicionado.

—Quizás volvieron a tener algún problema con las fechas —sugirió Yoongi respectó a aquel tema. Le preocupaba que el chico se sintiera decepcionado al respecto.

Jimin se rió en su hombro. Tenía su sonrisa pegada a la ropa de Yoongi.

—La verdad ya no me preocupa demasiado —explicó—, de todos modos, siquiera me hubieran pagado lo suficiente.

Yoongi estuvo de acuerdo en ello. Pero siguió sintiendo cierta molestia al respecto. Le daba una verdadera frustración al pensar en todo el talento que tenía Jimin, y que fuera el único quién aparentemente lo hubiera notado. Si al menos ya estuviera graduado como productor, quizás hubiera podido darle una mano con eso.

Haría que rogaran por tener al rubio en sus obras, musicales, bailes, lo que fuera. Y pagarían lo que él y su talento desconocido merecían.

—¿Crees que Tae y Kookie sigan en la casa? —preguntó Jimin de la nada, mirando entonces hacia el techo.

Sus ojos se mantenían apenas abiertos.

—¿Quizás? —dijo Yoongi—. ¿Crees que estén bien? —consultó con el chico, demostrando con su expresión cuánto en verdad le preocupaban.

A decir verdad, Yoongi no terminaba de entender del todo qué había ocurrido entonces entre ellos dos. Es decir, pudo adivinar que entonces aquella canción que Jungkook había escrito y en la que habían trabajo estaba dedicada a él. Sin embargo, ahora quedaba en claro que lo de él no era algo unilateral.

—Pff —Jimin soltó una risa, incapaz de aguantarse—, ¿esos dos? Ahora deben estar mejor que nunca.

Yoongi se separó de él para poder mirarlo directamente, confundido.

—Hablo de verdad —dijo él, dejando las bromas de lado—. Es decir, ¿crees que estarán bien de ahora en adelante?

Yoongi comprendía que las personas no siempre buscaban lo mismo que su pareja. Había quienes se tomaban las cosas más a la ligera, y otros cuyas ambiciones estaban totalmente ligadas a su relación romántica. El chico de cabello celeste no había conocido lo suficiente a Tae, sin embargo, no creía que fuera de los que se tomaran las cosas sin preocupaciones.

Se veía que tanto Jimin, Jungkook y Tae era un grupo de amigos muy unidos. ¿En qué momento había cambiado aquello? ¿O acaso siempre hubo un sentimiento oculto por parte de ellos?

Jimin soltó el aire sonoramente. Yoongi notó que el chico hacía aquello siempre que se detenía a pensar las cosas con mayor profundidad.

—Me gustaría pensar que sí —dijo en voz queda, cambiando la dirección de sus ojos hacia la persiana y las pequeñas aberturas que había entre cada tabla de la misma—. Anoche… Kookie nos dio a entender que había estado sintiendo celos de Tae y de mí, básicamente.

Yoongi sintió que se le erizaba la piel. De pronto pensó en aquella posibilidad, en un «ellos dos». Pero reparó en todo lo acontecido, y cómo su preocupación de un segundo había sido claramente ridícula. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, pudo imaginarse en la preocupación del más joven de sus amigos.

—No es que haya dicho algo malo en realidad —continuó Jimin, tratando de explicarle a pesar de tardar en hallar las palabras—. Nos preguntó si estaba ocurriendo algo entre nosotros dos, y que en tal caso prefería que se lo dijéramos para evitar lastimarlo. Pero como ninguno de los dos entendía nada, me terminó diciendo a mí —dijo con énfasis— que estaba enamorado de Tae.

»Luego lo miró a él y se lo dijo allí mismo, delante de mí. Empezó a decirle que llevaba mucho tiempo sintiéndose de ese modo, y seguramente mucho más, pero comencé a alejarme en cuanto él dijo lo que le pasaba.

Yoongi trató de reproducir la escena en su mente. Tras algo como aquello, no le quedaban dudas respecto a aquello que lo había estado aquejando durante todo aquel tiempo habían sido sus propios sentimientos por Taehyung.

—¿Nunca hablaste sobre esto con ellos? —inquirió Yoongi—, es decir, antes.

Jimin negó con la cabeza. Aquello debía ser realmente intrincado.

—Pero creo que en el fondo me lo veía venir —dijo luego, tras meditarlo—. Es decir, creo que el hecho de que Jungkook quería a Tae de una manera diferente era más… palpable. En el caso del otro, pues, es posible que recién ahora se esté dando cuenta de que lo quería.

Yoongi lo miró extrañado.

—¿No es todo esto una especie de enredo?

Inesperadamente, Jimin comenzó a reírse. No de forma estruendosa. Sino con aquella risita que de vez en cuando soltaba, más sutil, y un tanto irónica.

—El amor lo es de por sí —explicó el rubio, de pronto mirándolo directo a sus ojos.

Yoongi se obligó a sostenerle la mirada. Los ojos de Jimin estaban entonces más despiertos, curiosos. Le advertían a Yoongi que estaba siendo examinado, como un punto de interés. No se permitió evitar aquella mirada: sabía que si la esquivaba, mostraría algo que no querría.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Yoongi?

De acuerdo, el mayor tenía un límite. Y ese había sido el suyo.

Se puso de pie en cuestión de segundos. Jimin lo miró entonces asustado ante aquel movimiento tan brusco. Ambos sentían sus respectivos corazones latiendo de manera acelerada. Yoongi casi sentía sus manos transpiradas.

—Prefiero no hablar de ello —su voz se oyó apagada, más bien tímida.

Jimin apenas fue capaz de pensar en algo qué decir en aquel momento incómodo.

—Ah, sí —tartamudeó, tomado por total sorpresa—, lo lamento hyung.

El chico de cabello celeste volteó a ver a su amigo. Sentado entonces al borde de la cama, con sus ánimos decaídos y su rostro entero mostrando decepción. Sin embargo, Yoongi estaba seguro de que Jimin debía estar culpándose a sí mismo en aquel momento.

Suspiró. Aunque el chico no lo supiera, seguía bajo su control de la misma forma que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

—¿Quieres leer mis últimas canciones? —sugirió entonces, como quien no quiere la cosa.

La expresión del rubio dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Sus ojos se hallaban brillando de pura emoción y alegría en aquel momento, y una sonrisa que aparentemente no había podido contener había surgido de manera involuntaria.

El corazón de Yoongi volvió a dar un vuelco.

Ese chico, de verdad.

—¿Acaso hace falta que diga que sí? —bromeó Jimin, resplandeciente.

En lo único que podía pensar Yoongi en aquel momento, era en la metáfora del sol que había usado Jungkook para su canción.

Él sin dudas se habría desvivido para poder apreciar el amanecer a cada día.

…

Definitivamente Yoongi llevaba quebrantando una gran cantidad de costumbres propias que nunca antes había creído posibles: Mostrarle sus canciones a alguien que conocía desde hacía poco tiempo; salir de fiesta; interactuar con más de una persona al día; etcétera. Y en aquel momento, estaba ignorando uno de las reglas más grandes que tenía para sí mismo:

Invitarse solo a casa de alguien.

A ver, tampoco es que lo hubiera pensado mucho.

Había pasado una semana desde la noche de la fiesta, y había tenido chance de ver a Jimin un par de días en aquella franja de tiempo. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sentía que necesitaba una especie de descanso: Sus propios sentimientos comenzaban a abrumarlo. Creía que en cualquier momento explotaría, y es que no era exageración. Jimin siquiera notaba todo lo que causaba en él, más que nada porque Yoongi tenía una maestría en eso de fingir lo contrario. Sin embargo, estaba aterrado de cometer alguna especie de falta en algún momento. Jimin era siempre tan demostrativo, tan cariñoso. Y era tan injusto que fuera de esa manera: Yoongi no se merecía todo ese amor del chico. Lo hacía sentirse un traidor, una alimaña de lo peor.

¿Es que acaso debía advertirle? ¿Colocarse un cartel en la frente que dijera «cuidado: este chico es gay por ti»?

Yoongi comenzaba a perder la cordura. Su único propósito era seguir siendo amigo de Jimin. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer cuando en el fondo sabía que estaba buscando algo más de él?

En fin. El asunto era que Yoongi de pronto se hallaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Hobi. Confiaba en que el chico estuviera en su casa, después de todo, ¿dónde más podría estar?

Llamó a la puerta. De verdad esperaba que hubiera alguien allí.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Jiwoo, la hermana de Hoseok, abrió la puerta, tomándolo por sorpresa. Tenía el cabello castaño por debajo de los hombros, y aunque no estaba usando maquillaje en ese momento, Yoongi reparó en lo bonita que se veía aún al natural.

No le extrañó verla usando su pantalón y camiseta a rayas, los cuales solía usar como pijama.

—¡Yoongi! —le saludó la chica, emocionada—. ¿Qué tal estás? Pasa, pasa. —Le dio paso, señalándole la puerta de un cuarto—. Hoseok estaba hablando por teléfono en su cuarto —le comentó mientras el chico se metía a la casa, y cerraba la puerta detrás de él—. ¿Quieres un té?

Yoongi negó con la mano, de forma educada.

La muchacha le sonrió cariñosamente. Solía ver a Yoongi como un hermano después de las veces que los había visitado.

—Hoseok no me dijo que vendrías —comentó, mientras se servía una bebida caliente para ella.

Yoongi comenzó a caminar dando vueltas alrededor de la mesita ratonera que había cerca suyo. Quería disimular su nerviosismo, sin embargo, de aquella manera no dejaba de exponerlo aún más. Jiwoo le miró con aún más atención: era evidente que el chico estaba pasando por algún tipo de situación.

—Sí, en realidad no tenía pensado venir hacia acá, pero…

La muchacha lo observó desde detrás de su taza. Tomaba la bebida caliente con cuidado, a la vez que observaba al chico perderse en sus propios pensamientos al instante.

Se preguntaba qué o quién había logrado alborotar al pobre de Min Yoongi al punto de dejarlo de aquella manera.

El chico de cabello celeste miró de vuelta a Jiwoo, de pronto quedándose quieto en su lugar.

—¿Crees que ya pueda pasar? —inquirió, señalando hacia la puerta de su amigo.

Jiwoo se encogió de hombros.

—Seguramente ya ha terminado de hablar —comentó, mientras que le daba la espalda y ordenaba algunas cosas que había colocadas en la mesada.

Yoongi se acercó al cuarto de Hoseok y llamó a la puerta. Al instante oyó la voz del chico decir «Pasa», y tras entrar dejó la puerta cerrada.

Hoseok estaba sentado en su silla de escritorio, frente al mismo. Tenía unos cuantos folletos desparramados en él, y un pequeño bloc al costado con algunas anotaciones escritas. Yoongi tuvo curiosidad de acercarse y ver de qué se trataba, pero frenó su impulso y se mantuvo tieso en su sitio.

Su amigo volteó hacia él, y su semblante calmo y casual desapareció al segundo al hallarse a sí mismo sorprendido por aquella visita.

—¿Hyung? —inquirió.

Más que alegre, parecía preocupado. A Yoongi no le extrañó: Jamás se aparecía en casa de otros por su cuenta. Mucho menos sin avisar. Yoongi era del tipo de persona que si no estaba de ánimos en cierto momento, prefería esconderse en su cueva y esperar a salir cuando se sintiera un poco mejor, o en tal caso, tras haber escrito una decena de canciones aprovechando dicho humor.

Pero casi nunca iba buscando ayuda en otros.

Excepto cuando estaba a punto de estallar.

—¿Pasa… algo? —preguntó Hobi, poniéndose de pie.

Yoongi no tenía de qué cara estaría haciendo. Pero de pronto sentía que le faltaba un poco el aire. Quizás aquella no había sido la mejor de sus ideas, es decir. No se sentía capaz de exteriorizar su problema en aquel momento. Jamás había pensado en decirlo en voz alta.

Hobi ayudó al chico a sentarse en el sitio que había estado ocupando él antes, y luego se sentó él al borde de la cama, cerca suyo.

—Yoongi, me estoy asustando —dijo el muchacho, mirándolo severamente, pero con un claro terror en sus ojos.

El chico de cabello celeste siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Se sentía incapaz de soltarlo así como si nada. Es decir, ¿cómo podría?

Sentía su cuerpo temblando. Se había dejado llevar por la necesidad de acabar con todo aquel silencio de una vez, sin embargo, le estaba resultando imposible. Sentía las palabras atascadas en su garganta. Lo ahogaban, de manera literal. Se obligaba a dar bocanadas de aire para no desmayarse ahí mismo.

Mierda, ¿en qué momento aquello había comenzado a consumirle la vida?

—Creo que no puedo decir esto estando sobrio —rió, mientras se agarraba con fuerza a los brazos de la silla.

Hoseok no se rió con él. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, inclinado hacia el de su amigo en preocupación.

—Hay una botella de vino que podemos tomar luego —dijo entonces, buscando tranquilizarlo—, pero ahora mismo necesito que me digas lo que te sucede, en lo posible sin estar bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Yoongi hizo una mueca. De verdad, no sabía siquiera por qué había ido hasta allí.

—Yoongi-hyung —insistió Hoseok, con un cariño profundo y doloroso—, sea lo que sea, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Podemos solucionarlo de alguna manera, de verdad. No vas a estar solo, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Yoongi seguía callado, incapaz de siquiera pronunciar palabra.

Se quedaron un rato largo en silencio. Hobi había apoyado su mano en la espalda de su amigo, dándole contención. Yoongi había agradecido infinitamente aquel gesto, porque mientras su mente no dejaba de mandarlo a los sitios más oscuros de su interior, él se había mantenido anclado al tacto de la palma de Hoseok. Un cable a tierra. El faro al cual debía dirigirse.

—O quizás aún no estás listo para hablarlo —sugirió su amigo, que aún no dejaba de analizar la expresión de Yoongi—. En tal caso, quizás no te conviene que te fuerces a contarme.

El mayor entonces lo miró, asustado.

—Hobi —dijo el chico, con voz suplicante—. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no puedes más con algo? ¿Que por más que intentes ignorarlo o sencillamente dejarlo en manos del tiempo, tienes miedo de que en realidad te termine venciendo en algún momento?

Hoseok se le quedó viendo mientras el chico apoyaba su frente en su propia mano, ocultando levemente su rostro. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Estar pensando en mil cosas a la vez lo estaba afectando, y tenía miedo de no poder salir de aquel bucle.

—Siento que si no lo digo me va a terminar consumiendo —explicó finalmente, con los ojos cerrados.

El pulgar de Hoseok acarició su hombro.

Rara vez veía a su amigo en aquel estado. Mayormente notaba lo miserable que Yoongi se sentía en su trabajo: atrapado en sus pensamientos, sin ser capaz de interactuar con él para distraerse o tener ideas más positivas mientras que estaba siendo esclavizado y tratado de forma poco amable por todo el resto. Hoseok entendía que Yoongi no era un ser muy sociable, sin embargo, a nadie de sus compañeros excepto a él parecía importarle de hacer el esfuerzo.

—En este momento me recuerdas mucho a mí mismo antes de decirte que era gay —dijo de manera calma, buscando si con eso le daba un poco más de confianza, o al menos lograba hacerlo reír un poco.

Entonces Yoongi se tensó aún más. Y Hobi pudo reconocer aquella reacción.

No se atrevió a decirlo de pronto. Se tomó un minuto aproximadamente. Esperó a ver si Yoongi soltaba algo, pero debido a su mutez indefinida, decidió ser él quien se atreviera a dar el salto.

—Yoongi… ¿eres gay?

El aludido evitó la mirada de su amigo. Hoseok se sintió tentado a reír, pero por respeto a sus sentimientos, se frenó a sí mismo de ello.

El chico seguía sin decir nada. A Hobi ya no le quedaban dudas.

—Yoongi-hyung, creo que sabes más que nadie que no podría juzgarte jamás por ello, ¿cierto? —dijo en tono más animado, buscando reconfortar a su amigo—. Es decir, si me dices que el hecho de que seas gay está mal, entonces todo lo que dijiste en el momento en que salí del closet contigo habrían sido mentiras.

Yoongi se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, y tras largo rato de evitarlo, finalmente le dedicó una mirada a sus ojos.

—No es eso —explicó el muchacho, aunque aún le fallaban las palabras—. Es decir, no es ese el problema.

Hoseok se sintió de pronto confundido. Es decir, Yoongi no le estaba negando su sexualidad, sin embargo, ¿qué podía ser el verdadero inconveniente en ello, entonces?

Hoseok pensó en todas las posibilidades: Sus amigos eran todos pertenecientes a la comunidad LGBTI; su familia estaba lejos y dudaba que le hiciera caso a la opinión que tuvieran al respecto; de hecho, Hoseok dudaba siquiera si a él le importaba lo que fuera a pensar el resto al respecto. ¿Acaso había alguien en tal caso, cuya opinión fuera importante para él?

¿O quizás…?

Hoseok se tapó la boca con las manos, mirándolo sorprendido. Entonces observó al chico con mayor detenimiento. Yoongi no entendía por qué lo miraba de aquella manera, pero le daba a la idea de que, quizás, él ya lo sabía.

—¿Quieres decir que te gusta alguien? —preguntó en voz alta. Pero entonces reparó en el aspecto miserable de su amigo, las ojeras casi permanentes en sus ojos, su postura encorvada, y el hecho de que estaba hecho tal desastre que había terminado acudiendo a él para ser escuchado—. No —se corrigió a sí mismo—, estás enamorado.

Hoseok había dicho aquello con tanta convicción, que Yoongi sintió que no podía decir nada más para hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Aunque de todas maneras no era aquello lo que tenía pensado.

Un pesado silencio se implantó en la habitación. Ambos sentían la presión del mismo, el clima tenso que se había formado. Hobi en realidad estaba nuevamente preocupado por él. Si se hubiera tratado de una simple atracción, Hoseok hubiera dicho que su amigo exagerado. Pero Yoongi no era una persona de sentimientos simples. Él realmente sentía las cosas que decía, de una manera muy profunda y pasional. No por nada se quedaba horas trabajando en su música, o estaba para sus amigos en los momentos verdaderamente cruciales.

Deseó ser capaz de alegrarse por él. Pero le resultaba imposible viendo lo mal que el chico se estaba sintiendo.

—¿Nadie más lo sabe? —preguntó Hoseok, a lo que Yoongi negó con la cabeza en contestación.

—No tenía pensado decírselo a alguien. Tenía miedo que se entere —explicó Yoongi, hablando con voz queda, mirando el suelo.

Hoseok se sintió confundido al oírle.

—¿Que se entere quién?

—Jimin —dijo Yoongi, con total naturalidad.

—¿Por qué no querrías que Jimin sepa que hay alguien a quien…? —Hobi se detuvo en ese momento, procesando lo que acababa de oír. Y es que lo había terminado de entender mientras hacía aquella pregunta.

Sus ojos se abrieron como nunca antes. Yoongi se sintió incómodo por ser observado de pronto tan fijamente, y se preguntó si acaso su amigo estaba exagerando sus expresiones, o realmente había sido tomado por sorpresa. (Lo segundo, claro).

Dio un salto que lo puso de pie, y miró a Yoongi boquiabierto, dejando al mayor sobresaltado.

—¡¿Estás enamorado de Jimin?! —soltó, señalándolo—. ¿De Park Jimin?

—¡¿Puedes bajar la voz?! —le reprendió Yoongi entonces, obligándolo a sentarse—. Dios, te habrá escuchado todo el edificio.

Aún así, Hoseok no salía de su asombro. Parecía perdido en la novena nube, tratando de imaginarse cómo se verían ellos dos juntos. Yoongi ni siquiera se permitía ese tipo de fantasías. Que pasaran tiempo juntos era un hecho que ya de por sí parecía surreal.

—Aunque ahora que lo mencionas —dijo Hobi, meditativo—, la otra vez en la discoteca creí que iban a terminar besándose o algo por el estilo.

Yoongi inmediatamente se tapó el rostro con sus manos. No quería siquiera recordar aquello. Sentía una mezcla de pena con angustia y deseo.

—Hobi, detente ahí mismo —le suplicó, suspirando.

Su amigo le sonrió en consuelo.

—Entonces él no lo sabe —Yoongi lo negó, aunque sin dar una respuesta verbal. Hoseok hizo una mueca—. De todos modos podrías considerarlo. Es decir, no tienes por qué lidiar con esto si esconderlo te consume de esta manera —recomendó, hablando lo más tranquilo que podía.

Yoongi no respondió a ello. Para él decirlo siquiera una posibilidad. Tampoco seguir con algo así.

Hoseok decidió alentarlo a hacer lo que le parecía correcto:

—Mira, Yoongi, sé que puede llegar a ser aterrador decirle lo que sientes, pero piensa en todo lo que tienes a favor. —Comenzó a enumerar—. Primero, ya sabes que es gay, por lo cual no hay manera de que vaya a juzgarte por tu sexualidad o algo similar —explicó—. Segundo, se nota que eres especial para él y cuánto le agradas. Y por último —concluía—, Jimin es una excelente persona, Yoongi. No hay nada de malo en lo que sientes por él. Si tu miedo es perderlo por eso, déjame decirte que entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte, porque él no es esa clase de persona.

Aún a pesar de todo ello, el muchacho de cabello celeste se mostró aún más deprimido que antes. Entonces miró seriamente a Hoseok, y dijo:

—Ese es precisamente el problema, Hobi —hizo una pausa en la que el aludido se preocupó aún más—, ¿cómo seré capaz de dejar de sentir esto por el mejor ser humano que he conocido?

Hobi abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo, volvió a cerrarla al no ser capaz de hallar una respuesta rápida. Su amigo se sintió desanimado, incapaz de poder lidiar con sus propios sentimientos, su propio ser.

—No tienes por qué huir de ello, Yoongi —le dijo Hobi, aún más suave, sin poder rendirse con él.

—Estoy enamorado de un chico que acaba de terminar una relación de dos años con su ex pareja —explicó Yoongi, mirando hacia la nada—. Y me ve como su amigo. Hobi, si te soy sincero, no es que quiera que la situación sea distinta. Tan solo espero poder seguir estando a su lado cuánto me plazca… Pero preferentemente sin sentir esto por él. Tan solo me resulta molesto —dijo al final, arrugando el ceño.

Hoseok no creyó que Yoongi realmente sintiera aquello último que dijo. Pero, ¿qué podía esperar que dijera? Su amigo se sentía frustrado, cansado. Podía entender por lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que elegía al respecto.

Le daba consuelo saber que al menos habían sido capaces de hablarlo.

«Hablar», pensó Yoongi al mismo tiempo. Siempre había sido uno de sus mayores problemas, aunque a veces no lo pareciera. Yoongi no era de los que decían cosas por que sí. Las palabras no salían de él sin un verdadero significado.

Hablar tomaba tan poco tiempo en ocasiones, como aquella. No requerían de esfuerzo físico siquiera. Y aún así, sentía que aquella conversación había durado horas en vez de minutos; sentía como si acabara de correr una maratón, con todo su pecho agitado, el sudor y las extremidades temblorosas.

Hablar le costaba horrores a algunas personas. Yoongi era una de ellas, más aún cuando se trataba de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Aunque sea considéralo —terminó por decir Hobi, regalando una sonrisa honesta.

Yoongi no prometió nada al respecto.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capitulo 17: Negro**

* * *

Cuando Yoongi salió de clase aquella tarde, no le sorprendió precisamente hallar a Jungkook esperando por él a la salida del edificio. Lo que sí fue una novedad, fue encontrarlo junto a Taehyung y su mascota, Yeontan. Ambos parecían relucientes a decir verdad, con una sonrisa en cada rostro y sus brazos rozando a los del otro, casi inocentemente. Si acaso querían ser sutiles, entonces debía estar costándoles horrores a los dos.

Yoongi salía del edificio junto a Namjoon, quien los observó un tanto sorprendido. Yoongi supuso que debían estar pensando lo mismo sobre ellos.

Por encima de todo, Yoongi se alegraba por los dos. Es decir, si bien era más cercano a Jungkook, Tae era un buen chico y merecía darse una oportunidad para querer y ser amado. Todos la merecían.

Bueno, quizás a excepción de sí mismo.

—¿Ni así vas a dejarme en paz? ¿No tienen alguna cita a la cual ir o algo?

Ambos chicos rieron divertidos. Yeontan colocó sus patitas delanteras en la pierna de Yoongi, rogando afecto. El chico trató de ignorar al animal, en función de mantener el papel que presumía llevar a cabo.

—Creo que de ahora en más serán dos tus alumnos —bromeó Namjoon, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su amigo.

Era mejor que no les diera ideas.

—Oh, en realidad Kookie me ha dicho que tenía planeado venir hoy —explicó Tae, observando de reojo a su pareja—. Y siendo que nunca vi antes qué hacían exactamente, pues… Realmente quise venir a verlos.

Jungkook observaba al joven con una sonrisa al verlo hablar. Parecía sumergido en su propio universo, uno de admiración y amor en sus ojos. Yoongi entendió que sus sentimientos no eran una cosa ligera. El chico iba totalmente en serio con Tae. Le dio un poco de miedo por ellos, en cierta forma.

Entonces Tae le devolvió el mismo tipo de mirada, y ambos apartaron los ojos, un tanto avergonzados.

Bueno, Yoongi debía comenzar a acostumbrarse a ese tipo de momentos, supuso.

Namjoon se encogió de hombros cuando sintió la mirada de su amigo sobre él. Por supuesto, él nunca tenía inconvenientes ccon las demostraciones de afecto. En cambio, Yoongi, que solía ser más reservado, no tenía más opción que resignarse y lidiar con ello. De todas formas, en aquel último tiempo Tae se había convertido en algo cercano a un amigo. Lo había aceptado en su casa con sus amistades, y había recurrido a él cuando ocurrió todo el problema entre Jian y Jimin.

Quizás no se sintiera tan incómodo junto a él, y podría expresarse libremente, sin tanta timidez en lo referente a la composición y el rap.

Al final, Yoongi terminó por imitar a Namjoon y encogerse de hombros.

Los dos más jóvenes se observaron llenos de ilusión. En verdad, Yoongi comenzaba a sentir una especie de instinto paternal por ellos.

Namjoon se agachó de pronto para ponerse a la altura de Tannie.

—Bien, Suga se encargará de ustedes. Mientras que yo estaré a un costado jugando con este pequeño.

Tannie ladró en respuesta, moviendo la cola sin pausa, y luego se acercó a él para recibir afecto.

Yoongi murmuró un «Traidor», pero reparó en que había sido culpa suya por no haberle siquiera rascado la frente a Yeontan.

Pensó para si mismo que sí merecía tener el corazón roto, al fin y al cabo.

…

Estaban en la plaza que solían visitar regularmente. Taehyung había soltado la correa de Yeontan, por lo cual la mascota se paseó libremente alrededor de ellos, sin alejarse demasiado. Algún que otro perro se acercaba hasta él, y era clara su intención de jugar con el pequeño, pero Tannie los ignoraba con altanería y seguía con lo suyo como si nada.

Yoongi se destornillaba de risa cada vez que el animal hacía algo gracioso. Había ganado su corazón con una facilidad impresionante.

—Tannie, deja de ser tan arrogante —decía el mayor mientras los observaba de lejos.

—¡Suga! ¿Puedes por favor escuchar cuando te hablan? —protestaba Jungkook, que miraba al mayor con total incredulidad.

Yoongi pasó de él totalmente y soltó una risotada al ver a Tannie ladrando a una paloma que había cerca, asustado.

—Oh, qué cobarde —canturreó entre risas.

Taehyung se rió a la par, observando al pequeño animal.

—¡Suga-hyung! —lloriqueó Jungkook, frustrado.

El menor estaba haciendo un puchero con los labios, y aunque en un principio ninguno lo había notado siendo que tenían sus ojos puestos en la mascota, al ver a Jungkook los tres soltaron un «awww» en conjunto, como si lo tuvieran ensayado. Tae se pegó al chico y lo rodeó con los brazos para darle consuelo, mientras que Namjoon despeinaba su cabello, y Yoongi se burlaba de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Tannie.

Estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa de ajedrez de cemento, con el tablero de cerámica pegado. Cuatro asientos lo rodeaban, y los chicos ocupaban cada uno de ellos. Yoongi estaba sentado frente Jungkook, y Namjoon frente a Tae. A Yoongi le molestaba un poco tener a todos mirándole tan de cerca, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Al menos no se trataba de desconocidos. Yoongi apoyó los codos sobre la tabla de ajedrez, y mantuvo la cabeza baja.

Había poca gente a su alrededor, en favor de Yoongi. Quizás se debiera a la noche ya acentuada sobre ellos, que otorgaba al sitio en cuestión una apariencia de seguridad dudosa. Yoongi usualmente prefería buscar el lugar más apartado de la plaza antes de acomodarse con Namjoon y ponerse ya sea a improvisar o compartir opiniones de las composiciones de cada uno. No le gustaba del todo tener un público, ya que se había acostumbrado a tener sesiones privadas con su amigo de confianza —y luego con Jungkook, claro está, quien de alguna manera había conseguido ganar aquel privilegio.

Taehyung no parecía demasiado interesado en realidad. Era más lo que vigilaba a Tannie que lo que miraba al grupo con el cual se encontraba. En parte, Yoongi lo agradecía. Por otro lado, le hacía preguntarse entonces por qué razón había ido hasta allí con ellos, si no se mostraba realmente interesado.

Decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

—Bien —continuó Jungkook entonces, una vez seguro de que tenía los ojos de Yoongi de una vez por todas encima suyo—, ¿cuál es la lección de hoy, hyung?

Yoongi deseaba saber qué pensarían los verdaderos profesores cada vez que alguno de sus alumnos le hacía aquella pregunta. Seguramente aquella gente tenía una respuesta planificada, ya que después de todo, su trabajo comprendía aquella cuestión, y tenían que ir con una idea bastante clara de qué le enseñarían a los pupilos aquel día. En cambio, Yoongi deseaba poder responder un «No tengo la más puta idea».

—¿Has traído algo para mí hoy? —preguntó en cambio, siendo de ayuda el recuerdo en su mente de las veces que solían ser solo Namjoon y él, y cómo su amigo solía recibirlo con aquella pregunta habitualmente.

Yoongi notó la sonrisa del muchacho a un costado de su visión, claramente entendiendo el motivo de aquella elección de palabras de su parte. Yoongi fingió ignorarle, para no tener que darle crédito al respecto.

—Ah, en realidad… —comenzó Jungkook, tomado por sorpresa. Se agachó para alcanzar la mochila que había dejado casi olvidada en el suelo, y sacó de la misma un cuadernillo pequeño, muy parecido al que solía llevar Yoongi cada vez que tenía que transportarse, y que en ocasiones terminaba escribiendo en sus viajes de bus o mientras esperaba el metro las veces que por algún inconveniente el tren traía demora—. No he podido unificarlo, pero es lo único que tengo —explicó el muchacho, mientras buscaba entre las páginas y finalmente dejaba el cuaderno apoyado en la mesa, abierto de par en par.

Yoongi fue veloz y tomó el cuaderno antes de que los otros dos lo robaran de sus manos. Sonrió victorioso hacia ambos, sin la menor culpa al respecto. Taehyung parecía algo contrariado, mientras que Namjoon tan solo chasqueó la lengua en respuesta y esperó con la mano apoyada contra su puño.

El mayor carraspeó antes de ponerse a leer. La letra de Jungkook era más pequeña que la suya, pero de alguna manera más legible en comparación. Al menos no tenía que preguntarle cada dos segundos «¿Qué quisiste escribir aquí?» ante alguna palabra que no comprendiera, como le pasaba a él cada vez que Namjoon o Jimin leían alguna de sus canciones, y terminaban burlándose de él.

La imagen del rubio apareció en la cabeza de Yoongi por una cuestión de segundos, pero se obligó a apartarla, porque de momento estaba buscando todas las maneras posibles para evitar pensar en él. No le hacía bien. Era mejor distraerse.

Jungkook había dicho la verdad: Era una idea un tanto inconexa aún, con frases claramente sin haber sido entrelazadas, pensamientos quizás al azar del muchacho, fruto de la improvisación del muchacho o de un esfuerzo mental que le había llevado demasiado tiempo.

De una u otra forma, Yoongi reparó en lo diferente que era a la canción que habían terminado arreglando juntos. Las palabras que tenía delante de sus ojos en aquella ocasión expresaban una idea de un cariño intenso, algo que comenzaba a florecer dentro de él, un sentimiento bueno, a su vez que sentía cómo una nueva vida se abría a su paso, donde se sentía acompañado, y hablaba de pinturas que habían visto juntos, canciones que le hacían pensar en él.

Era, por supuesto, sobre Taehyung. (Vaya, el Jungkook del pasado debía estar claramente celoso del actual).

Yoongi, sin embargo, no reparó en la expresión que estaba haciendo con su rostro. Su ceño estaba visiblemente expuesto, mientras que movía los labios como si estuviera leyendo una y otra vez algo que le había llamado la atención, alguna metáfora nueva que Jungkook había ideado, o alguna línea un tanto particular.

—¿Está… mal? —inquirió el menor, con los ojos de quien se siente de pronto preocupado y desconfiado al mismo tiempo.

Yoongi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al segundo y luego nuevamente repitió la misma acción, sin decidirse como expresar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—No —dijo de pronto, recordando que el menor estaba esperando por su respuesta—. Solo que es… diferente.

Yoongi no se percató de la mirada igual de intensa tanto de Namjoon como de Taehyung sobre él.

Entonces el mayor ahogó una risa, tomando a los tres desprevenidos. Hasta que a los segundos de contenerse, no pudo más y acabó prorrumpiendo en risas.

—Jungkook, eres empalagoso —dijo Yoongi mientras que cerraba los ojos y se echaba levemente hacia atrás, atacado por la risa.

El semblante de Jungkook empeoró, al igual que sus ánimos y su humor. Bajó la cabeza, de pronto sintiéndose como un ser inmaduro que no sería capaz de hacer algo bien en su vida.

A la par que todo aquello ocurría, Namjoon y Tae terminaron por arrebatarle el cuaderno a Yoongi, y leyeron con sus rostros casi pegados a las páginas.

Aún riendo, Yoongi continuó tratando de explicarse.

—Espera, no, no es que sea malo, de verdad —decía, entre pausas, sujetándose el estómago con una mano, y la otra agitándola hacia el rostro del menor, indicándole que se olvidara de lo que acababa de decir—. En realidad es…

—Hermoso —dijo Tae, quien parecía una persona completamente nueva tras leer aquellos pequeños versos del muchacho, demasiado humildes y sinceros a la vez.

Tae parecía en una especie de nebulosa a ojos de Yoongi, aunque su mirada estaba anclada a la de su novio, a quien observaba con una intensidad intimidante, a pesar de que el menor no se atrevía aún a alzar el rostro.

—Jungkook, ¿escribiste esto para mí? —cuestionó Taehyung, sin dejar de mirarle.

Yoongi de pronto dejó de reírse, percibiendo la atmósfera que comenzaba a formarse entre ellos.

El joven asintió, y estaba aún haciendo un puchero con los labios, mostrándose aún triste por el comentario inoportuno del mayor. Entonces los irises de la pareja se encontraron, y ninguno parecía querer apartar la mirada del otro. Era tal la intensidad, que Yoongi sintió el impulso de apartar la vista y darles privacidad. Era como ver a dos personas besándose fugazmente, aunque en realidad aquello mismo hubiera pasado de anteriormente, pensó Yoongi.

Aún así, a pesar de querer ignorarlos, al mismo tiempo se sintió atrapado por aquella atmósfera. Quizás, si observaba con detenimiento, podía hallar la respuesta a cómo era posible que dos personas se quisieran con tanta fuerza, de igual forma, y cómo es que algo así siquiera podía ser real, existente.

Fue Namjoon quien rompió con toda la magia del momento, por suerte, siendo que él siquiera se había percatado de la situación al no haber despegado sus ojos de los escritos de Jungkook, y de haber hecho un análisis respecto a lo que el muchacho estaba tratando de expresar sin muchas palabras esquivas.

—Suga tiene razón, no es malo —cercioró, releyendo cautelosamente cada palabra—, en realidad está bastante bien siendo que no es algo que esté completo. Lo que pasa es que es muy romántico, y Yoongi-hyung tiene un corazón de piedra.

Jungkook contuvo una risita al oír aquello. Yoongi lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, poco contento. Aunque lo tenía merecido, después de todo.

—¿Y qué te hace basarte en eso, Namjoon?

El muchacho lo miró de manera obvia, y Yoongi se sintió un tanto más cabreado por eso, pero prefirió no mostrarlo.

—¿Quizás por el hecho de que nunca en la vida te has enamorado? —comentó Namjoon, siendo aquella una supuesta prueba suficiente para él.

Claro que Namjoon no había notado el efecto de aquella pregunta en el corazón de Yoongi, el cual sintió como si un puñal se le clavara en el pecho, y de pronto se le dificultaba respirar con regularidad. El corazón de Yoongi estaba un tanto maltratado como para encima tener que soportar aquello.

Sin embargo, no podía negar dicha afirmación. Es decir, si bien era una mentira, no era algo que pudiera admitir en voz alta. No delante de Tae o Jungkook, quienes era amigos de toda la vida de Jimin, y mucho menos delante de Namjoon, cuya reacción claramente no podía imaginarse. Por supuesto no creía que el muchacho se fuera a horrorizar al respecto; no lo estaba delante de Jungkook y Tae en ese preciso momento. Tampoco estaba seguro de cuánto le importaba si acaso era una molestia para él o no. Pero sencillamente no quería lidiar con el momento de la confesión, la respuesta que Namjoon fuera a darle ya sea en consuelo o con una intención de infundir ánimos. Ya había tenido suficiente de ello con Hoseok, y no quería tener que volver a explicarse con nadie de mmomento.

Además, no había una verdadera razón para contarle a nadie más. Ya lo había sacado de su pecho. Había expresado verbalmente su pena interna. Desde entonces, solo sería cuestión de tiempo: En algún momento de su vida, Yoongi terminaría por olvidarse de su enamoramiento con Yoongi. Ocurría con todo el mundo. Se había auto auto-convencido para su propio bien de que ese sería también su caso.

Entonces Yoongi reparó en los dos menores, quienes lo observaban como si fuera una especie de extraterrestre. Por supuesto, los románticos.

(Si supieran la cantidad de estrofas que había dedicado para Jimin cada noche antes de irse a dormir, escondidas en su cuaderno).

—Touchè —dijo Yoongi, virando los ojos—. De todas maneras, no soy el más adecuado para ayudarte con esto, ¿pero por qué no intentarlo? —concluyó, dedicándole un intento de sonrisa al muchacho.

Los ánimos de Jungkook mejoraron en un instante. Sonrió hacia el mayor, y asintió entusiasmado. Sin embargo, ambos prometieron dejar la labor para una vez siguiente, siendo que Taehyung estaba justo al lado de ellos, y aquel hecho le ponía las cosas difíciles al menor.

Así que decidieron seguir con el freestyle, el cual Jungkook tanto disfrutaba oír de sus hyungs y Taehyung hasta entonces no había presenciado según Yoongi recordaba.

Fue esta vez Jungkook quien decidió ir soltando palabras al azar, para que los chicos fueran improvisando un rap mientras el otro marcaba el beat y el menor a la vez aplaudía totalmente feliz y entusiasmado con los mayores. Namjoon de a ratos perdía el ritmo por culpa de la risa, pero tras un rato logró imitar a Yoongi y mantenerse centrado en las palabras que salían con fluidez y ritmo de su boca.

Yoongi centraba la mirada en la tabla de ajedrez de cerámica para mantenerse concentrado, ignorando la mirada de los menores, y sin percatarse de que Taehyung estaba literalmente boquiabierto, viéndolos totalmente absorto en la «batalla» que se estaba desatando delante de sus ojos. Y no solamente él, sino que a su vez un pequeño grupo de muchachos de su edad había detenido su paso al ir caminando cerca de ellos, y se quedaron de pie a una distancia precavida, observando a los chicos ir soltando palabras a la vez que Jungkook se los ponía cada vez más y más difícil.

Yoongi tenía un don particular, aunque él no lo admitiera. Más bien era una persona con demasiada autocrítica, que siempre sentía que debía mejorar, y que se explotaba a sí mismo de una manera un tanto masoquista y poco vista, sin embargo, terminaba dando grandes resultados según su forma de verlo. Pero según palabras de Namjoon, tenía talento, era rápido y ágil a la hora de improvisar y soltar las cosas más afiladas qué él había oído. Yoongi trataba de limitarse en ocasiones, pero en el freestyle una vez dicho algo, no había manera de retirarlo. Yoongi tenía poco tiempo para pensar en cómo decir algo sin herir los sentimientos de su amigo, así que siempre pactaron no tomarse las cosas a pecho, y perdonarse por amor al arte.

Yoongi dejó que las palabras fluyeran entre sus labios, moviendo ligeramente sus manos, marcando las pausas, el ritmo. De vez en cuando oía un «ohh» seguido de un «waah» que suponía que venían de Jungkook, quien era bastante expresivo cada vez que los veía de esa manera. Yoongi no dejó que lo distrajera, y continuó hasta que Jungkook dejó de soltar palabras para que improvisaran y sencillamente fingió una reverencia hacia ambos de ellos, a la vez que Taehyung aplaudía literalmente con toda la fuerza de sus manos, sorpresivamente encantado.

—¡Hyung, hyung, eso fue increíble! —exclamaba el muchacho, exitadísimo y luciendo como si acabara de presenciar un recital de tres horas en medio de todo el gentío.

Yoongi sonrió un tanto avergonzado, y bajó la cabeza murmurando un sutil «gracias», que los otros apenas lograron oír.

Aquella era otra característica del muchacho. Le vencía la timidez en los momentos más inesperados.

Entonces Yoongi se percató del grupo que los observaba. Se fueron acercando hasta ellos, con los ojos fijos tanto en Nam como en él. Su semblante cambió de inmediato. Los miró con una ceja alzada, inquiriendo con la expresión qué se traían acaso.

Sin embargo, los muchachos estaban dirigiendo sonrisas hacia ellos, con rostros curiosos.

—¿Namjoon-hyung? —preguntó uno de ellos, inclinando la cabeza y luego fijándose en el muchacho más joven que estaba sentado a su lado, quién lo observaba con ojos abiertos—. ¡Jungkook! ¿Qué tal?

El muchacho entonces sonrió ampliamente, y se levantó para saludar a él y al grupo de amigos que caminaban junto a él. Tae y Namjoon lo imitaron, mientras que Yoongi se quedaba sentado sin la más mínima intención de mover un músculo por un desconocido. Pero entonces fueron ellos los que se acercaron a él, y lo saludaron de forma cortés, quizás percatándose de que él era mayor que ellos, en lo más probable. Los cuatro chicos que le saludaron se presentaron con sus nombres, los cuales Yoongi seguramente terminaría olvidando al fin y al cabo.

El muchacho que conocía al par era Mingyu, quien al parecer había sido un compañero de instituto de Jungkook o algo así, según él mismo le explicó a Tae. Lo que Yoongi no comprendía del todo era de dónde conocía entonces a Namjoon, pero prefirió mantenerse callado por el momento.

—Hace tiempo no los veía, muchachos —mencionó el chico, con un tono melancólico.

Parecía alguien agradable, a decir verdad. Pero Yoongi siempre prefería ser precavido con las personas. No le gustaba saltar a conclusiones con nadie.

—Jungkook es quien nos mantiene ocupados —dijo Namjoon, y pasó a explicarle cómo el chico de un momento para el otro terminó pidiéndole ser su alumno, y en consecuencia, que Yoongi terminó con mayor parte de la responsabilidad al respecto.

—Kookie, ¿de verdad? ¿Y por qué no participabas del freeestyle hace un momento?

El chico se encogió de hombros, un tanto avergonzado.

—Ah, recién estoy aprendiendo.

El grupo de desconocidos para Yoongi comenzaron a alentar al menor, diciéndole que él tenía un talento absoluto para cada cosa que se proponía. Y era verdad, por lo cual Yoongi decidió que aquellos muchachos deberían conocer bien al menor, y quizás eran buenas personas.

El más joven de ellos —Vernon, si el mayor había oído bien— se quedó mirando a Yoongi, con expresión un tanto seria, pero atenta. Yoongi le sostuvo la mirada hasta que el menor la apartó, un tanto cohibido. Entonces reparó en que la mayoría dirigía miradas furtivas hacia él, como si estuvieran necesitando decirle algo, pero sin animarse de una buena vez.

—Namjoon-hyung, extrañamos verte en la arena —dijo… ¿Seung-Cheol? Yoongi esperaba no estar confundiendo los nombres que acababan de decirle—. Y estoy seguro de que Kookie también extraña ir allí, ¿verdad, J.K.?

Yoongi jamás había oído que llamaran a Jungkook de esa manera. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaban ellos conociendo al menor, y además, ¿a qué arena se referían?

Ah, entonces Yoongi recordó. En varias ocasiones, Namjoon lo había invitado a batallas de freestyle luego de clases, cuando ambos tenían el resto de la noche libre. Yoongi siempre las había rechazado, porque prefería mil veces volver a su casa y dormir todo lo que le fuera posible hasta que le tocara al día siguiente levantarse para ir a trabajar.

Sin embargo, conocía esos sitios. Había participado en algunos de ellos en su ciudad natal, Daegu, antes de mudarse a Seúl. No había estado mal, pero eran más las veces que se quedaba observando en vez de involucrándose con las batallas de rap. Además, siempre iba solo, y tras un tiempo terminaba aburriéndose y se iba demasiado pronto.

Tras ello, no volvió a concurrir ninguno de aquellos lugares. Aparentemente, aquello era algo muy común para el grupo que acababa de unirse a ellos.

—¿Qué dices? —dijo el único que aún no había hablado. Wongyu o Wonwoo… Algo así.

Los cuatro jóvenes se veían realmente entusiasmados con la idea del grupo sumándose a ellos. Era evidente en la forma cómo le brillaban los ojos, la mirada esperanzada que largaban a cada uno de ellos. Aún así, a Yoongi le hubiera gustado saber por qué demonios aún lo seguían observando a él, como si estuviera hecho de oro o algo semejante.

Namjoon titubeó antes de responder.

—Pues…

…

Namjoon terminó aceptando, por supuesto, el muy desconsiderado. Yoongi se prometió a sí mismo que la próxima ocasión, no dejaría que su amigo volviera a arrastrarlo en planes que no le incumbían. Y se sentía como un idiota por dejarse influenciar, una vez más para su desgracia. Capaz era lo que ganaba Yoongi por ser débil en aquellas ocasiones, olvidándose de que sí tenía una voz y mente propia, en las cuales su grupo de amigos no debía tener lugar alguno, de ninguna manera.

Fueron a aquel sitio tras acompañar a Taehyung a dejar a su mascota en casa con su familia, no sin antes dejar que cada uno de los amigos del muchacho se despidiera de Tannie con una larga y prolongada serie de mimos y besuqueos. Tannie no parecía muy reticente al respecto.

Lo bueno era que el lugar en sí no era un sitio terrible como Yoongi había esperado. Su cabeza lo había hecho imaginarse un galpón abandonado, o alguno de los millones de pasillos que había en Seúl donde la gente que podía ser considerada una «mala influencia» solían reunirse a hacer Dios sabe qué cosa. Pero no, este no era el caso. Era un sitio demasiado decente, a decir verdad. Se trataba de una especie de centro cultural, pero uno que daba espacio a la cultura del rap y el hip hop entre otros movimientos modernos. A Yoongi le resultó extraño hallar algo así en Seúl, aunque supuso que quizás todo eso debía tener algún fin lucrativo. Era la respuesta que su cabeza le daba para terminar de aceptarlo.

En el edificio donde se hallaron luego, habían diferentes pisos cuyo fin Yoongi ignoraba, siendo que tampoco lo recorrieron con mucho detalle. Primero fueron al baño ya que Jungkook tenía una necesidad urgente (la cual no había sabido aprovechar al ir a casa de Tae), y tras ello, caminaron por la plata baja, pasaron por un salón enorme que tenía un vagón exhibido, como una pieza de obra de arte, cuya característica principal era la abundancia de graffitis que lo decoraban en su totalidad, sin dejar el más mínimo rincón del mismo sin alguna frase, firma o dibujo extraordinario.

Cruzaron aquel espacio hasta quedar en una especie de patio, con las paredes pintadas de igual forma que el vagón, la iluminación tenue y de un color rojizo. Yoongi oyó la música desde antes de llegar al sitio. La base del ritmo casi obligándolo a mover la cabeza, siguiendo el beat.

Había un gran número de personas, para su sorpresa. Gente más joven a él, en su mayoría. Los otros debían ser apenas un par de años más grandes que Yoongil. Estaban todos reunidos en el centro del patio, la noche oscura y en su cúspide sobre ellos. Rodeaban una plataforma circular, donde un par de chicos hacían una competencia de beatbox, ganándose los alaridos de entusiasmo de su público. Yoongi pudo contar fácil unas cincuenta personas. Quizás un poco más.

Los chicos del centro estaban dando lo mejor de ellos allí, a la vista de todos. Yoongi podía notarlo por sus expresiones faciales, el tono rojizo de sus rostros, la sensación de que en cualquier segundo se quedarían sin aire, pero nunca ocurriendo realmente. Involuntariamente, dejó que sus pies lo llevaran cada vez más cerca del centro, acompañado por sus amigos y los amigos de sus amigos.

—Hoseok se moriría por ver esto —comentó Namjoon, mirando con una expresión divertida a los chicos que aún competían.

Aquella lucha parecía no tener fin.

—Hoseok está en camino —le informó Jungkook, dejando a los dos mayores con la boca abierta de pronto.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron ambos a la par, observando con sorpresa.

El menor se encogió de hombros.

—A él le gustan estas cosas. No hubiera estado bien no avisarle.

Taehyung observó a su novio con una sonrisa amplia. Yoongi pensó en lo considerado que era el chico, y en lo pronto que se habían encariñado todos entre sí. Era difícil no cogerle cariño a Hoseok, a decir verdad. El tipo era un sol, y aunque Yoongi a veces fingiera lo contrario, lo cierto es que la presencia del muchacho en su día a día solía animarlo bastante. De alguna manera, lograban congeniar bastante bien. Hoseok era todo lo que Yoongi necesitaba ser, en parte. Y el mayor, era la voz de la razón de Hobi de tanto en tanto.

La batalla que se había estado desatando delante de sus ojos se detuvo entonces. Un sujeto subió junto a los muchachos, y elogió a ambos antes de anunciar al que había salido victorioso. Hubo gritos de aprobación y queja en respuesta, casi equitativos. A Yoongi le agradó la honestidad del público. Rara vez se podía apreciar algo como ello.

El sujeto que cumplía el rol de presentador anunció en un grito el nombre de los siguientes dos que en esa ocasión harían una competencia de breakdance. Yoongi se preguntó cómo lo harían en un espacio tan pequeño, pero quizás ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Hoseok llegó a la mitad de la rutina del primer bailarín. No pareció demasiado impresionado, a decir verdad, pero de vez en cuando asentía en aprobación a algún paso en particular, o cierto movimiento que hacía ver al chico como si no tuviera huesos.

Yoongi arrugó el ceño entre asqueado y fascinado.

Entonces uno de los amigos de Jungkook fue acercándose hasta quedar cerca de la plataforma, donde el presentador lo reconoció e invitó a subir y colocarse a su lado. Ambos parecían ser cercanos, siendo que el mayor rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, en un gesto amistoso. Wonwoo sonreía desde la plataforma, y le explicaba al público que llevaba un tiempo yendo a aquel lugar, y que todo había sido principalmente por cierta persona, quien se hallaba de pronto allí entre ellos.

Yoongi supuso que no había que ser muy inteligente para adivinar de quién hablaba.

Wonwoo señaló a Namjoon, quien sonrió en agradecimiento, sus hoyuelos visibles, una mirada un poco tímida pero no del todo tomada por sorpresa. Él sabía, claro. Solía ir bastante seguido. Debía ser una especie de leyenda, porque de hecho ya lo era en la universidad, y el hecho de que Namjoon tenía una carrera musical asegurada en su futuro era algo era común de oír en cada pasillo del edificio.

El talento de su amigo era algo que no pasaba desapercibido. Tampoco su convicción.

Ambos sujetos del centro lo animaron a subir con ellos, para así recibir una ronda de aplausos y varios gritos de quienes lo reconocían.

—Namjoon, por favor, ¿podrías hacernos los honores?

Joon se encogió de hombros, mostrando humildad y simpleza. Pero él era más que eso. Era una figura que sobresalía incluso cuando se mostraba natural. Su sonrisa tierna desaparecía de un segundo al otro para dar paso a un rostro serio, concentrado.

El presentador señaló a un DJ que se escondía detrás de ellos, rodeado de personas que por poco lo tapaban. La pista comenzó a oírse, pero la voz de Namjoon se sobrepuso a los segundos, comenzando su acto, captando la atención de todos como si su voz fuera heroína, colándose en cada uno, volviéndolos adictos a su show.

Yoongi se cruzó de brazos, y sonrió mientras veía a su amigo hacer lo suyo, como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo, las palabras volando rápido y sus ideas claras, concisas, una improvisación sobre cómo aquel lugar lo había acogido tantas veces, como el rap y su música eran un salvavidas que lo sacaban en sus temores sobre el futuro.

Namjoon era profundo. Decía cosas que eran importante ser dichas. No gastaba la saliva en asuntos vacíos para aparentar ser alguien que no era, como la mayoría solía hacerlo. No, Namjoon usaba el rap como un método de catarsis, igual que Yoongi. Y era apasionado, lo cual lo obligaba a mejorar y ponerse desafíos cada vez más difíciles.

Yoongi lo observó admirado, casi sin parpadear. Era una bendición tener un dongsaeng que le causaba igual admiración e inspiración. En ocasiones, Namjoon se mostraba más maduro que el mismo Yoongi. (Aunque Yoongi conocía demasiado bien al muchacho, y sabía perfectamente lo infantil que podía ser a veces, dependiendo el asunto).

Cuando concluyó, todo el mundo gritó enloquecido. Yoongi podía asegurar que el público había incrementado de un momento a otro, y cada una de las personas allí presentes animaban y elogiaban a su amigo, causando en Yoongi una sensación cálida, algo similar al alivio.

Porque le hacía feliz ver a su amigo recibir tal reconocimiento. Porque si había alguien quien verdaderamente lo mereciera, ese era Namjoon.

Yoongi reía y vitoreaba junto al resto. Tae hablaba totalmente entusiasmado con Jungkook, diciendo lo bueno que era, y cómo era posible que no lo hubieran visto así antes. Jungkook no dejaba de aplaudir, con los ojos fijos en el chico que más destacaba de la plataforma. Hoseok reía con Yoongi, los dos diciendo cuánto se le subiría esto a la cabeza, aunque ambos supieran que no era verdaderamente cierto.

Se perdieron un poco en su conversación, entre elogios confidenciales hacia su amigo, por lo cual no se percataron de lo que a continuación ocurría frente a ellos: El presentador preguntándole a Nam si acaso había alguien que quería que subiera junto a él, y el joven respondiendo que no había una persona, sino dos en realidad. Los ojos del público buscando entre rostros desconocidos, tratando de adivinar a quiénes se refería. Y los aludidos habían estado tan absortos en sus bromas, que no habían reparado en Namjoon diciendo sus nombres, hasta que tanto Jungkook como Taehyung los golpearon a ambos en sus cabezas (Yoongi tomando nota de ello para devolverlo más tarde), les dijeron que dejaran de hacer el tonto y subieran de una vez.

Y Yoongi sintió que sus oídos se tapaban. Una especie de pitido sonando en su cabeza. Todos los rostros de pronto dirigidos hacia él y Hoseok, pero más importante, todos estaban esperando que se movieran de su sitio. Yoongi entendió el mensaje cuando Jungkook lo empujó hacia adelante, sacándolo medianamente de su trance.

En realidad, Yoongi naturalmente habría dicho que no y se hubiera mantenido firme en su elección. Pero se movió sin pensar, a decir verdad. Sin meditar las consecuencias que traían cada paso que daba. Porque Yoongi no recordaba haber tenido un público semejante a aquel alguna vez en su vida. Siempre que se había juntado con otro grupo de raperos eran bandas diminutas, de un número insignificante, sin escenarios de por medio, ambos a la misma altura del suelo, una pequeña ronda a su alrededor, pares de ojos cuya cantidad podría contar con los dedos de sus manos.

Esto era distinto. Pero por alguna razón, los pies lo llevaron hasta arriba, donde los tres muchachos lo recibieron a Hoseok y a él con una sonrisa de absoluta satisfacción.

El showman del rap los recibió a ambos con un abrazo, como si al subir allí se hubieran convertido automáticamente en sus amigos. Yoongi no devolvió el abrazo. Lo hizo sentir incómodo. Más de lo que estaba. Pero el sujeto no pareció notarlo. Tanto él como Wonwoo se bajaron para darle más espacio a los tres que quedaban de pie sobre el escenario.

El «ring», habían mencionado los chicos anteriormente.

Yoongi no estaba seguro de qué estaba ocurriendo realmente. Es decir, ¿era una batalla entre ellos, de pronto? El pitido en sus oídos y el hecho de que de pronto le era difícil concentrarse le había impedido entender su entorno, qué estaría a punto de ocurrir.

Entonces Namjoon le dio un codazo, poco sutil, que despertó las risas de un par de personas. El mayor observó a su amigo entre el aturdimiento. Lo miraba con seriedad, de forma tal que Yoongi entendió que aquello no era un chiste para él, sino algo serio.

«Enséñales», gesticuló con la boca, sin soltar sonido algo.

La música empezó a oírse detrás suyo. El pitido se apagó. Los gritos de aliento de Jungkook y Tae llegaron hasta sus oídos, el mayor de los dos además se encontraba filmando con su teléfono, listo para lo que venía a continuación.

Y la voz de Namjoon lo despertó. Su voz cobrando vida a su lado, el ritmo saliendo de entre sus labios, que obligó a Yoongi a voltear hacia él y mirarlo con atención. Lo hacía con tanta naturalidad, como si se hallara solo frente al espejo de un baño, y no como si tuviera un grupo de más de cincuenta personas a su alrededor.

Pero contaba con él y Hoseok a su lado. Y tras el freestyle de Joon, Hobi fue el siguiente, casi como si los tres lo hubieran ensayado previo a encontrarse allí, sin siquiera mirarse o hacer señas. Hobi se colocó por delante de ellos, imitó a tener un micrófono sobre la boca, y las palabras fueron brotando en cascada, siguiendo el sendero guiado por la música, imponiendo su ritmo a la vez, distintos sonidos y distintas expresiones. Y Yoongi se quedó pasmado, porque nunca había conocido aquel lado de su amigo. No de aquella forma. Y se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado practicando a sus espaldas, sin mencionarles aquel hecho.

Yoongi sonrió. Sus amigos no dejaban de demostrar talento. Y pensar que ambos eran menores que él. Y pensar que él llevaba desde la infancia escribiendo y rapeando con un público reducido a su diminuto círculo social.

Yoongi era más que un tipo tímido. Él también tenía algo que enseñar, se dijo. Algo para decir, en realidad. Porque si había algo que tenía más que seguro, es que no era del tipo de persona que se quedaba sin dar respuesta. A veces podía parecer callado, tranquilo, y quizás la cobardía podía ganarle en ocasiones. Pero si había algo que lo caracterizaba, era que Yoongi siempre peleaba por tener la última palabra.

Y fue así como llegó su turno, y dejó en silencio a todos.

Y su voz fue veneno. Sus palabras flechas disparadas hacia todos lados. Y gruñó y explicó, y sacó toda idea que rondaba por su cabeza, algunas de las cuales ya había trabajado en sus escritos, otras nuevas que iban surgiendo mientras se explayaba y gobernaba sobre el mundo.

Había alcanzado la punta más alta, se halla por encima del rascacielos más pretencioso. Todo el público alzaba la cabeza hacia él, y tras un rato de silencio donde asimilaron lo que estaba ocurriendo, en su mayoría gritaron y vitorearon al trío que estaba destacando como luces de neón delante de sus ojos. Como bolas de fuego. Las estrellas más cercanas que tendrían alguna vez en sus vidas.

Entonces Yoongi observó a sus amigos, la mirada de admiración en sus ojos. No supo qué sentir al respecto, honestamente. No podía sentir mucho en el momento, más que la emoción de las palabras y el ritmo envolviéndolo en una nube que no dejaba de elevarlo.

Hasta que sus ojos repararon en un reciente acompañante de los chicos. Alguien quien luego se disculpó haber llegado tarde, y haberse perdido el inicio de todo el asunto. Un rostro que siempre había asociado a una melena rubia, pero que allí, delante de sus ojos, hacía acto de presencia con un nuevo color: Negro.

Jimin estaba allí, entre el público. Y se había teñido el cabello de azabache.

Y para colmo, toda su ropa —la camisa rallada, el pantalón de jean, y la campera de cuero— tenían casi la misma tonalidad que el negro de su cabellera.

Yoongi sintió que la mandíbula de su boca caía al suelo. Más aún cuando el muchacho en cuestión captó su mirada sobre él, sonriéndole en respuesta, mostrando una total emoción a la vez que lo saludaba con ambas manos, como si ya de por sí no hubiera llamado lo suficiente su atención. Actuaba como si fuera un niño, con una energía similar en aquel instante. Sin embargo, su nuevo tinte de cabello lo hacía lucir como todo menos «un niño».

Aquella era una nueva versión de Park Jimin. Una que no solo le recordaba a Yoongi todo lo que sentía por él, sino que encima se lo hacía reafirmar, a la vez que lo volvía consciente de lo atraído que se sentía hacia el chico. En todas sus formas.

Y Jimin también tomó su celular, y comenzó a filmar a los mayores como si de verdad se encontraran en un concierto.

Yoongi deseó enterrarse vivo bajo aquellas circunstancias.

Sin embargo, decidió plantarse de pie, y demostrar de una vez quién era él realmente.

Irónicamente, pensaba en que no tenía nada más que ocultar, cuando en realidad, los sentimientos que tenía por su más reciente espectador, eran algo por lo que luchaba con garras y dientes por mantener en secreto.


End file.
